


La femme du politicien

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Post-Hogwarts, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a Hermione, et son mariage qui bat de l'aile sans qu'elle veuille l'admettre.<br/>Il y a Drago, et ses jeux de séducteur qui cachent un ennui profond.<br/>Il y a le poste de Ministre Adjoint, pour lequel ils sont tous les deux prêts à se battre.</p><p>Et puis il y a Monet.</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><img/><br/>Crédits image : <a href="http://marykav.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4ir452">MarykaV</a><br/></p>
</div><b>Drago/Hermione</b>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parce qu'elle est le soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est la traduction d'une fiction écrite en anglais que je publie avec l'autorisation de son auteur, qui souhaite reste anonyme.  
> Si ce texte vous plaît vous pourrez retrouver d'autres histoires du même auteur sur mon profil :  
> [A moitié plein](http://www.hpfanfiction.org/fr/viewstory.php?sid=20003)  
> [Par lettres](http://www.hpfanfiction.org/fr/viewstory.php?sid=22053)  
> [Comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu](http://www.hpfanfiction.org/fr/viewstory.php?sid=13825)
> 
> Un grand merci à Via Ferata, ma beta, pour sa patience et son efficacité.
> 
> Et enfin, un million de mercis à MarykaV pour ce [superbe fanart](http://marykav.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4ir452) qu'elle m'a offert à Noël pour illustrer ma fiction "Le débat", et que j'ai honteusement réutilisé comme bannière ici car les thèmes des deux textes sont assez similaires.  
> Si vous ne connaissez pas son oeuvre, je vous conseille grandement d'aller faire un tour sur son DeviantArt, ça vaut le coup d'oeil !

**_1\. Parce qu’elle est le soleil_ **

 

_Granger, il faut qu’on parle de Jenkins…_

Il ne me fallut qu’un infime mouvement de baguette pour réduire la note en cendres. Une autre arriva immédiatement. Je poussai un soupir. A ce rythme, je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi ce soir.

_Je suis à trois étages de toi, et aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre, tu as brûlé cette note à la seconde où tu as reconnu mon écriture. Ma secrétaire a écrit celle-ci, donc je sais que tu as lu au moins jusqu’ici. A propos de Jenkins…_

Je toussai dans ma main tandis que le deuxième message répandait des cendres partout dans mon bureau.

Un troisième arriva en voletant.

_Jamais deux sans trois, Granger. Jenkins est…_

Le troisième mémo subit le même sort que les deux autres. Mon bureau et mes étagères étaient désormais recouverts de cendres, et avaient besoin d’un sort de nettoyage. Comme si j’avais le temps de faire la poussière ici. Je détestais les sorts de nettoyages. Enfoiré.

MALEFOY, ARRETE DE ME HARCELER AVEC TES MESSAGES DEBILES ET INUTILES QUI ONT COMME SEUL BUT DE T’AIDER DANS TES PLANS PATHETIQUES POUR DEVENIR LE PROCHAIN MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE.

Voilà qui devrait faire l’affaire. J’envoyai la Beuglante prendre soin de Malefoy.

oOo

Encore une fois, j’avais eu une longue journée la veille ; Ron dormait déjà quand j’étais arrivée à la maison. Ce soir ne serait pas mieux. Ron était encore au lit quand j’étais partie. J’avais mis du pain à griller, ajouté du beurre dans le beurrier, mis la confiture sur la table et rempli la bouilloire. Me sentant coupable d’être rentrée si tard la veille, j’avais même mis une jolie nappe et utilisé sa tasse préférée. Tout ça pour rien, franchement. Il n’en tiendrait pas compte et retrouverait Harry au McDonald’s au coin de la rue du Ministère pour y manger un truc appelé Egg McMuffin. Il m’en avait apporté un, une fois, avant d’aller au bureau. Lorsque je l’avais recraché par terre, il m’avait assuré que c’était très bon quand c’était chaud. Les Américains, franchement. J’essaie d’être ouverte d’esprit, mais qu’est-ce que vous pouvez dire d’une société pour qui Bart Simpson est une icône culturelle ? Ron est un grand fan de ce dessin animé.

En sortant de la cheminée, j’avais attendu l’ascenseur en faisant la liste de qu’il fallait que je termine aujourd’hui, quoi qu’il arrive. Juste quand la porte s’était ouverte, j’avais poussé un énorme bâillement. Je m’étais retrouvée la bouche ouverte comme une carpe devant un ascenseur rempli de gens, Drago Malefoy tout devant.

« On s’est couché tard, Granger ? Weasley t’a tenue éveillée toute la nuit ? Je ne savais pas que les Aurors étaient de tels chauds lapins. »

Ca avait été dit avec son perpétuel sourire ironique.  
Refermant promptement la bouche, je lui avais jeté un regard noir.

« J’attendrai le prochain ascenseur, merci. Celui-ci est complet.

— Mais non, mais non, avait-il roucoulé. Il y a toute la place qu’il faut. On se serre, les gens. Le plus vite Granger arrivera à son bureau, le plus vite elle pourra sauver le monde. »

Les plus polis toussèrent discrètement pour camoufler leurs ricanements ; la petite pétasse de la comptabilité, celle qui examinait tous mes reçus à la loupe, laissa échapper un gloussement suraigu. Elle voulait se taper Malefoy, clairement, et pensait que rire à ses blagues lui obtiendrait un déjeuner dans un restau chic, et une partie de jambes en l’air en plein après-midi en guise de dessert. Malgré son mariage avec Pansy Parkinson, sa réputation de coureur de jupons lui collait à la peau, peu importait combien de promotions ministérielles il avait reçues. J’étais probablement la seule femme dans tout le bâtiment qu’il n’avait pas essayé de séduire. Le connaître, c’était le mépriser.

« Tu es là de bon matin, Malefoy. Normalement, on ne te voit jamais traîner ici avant dix heures et quelques. Tu espères une interview ? »

J’arrivai à susciter quelques rires à mon tour ; la pétasse de la compta me jeta un regard mauvais. Je suppose que pour lui, une mauvaise semaine c’est quand lui et/ou sa femme n’apparaissaient dans la _Gazette_ qu’un jour sur deux.

Ma récente promotion comme Sous-secrétaire aux Relations Moldues voulait dire que nous travaillions ensemble, vu qu’il était Sous-secrétaire du Département de Loi Magique. La majorité des lois dans le monde sorcier avaient pour but de protéger les Moldus des sorciers, et de protéger les sorciers des Moldus. Les deux postes étaient vus comme un tremplin pour devenir Ministre de la Magie Adjoint. Encore une fois, nous étions rivaux, à mon plus grand dégoût. L’antipathie mutuelle qui s’était développée entre nous à Poudlard n’avait pas diminué d’un iota. Je faisais en sorte de le voir le moins possible. Opportuniste jusqu’au bout des ongles, Malefoy s’était rendu compte rapidement au début de la guerre que plus Harry grandissait, plus il devenait puissant. Arrivé à un certain point, la défaite de Voldemort était inévitable. Le fait que Malefoy ait rallié notre camp n’avait rien à voir avec une prise de conscience morale tardive, il se mettait juste dans le camp des gagnants. Si beaucoup de gens étaient tombés dans le panneau et croyaient Malefoy quand il disait que son père l’avait forcé à recevoir la Marque, dans l’Ordre, on ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, et on ne lui ferait jamais confiance.

A chaque arrêt, les gens descendaient par groupes de deux ou trois. Je reculai dans le fond de l’ascenseur pour éviter de récolter davantage de remarques sarcastiques de la part de Malefoy. Quand il ne s’amusait pas à ridiculiser mon mari, c’était à moi qu’il s’en prenait. Un brossage de dents rigoureux fini au fil dentaire, (une fille de dentistes, ça ne se refait pas), un gant de toilette sur mon visage et un coup de peigne pour lisser mes cheveux toujours emmêlés, voilà ma toilette du matin. Le maquillage ? Les manucures ? Les coupes de cheveux ? C’était trop de tracas tout ça. Je disposais de si peu de temps pour faire tout ce que je voulais faire ; ça semblait presque immoral de passer trente minutes par jour devant un miroir pour se faire belle.  
Comme Malefoy ne pouvait pas me battre sur le plan intellectuel, il fronçait le nez devant ma toilette négligée. Il prenait ce que je considérais être de la force de caractère, et il le transformait en un défaut. A une réunion, quelques temps auparavant, j’avais rassemblé mes cheveux dans un chignon mal fait sur le dessus de mon crâne, et j’y avais enfoncé ma baguette pour les faire tenir en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, il m’avait fait passer un petit mot. Elégamment calligraphié, il était écrit « tu as une tête à faire peur, Granger, » et, comme si je pouvais avoir le moindre doute, il avait ensuite transformé ma plume en peigne. Me précipitant dans la salle de bains pour me passer de l’eau froide sur le visage, je m’étais vue dans le miroir. Je faisais _vraiment_ peur. La semaine précédente, il avait attendu que je le regarde pendant une réunion pour baisser les yeux sur mes cuticules en sale état avant de lever une main à sa bouche dans un bâillement distingué. En sortant, il avait laissé tomber une lime à ongles sur mes genoux.

J’aurais voulu pouvoir dire que je me moquais de ses basses attaques concernant mon apparence, mais ce n’était pas vrai. Il me faisait me sentir pouilleuse. Des pieds à la tête, de mes cheveux désormais grisonnants à la semelle de mes chaussures plates et pratiques. Un regard à mes ongles coupés trop courts ou à ma nouvelle frange, et un petit sourire supérieur apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Et un commentaire sur comment je me fichais complètement de ma féminité. Ce faux sourire me faisait calculer à quand exactement remontait ma dernière vraie coupe de cheveux. Quand était la dernière fois que je m’étais acheté une nouvelle robe ? La dernière fois que j’avais mis du rouge à lèvres ? La dernière fois que j’avais changé de boucles d’oreilles ? Me sentant soudain honteuse je réalisai que je n’avais pas un seul soutien-gorge avec de la dentelle. Que mes sous-vêtements auraient reçu la bénédiction d’une Carmélite. Sans même avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, il arrivait toujours à me faire sentir que l’alliance à mon doigt ne servait qu’à cacher la vieille fille que j’étais au fond. Aujourd’hui, de façon caractéristique, il avait remué deux fois le couteau dans la blessure. Cette remarque sur Ron, alors qu’il savait très bien les horaires de fou que j’avais, ça se traduisait par : « qui pourrait bien vouloir la sauter ? »

Je ne pouvais même pas dire que c’était contre moi. Il observait tout le monde. C’était une vraie commère et il savait qui couchait avec qui, qui allait avoir une promotion, et qui n’en aurait pas. Si vous vous étiez disputé avec votre copain la veille, il le savait et vous faisait envoyer une rose à votre bureau. Si vous étiez un gars, il vous emmenait boire une bière à la sortie du boulot. Il savait tout. Vos faiblesses. Vos forces. Et si par malheur vous étiez en travers de son chemin dans son ascension vers le pouvoir, il arrivait à déterminer exactement comment faire de vos forces une faiblesse. Tout cela avait pour conséquence que puisqu’il vous surveillait, vous vous mettiez à le surveiller, par simple instinct de survie.

L’âge lui allait terriblement bien. Son visage s’était fait moins pointu, mais passer du Quidditch au tennis lui avait permis de garder sa silhouette mince d’adolescent. J’avais passé assez de réunions avec lui pour savoir qu’il devait avoir une manucure deux fois par semaine ; ses ongles étaient nets et taillés de façon à ce que ses mains élégantes paraissent toujours au mieux. (Inutile de préciser que je pensais à me servir d’un coupe-ongles seulement quand mes ongles commençaient à raccrocher mes vêtements.) Il passait chez le coiffeur une fois par semaine, aucun doute. (Quand ma frange commençait à m’embêter, je la raccourcissais avec des ciseaux de cuisine.) Même moi je savais que sa fausse nonchalance se payait en Gallions. Ses cheveux avaient complètement viré au gris au cours de l’année précédente, faisant disparaître toutes traces du gamin blond qu’il avait été. Je le soupçonnais d’utiliser un sortilège Glamour pour se donner un air en paraissant plus vieux. J’avais essayé de le prouver en murmurant un discret Finite Incantatum en passant derrière lui, mais ça n’avait rien donné.

Il avait appris qu’un sourire paresseux rapportait bien plus qu’un rictus. Pour utiliser une expression moldue, _on n’attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre_. Malefoy avait donc sa méthode et avait remplacé le vinaigre par l’oseille. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’était pas un connard débordant de sarcasmes quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps, mais une autre chose qu’il avait apprise, c’est que vous aviez le droit de dire des choses horribles et cruelles sur les gens si vous faisiez passer ça pour une blague.

Ron et moi étions souvent la chute de ses blagues.

Comme si j’avais besoin d’une raison supplémentaire pour le détester.

L’ascenseur continua son périple dans les entrailles du Ministère et se vida peu à peu jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que nous deux.

« Tu as manqué ton étage, Malefoy. »

J’appuyai sur le bouton du quatrième étage pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. On m’avait collée au septième, et c’était une preuve désagréable de la façon dont les Relations Moldues étaient globalement vues.

« Je venais te voir, pour tout dire. »

Comme il n’y avait personne aux alentours, je m’autorisai à exploser :

« Oh, pour l’amour de… Malefoy, laisse tomber Jenkins. Il s’occupe du sport. Il n’a aucune influence. Et en plus, son intelligence est proportionnelle à sa taille, c'est-à-dire que ça ne vole pas haut. »

Seigneur, est-ce que je venais vraiment de dire ça ? Je devais être réellement épuisée. Sans tenir compte du ricanement amusé de Malefoy, j’accélérai le pas, espérant pouvoir atteindre mon bureau, à peine entrouvrir la porte et la lui claquer au visage.

Il était trop rapide pour moi, cela dit, et il se faufila à ma suite, pour se glisser sur la chaise en face de mon bureau. Là, il se mit à lancer des sortilèges insonorisants et à protéger la pièce contre l’arrivée d’éventuels intrus.

Je levai un sourcil interrogatif. Jenkins ne nécessitait quand même pas des mesures aussi drastiques ?

Malefoy m’ignora et se contenta de demander :

« Café ? »

J’avais pris trop de café la veille et rien qu’y penser me donnait mal au ventre. Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Du thé alors. »

Il claqua des doigts. Deux tasses Spode anciennes avec leurs soucoupes, la théière assortie, le pot à lait et le sucrier apparurent sur mon bureau. D’habitude exposé avec fierté sur une étagère dans le bureau de Malefoy, ce service coûtait probablement plus que ma maison.

« Je m’excuse pour cette remarque dans l’ascenseur. On ne peut pas décevoir le public, si ? Ils s’attendent à ce qu’on se chamaille. Ce que j’en dis : donnons-leur ce qu’ils veulent. Je te sers ? demanda-t-il d’une voix douce. Tu l’aimes quand il est fort, n’est-ce pas ? Moi aussi. »

Et il en versa quelques gouttes au fond d’une tasse pour en vérifier la couleur.

L’espace d’un quart de seconde, je fus touchée par les excuses et le thé. Heureusement, je retrouvai rapidement mes esprits. Qui est-ce qui se trouve en face de toi, Hermione ? Le plus grand et le plus méprisable des Mangemorts opportunistes, Drago Malefoy.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je d’une voix cassante. »

J’étais consciente que mon planning pour la journée était déjà très serré et n’incluait pas passer une heure à traînailler avec Drago Malefoy. A ce rythme, c’était sûr que j’allais encore une fois manquer le dîner. Ce qui serait la cinquième fois de la semaine.

« Si c’est à propos de Jenkins, remballe ton service à thé hors de prix et va t’en.

— Un nuage de lait et une cuillère rase de sucre ? fit-il semblant de vérifier. »

Il était clair au ton de sa voix qu’il savait exactement comment je prenais mon thé. Une connaissance si parfaite de mes habitudes me rendit certaine que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps. Procédure Malefoy standard. Connais tes ennemis. Qu’il sache exactement comment je prenais mon thé était un signe annonciateur de ce qui m’attendait. A l’évidence, il avait décidé qu’on devait s’allier pour se débarrasser de Jenkins dans la course au poste d’Adjoint ; Jenkins n’avait pas la moindre chance contre nous deux. Et puis Malefoy m’écraserait comme un cafard.

« Non, ce n’est pas de Jenkins que je veux parler ce matin. »

Je remarquai qu’il prenait son thé sans rien.

« C’est quelque chose de plus… personnel. »

Je soupirai.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? Combien de Moldus dont il faut effacer la mémoire cette fois ? La moitié de Londres et sa banlieue ? Désolée. J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu pour ton fils. Cette fois il va juste devoir se débrouiller tout seul. »

Le bord de sa tasse ne dissimulait pas totalement sa grimace.

« Etrangement, je ne crois pas, non. »

Je pris une gorgée de thé. _Parfait_ , bordel. Juste comme je l’aimais. Quelque chose que Ron n’avait pas réussi à maîtriser après vingt ans de mariage, et la personne que je méprisais le plus au monde y arrivait du premier coup.

« Tu peux répéter ?

— Je ne crois pas. »

Il allongea excessivement le « a » et reposa sa tasse.

« Ça te dérange si je fume ?

— Ça changerait quelque chose si je disais oui ?

— Ne sois pas absurde, Granger. »

Il agita la main et un paquet de Players apparut. Il n’aurait jamais compromis la ligne parfaite de ses robes faites sur mesure par la bosse vulgaire d’un paquet de clopes. Il l’alluma de la pointe de sa baguette. Il ne servait à rien de discuter. Je métamorphosai un presse-papier en cendrier et le poussai vers lui. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent victorieusement avant qu’il ne tire une longue et profonde bouffée.

« Plusieurs photographes ont chopé Dom en train de danser complètement à poil dans la fontaine devant Buckingham Palace.

— Sois assez poli pour ne pas me souffler ta fumée puante au visage. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il fait ce genre de trucs débiles tout le temps. Et comme tu es le propriétaire de _La Gazette_ …

— Qu’est-ce qui te fais croire ça, Granger ? »

Il commença à souffler des ronds de fumée.

« Parce qu’on devrait la rebaptiser _La Gazette de Pansy_ vu que toi et ta femme y figurez quasi quotidiennement. Si tu veux vraiment utiliser le seul et unique journal sorcier d’Angleterre pour y faire ta propagande, essaie au moins d’être assez malin pour ne pas en faire des tonnes.

— Si _vraiment_ je possédais _La Gazette_ … »

Je levai les yeux et regardai ma montre. J’étais censée remettre ce rapport au Ministre à une heure cet après-midi.

« …je n’aurais pas de problème à faire en sorte que ces photographies compromettantes ne soient jamais diffusées. Hélas, Dom a choisi un endroit terriblement visible pour sa dernière incartade. Il y a plusieurs journaux moldus, donc, qui… comment formuler ça ? Qui éprouvent le besoin d’oublier ce qui c’est passé. »

Je n’avais pas prévu en commençant ce nouveau boulot qu’une de mes fonctions serait de sauver la peau de Dominico Malfoy. Ça commençait à être lassant. Il faisait exprès de se livrer à ce genre de performances dans le Londres moldu pour embêter son père. Le fait qu’il était le fils de Drago Malefoy et ses performances en tant qu’apprenti Auror étaient les deux seules choses qui l’empêchaient de se faire virer. Preuve du tempérament juste de Harry, il ne pouvait pas voir le gamin mais reconnaissait qu’il était un très bon Auror. Harry déboulait dans mon bureau au moins deux fois par mois pour se plaindre et ressasser : Malefoy était vraiment une saloperie de gamin, tel père tel fils, ah, et, au fait, il m’a sauvé la mise dans un raid la semaine dernière, et est-ce que tu pourrais s’il te plaît effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont assisté à sa dernière connerie.

Ce qui était _inhabituel_ – pour tout dire, ça n’était jamais arrivé auparavant – c’est que ce soit Malefoy père qui vienne demander mon aide.

« C’est toujours Harry qui vient mendier des faveurs pour ton fils. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je. »

Et combien ça vaut ? ajoutai-je en moi-même. Je réprimai ma jubilation montante. Je tenais Malefoy. Pour une fois.

Il porta une de ses perpétuelles cigarettes – Merlin, combien en consommait-il par jour ? – à ses lèvres et tira sur la fin, presque comme une caresse, avant de laisser la fumée s’échapper de sa bouche dans un « s » paresseux. C’était la ruse la plus pathétique que j’aie jamais vue pour gagner du temps, et c’était totalement hors de ses habitudes. Et sa main libre était crispée sur ses genoux, les articulations blanches.

« Il est venu me voir. Il m’a demandé de l’aider. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette qui n’était pas terminée et en alluma une autre.

« Et ? insistai-je.

— Il ne demande jamais mon aide. Jamais. »

Sa voix était dure.

« Il ne m’a pas adressé la parole de façon aimable depuis sa première année à Poudlard. »

Certaines parties du château étaient toujours en réparation quand Dominico Malefoy était entré à Poudlard. Abominable n’était probablement pas un mot assez fort pour décrire l’horreur d’être le petit-fils de Lucius Malefoy, et en dépit des efforts de Drago pour sauver sa peau en espionnant pour l’Ordre, il y avait toujours des tas de gens qui se rappelaient à qui sa loyauté avait d’abord été accordée. Et même si la Marque des Ténèbres était devenue pâle après la mort de Voldemort, rien, pas même sa fortune, ne pouvait faire disparaître le tatouage de son bras.

Il agita sa cigarette, répandant de la cendre partout.

« Tu sais à quel point c’est bon de voir mon fils sans un sourire mauvais ou un rictus sur le visage ? D’habitude c’est un sale petit con arrogant qui ne me dit jamais rien sans être sarcastique ou carrément méchant.

— Maintenant tu as une idée de ce que c’était d’aller à l’école avec toi. L’hôpital se fout de la charité. »

C’était à mon tour d’avoir un sourire supérieur. Il écrasa la cigarette qu’il venait d’allumer et joignit ses mains comme s’il priait.

« Granger, je sais que tu penses que je suis un parfait salaud. Je sais que tu penses que je suis toujours un enfoiré de Mangemort.

— Plutôt une raclure de Mangemort _opportuniste_ , si tu veux tout savoir. »

Ça aurait dû me récolter un regard noir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« C’est peut-être ma seule chance avec lui. Il est venu me voir. Pour demander mon aide. Je veux pas foirer ça. Et si tu veux m’entendre supplier, très bien. Je supplierai. »

Dit de son habituelle voix traînante, comme s’il y avait plus de chances qu’il mette le feu à ses vêtements plutôt qu’il ne me supplie. J’étais sur le point de lui dire de dégager de mon bureau, et puis je vis ses yeux. Ils n’étaient pas étroits et moqueurs, ou pleins de colère, ou méprisants ou simplement emplis de son habituel dédain. Ils étaient moins gris que d’habitude, argentés.

On se regardait l’un l’autre, et je jouais à faire passer ma baguette d’une main à l’autre, un tic stupide que j’ai quand je ne suis pas sûre de moi, tandis qu’il allumait une nouvelle cigarette, aspirant une bouffée avide comme si cette clope serait sa toute dernière.  
Il déteste devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Ça va te revenir en pleine figure, me dis-je. Il ne te pardonnera jamais d’avoir dépendu de toi, ne serait-ce qu’une seule minute. Je savais que c’était vrai. Mais il y avait ses yeux. Sa voix traînait peut-être avec hauteur comme d’habitude, mais ses yeux _suppliaient_. Pour de vrai. Putain de merde !

Le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il savait que mon sens moral ne me permettrait pas de l’envoyer balader. Il ne se serait pas embêté à prendre l’ascenseur jusqu’ici s’il n’avait pas été sûr de mon aide.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter. Utilise ça contre moi et je te castre. C’est clair ? Quels journaux ?

— Pourquoi caches-tu cette personnalité douce et charmante au reste du monde ? Est-ce qu’il n’y a que moi qui voie le vrai toi ? »

Il me resservit du thé.

« Tu n’as pas du brandy ici ? Les journaux sont un problème, mais pas le pire.

— Comme si je gardais de la gnôle dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Et si c’était le cas, je ne relèverais pas mon thé avec à – je regardai ma montre – huit heures du matin.

— Tu pourrais, ce matin. Je t’ai dit qu’un jour tu regretterais d’avoir gagné cette petite guerre pour faire interdire de faire apparaître de l’alcool au Ministère. Tu sais qui était avec Dom ? »

Le temps s’arrêta. Parce que Drago Malefoy n’était pas venu mendier des faveurs auprès de moi juste parce que son fils Dominico avait décidé de s’exhiber avec une quelconque sorcière ou Moldue.

« Qui ? parvins-je à grincer.

— Lily Potter. »

Il me fallut presque tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre.

« Bon sang. Elle est devenue folle ? Avec ce petit con bon-à-rien ? Très bien. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil. Maxwell est la meilleure pour ce genre d’affaires. Je la mets sur le coup. Et pendant que je fais ça…

— Granger, tu saisis pas ! me coupa-t-il. C’est un peu plus grave que juste jeter deux trois sorts à quelques directeurs de journaux moldus. »

Faisant apparaître un mouchoir, il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front. Je le fixai avec incrédulité. En langage Malefoy, c’était l’équivalent d’une explosion nucléaire. Du temps de Poudlard, ça avait été si facile de le mettre totalement hors-de-lui. La guerre l’avait complètement transformé. Quand on faisait un raid avec les membres de l’Ordre, vous pouviez toujours compter sur Malefoy pour tuer dans l’uf l’hystérie qui menaçait chaque mission. Je ne l’avais vu perdre ses moyens qu’une fois au cours de la guerre, et c’était quand son père avait été tué. Depuis, il n’avait été que froide sophistication et sarcasme vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

« Il y a plus, dit-il sombrement. »

Je répétai :

« Plus ?

— Les photos que j’ai vues les montraient en train de danser sous le jet d’eau, avec deux tatouages absolument adorables sur leurs fesses. Dom l’a confirmé plus tard. Des photos en noir et blanc, bien sûr, mais je sais reconnaître un tatouage de mariage quand j’en vois un. »

Seigneur Dieu. C’était une chose de pardonner Dom Malefoy d’avoir bu et libéré tous les animaux du Zoo de Londres – quel bordel pour effacer la mémoire de tous ces gamins qui avaient vu un lion chasser un zèbre dans la cour de leur école. Ou d’avoir décidé que toutes les bouches d’incendie de la ville devaient être repeintes en vert chartreuse. Ou d’avoir lancé des Glamours dans le ciel pour faire croire aux Moldus que les extraterrestres débarquaient. C’était une toute autre affaire d’avoir épousé la fille d’Harry Potter et célébré leur nuit de noces en dansant nus dans St. James Park.

« Tu vois pourquoi j’ai besoin de ton aide. »

Ce n’était pas une question mais une constatation, et j’étais sacrément d’accord avec lui.

« Pansy est au courant ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Elle en est très certainement à son troisième martini à l’heure qu’il est.

— Ginny ?

— Je suppose que la femelle Potter est en train d’apprendre la bonne nouvelle à l’heure où nous parlons. »

Il vit mon expression.

« Désolé. Ginny est en train d’apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

— Harry ?

— Ne sois pas stupide. Pas encore, à l’évidence, puisque mon fils et moi sommes toujours vivants. Quoi que tu puisses penser de mon père, il n’a pas élevé un abruti. Ne me prends pas pour un con, Granger. Tu penses sincèrement que je m’amuserais à mettre en rage le plus puissant sorcier d’Angleterre ? Je suis tout aussi horrifié qu’il le sera à la pensée de cette union, mais puisque je n’ai pas été élevé par des loups – on ne peut pas en dire autant de Potter – je parviens à contrôler ma fureur. Le plus important est de ne rien laisser filtrer jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un de plus calme lui apprenne la nouvelle. Et c’est là que tu interviens. Sachant à quel point Potter est fan des Moldus, il a probablement un abonnement à un de leurs journaux. Tu tiens _vraiment_ à ce qu’il découvre que sa fille est devenue une Malefoy en prenant son premier café de la journée ? »

Si j’avais _eu_ une réserve d’alcool dans mon bureau, aucun doute que j’aurais été en train de boire à la bouteille à ce moment-là.

Merlin merci, au moins Malefoy se rendait compte du sérieux de la situation. Il ne la traitait pas comme une simple distraction d’aristos qu’on pouvait balayer comme si de rien n’était. La petite-fille de James et Lily Potter ne pouvait _pas_ se trémousser à poil dans des fontaines avec le petit-fils du Mangemort qui avait été le bras droit de Voldemort. Et elle ne pouvait certainement pas l’ _épouser_.

« Est-ce qu’on peut le faire annuler avant que Harry l’apprenne ? »

Mon estomac produisit un gargouillement menaçant. Pendant la guerre, cela avait été un baromètre sacrément précis pour me prévenir qu’un désastre approchait.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

« J’ai peur que non. Dom dit qu’ils s’aiment, quoi que ça puisse bien vouloir dire, et… »

Il hésita.  
Les mots « elle est enceinte » venaient juste de sortir de ma bouche quand les protections magiques de mon bureau se désintégrèrent, et la porte elle même disparut tandis qu’on hurlait :

« Malefoy, je vais tuer ton putain de fils. Je vais lui arracher les membres un à un, je… »

Maintenant, c’était au tour de Malefoy de regarder sa montre.

« Je vois que Potter est à l’heure, pour une fois. »


	2. Parce qu'elle est le soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir les gens !
> 
> Alors, pour ceux qui se posaient la question, sachez que le début de cette fic a été écrit bien avant la sortie du T7, voilà pourquoi ça présente une réalité alternative à celle que l'on connaît dans l'épilogue.
> 
> Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas de Scorpius.  
> Quant à la fille de Harry, elle s'appelle bien Lily, mais ça, ça veut juste dire que JKR n'a pas été super originale dans son épilogue et que les auteurs de fanfics avaient vu ça venir à l'avance. ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_**Ça te dérange si je…** _

_Un mois, trois bagarres à coup de poings, six Beuglantes et un show de tigresses enragées plus tard : début de l’été, Poudlard, minuit trente._

La musique me poursuivit à travers la porte tandis que je me précipitais tout droit vers la roseraie, où je pourrais m’effondrer en paix. Il y avait là un banc en pierre, à l’écart, à l’autre extrémité du jardin, caché derrière un kiosque. C’était l’endroit préféré des gens pour venir s’embrasser, du temps où on était élèves à Poudlard, juste après la Tour d’Astronomie. 

Harry avait insisté pour que la cérémonie ait lieu à Poudlard quand la lune serait au plus bas, pour que Remus puisse y assister sans avoir à souffrir d’aucune douleur. Le jardin était sous l’ombre du château, et il y faisait noir comme dans un four. C’était comme d’essayer de marcher dans de l’encre. A dix-sept ans, j’aurais pu m’y retrouver les yeux bandés. A quarante et un, c’était un exemple parfait de pile ou face. 

Dix minutes plus tard, j’avais atteint le voisinage du banc, mais ça m’avait coûté le talon d’une paire d’escarpins tout neufs (je l’avais perdu quelque part près des rhododendrons) et deux genoux en sang. Avançant à petits pas pour ne pas martyriser mes genoux à nouveau en tombant sur de la pierre, j’essayai de trouver le banc. Une voix dit :

« J’accepte de partager si tu veux, Granger. Je me pousserai même pour que tu n’aies pas à te recroqueviller tout au bord, de peur d’attraper une affreuse maladie. »

Les braises rougeoyantes d’une cigarette brillèrent l’espace d’une seconde. Mince. 

Malefoy. 

« Par ici, dit-il. »

Une main saisit ma hanche et me tira par ma robe pour me guider vers le banc. J’hésitai un peu, les yeux fixés sur le point rouge en essayant de déterminer où poser mes fesses pour atterrir sur le banc. Mes genoux me faisaient mal et j’avais besoin de réparer ma chaussure. 

« Comment tu savais que c’était moi, Malefoy ? 

— C’était soit un troupeau d’éléphants piétinant le jardin pour le réduire en poussière, soit toi qui essayais de te diriger dans le noir. Ta démarche produit un espèce de « boum-boum » qui t’est propre. »

_Compte jusqu’à dix, Hermione. Lance un Reparo à ta godasse, un sortilège guérisseur à tes genoux, et puis balance-lui un Jambencotton vite fait bien fait si tu te sens d’humeur généreuse ou un long et agonisant Chauve-furie dans le cas contraire (le Chauve-furie, plutôt), et après tu pourras partir._

« Laquelle est-ce qu’il raconte maintenant ? 

— Je te demande pardon ? Et, tant qu’on y est, lâche-moi, » répliquai-je machinalement tandis que je cherchais ma baguette.

C’est alors que je réalisai, un peu tard, que je n’avais pas de baguette. 

« Tu sais. Quelle histoire ? La partie d’échecs dans le souterrain, ou bien la fois où il s’est battu avec Harry contre trois cent quarante-six Mangemorts avec seulement une baguette pour deux ? C’est ma préférée. Le nombre de Mangemorts augmente à chaque fois qu’il la raconte. D’ici qu’il ait cinquante ans, ça sera quatre mille trois Mangemorts avec des machettes, des baguettes et un lance-rocket. 

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, » ripostai-je. 

Evidemment, c’était exactement la raison pour laquelle j’avais fui la pièce ; ça faisait longtemps que je n’arrivais plus à faire semblant d’écouter avec émerveillement Ron raconter ses histoires d’ancien combattant avec de plus en plus d’exagérations à mesure que le temps passait. 

« Quoi ? Estime-toi heureuse qu’il soit juste un pauvre type rasoir. Tu pourrais être mariée à ma femme. Qui, dans une tentative pathétique pour me rendre jaloux, est en train de draguer un _Poufsouffle_ de septième année qui travaille au noir comme barman. Elle n’a vraiment aucune vergogne ? Comme si j’en avais quelque chose à fiche, mais franchement, un _Poufsouffle_ ? 

— Tu es imbuvable. Pansy devrait avoir un Ordre de Merlin pour avoir été mariée à toi pendant vingt ans. On devrait te mettre dans une cage dans un zoo pour que des gosses avec de longs bâtons aux bouts très pointus viennent te tourmenter en te piquant. »

J’aurais voulu avoir un long bâton pointu moi-même. Je le lui aurais planté dans les flancs avec délice.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t’occuper de tes invités ?

— Oh, non, je ne crois pas. »

Je soupirai. C’était trop espérer de penser qu’il comprendrait ma remarque subtile pour me débarrasser de lui.

« Potter est l’homme de la soirée. La plupart des invités sont au paroxysme de la joie depuis que je me suis éclipsé, espérant contre tout espoir que je me suis fait dévorer par le calamar géant. »

Son commentaire était tout à fait juste. 

« Mais je ne pense pas que toi tu me souhaiterais une fin si triste. 

— Sûrement pas. Pas assez douloureux. Tu veux bien te taire ? 

— Sûrement pas, se moqua-t-il. Je t’en veux, figure-toi. Tu ne m’as pas fait un seul compliment…

Cette remarque aurait suscité un petit reniflement et un « quand les poules auront des dents » de ma part si j’en avais eu le temps. 

« …sur mon comportement remarquable ce soir. Je sui mortellement blessé, Granger, j’espère que tu t’en rends compte. Il y a pas mal de gens qui vont être terriblement déçus lundi matin. J’ai regardé les paris la nuit dernière : c’était à cinquante contre un que soit Potter soit moi serait mort avant les « oui, je le veux ». La plupart pariait sur ma mort. Ce qui est carrément insultant. Mais, étonnamment, Potter et moi avons tous les deux survécu à cette horrible épreuve sans nous tuer. J’en suis tout ébahi. Un putain de miracle, sérieux. Je ne compte pas retourner là-bas désormais. Ça serait trop dommage de tout gâcher maintenant. »

Sa main trouva la mienne, et il en profita pour me passer une bouteille glacée de quelque chose. Je sursautai. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte à quel point j’avais chaud jusqu’à ce que ma paume soit en contact avec l’humidité fraîche du col de la bouteille. 

« A boire ? »

La cigarette montait et descendait quand il parlait.   
Il garda la main sur la bouteille et la leva en même temps que la mienne pour l’amener lentement à mes lèvres. Je buvais rarement. En fait, Ron buvait pour nous deux, ces temps-ci. Quand on sortait, il fallait qu’un de nous deux nous ramène à la maison, et avec le temps, cela devint tacitement mon rôle, de façon systématique.  
J’hésitai.

« Oh, allez, Granger. Tu n’es quand même pas assez _coincée_ et _prévisible_ pour refuser de boire du champagne au mariage de la fille de ton meilleur ami, si ? Allez, surprends-moi, » susurra-t-il.

Bon dieu, je le haïssais. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour me faire réagir. Je tirai sur la bouteille, essayant de la lui arracher, mais il anticipa mon mouvement et tint bon. Oh. C’était du très bon champagne. Sec et piquant comme un premier baiser. Juste comme je l’aimais. Je poussai la bouteille vers lui avant de la récupérer pour une nouvelle gorgée, ignorant son rire étouffé. 

On se passa la bouteille entre nous de cette étrange manière pendant plusieurs minutes, Malefoy en maintenant le fond, moi accroché au col. Malgré sa toujours détestable présence, le champagne glacé – Merlin, ce qu’il faisait chaud ce soir-là – avait plus d’attrait que la perspective de retourner au château en trébuchant pour y écouter Ron raconter comment il avait trouvé le cinquième Horcruxe. 

Je me dis à moi-même : « Tu es assise seule, sur un banc au calme dans une roseraie. Une bouteille d’un champagne plus que correct est apparue magiquement. Tu n’es pas en train de partager ce banc et cette bouteille avec le plus grand déchet moral d’Angleterre, qui n’a même pas la décence de garder pour lui-même ses saletés d’opinions sur sa saleté de femme. » Quelques lampées de champagne plus tard, et ce n’était plus autant un effort. La tension de la journée se dissipait à chaque gorgée. 

C’était _vraiment_ un miracle que personne n’ait été blessé. 

La seule chose sur laquelle les Potter et les Malefoy avaient réussi à se mettre d’accord, c’était que le mariage qui avait eu lieu chez l’artiste-tatoueur, bien que légalement valable, était totalement inacceptable en tant que cérémonie, et qu’il fallait un vrai mariage. Malheureusement, c’était le _seul_ aspect du mariage sur lequel ils avaient été d’accord. Les semaines précédant le mariage avaient été ponctuées par des bagarres, des Beuglantes, et pour finir, Ginny et Pansy s’étaient battues comme des chiffonnières chez Mme Guipure pour une robe qu’elles voulaient toutes les deux. La cerise sur le gâteau avait été la pré-cérémonie, où Harry et Malefoy s’étaient balancé des maléfices par-dessus la sculpture sur glace, une représentation franchement pas terrible du Choixpeau. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, il avait commencé à fondre pour prendre une forme assez phallique. Malefoy l’avait fait remarquer à sa façon en disant : « Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, Potter ? » ce à quoi Harry avait répondu en hurlant : « Au moins je suis capable de garder ma queue dans mon slip, pas comme ton salopard de fils. » C’était comme ça que Malefoy avait lancé ce qui avait été le premier – mais pas le dernier – maléfice de la soirée. Ça s’était fini par Molly qui avait stupéfixé la salle toute entière dans son ardeur à stopper la bataille. 

En conséquence, Remus, la seule personne que Harry _et_ Malefoy respectaient tous les deux, avait demandé à ce que les baguettes soient confisquées à l’entrée pour éviter que le mariage ne se transforme en un bain de sang. Les baguettes seraient rendues aux invités quand ils partiraient. Mais c’est seulement quand Lily avait lancé son bouquet et que le couple était parti pour Venise pour deux semaines de lune de miel que je m’étais autorisée à me détendre. 

Quelle belle soirée. Je ne pouvais pas entendre la musique d’ici, seulement le bruit discret des vaguelettes au bord du lac. Les lumières du Grand Hall formaient un halo dans la nuit noire, donnant au château un aspect, hum, magique. L’odeur répugnante de la fumée de cigarette bloquait complètement la possibilité de sentir le parfum des roses qui fleurissent la nuit…

« Malefoy, je sais qu’il y a ici plusieurs variétés de roses qui s’ouvrent la nuit. Ça serait bien de pouvoir les sentir, plutôt qu’ _Eau de Goudron_ par Cancérigène. » 

Avec une petite toux qui ressemblait terriblement à un rire, il écrasa sa cigarette.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, belle Granger.

— Arrête ça, grognai-je en m’appropriant la bouteille pour une nouvelle gorgée. Je dois dire que ton comportement a été bizarrement mature, pour toi. 

— Mature. Il faut que j’arrange ça immédiatement. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? »

Et il tira la bouteille vers lui. 

« Je vais t’arracher la jambe et te battre à mort avec si tu n’arrêtes pas. Avec Harry. Te tenir à l’écart, comme ça. Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu’il aurait la force de te mettre le premier coup.

— J’approuve. Il était déjà bien parti quand je suis sorti. Il était bourré à quel point la dernière fois que tu l’as vu ? 

— Mort. Complètement mort. »

Harry ne dansait pas vraiment, il se contentait de serrer Ginny dans ses bras en titubant, sans tenir compte de la musique, mais lui répétant encore et encore à voix très haute combien il l’aimait. Après toutes ces années. 

« Je vais attendre encore un heure. Arrivé là, il devrait ne plus tenir debout. Même si j’apprécie beaucoup nos charmantes empoignades – le monde ne tourne pas rond si Potter et moi ne nous mettons pas sur la gueule comme des lions en pleine savane au moins deux fois par an – ce n’est pas le bon soir pour ça. Ça ne ferait pas joli sur mon CV de futur Ministre Adjoint d’avoir étranglé mon archi-rival et beau-père de mon fils au mariage de celui-ci.

— Merci mon Dieu. L’espace d’un instant, j’ai cru que tu n’étais pas toi-même. Maintenant _mon_ monde tourne rond. »

Je tirai la bouteille à moi.

« Désolé, dit-il en se retournant. Celle-là est finie. Mais… Nom de Dieu, je _sais_ que j’en ai amené au moins trois… Bien sûr, j’aurais pu _croire_ que c’était… _Lumos_. Ah hah ! »

A la lumière de sa baguette, je pouvais le voir tenir une autre bouteille de champagne, l’agitant triomphalement comme si c’était un drapeau. 

« Espèce d’enfoiré ! hurlai-je. Tu as amené une baguette en plus. Qu’est-ce que…

— Chuuuuut, protesta-t-il en remuant ses bras en tout sens. Tu veux pas que tout le monde et n’importe qui se ramène ici, si ?

— Arrête de remuer comme un abruti, crachai-je dans un murmure sonore. Tu m’as quasi assommée avec cette maudite bouteille. 

— Et bien arrête de crier comme une abrutie, exigea-t-il. Et sors-toi donc ce balai que tu as dans le cul et ces jugements de bûcheuse coincée. Est-ce que tu es complètement barge ? Ce type est Auror en Chef. _Toi_ et _Lupin_ avez peut-être étrangement oublié que Potter est un salopard de génie et qu’il peut lancer des sorts sans baguette, mais moi pas. Je me suis battu aux côtés de ce connard pendant deux ans, et je l’ai vu de mes yeux briser les deux bras de Dolohov en levant un sourcil. Cela dit, l’arme préférée de Potter quand il s’agit de moi ce sont ses pattes crasseuses. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a tellement envie de m’étrangler ? Mystère. Ca doit être un truc bizarre qui l’excite. Tu crois qu’il est pédé ? Qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour pouvoir poser les mains sur moi ? Ou bien tu penses que c’est un truc moldu, une pulsion qu’il a de tuer les gens à mains nues plutôt que de les éviscérer avec une baguette ? Oh, je suis bête. Il aime faire ça aussi. 

— Te connaître, c’est vouloir t’étrangler, Malefoy. Laissons tomber, » soupirai-je, reconnaissant tacitement qu’il n’avait pas tort pour la baguette. 

Même si ça me restait en travers de la gorge, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C’était mieux de ne pas ressortir ce vieux dossier- _là_ , parce que même si j’adorais Harry, je ne pouvais pas le défendre pour la fois où il avait utilisé ce sort sur Malefoy sans savoir ce que ça faisait et l’avait presque tué. 

« Rends-toi utile. Ouvre cette bouteille. Et fais-le en silence. Sans mots. Pour toute l’heure qui vient. Et bien sûr qu’il n’est pas pédé. Ça devrait être évident. 

— Les gamins ? Ça veut rien dire, renifla-t-il. Je voudrais avoir reçu un Gallion pour chaque fois où Baxter-White m’a fait une proposition. J’aurais doublé ma fortune. Et ce type a cinq gosses. 

— Baxter-White est gay ? »

J’étais choquée.

« Un scoop pour lui. Pas pour nous. Prends ma baguette ; fais-moi de la lumière. J’arrive pas à ouvrir la bouteille.

— Heu, allô ? Tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? Il y a des sorts pour ça, Malefoy. Et je ne te crois pas. Il se conduit toujours comme un pur macho. Tu te trompes. »

J’éclairai la bouteille. 

« J’aurais voulu avoir un Gallion chaque fois qu’il m’a pelotée, moi. Je serais riche, pour le coup. A chaque réception, ce troll dégoulinant de libido me met une main au cul. 

— Avec sa femme et la moitié de la pièce qui regardent. Navré, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ton cul est irrésistible, Granger. Si tu t’amusais à répondre à ses avances et que tu l’emmenais derrière un rideau pour tirer ton coup en vitesse, il se barrerait à l’autre bout du pays. Je suis sûr et certain qu’il ne baise sa femme que par derrière. Autrement je vois pas comment elle tomberait enceinte. Ce putain de bouchon veut pas sortir. Allez, petite salope, sors de là, grogna-t-il. 

— On pourrait se passer des insanités ? suppliai-je. 

— Ça fait partie du rituel, Granger. Se battre avec un bouchon de champagne tout en proférant des propos ribauds. 

— Oh, je t’en prie. »

C’était mon tour de renifler. 

« Si tu n’étais pas, grogna-t-il à nouveau en continuant à se débattre avec le bouchon, si incroyablement naïve, tu saurais que les pauvres petites pédales homophobes comme Baxter-White, qui est gay comme un pinson, pour tout dire, se comportent comme des trolls dégoulinants de libido pour persuader tout le monde y compris eux qu’ils ne sont pas gays. Et la deuxième partie de l’équation c’est que le champagne a meilleur goût si tu l’ouvres sans magie en poussant des jurons. La magie fait un truc aux bulles. Ah, voilà, ça vient. »

J’essayai de comprendre ce qu’un poseur aux mains baladeuses comme Baxter-White et son besoin pathétique de cacher son homosexualité à tous et à toutes y compris lui-même pouvait avoir comme rapport avec les jurons et les bulles de champagne. Normalement, malheureusement, je n’avais aucun problème à suivre le cours des pensées de Malefoy. Combien de champagne est-ce que je m’étais descendu dans les trente dernières minutes ? Visiblement, trop. 

« Malefoy, ça ne rime à rien…

— Chut. Presque, presque… Prête ? »

D’une main, il m’attrapa par le devant de ma robe et nous plaça face à face, de l’autre il mit la bouteille entre nous deux et appuya avec son pouce sur le bouchon.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il. 

Le bouchon vola dans la nuit, et le champagne jaillit hors de la bouteille en bouillonnant. On se mit à se battre pour le liquide qui dégoulinait, en se donnant des coups de coude vicieux dans les côtes tandis qu’on essayait d’attraper la fin du jet. 

« Tu as gagné, Granger, » reconnut-il. 

Il riait, sa voix de baryton basse et pleine, et, Merlin, il avait l’air heureux. C’était un vrai rire. Pas son habituel « hmmm » amusé trop sophistiqué pour être honnête, mais un vrai rire qui venait des tripes. Est-ce que j’avais _jamais_ entendu Malefoy rire auparavant ? Et puis il y eut un boum et un « putain de merde ! » qui semblait venir du sol et enfin un :

« Pas d’inquiétude, le champagne va bien. Granger, donne-moi un coup de main. J’ai bien peur de m’être ramassé par terre.

— Malefoy, tu es bourré ? »

Je commençai à chercher autour de moi en essayant de repérer sa tête.

« Complètement archi-cuit, pour être honnête. Pas la peine de me faire la morale, merci bien… »

Mon pied droit rentra dans quelque chose d’assez dur. 

« Aïeuh ! Putain, Granger ! Tu m’as foutu un coup dans les burnes ! Ça se fait pas. Tu as de la chance que je sois tellement bourré que je sens rien.

— Tu as la baguette, lui rappelai-je. Si tu faisais un peu de lumière, tes précieux bijoux de famille ne seraient pas une espèce en voie d’extinction.

— Granger, n’essaie pas les railleries méprisantes. Ça ne te va pas. Le mode banshee en chaleur que tu adoptes d’habitude colle tellement mieux au personnage. Est-ce que je t’ai dit dernièrement à quel point je t’adore ? Et je n’ai _pas_ la baguette. C’est toi qui l’avais en dernier. Qu’est-ce que tu en as fait ?

— Mince, gémis-je. J’ai dû la laisser tomber quand le champagne a explosé. Bouge-toi au lieu de rester planté là comme un pauvre con et commence à la chercher. 

— Aide-moi. Je suis complètement cuit, pour l’amour de Dieu. Je lancerai un sort de nettoyage sur ta robe, grommela-t-il. 

— Je peux pas, répondis-je en marmonnant. Je suis tombée en venant, et mes deux genoux sont en sang.

— Pauvre cruche gryffondorienne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas… On est des idiots. _Accio_ baguette. _Lumos_. »

Il était là, jambes écartées, appuyé sur ses coudes, la baguette dans une main, la bouteille de champagne dans l’autre. Ses cheveux brillaient dans la très faible lueur diffusée par la baguette. Même ainsi étalé au sol comme un ivrogne, il était l’image de la grâce. Je pris soudainement conscience de l’aisance naturelle qu’il avait développée en devenant un homme, et qui avait remplacé cette élégance artificielle qu’il avait cultivée quand il était plus jeune.   
Sans effort, je me rappelai le temps où il était blond, de ce blond presque blanc. L’argent de sa chevelure semblait avoir disparu sous la lumière faible de la baguette et mes souvenirs. 

« Granger, viens là espèce d’idiote. Laisse-moi guérir tes genoux. J’avais entendu un glapissement douloureux avant que tu ne débarques ici dans toute ta gloire. J’avais eu l’espoir insensé que c’était cet abruti d’Irlandais, Finnigan, en train de se faire bouffer tout cru par le calamar géant. Mais c’était toi en train d’être attaquée par le romarin. Tiens. Ça va mieux ?

— Tu fais une drôle de fixation sur ce calamar. »

Je me penchai pour toucher mes genoux. Complètement guéri. 

« On devrait rentrer…

— Pas encore, protesta-t-il. On a encore une demi-bouteille à finir. Et au cas où tu ne t’en rendrais pas compte, c’est moi qui ai la baguette. Alors, à moins que tu n’aies l’intention d’affronter le jardin aromatique sans arme, tu es coincée avec moi. »

Je lui jetai un regard. 

« Tu es ridicule. Je pense qu’on est tous les deux assez ivres…

— Granger ! Tu es ivre ? Moi aussi ! Fêtons ça en prenant un verre, et puis un autre…

— Laisse tomber. Je ne pense pas que tu sois ivre du tout, l’accusai-je. Tu joues la comédie. Tu ne bafouilles même pas.

— Un sort anti-bafouillement, confessa-t-il. J’ai passé le Noël de ma cinquième année à mettre au point cette petite merveille. Tu vois, nous, à Serpentard, on ne perd pas notre temps sur des trucs inutiles comme métamorphoser des tasses en taupes. On invente des sorts _utiles_ qui te permettent par exemple de passer le cours de Binns avec une demi-bouteille de vodka dans le sang, sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais le nombre de réceptions chiantes au Ministère auxquelles j’ai assisté en étant totalement bourré. »

Il y avait sur son visage une jubilation si intense devant ses exploits que j’éclatai de rire. Je lui tendis la main.

« Lève-toi, pauvre abruti. Et je te ferai savoir que je ne métamorphosais pas des tasses en taupes pendant le Noël de ma cinquième année. Je…

— Seigneur, Granger, ne me dis rien. C’était sans aucun doute loin devant ce que n’importe qui d’autre dans notre année aurait pu faire, et ça surpassait probablement même les capacités des plus brillants des septième année. Mettons-nous sur le sol du kiosque. Je vais tomber si on s’assoit sur le banc. »

 

Il continua à tenir ma main tandis qu’il nous dirigeait vers le kiosque. Je ne répondis rien, mais son commentaire sur ma précocité scolaire, au lieu de me faire sentir fière, me rendit honteuse. Et il ne le faisait même pas exprès. 

Il me tira dans un coin, colla son dos contre le v que formait deux des murs, et se laissa glisser. Ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol dans un bruit étouffé. 

« Viens là, exigea-t-il en me tirant par la main. Tourne-toi et assieds-toi. Viens dans mes bras.

— Certainement pas, hoquetai-je. 

— Pour l’amour de Dieu, Granger. Je ne vais pas te peloter. »

Il renifla et tira plus fort. 

« Franchement, je suis tellement bourré que s’ils m’appelaient pour me dire maintenant que je suis Ministre de la Magie, ça m’exciterait même pas. Ne fais pas ta gnangnan. J’ai besoin d’un oreiller et de quelque chose pour m’appuyer et c’est toi. Je vais tomber autrement, » marmonna-t-il.

Oh bon sang, je chancelais moi aussi. Combien est-ce que j’avais bu ? Pas _tant_ que ça. Hum. Peut-être que si. Je m’écroulai plus que je ne m’agenouillai. Il se pencha en avant, m’attrapa sous les bras, et me tira devant lui. 

« Relève les genoux, » ordonna-t-il. 

Il m’entoura de ses bras, puis de ses jambes.

« Maintenant tiens mes bras contre toi. Voilà. »

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et s’endormit aussitôt. 

Je restai assise là quelques minutes, essayant de regagner suffisamment de sobriété pour pouvoir voler sa baguette sans qu’il s’en rende compte, et retourner au château. On passait tous là nuit là. Il était tellement ivre qu’il dormirait dans le kiosque, se réveillerait le lendemain tout courbatu, avec le mal du crâne du siècle, mais nos _deux_ réputations seraient intactes.

Je m’apprêtais à agir quand il murmura à mon oreille :

« Je peux avoir une cigarette ?

— Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu mettrais le feu à mes cheveux.

— Pas faux. Granger, pourquoi tu caches toujours ces magnifiques seins que tu possèdes derrière des robes hideuses et sans formes ?

— Quoi ? Dégage ! »

Je me débattis pour me lever, mais il me tenait bien serrée. 

« Pas la peine de réagir comme une religieuse virginale qui vient juste de recevoir une proposition de la part d’un évêque obsédé. Je ne suis pas en train de te draguer. Je te l’ai dit, cette partie de mon anatomie est hors-service pour le moment. Toutes mes extrémités sont engourdies. Je me demandais juste. C’est sûrement pas de ma faute si tu as des nichons exceptionnellement bien faits. Que tu ne montres jamais. Sauf une fois de temps en temps. Je veux dire, tu étais superbe ce soir. Et ne me dis pas que c’est une question d’argent ; je sais très exactement combien vous gagnez tous les deux. J’ai tout un tas d’insultes bien choisies que je peux utiliser pour qualifier Weasley, mais radin n’est pas l’une d’entre elles. Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez ton putain de mari ? J’aurais honte de te laisser sortir avec ces chiffons que tu appelles des robes. 

— D’abord, sors ton nez du registre salarial de nos employés, et ensuite, je ne suis même pas étonnée de ta mentalité féodale. Comme si Ron avait quoi que ce soit à dire sur ce que je porte, soulignai-je. 

— Arrête de gigoter, se plaignit-il à mon oreille, comme si j’avais bougé. C’est pas une question d’être féodal. Pourquoi ne pas être fier de ta femme. Weasley devrait faire _quelque chose_. J’admets, il y a du boulot. Il n’y a que toi qui te précipiterais avec zèle pour gagner le Grand Prix de l’Employée du Ministère la Plus Mal Fagotée du Mois. Tout ce que je dis, c’est que tu as des plans, comme tout le monde. Et que tu t’en sortirais bien mieux si tu te donnais du mal pour présenter un peu mieux. Et si tu montrais cette magnifique paire de seins une fois de temps en temps. 

— Quand je serai sous-secrétaire à la promotion de la pornographie, je réfléchirai à ton conseil. »

Cela me valu un rire étouffé contre mon épaule, et puis il s’endormit à nouveau, pour se réveiller avec un sursaut.

« Tu sens bon. 

— Pas toi. Tu sens comme un vieux tas de cendres. »

Pas de réponse. Il s’était endormi à nouveau. J’attendis un peu, et je m’étais à moitié extirpée de son étreinte quand il s’éveilla à nouveau.

« Non, non, tu ne t’en vas pas déjà, » marmonna-t-il. 

Il me reprit dans ses bras et enfonça son menton dans mon épaule. 

« Ça fait mal, sale con. Ton menton est resté pointu. Allez, Malefoy. Il faut que je rentre, argumentai-je. Ron va se demander où je suis, et je doute que tu aies envie qu’il me trouve ici en train de te servir d’oreiller. 

— Ton mari peut aller se faire voir. J’ai une baguette et je le ferai taire s’il fait un scandale. On y va dans cinq minutes. Promis. »

Il renfonça son menton dans mon épaule, mais avec un peu plus de douceur cette fois. 

« Beau cadeau de mariage. Cet appartement, fis-je remarquer pour essayer de le garder éveillé. 

— Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit-fils être élevé dans un studio. En plus, Potter a payé pour le mariage. C’était le moins que je puisse faire. Encore dix minutes.

— Baguette ou pas, je pars dans quatre minutes et trente secondes. Ils étaient vraiment adorables, non ? Malefoy ? Malefoy ? »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude.

« Aïe, heu ! Salope. Ça fait mal. Qui était adorable ?

— Tu as quatre minutes. Ton fils. Lily.

— Mmh, mmh, » murmura-t-il.

Ce son était déjà à la limite du ronflement.

« Trois minutes, lui rappelai-je avec un nouveau coup de coude. Et la fête était vraiment tip top. 

— Tu es vraiment impossible ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser dormir ? »

Il étira ses jambes. 

« Je dois reconnaître que Pansy sait vraiment comment organiser de belles fêtes. Des fêtes coûteuses, comme Potter a dû s’en rendre compte à ses dépens. Malheureusement, c’est la seule chose qu’elle fasse bien. Et même encore, il faut quand même que ma mère surveille un peu. Elle a une tendance à mettre trop de paillettes. Mais, oui, c’était plutôt pas mal. »

Il bâilla. 

« Très bien. On se lève, ma jolie Gryffondor. Cela dit, je suis très déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller au bureau lundi et dire à tout le monde que j’ai passé la nuit avec Granger. »

Seigneur, ça, ça ferait vraiment jaser. Finalement, on parvint à se remettre sur pieds après que Malefoy soit tombé quatre fois contre moi seulement trois. 

« Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il. _Lumos_. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux, avec ce mariage ? Mon fils me parle à nouveau. On a eu quatre conversations en tout, et il ne m’a pas traité de salaud ou de traître une seule fois. Ça vaut la peine d’avoir une Potter comme belle-fille.

— Je sais pas à quoi tu t’attendais. Avec ce truc indélébile sur ton bras. »

Je laissai échapper un bâillement à mon tour. 

« Bien sûr, il est allé à Poudlard et a entendu la vérité sur la guerre. Pas la version rose layette que tu lui avais sans aucun doute racontée quand il était gamin. »

Ses épaules, jusque-là décontractées, se raidirent d’un coup. 

« La ferme, putain, Granger. Je n’ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi _ou_ mon fils. J’ai fait des erreurs stupides. On en a tous faites. Tes mains sont-elles vraiment totalement propres ? Hein ? 

— Plus propres que les tiennes, rétorquai-je. Le fait que tu aies rallié l’Ordre assez tardivement…

— La ferme, » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Il laissa tomber sa baguette pour m’attraper par les épaules et se mit à me secouer. Fort.

« Imagine que tu aies un enfant et que cet enfant soit tout pour toi. Tout. »

Il me secoua encore pour appuyer ses paroles. 

« Tu es marié à une femme pour qui un challenge intellectuel c’est de savoir s’il faut remplacer les rideaux de la salle-à-manger par de la soie rouge ou du velours rouge. Cet enfant t’aime. Il aime sa mère, mais il se rend compte assez tôt que c’est une femme assez insipide, et il se tourne toujours vers toi parce qu’il te fait confiance. Tu aimes cet enfant plus que tu as jamais pensé qu’il était possible d’aimer quelqu’un. Et puis il rentre à l’école et cesse de te parler. De te faire confiance. Se met à te détester. Les enfants sont les choses les plus cruelles au monde. Ils voient les choses en noir et blanc. Il n’y a pas de gris. Tu es méchant. Tu es gentil. Il n’y a rien entre les deux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça avait été pour moi, moi qui avais fait confiance aux adultes que j’avais connus toute ma vie. Qui avais cru en eux. Qui n’avais pas réalisé avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, avant que j’aie été marqué comme du bétail, que Voldemort n’en avait rien à fiche du monde sorcier. Tout ce dont il se souciait était sa propre mortalité. Va expliquer ça à un enfant et fais en sorte qu’il t’écoute. Qu’il comprenne. »

Complètement sobre désormais, il me pressa contre lui avant de me pousser et de me lâcher. Je trébuchai contre le mur du kiosque. 

« J’adore ça quand des gens qui n’ont pas d’enfants balancent nonchalamment des phrases telles que « à quoi tu t’attendais ? ». Comme s’ils étaient des experts en éducation parentale. Vas-y, fais-moi tes commentaires. Je t’en prie. Tu as toujours été la plus insupportable des Miss-je-sais-tout.

— La ferme, Malefoy, prévins-je. 

— Je m’attendais à ce qu’il comprenne. Mais pardonne-moi. »

Et voilà. C’était là, pile à l’endroit attendu. Le mépris à la Malefoy, le dédain. 

« J’aurais dû te demander ton opinion. Ton manque d’expérience, le fait que tu n’aies pas d’enfant ne sont absolument pas gênants pour que tu m’ _éduques_ sur la _bonne_ manière, la manière _appropriée_ de parler à mon fils de mes jours paradisiaques en tant que Mangemort. Tu pourrais écrire ça sur un post-it. C’est ton style…

— Ferme-la, bordel ! hurlai-je.

— Ecoute-moi. »

Il pointa un doigt dans ma direction.

« Juste parce que toi et Weasley avez décidé de ne pas faire don au monde de petits rouquins parce que tu étais trop occupée à gribouiller ces fameux post-its, ne t’imagine pas que tu peux me dire quoi faire ou ce que mon fils devrait faire. Je suppose que le post-it « faire des enfants » s’est perdu sous le dossier « urgent ». Emploi du temps chargé et tout ça… »

Je voulais le _tuer_. Littéralement le tuer. Je me jetai sur lui, les ongles en premier, ne voulant qu’arracher sa peau, faire mal, laisser des marques, déchiqueter.

« Salaud, putain de salaud, » hurlai-je. 

Aussi rapide que j’aie été, il réagit trop vite pour moi. Il essaya d’attraper mes bras, de m’arrêter. 

« Je peux pas avoir, pas avoir… »

Je le frappai à la tête, attrapai une oreille et tordis. Il hurla de douleur et mit sa tête hors de portée. Bien. 

« A cause de ta putain de salope de tante… pas d’enfants… maléfice. »

Ma main érafla sa joue. 

« Maléfice… »

Il attrapa un de mes poignets et le coinça derrière mon dos, bien serré, essayant de m’arrêter. Oh putain, ça faisait mal, si mal, mais je ne m’arrêtai pas pour autant. Je voulais lui faire mal. J’essayai d’agripper ses cheveux de mon autre bras, de lui briser les mollets à coups de talons. _Je voulais faire éclater ses os_. 

« Arrête ça. Bon sang, arrête ou je te casse le bras ! » cria-t-il.

Et il serra mon bras encore plus fort. La douleur ravagea tout mon corps et son intensité coupa net ma crise d’hystérie. Je m’effondrai contre lui en pleurant doucement. Il lâcha mon bras pour me faire doucement pivoter et ensuite me tint contre lui pendant que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. 

Je portai une main à mon visage, l’autre à mon ventre stérile, et je me cachai dans son épaule, pleurant pour tous les enfants que Ron et moi n’aurions jamais. 

A un moment donné, je réalisai qu’il me caressait la tête, doucement mais fermement. Il ne me dit pas « chut » ou que tout irait bien. Ce pour quoi je lui fus reconnaissante. Il n’y a rien de pire que quelqu’un qui essaye de vous dire que votre chagrin n’est rien. Il y a des choses dont vous portez le deuil pour toujours. Je pensais que j’avais dépassé ça ; je n’avais pas pleuré comme ça depuis des années. Mais durant la fête, Lily portait déjà une main protectrice sur son ventre, et la main de Dominic suivait la sienne, et alors il me fallait combattre le besoin impérieux de me mettre à pleurer et d’enrager encore contre les machinations diaboliques de Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Je frissonnai et il me serra un peu plus fort.

« Bellatrix ?

— Oui. »

La dernière chose qu’elle avait faite avant que Kingsley Shacklebolt ne la tue. 

« Elle m’a dit avant de lancer le maléfice : ‘Une Sang de Bourbe en moins pour polluer l’air’, et puis elle a visé. »

Et elle savait que Kingsley était derrière moi, mais au lieu de repousser son sort, elle a préféré me jeter ce maléfice. Ses yeux terrifiants avaient brillé d’une joie malsaine à la pensée que son dernier acte serait de me priver pour toujours de mes enfants. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien pousser une femme à préférer que je vive ma vie en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d’enfants à cause d’elle plutôt que de me tuer ? 

« Ste Mangouste ? »

Sa voix, basse et râpeuse, disait qu’il savait déjà la réponse. 

« Sans espoir. Les Guérisseurs ont dit que c’était comme si un incendie avait ravagé mes organes. Apparemment, ils savent faire repousser des os, mais pas un utérus. »

J’avais fait des cauchemars pendant des années après cette visite à Ste Mangouste. Pas les cauchemars normaux où tout est si bizarre que même au milieu de l’horreur vous pouvez vous consoler en vous disant que c’est juste un rêve. Ces cauchemars rejouaient la scène où les Guérisseurs nous avaient dit ce que le maléfice m’avait fait et expliquaient que c’était sans espoir – l’expression sur le visage de Ron quand il avait compris que nous n’aurions jamais d’enfants. Et ensuite on a acheté deux maisons côte à côte, tous les quatre, et ça me hantait quand le weekend il passait la nuit chez Harry et Ginny, à jouer avec ses nièces et ses neveux, pendant que je me serrais dans mon lit en position fœtale, et que je les entendais s’amuser depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Au bout d’un moment, je fermais la fenêtre pour bloquer le son des rires de Ron et les glapissements des enfants, mais je pouvais toujours les entendre. 

« Hermione, chuchota Malefoy à mon oreille. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. Je suis souvent intentionnellement cruel, mais ça m’arrive rarement de l’être sans le vouloir. Désolé, tellement désolé. »

Et il m’embrassa sur le front et me serra fort contre lui, me faisant crier à cause de la pression sur mon bras douloureux. 

« Oh, ton bras, » murmura-t-il. 

Après un _Accio_ baguette, on a commencé à se soigner l’un l’autre. Mon bras d’abord, et puis il m’a passé la baguette et j’ai fait disparaître les bleus et les griffures que je lui avais faites. Quand ce fut terminé, on est resté un moment à se regarder, sobres et épuisés, et puis il a remonté une main vers mes cheveux et a repoussé les mèches qui s’étaient collées à mon visage mouillé par les larmes. Il essuya les larmes, et puis sur une dernière caresse me demanda :

« Prête ? »

Je hochai la tête. On retourna au château en silence. Sur les marches il dit :

« Je vais fumer une clope, vas-y. »

Reconnaissant tacitement que ma réputation serait en lambeaux si on nous voyait revenir ensemble du jardin, autour de ce que je supposais être trois heures du matin. Trop fatiguée pour répondre autre chose que :

« Bonne nuit, Malefoy, »

Je me traînai jusqu’à la tour de Gryffondor où Ron et moi passions la nuit. En me basant sur la quantité de champagne qu’il avait ingurgitée durant la réception, je supposai qu’il s’était déjà écroulé. Et effectivement, j’entendis ses ronflements avant même de rentrer dans la pièce. Je le tournai du côté sur lequel il ne ronfle pas, et remontai une couverture sur son épaule nue. Allant me mettre à la fenêtre, je vis le point rouge de la cigarette de Malefoy qui s’embrasait un peu plus quand il tirait une bouffée. Au bout d’une minute, il disparut. Je me déshabillai et me glissai dans le lit, me collant contre le dos de Ron. En reniflant, il s’appuya contre moi et se débrouilla pour amener mon bras contre sa poitrine. J’écoutai sa respiration redevenir régulière avant de murmurer à son oreille mon excuse rituelle, comme chaque nuit avant que je m’endorme :

« Je suis désolée, Ron. Tellement, tellement désolée. »


	3. Tiens-moi au courant

_**3\. Tiens-moi au courant** _

 

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances, Granger ? »

Il y avait tellement de choses qui clochaient que je ne savais même pas par où commencer.

Drago Malefoy était assis dans mon bureau, ce bureau sur lequel j’avais utilisé pas moins de seize sorts protecteurs dont certains dataient du treizième siècle.  
Drago Malefoy n’étais pas seulement assis dans mon bureau, il était aussi assis à ma place. Dans mon fauteuil. En train de parcourir ma pile de courrier. De parcourir les courriers _confidentiels_ de ma pile de courrier. Une cigarette pendait de sa bouche. Il avait déjà transformé le presse-papier en un cendrier et ce qui avait été un paquet neuf de Players était posé sur le bureau. Ça devait faire un moment qu’il était là car plusieurs mégots tapissaient le fond du cendrier, et je pouvais à peine le voir tant l’atmosphère était enfumée. D’une main, je lançai un sort pour purifier l’air et, de l’autre, je jetai l’emballage des cigarettes à la poubelle. Qui était quasiment remplie à ras bord par les lettres qu’il avait jetées.

« On a fait la grasse-mat’ ? Tu as… »

Il regarda sa montre.

« …trois minutes de retard. »

Comment faisait-il pour articuler si parfaitement avec ce truc dégoûtant dans la bouche ? Le contraste entre beauté et hideur était encore accentué par sa grâce caractéristique quand il tourna son poignet pour regarder sa montre.

« Je m’arrangerai pour rattraper ça à la pause-déjeuner. »

Ignorant mon sarcasme, il secoua le message qu’il tenait à la main ; le parchemin craqua.

« Je n’ai pas reçu ce message. Pourquoi Parker ne m’a-t-il pas tenu au courant de cela ?

— Ne sois pas obtus, Malefoy. Ce n’est pas si difficile d’en conclure qu’il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant. »

Il y jeta un coup d’il.

« Peu probable. Il a dû oublier. »

Il fit la moue et le plaça sur une des trois piles bien rangées sur le dessus de mon bureau. Attrapant un autre message, il le parcourut rapidement, soupira, et le balança dans la corbeille. La tension dans ma nuque, qui s’était seulement dissipée arrivé au neuvième jour de vacances, revint immédiatement pour former une boule de nerfs douloureuse, de la taille d’une noix. Par expérience, je savais que ce nud n’avait aucune chance de se défaire avant les vacances de Noël.

Je le haïssais. Normalement, j’avais droit à une semaine de répit avant que cette saloperie de nud ne revienne. Ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que j’étais de retour, et déjà ma nuque était plus tendue que jamais.

Je claquai avec force mon attaché-case sur le bureau. Il ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, et continua à lire comme si de rien n’était.

« Ignorons pour l’instant le fait que tu t’es introduit dans mon bureau par effraction, que tu es en train de lire mon courrier confidentiel et que tu en as balancé plus de la moitié à la poubelle. Commençons par le commencement. Ça te dérange si je m’assieds ? »

Il fit un geste vague en direction du siège en face de lui et claqua des doigts. L’antique service à thé Spode fit son apparition. En plus des deux tasses, du pot-à-lait, du sucrier et de la pince à sucre en argent, il y avait deux magnifiques croissants, chacun sur une assiette, avec une noisette de beurre sur le côté et des petits pots de configure de framboise dont l’arôme sucré et fruité remplit le bureau.

« Fais comme chez toi. Le thé doit être prêt. Avec du lait, sans sucre. »

Il ajouta machinalement sans lever les yeux de la note qu’il lisait :

« Prends un croissant.

— Je voulais dire : ça te dérange si je m’assieds dans mon fauteuil, espèce de sale type, aboyai-je. »

Il leva les yeux et remua un doigt dans ma direction :

« Ah, ah, ah. Si tu n’es pas gentille avec moi pendant au moins une journée complète quand tu reviens, je ne donnerai pas mon accord pour ta demande de congés la prochaine fois…

— Tu n’as _pas_ à approuver mes demandes de congés, éructai-je.

— Pas encore. Mais ça viendra. »

Il le dit avec tant de conviction qu’il me fallut un effort pour me rappeler que c’était simplement de l’arrogance malefoyenne et pas quelque chose inscrit dans le marbre. L’idée d’avoir Malefoy comme supérieur était suffisante pour me donner envie de me jeter dans la cage de l’ascenseur.

« Ton mantra pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, Granger : Gentille avec Malefoy. Gentille avec Malefoy. Je te suggèrerais bien de le faire à genoux en suppliant, mais c’est probablement trop demander. »

Il se saisit de la cigarette presque terminée qui pendait à ses lèvres et l’écrasa dans le cendrier. Et puis, se levant en faisant plein de manières, il me désigna le siège d’un mouvement élégant de la main.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon Hermione adorée. »

J’avais envie de le gifler. A la place, je m’assis.

« Malefoy, ai-je besoin de te rappeler pour la quatre millième fois plus une que tes flatteries ne m’influencent pas ? Ça marche peut-être avec ces idiotes à la Compta ou avec cette pure pétasse dans le Département des Aurors, mais c’est du temps perdu avec moi. En fait, ton manque de sincérité flagrant ne fait que renforcer la haine durable que je ressens pour toi. »

Il laissa échapper un « tss-tss » en contournant le bureau.

« Allons, allons, je suis sûr que haine durable c’est un peu fort.

— Pour tout dire, j’adoucissais la vérité. »

Je tendis la main pour attraper les notes qu’il tenait toujours. Il les mit habilement hors de ma portée.

« Non, non, non, pas de ça, susurra-t-il. Ton courrier est bien trop fascinant. »

S’installant dans la chaise en face de la mienne, il me sourit.

« Ce fauteuil est bien plus confortable de toute façon. Il me serait plus agréable de poser les fesses sur une vierge de fer que sur ton fauteuil. Bien sûr, tu es un peu plus rembourrée de ce côté-là que moi. »

Il pencha la tête de côté comme pour essayer de voir mon derrière.

« Très joliment rembourrée, je dois dire.

— Mes fesses ne sont pas…

— Tu devrais au moins te faire apparaître un oreiller. En soie avec des rayures ? Oui, un beau violet profond avec des bandes or. Tu as un truc pour le violet, pas vrai ? Et peut-être un oreiller pour ton dos, hmmm ? »

Il parcourut rapidement le message suivant, étrécit les yeux et murmura :

« Quelle salope. »

Et il le balança dans la corbeille avant de se pencher sur le suivant.

« Tu étais partie deux semaines, c’est ça ? Moi aussi. Tout ce que j’avais comme courrier c’était six demandes pour contribuer à la cagnotte Quidditch du service postal et quatre mémos d’Halverston me demandant si le Ministère pourrait à nouveau utiliser le Manoir Malefoy pour leur fête de Noël cette année. Je lui ai immédiatement envoyé un hibou pour lui dire que j’attendais toujours le dédommagement pour les dégâts occasionnés au parquet à Noël _l’an dernier_.

— Malefoy…

— Oui, je trouve l’absence de réponse de Halverston d’assez mauvais effet, moi aussi. Tu es partie avant le concours de danses écossaises. Maligne. Tu as prétendu un mal de crâne, me semble. Ces Aurors sont vraiment une bande de chauds lapins. Ne me dis plus jamais que Serpentard est une Maison dépravée. Des anciens Gryffondor, _tous_. De vrais animaux. »

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Weasley t’a _tout_ raconté, n’est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, dis-je aussi calmement que je le pouvais. »

Le fait que Ron rougisse comme un fou chaque fois qu’il voyait quelqu’un en kilt commençait à faire sens.

« Toutes ces robes transformées en kilts. »

Il frissonna.

« Assez de plaids criards pour rester imprimé sur mes pauvres rétines toute ma vie. J’ai toujours pensé qu’il était possible d’en faire trop avec le plaid, et je suis vraiment navré d’avoir eu à découvrir que j’avais raison. Je comprends vraiment pas le truc avec McClure. Il a vraiment le QI d’une branche de céleri, ou il fait semblant pour nous mener en bateau ? Mais si c’est le cas, je ne vois pas dans quel but. Peut-être que quelqu’un devrait se pencher là-dessus pour l’amour de la science, mais ça voudrait dire lui parler et il est stupide _et_ chiant. »

Il jeta la note dans la poubelle et en ramassa une autre.

« Malefoy, les protections…

— Les protections ? Bien sûr, j’ai dû les retirer pour la fête. Ça m’a pris des heures, et tu crois que quelqu’un me dirait merci ? Et ensuite Pansy – vraiment une sacrée coquine quand elle s’y met – qui a insisté pour que les hommes fassent disparaître leurs sous-vêtements et portent leurs kilts à la Scottish, histoire d’être crédibles. J’ai été un peu surpris de voir tout le monde acquiescer si rapidement, avec Potter en premier. »

Il roula le papier en boule, le lança avec pas mal de force dans la corbeille, et en attrapa un autre.

« Malefoy…

— Même si c’est la dernière chose que je doive faire, je vais remuer ciel et terre pour faire virer ce crétin de Carstairs. C’est un danger ambulant pour le Ministère, et je ne te parle même pas de la société. Je pense qu’il doit se balader sans slip tout le temps – Potter, pas Carstairs – parce que je me rappelle pas l’avoir vu faire disparaître quoi que ce soit. »

Il fronça les sourcils et continua à lire le message. Comme faisait-il pour lire et parler en même temps ?

« Je dois admettre que ton Weasley a des proportions plutôt impressionnantes. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas me mettre en compétition avec lui dans _ce_ domaine. J’ai été plus que déçu de remarquer que Potter et moi semblions des adversaires à la _taille_ l’un de l’autre. Mais enfin, c’est dur à dire… Hum. Je vais me montrer très ferme sur cette histoire de parquet. Tu n’as pas idée des dégâts. Les talons hauts c’est vraiment terrible. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que ton mari portait des talons hauts. Pour autant que je me rappelle, il ne portait plus grand-chose, en fait, vers la fin de la soirée. »

Il fit une nouvelle boule avec un autre mémo et le balança.

« Oh, je t’ai dit que j’avais reçu une note du Ministre disant que j’avais reçu une augmentation. Travail bien fait. Tout le baratin.

— Tu as eu une augmentation ? »

J’essayai de ne pas partir dans les aigus, mais sans succès. Le nud dans ma nuque se ramassa sur lui-même et fit carrément une pirouette. Une première.

« Oui, et une belle en plus. Je ne m’y attendais pas du tout, je peux te le dire. »

Je répondis à cela par le reniflement moqueur que cela méritait.

« Pourquoi les gens t’envoient-ils toutes ces notes ? marmonna-t-il.

— Peut-être parce que je fais le travail. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Tu sais ? Le travail. Ce que toi, tu ne fais pas. Tu passes quatre-vingt dix pourcents de ton temps à jouer de tes charmes auprès des dames, et les dix pourcents restants à des réunions auxquelles tu ne peux pas échapper, lui rappelai-je.

— N’importe quoi, protesta-t-il en attrapant un autre message. Je ne passe que cinquante pourcents de mon temps à séduire les dames. Combien de temps tu passes à faire du charme aux dames, toi ? Est-ce que Weasley est au courant ? Oh, wow, c’est quoi ça ? Si j’avais su que c’était ton genre, on aurait pu se faire une partie à trois. Ce putain d’idiot de Fairchild qui remet ça. La pétasse de la Compta aime ce genre de trucs. Pas vraiment mon trip, je préfère les tête-à-tête, mais une fois de temps en temps… Fairchild, je vais lui arracher les couilles, c’est définitif. »

Il plaça le message en haut de la seconde pile et le frappa du plat de la main, comme si le pauvre parchemin méritait d’être battu pour les fautes de Fairchild.

« Le thé, Granger, me rappela-t-il avant de se remettre à lire mon courrier. »

On aurait dit un jouet mécanique détraqué. Il n’y avait pas moyen de le stopper, à part en tapant dessus de façon répétée à coups de maillet. Il n’y avait qu’à espérer que les piles s’épuiseraient ou qu’il s’autodétruirait. Je regardai ma plume en me demandant si je pouvais la transformer en une espèce de massue et l’utiliser pour le faire taire.

Bon, le plus vite il aurait eu son thé, le plus vite il partirait. Et très honnêtement, une tasse de thé ne me ferait pas de mal de mon côté. Ron et moi avions trop dormi, et le petit-déjeuner était resté à l’état de vu pieu tandis qu’on s’était précipité au travail. J’étais affamée, et avec un peu de chance, le thé calmerait mon estomac jusqu’à ce que la vendeuse de sandwichs ne passe. Je lui servis son thé d’abord, et ensuite le mien, tout en mettant un point d’honneur à ne pas toucher aux croissants. Je pouvais peut-être boire son thé, mais d’une façon bizarre, manger ses croissants semblait comme une sorte de Rubicon à ne pas franchir. En aucun cas, je ne prendrais un de ces croissants. Même si je mourais de faim. Ce qui était le cas. Je n’avais pas mangé la veille au soir. Wentworth en Portoloin avait failli me rendre folle. On avait atterri dans un bureau de poste à Moscou, et il avait fallu qu’on efface la mémoire de tous les clients avant de transplaner à travers toute l’Europe afin d’être de retour à la maison à temps pour aller au travail aujourd’hui. J’appuyai sur mon ventre pour qu’il arrête d’émettre ces gargouillements dégoûtants. Il était clair qu’il savait reconnaître l’odeur d’un croissant délicieux, et est-ce que j’ai dit que j’avais un faible pour la confiture de framboise ? Putain.

« Bon, tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. Bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-il, le visage caché par un mémo.

— Malefoy, comment tu as fait pour passer à travers mes protections ? »

J’essayais de regarder partout _sauf_ dans la direction du service à thé. Et des croissants.

« Quelle pute ce Harlock. Comment ose-t-il ? »

Malefoy brandit un message vers mon visage.

« Il savait que je ne le laisserais pas s’en sortir avec ses petites manigances. Il a attendu jusqu’à ce que je parte en vacances. Et bien… »

Il pencha la tête et me régala d’un de ses petits sourires diaboliques.

« J’ai deux mots à dire à ce parfait connard…

— Malefoy ! »

Je reposai brutalement ma tasse.

« Comment tu es rentré malgré mes protections ?

— Oh, ça. »

Il renifla et déposa le message sur la pile la plus éloignée de lui.

« N’en fais pas tout un plat. Je suis un Malefoy, Granger. « Protections magiques » était mon premier mot. Quoiqu’il en soit, ne t’embête pas à répondre à ma question ; je vois bien que tu as passé un très bon moment. Tu as l’air détendue, bronzée, bien dans ta peau. Deux semaines sur une plage en Grèce, c’est juste ce qu’il te faut. J’imagine que ton mari t’a prise comme une bête chaque soir. »

Je rougis, et pas pour la raison à laquelle Malefoy devait penser. Bon sang, on n’avait même pas couché ensemble une seule fois, et le pire dans tout ça, c’est que je n’y avais même pas _pensé_.

Ron et moi avions eu une vie sexuelle tout à fait satisfaisante pendant de nombreuses années après notre mariage. Et puis, et puis, je ne savais pas ce qui s’était passé. mes horaires de travail, le fait que Ron passait la plupart de son temps libre chez Harry et Ginny, tout ça avait conduit à ce qu’il y ait très peu d’action entre lui et moi dernièrement, et je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi. Nous étions début juillet et la dernière fois que nous avions… Quand est-ce que… Février. La St Valentin. On sortait tous les deux à peine d’une grippe, et c’était davantage dans l’idée « si on baise pas pour la St Valentin, autant envoyer tout de suite un hibou aux avocats pour le divorce » que parce qu’on en avait vraiment envie. Si je me rappelais bien, on avait été tous les deux plus soulagés qu’autre chose quand Ron avait finalement terminé, et je n’avais même pas eu l’énergie de simuler avec conviction. Entre deux halètements mornes, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était une douche brûlante dont le flot chaud ferait du bien à mes bronches, et ensuite un verre de brandy avant de me payer quatorze heures de sommeil.

Pas que j’aie eu l’intention de dire quoi que ce soit de cela à Malefoy.

« Oui, c’était très bien. »

Je fis un geste vers ma mallette.

« J’ai fantastiquement bien avancé. »

Il laissa échapper un grognement dégoûté.

« Ma conviction que Weasley est le pire des maris possibles vient de se trouver confirmée. Même te faire l’amour comme un fou chaque soir ne peut pas compenser ça. Merci mon Dieu. Je déteste penser du bien de lui. »

Il alluma une cigarette, aspira une bouffée et expulsa vivement la fumée par le côté de sa bouche.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu’il t’a laissé traîner cette valise jusqu’en Grèce, cette valise remplie à ras bord de messages stupides venant de gens stupides, si l’échantillon que j’ai sous le nez est représentatif, et qui ne méritent pas de réponses car cela ne ferait que les encourager à être encore plus stupides ? »

Il pointa sa cigarette en direction de la corbeille.

« Peut-être bien que ses couilles ont la taille de pamplemousses, mais pour tout dire…

— La ferme, exigeai-je. »

J’étais si sèche que je lui postillonnai presqu’à la figure, sans une seule dentale dans ma phrase.

« Ce que mon mari et moi faisons pendant nos vacances ne te regarde pas. »

En fait, j’attendais ce voyage avec anticipation chaque année, parce que c’était le seul moment où _j’arrivais_ à rattraper mon travail en retard. Depuis quinze ans, on louait une villa isolée en bord de mer, dans une petite enclave sorcière au nord de la Grèce, avec Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants. S’il y avait d’autres Weasley intéressés, ils nous y accompagnaient également. Chacun faisait un peu ce qu’il voulait. J’étais devenue une experte en sortilèges pour guérir les coups de soleil – des Weasley et du soleil : un mélange fatal. Ron se transforme en tache de rousseur géante avant la fin à chaque fois. Et pendant que tout le monde se baigne ou bronze, je suis assise sur un banc, magiquement protégée du vent et du sable, et je fais le vide dans mes dossiers en retard. C’est simplement merveilleux. Normalement, on y va en août, mais avec le mariage, on avait décidé d’avancer ça de quelques semaines et de partir le lundi après la cérémonie.

« Il n’y a que toi pour appeler « bonnes » vacances un séjour passé à bosser. »

Ce fut dit avec un sourire sarcastique et une nouvelle bouffée arrachée férocement à sa cigarette.

« Si j’en juge par ta pile de courrier, c’est pas étonnant que tu bosses plus de soixante-dix heures par semaine et que tu aies l’air épuisée tout le temps.

— Comment oses-tu ? sifflai-je. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses être fier de tes vacances. Deux semaines à Milan consacrées entièrement à la mode. Plus vain que ça et ça serait difficile de faire la différence entre toi et ta femme et des mannequins en plastique. »

Même si je ne la lisais jamais, la rubrique mode de Pansy Parkinson-Malefoy, avec un compte-rendu minute par minute des défilés de mode à Milan, était célèbre dans les milieux chics du monde sorcier. Comment quiconque pouvait écrire des milliers de mots consacrés à admirer stupidement des mannequins anorexiques flanqués de tenues ridicules qui étaient, en réalité, des versions hors de prix de costumes de Halloween restait un complet mystère pour moi. Le fait que les ventes de la _Gazette_ montent de vingt pourcents chaque fois que sa rubrique paraissait dedans me déprimait à mort.

« Oh, voyons voir ça, des vacances « productives », dit-il d’une voix glaciale. »

Sa voix spéciale « je-ne-peux-pas-te-voir-Granger ».

« Comme d’habitude, c’est le reste du monde qui n’a rien compris. Ce que je suis bête. Je croyais que les vacances c’était quand on ne travaillait _pas_. Pour que ce soit clair : tu es totalement désinformée. Je n’ai pas passé deux semaines à me faire tailler des vêtements ou à assister à des galas de mode. J’y ai passé un jour, et ensuite je suis parti. J’ai laissé Pansy se frotter aux _fashionistas_ de Milan dans ses fringue Armani. D’abord, j’ai été voir mon marchand d’art et j’ai été à quelques vernissages ; heureusement, ceux-ci sont en concurrence avec les défilés. Crois-moi ou non, vu la très basse opinion que tu as de moi, je passe un temps tout à fait considérable dans des musées. Je visite des églises. L’art et l’architecture des églises catholiques sont une de mes passions. »

Il s’interrompit et prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous sommes parfaitement désagréables l’un envers l’autre, et, si on ne tient pas compte de notre habituelle inimitié, je crois que c’est parce que nous avons faim. Je t’en prie, prends un croissant. Je suis mort de faim. Et toi aussi. J’ai fait de mon mieux pour ignorer les bruits en provenance de ton ventre ces dix dernières minutes, mais ça commence à devenir ridicule. Si ces gargouillements continuent, on va devoir commencer à s’insulter en langage des signes. Et ma bonne éducation m’interdit de manger si tu ne m’accompagnes pas. »

Il me tendit une assiette contenant un croissant et lâcha, si bien qu’il me fallut la prendre pour éviter qu’elle ne tombe.

« Merci, » fit-il laconiquement, avant de commencer à tartiner son croissant de beure et de confiture.

Je lui versai une autre tasse de thé dont il me remercia d’un signe de tête.

« Après avoir fait le tour des galeries d’art de Milan, je suis allé à Venise. Je suis resté assis sur la Place St Marc pendant des heures, à boire des espressos glacés, et j’ai rendu visite à ma grand-tante qui a un _palazzo_ sur le canal. Dom et Lily y étaient en visite en même temps que moi. Ils te passent le bonjour. »

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, et nous mangeâmes en silence.

La description de ses vacances m’avait en quelque sorte mouchée. Parce que, pour dire la vérité, c’était tout-à-fait le genre de vacances que j’aurais choisies pour moi-même si j’avais pu suivre mes envies. J’avais appris à attendre nos semaines en Grèce avec impatience, mais une part de moi se demandait si j’emmenais du travail avec moi parce que je me faisais chier. Il était impossible d’emmener Ron dans un musée. Son idée de l’art, c’était un poster encadré des Canons de Chudleys.

Malefoy avait raison. Dès qu’on a eu mangé, la tension dans la pièce disparut. Au moins suffisamment pour qu’on puisse se montrer poli l’un envers l’autre.

« Lily va bien ?

— Superbement bien. Ça te dérange si je fume ? »

Il n’attendit pas ma réponse mais alluma sa cigarette, ignorant commodément le fait qu’il avait déjà passé des heures à fumer dans mon bureau. Il faudrait plusieurs sorts nettoyants pour débarrasser les rideaux de l’odeur. Saleté de Malefoy.

« Même si ça ne faisait qu’une semaine depuis le mariage, son ventre s’était arrondi d’une façon tout à fait adorable. Ma grand-tante Delizia est relativement gaga d’elle. Dom va bien aussi. »

Il m’adressa un sourire prudent. Sa relation avec son fils semblait bien avancer.

« Je… j’étais si jaloux d’eux.

— Jaloux ? »

Je ne pouvais imaginer Malefoy être jaloux de quiconque. Il avait le monde entier dans la paume de sa main. En tous les cas, il avait mon courrier dans la paume de sa main. Littéralement.  
Il fixa un point au loin dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ils sont tellement amoureux. C’est comme s’il y avait une brume autour d’eux… c’est tangible. Et libérés de tout souci… »

Il garda la cigarette dans sa main, sans y toucher.

« Leur problème le plus urgent dans la vie c’est de savoir si leurs beaux-parents respectifs seront capables de s’empêcher de se battre, et quel prénom donner à leur premier enfant. Quel était ton problème le plus urgent quand tu avais cet âge ? »

Quand j’avais entre dix-neuf et vingt ans, la guerre était à son apogée. On avait plus de gens dans des lits d’hôpitaux que de personnes valides.  
Ça dut se voir sur mon visage.

« Exactement, dit-il si doucement que c’était presqu’un murmure. Tu sais ce que je faisais chaque matin quand je me levais, à supposer que j’aie dormi ce jour-là ? Je me regardais dans le miroir, et je me disais : « Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que tu meurs, Drago Malefoy. Je te l’interdis. » Stupide, je sais. Comme si je me donnais l’ordre de vivre, alors que ce n’était qu’une prière à moitié convaincue. Mais après ça, je priais, je priais pour de vrai. Je me mettais à genoux et je suppliais un dieu auquel je ne croyais pas pour que le Destin ne me jette pas en face de mon père. Que je n’aie pas à le tuer. En fait, j’ai été soulagé d’une certaine façon quand Potter l’a fait. Après avoir changé de camp, j’ai toujours pensé que ce serait moi qui le ferais. »

Mon rituel matinal en ces jours sombres était quelque peu différent. Pendant que je me brossais les dents, je me répétais, encore et encore : « Tu ne laisseras pas Harry et Ron mourir aujourd’hui. »

« Harry n’avait pas le choix, tu sais ça, dis-je, prenant sa défense. »

Sa voix était rauque quand il rétorqua :

« Oui, Granger, je sais ça. J’étais là, bon sang. Potter s’excuse à chaque fois qu’il est bourré. Comme si j’avais besoin qu’on me rappelle que mon père était un méchant sadique et qu’il fallait que quelqu’un le tue. »

Je pensai au mariage de Lily et Dom et me rappelai à quel point Harry avait été ivre. Est-ce que Malefoy avait fui dans le jardin pour échapper aux autres invités, ou est-ce que ça avait juste été pour éviter Harry qui ressassait ses excuses ?

Je me rappelle toujours la jubilation sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy quand il était tombé sur Ron et moi dans cette clairière. Ron avait pris un sort horrible qui faisait saigner tous les pores de sa peau, et j’étais penchée sur lui à essayer de trouver le contre-sort. On était tous les deux à la merci de Malefoy. Même si ça s’était passé tellement vite qu’aucun de nous deux n’avait eu le temps de réagir, dans mon souvenir, ça se passe au ralenti, presqu’en noir et blanc. Comme un film d’horreur expressionniste des années vingt.

Malfoy Senior nous voit, sourit, a ce rictus, pointe sa baguette et déclare :

« Trop facile. »

Harry déboule au milieu des buissons par un côté, Malefoy Junior de l’autre, et ils hurlent tous les deux : « Non ! ». Le vert caractéristique de ce sort éclaire la clairière quand Harry pointe sa baguette. C’est son premier Avada Kedavra. Il n’en lancera que deux dans toute sa vie.

Aujourd’hui encore, je ne sais pas si le « Non » de Malefoy était adressé à son père ou à Harry.

« Oui, le choix, répéta-t-il amèrement. Encore quelque chose que nous n’avions pas vraiment. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu… Je me demande comment les choses auraient été… »

Il porta à nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres et en savoura une bouffée. Je me demandai si c’était quelque chose qu’il faisait par habitude quand il rassemblait ses pensées ; une échappatoire de dix secondes.

« Auraient été ? insistai-je. »

Il déposa très soigneusement la cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Est-ce que tu ne t’es jamais demandé comment nos années à Poudlard auraient été si la guerre n’avait pas été là, à attendre qu’on grandisse ? Si dès le départ on n’avait pas été répartis en deux camps, ceux qui soutenaient Dumbledore et ceux qui soutenaient Voldemort ? Si on avait eu le droit d’être les gamins que nous étions. Toi et moi aurions pu être amis. »

Je le fixai avec incrédulité.

« Allez Granger. Ce n’est pas si abracadabrant que ça. Tu étais super bonne en Potions et en Arithmancie. Moi aussi. Pour tout dire, on avait plein de choses en commun.

— Oh oui, acquiesçai-je. On adorait tous les deux tourmenter les autres élèves et les traiter de Sang de Bourbe. »

Je m’attendais à moitié à ce qu’il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Ce ne fut pas le cas ; il reprit sa cigarette pour une nouvelle bouffée paresseuse.

« C’était assez horrible de ma part, mais bon, j’étais éduqué pour être le successeur de mon père comme laquais numéro un de Voldemort, dont la tolérance envers les sangs même mêlés, en dépit de ses propres origines, était pour le moins limitée. Je ne suis pas en train de m’excuser, Granger. Tout ce que je dis, c’est que j’étais un pion, comme tout le monde. Tout comme vous trois étiez les pions de Dumbledore. »

Claquer la porte mon cul, c’était moi qui allais le foutre dehors.

« Nous n’étions _pas_ les pions de Dumbledore…

— Oh, je t’en prie, me coupa-t-il. Tout comme je n’étais pas le pion de mon père ou le pion de Voldemort. Mais qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si les prémisses de la guerre ne vous avaient pas réunis ? Si ça n’était juste pas arrivé ? Ils étaient absolument horribles avec toi au début. N’essaie pas de dire le contraire ; j’étais là. Ensemble tous les trois, vous étiez bien plus fort qu’aucun de vous pris tout seul. Potter et sa témérité irréfléchie, toi et ton cerveau, Weasley et son… Bon, je ne sais toujours pas ce que Weasley apportait à cette équipe. Mais au départ, s’il n’y avait pas eu la guerre… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens.  
Je ne pus m’empêcher de me rappeler à quel point Ron et Harry avaient été abominables avec moi durant les premières semaines d’école, jusqu’à l’incident avec le troll. Et le troll n’aurait jamais été dans le château si Quirell n’avait pas été en train de chercher la pierre philosophale. Et s’il n’y avait pas eu de troll ? Ron et Harry passaient leur temps à se moquer de moi derrière mon dos à voix si haute que ce n’était pas du tout derrière mon dos. Enfin, Harry pas tant que ça, il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Ron… Oui, il pouvait être carrément cruel.

« Bref, j’étais là à boire du café dans le salon de Tante Delizia, Lily et Dom se tenaient la main pendant qu’elle les amusait avec des anecdotes du temps de sa liaison avec Mussolini, et j’étais jaloux et terriblement triste et… je me demandais juste. Enfin. »

Il releva les coins de sa bouche dans ce qui était censé être un sourire.

« Tante Delizia et Pansy se détestent. C’est mieux si j’y vais tout seul. Pansy est un peu terrifiée par elle, en fait. Elle a peur qu’elle l’empoisonne. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce qui est une possibilité, je dois l’admettre. Le côté italien de la famille Malefoy est assez sanguinaire. Enfin, ce n’est pas étonnant. C’était des Borgia à la base. Sur le mur de sa salle à manger, il y a un portrait de César à couper le souffle que je convoite depuis des années. On a la même bouche. »

Il pinça les lèvres pour appuyer son propos.

« Ça revient toutes les trois générations.

— Tu descends de César Borgia, glapis-je. Mais son père était pape. Et Moldu. »

C’était comme un puzzle dont les pièces collaient trop bien.

« Oui, Granger. Bien vu pour le truc sur le pape. Bien sûr qu’il n’était pas moldu, espèce d’idiote. La branche française de la famille résulte de cette migration massive de sorciers italiens qui ont suivi Catherine de Médicis en France quand elle s’est mariée. C’était une sorcière, elle aussi. L’histoire moldue est _toujours_ inexacte. Quoiqu’il en soit, quelques Borgia de seconde zone ont épousé des Malefoy bien placés, et on serait probablement resté en France sans cette ennuyeuse Révolution, qui a causé notre installation en Angleterre. Cependant, on a gardé des liens avec les Italiens. Père a quelque peu brisé cette tradition en épousant ma mère. Normalement, les héritiers mâles de la branche anglaise des Malefoy épousent des Sang Pur français ou italiens. Quoi qu’il en soit, les Borgia ne se satisfaisaient pas de simplement diriger le monde sorcier. Il leur fallait le monde moldu aussi. Hé, Voldemort ? Il y a des pistes là pour devenir un mégalomaniaque avec succès. Bref, je lui rends visite et je la chouchoute, je l’emmène manger des glaces et se balader en gondole, et je fais tout pour me faire bien voir d’elle.

— Je suppose qu’il y a de l’argent en jeu ? Suffisamment pour rendre nécessaire un voyage à Venise tous les ans ? demandai-je sèchement.

— Des tonnes, Granger, bâilla-t-il. Cette chère Delizia n’est pas mal pourvue. Et c’est deux fois par an, au fait. Je m’y arrête sur le chemin pour Gstaad quand on va skier. J’ai toujours voulu un _palazzo_ à Venise…

— Indispensable à tout sorcier qui se respecte. Un _palazzo_.

— Avant de te moquer, tu devrais le voir. C’est un endroit fantastique. Du thé ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Juste sur le canal. Les Malefoy italiens ont toujours eu un pied dans le monde moldu et l’autre dans le monde sorcier. Ils n’étaient pas très contents du support de mon père à Voldemort et de sa haine des Moldus. Des chefs d’uvre artistiques dans chaque pièce. C’est vraiment ça qui me fait fantasmer. J’ai tellement d’argent qu’en avoir plus serait inutile…

— Tant mieux pour toi.

— Ta gueule. Mais l’art ? »

Il soupira, un soupir inexplicablement heureux.

« Et tout ça sera à moi. »

Il eut un sourire plein de jubilation. Oui, de jubilation.

« Je ne crois pas que son petit-fils sera très heureux d’être laissé de côté. Il faudra que je fasse gaffe avec lui. J’imagine qu’elle cédera à un moment donné et lui laissera un petit quelque chose, mais quand on voit ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois qu’elle l’a mentionné dans son testament. Honnêtement, il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. »

Malefoy pouffa de rire.

« Et son erreur fatale était ? »

Je fis un geste de la main pour lui indiquer de continuer son histoire.

« Lui coller un Portoloin pour la toundra sibérienne en plein milieu de l’hiver, alors qu’elle ne portait qu’un déshabillé et un paire de mules en soie. Abruti. Un Malefoy a toujours un Portoloin de secours sur lui. Tu reprends du thé ? »

Je secouai la tête. A l’évidence, les fautes de la famille Granger – la plus monstrueuse étant la fois où Tante Valérie avait volé la célèbre recette de sauce à la crevette de Tante Claire et avait essayé de la faire passer pour la sienne à la fête de la paroisse – pâlissaient en comparaison des empoisonnements entre Borgia et des petits-fils qui envoyaient leur grand-mère en Russie pour qu’elle y meure de froid.

Que Malefoy passe son temps à répéter « un Malefoy ne fait pas ceci … un Malefoy a toujours, etc. » commençait à paraître logique. Une famille dont les expériences et les ambitions étaient si loin du champ du « normal » que les règles de politesse habituelles ne s’appliquaient pas pour eux. Ça n’excusait rien, mais ça _expliquait_ beaucoup.

« En lui rendant visite, j’ai ramené un petit quelque chose pour ton bureau. Fini ? demanda-t-il avec un geste vers la théière.

— Oui, merci. Pour mon bureau ? »

J’étrécis les yeux. Il claqua des doigts et la théière et le reste du service disparurent.

« Tu es la seule chose plus ou moins esthétique dans l’ensemble de cette pièce. Comment est-ce que tu parviens à rester dans un endroit aussi froid me dépasse. Tu te rends compte que tu as le bureau le plus strictement utilitaire de tout le Ministère ? Les chambres d’hôpital de Ste Mangouste ont l’air plus personnelles.

— C’est comme ça que tu sais toujours tout ce qui se passe ? Tu désactives les protections sur le bureau des autres et tu lis leur courrier ? accusai-je.

— Seulement en cas de nécessité, admit-il. Normalement, quelques pintes au Chaudron ou une petite fortune en fleurs suffisent. J’ai un hibou dont je ne me sers que pour les fleuristes. C’est quelque chose qui ne te ferait pas de mal. Quelques roses pourraient…

— Couvrir l’odeur de la fumée ?

— Possible. Quoi qu’il en soit, Tante Delizia était plus qu’heureuse de s’en débarrasser. Moi, y a pas grand-chose qui me plait avant Jackson Pollock, mais celui-ci a un certain charme, et tu me fais l’effet de quelqu’un qui aimerait les impressionnistes. »

Il fit un geste de la main vers le mur à ma droite.  
Dieu sait comment j’avais pu le manquer. J’avais été si choquée de le voir lire mon courrier que je n’avais rien remarqué d’autre. Ma bouche s’ouvrit toute grande.

« Malefoy, c’est un M… M… Monet, balbutiai-je. Dis… dis-moi que c’est une copie, suppliai-je.

— Une copie, renifla-t-il. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus insultante que ça. D’accord, ce n’est qu’une uvre mineure. Ses débuts. Je soupçonne que ma tante a eu une liaison avec lui, mais elle refuse d’en parler. Ça s’est mal terminé, je pense. Les romances moldus-sorciers sont condamnées dès le départ. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle m’a quasiment supplié de l’emmener. Il est plutôt pas mal si c’est ton genre de trucs. Sérieusement, regarde ce coup de pinceau ; vraiment bon. »

Je secouai la tête et reculai dans le coin le plus éloigné du bureau pour avoir une vue d’ensemble. Les verts, les bleus, les traits qui parvenaient miraculeusement à créer le mouvement de l’eau. Oh, c’était exquis.

« Allez, regarde ce coup de pinceau, répéta-t-il d’une voix douce. »

Je m’approchai du tableau. Côte à côte, nous suivîmes lentement les courbes et les angles du tableau du bout des doigts, imitant à distance les mouvements du pinceau de Monet. Le nud dans ma nuque commença à se défaire progressivement tandis que nous passions sur chaque centimètre carré du tableau. Nos doigts se touchaient de temps en temps. Et quand il mit sa main sur mon épaule pour me ramener dans le coin opposé pour que nous puissions l’observer ensemble, je ne bronchai pas et ne fis rien pour soustraire mon épaule à son contact. Je laissai sa main là et me trouvai même à m’appuyer contre lui tandis que j’étudiais le tableau à nouveau, savourant la sensation de la boule de nerfs dans mon dos qui se défaisait devant l’effet magique que la beauté du génie de Monet avait sur moi.

Je l’adorais. Je voulais le garder accroché à mon mur. Mais peu importait combien il était beau et combien je l’aimais, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le garder, et pourtant, j’en avais envie, Dieu sait que j’en avais envie. Mais il y a toujours un prix à payer avec Drago Malefoy, et je savais que je ne pouvais me permettre de payer le sien.

« Je… je…, dis-je en regardant mes pieds. »

Il ôta sa main.

« Si tu le refuses, je viendrai te voir tous les matins. Je t’obligerai à prendre le thé avec moi. Je continuerai à lire ton courrier. _Tous_ les jours. Si tu te plains, je dirai que tu ne veux pas coopérer avec moi. Je t’enverrai en pleine figure la note du Ministre du printemps dernier sur la bonne entente entre les départements. Maintenant, tu as le choix. Tu peux garder le tableau, ou tu peux me supporter pour le petit-déjeuner _tous_ les matins. Je crois que c’est une décision facile.

— Et comment tu expliqueras le fait que tu démolisses mes protections magiques ? demandai-je.

— Je n’aurai pas à les démolir, sourit-il. Je me tiendrai juste dans le couloir et j’attendrai que tu arrives. Ou peut-être que je t’attendrai dans le hall, comme ça on pourra prendre l’ascenseur ensemble. Mhhh ? »

Enfoiré. Comme si j’allais laisser les faiseurs de ragots du Ministère jubiler à se demander pourquoi Drago Malefoy m’attendait dans le hall chaque matin. Il poursuivit :

« Pour te délivrer de toute culpabilité ou de l’idée que tu devrais faire quelque chose pour moi en retour, penses-y comme à un remerciement.

— Merci pour quoi ? »

Un voyant d’alarme rouge vif s’alluma dans ma tête.

« Pour m’aider avec Jenkins, bien sûr. Parlons un peu, Granger. »


	4. Déjeuner au champagne

**_4\. Déjeuner au champagne_ **

« Je sais que je vais regretter ça, soupira-t-il.

— Malf… ? »

Je n’eus même pas le temps de finir son nom avant qu’il ne sorte sa baguette et ne me lance un sort.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

Ce salaud m’avait jeté un sort ! Dans mon propre bureau ! Je n’arrivais même pas à calculer le nombre de lois et de règlements qu’il venait juste de briser. Il n’y avait pas un seul endroit, aucun coin ni recoin, même une fissure dans une hutte à Madagascar, NULLE PART SUR TERRE où il serait en sécurité car je poursuivrais sa sale petite face d’aristocrate jusqu’au bout du monde pour lui envoyer le maléfice du siècle. Dans mon cerveau tournaient en boucle les myriades de sortilèges et de maléfices, les sorts divers, variés, et Dieu me pardonne, de magie noire, que j’utiliserais sur lui. Je le ferais souffrir. Je le ferais se tortiller de douleur. Non, la magie c’était trop bon pour lui. Je le ferais cuire dans de l’huile bouillante. Lentement. En prenant plaisir à l’entendre crier.

« Epatant. Simplement épatant. Même avec la bouche ouverte comme une carpe, tu es vraiment adorable. »

Là-dessus, il eut le culot de sourire.

« Ça te dérange si je fume ? »

Il alluma sa cigarette.

« On en arrive au point où je n’ai même plus besoin d’entendre tes insultes. Je peux les imaginer. Très précisément. Bon, dans ce cas c’est de ta faute pour ne pas m’avoir écouté au départ. »

Il agita sa cigarette vers moi.

« Et une fois que tu auras fini d’écumer de rage – métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr, vu que tu ne peux pas bouger le petit doigt, quand ce petit _tête-à-tête_ sera terminé tu ravaleras gentiment tout ça et tu me diras merci. Voilà qui t’apprendra à ignorer mes messages. Normalement, c’est le moment où tu renifles avec mépris. Tu es assez douée pour les reniflements de mépris, je dois dire. Il faut une certaine dose de subtilité pour les faire comme il faut. Bref, je devrais arrêter de tergiverser. Je prends le thé avec le Ministre dans vingt minutes. Un « hé sympa pour l’augmentation » autour d’une tasse fumante. Bon, maintenant, Jenkins. »

Il aspira profondément sur sa cigarette.

Je ne l’avais jamais réellement haï. Oh, non. Je m’en rendais compte maintenant. Pas réellement. Pas comme je le faisais maintenant : mes sourcils figés dans une expression surprise – ce qui commençait à être douloureux – la bouche ouverte – ce qui était également en train de devenir très désagréable. L’enfoiré. Et mon dos, en plus de tout, parce que j’étais en train de me pencher en avant quand le sort m’avait atteinte. Au final, si je retrouvais jamais mes habilités motrices (ce qui, si Malefoy avait l’once de l’intelligence que je le croyais posséder, n’arriverait jamais, car s’il relâchait le sort, je le tuerais) il faudrait probablement que je me traîne jusqu’à Ste Mangouste pour une révision complète.

« J’ai été à une fête il n’y a pas longtemps. Une sorte de soirée entre hommes, si tu veux. On boit beaucoup de Whisky Pur Feu et on parle boutique. Avec des commentaires vulgaires sur le décolleté des collègues féminines. Le truc classique en sortant du boulot. Enfin, tu peux pas savoir parce que tu bosses tout le temps et que tu es une femme, même si tu fais vraiment de ton mieux pour le faire oublier, mais demande à ton mari ou à Potter. Vraiment trop de whisky cette fois-ci, j’en ai peur. Il a dû y avoir une augmentation saisissante dans la demande de Potions pour la gueule de bois le lendemain. Et avant que tu demandes, non, ni ton mari ni Potter n’étaient là. Jenkins y était, par contre, et un des invités dont nous ne mentionnerons pas le nom a glissé une de ces petites merveilles dans la poche de sa robe. Je crois que les Moldus appellent ça un Dictat Aphone. »

Il brandit un petit dictaphone, assez minuscule pour tenir dans la paume de sa main.

« Je comprends vraiment pas comment les Moldus pensent parce que ce truc n’a rien d’aphone. »

Il fit la moue.

« Ne commence pas Granger. Les Moldus sont incompréhensibles. Je me rends compte que tu as vécu comme l’une d’eux pendant des années, et c’est un miracle que tu ne sois pas dans une cellule capitonnée à Ste Mangouste. Ça m’a pris une éternité d’arriver à faire fonctionner cette chose. Le vendeur n’a pas aidé du tout. C’est triste à dire, mais depuis, il y a des champignons assez dégueu qui poussent dans ses oreilles. J’ai peur qu’ils ne puissent jamais trouver de remède. Maintenant, écoute ça. »

Il pressa un bouton du bout d’un pouce parfaitement manucuré. Soudain, mon bureau fut envahi par le brouhaha d’une fête. Il y avait plein de bruits en arrière-plan et des éclats de rire bruyants qui venaient de plusieurs personnes, comme si on venait juste de tomber à la fin d’une blague salace. Et puis, une voix traînante qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à Drago Malefoy demanda :

« Jenkins, tu penses que les Canons ont une chance de remporter la Coupe cette année ? »

Même si son nom n’avait pas été mentionné dans la question, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître le lourd accent du Lancashire de Jenkins. Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, j’écoutai une diatribe d’un racisme incroyable sur comment les Canons était la pire équipe de la ligue parce qu’il y avait des sangs-mêlés et des nés-Moldus parmi eux. Comment quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de l’équipe n’était pas digne de balayer les gradins, encore moins de monter sur un balai. Et quelle insulte pour le Quidditch c’était de même laisser « ces putains de Sang de Bourbe jouer. »

« Arrête, Jenkins, intervint quelqu’un. La mère de Potter était une Moldue, et il n’y a pas un type de sain d’esprit qui ne l’aurait pas voulu dans son équipe s’il avait voulu y jouer. Je l’ai vu jouer à Poudlard une fois. Il attrapait toujours le Vif d’or. Il t’a battu un sacré nombre de fois, pas vrai, Malefoy ? »

Cela obtint un « certes », prononcé avec les dents serrées de la part de Malefoy. Si j’avais pu BOUGER UN ORTEIL, je lui aurais adressé un sourire moqueur.

Il éteignit le dictaphone.

« Il y en a davantage, mais tu as saisi l’idée. Tu vois, maintenant ? Et ce type est à la tête du Département des Sports Magiques. Pas vraiment la bonne personne pour ce genre de boulot, tu n’es pas d’accord ? Si, tu es d’accord. Si tu pouvais bouger, tu hocherais la tête. Ou tu hurlerais. Ou quelque chose. Ça serait probablement violent. Peut-être envers moi. Ce qui serait totalement injuste parce que tu devrais garder tout ton vitriol et tous les sorts que tu rêves de me lancer en ce moment, ne mens pas, pour Jenkins. »

Il marqua une courte pause.

« Même si toutes ces absurdités sur la pureté du sang auraient été hautement applaudies au cours d’un dîner au Manoir Malefoy, je ne pense pas vraiment que tout ça soit dans l’intérêt du Ministère. Alors il faut que toi et moi mettions au point un plan pour nous débarrasser de lui. Il vaut mieux que nous ayons cette petite réunion loin d’ici, tu ne crois pas ? Retrouve-moi dans le hall des Cheminées à une heure trente. On ira manger un peu tard. Ça ne serait pas bon que trop de gens nous voient partir ensemble. Je me chargerai de libérer ton après-midi avec cette bonne femme inutile que tu appelles une secrétaire. Si tu ne viens pas à mon rendez-vous, il faudra que je descende jusqu’ici et que je te traîne avec moi. J’aurais peut-être à faire une scène. Je suis assez bon pour ça. Maintenant, juste pour te prouver que je ne passe pas tout mon temps à faire le joli cur, j’ai mis au point une variante assez diabolique du Finite Incantatem. Je me suis arrangé pour mettre un minuteur dessus. Plutôt malin, sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs. »

Il sourit largement.

« Cinq minutes devraient me suffire pour aller jusqu’au bureau du Ministre pour notre petit thé de félicitations post-augmentation. Essaie de ne pas faire une attaque quand le sort s’arrêtera. S’il te plaît. Je prévois de t’emmener déjeuner dans un endroit très chouette. Même sans le problème de discrétion, je ne suis pas un fan de la bouillie qu’ils servent à la cafétéria. Quand je serai Ministre, cette cafétéria est la première chose dont je me débarrasserai. A tout à l’heure. »

Et sur un mouvement de baguette et quelques mots murmurés, il quitta la pièce, seulement pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard et passer la tête dans l’embrasure.

« Quel idiot. J’ai presqu’oublié. Il faut bien que _quelqu’un_ te sauve de toi-même. Tada. »

Il sourit, visa, et Incendia le contenu de ma corbeille à papiers. Avec tous ces messages qu’il avait lus et jugés bons à jeter.

Je passai deux minutes entières à crier de frustration. Pas que j’émette le moindre son, j’évacuais juste ma rage comme si je _pouvais_ crier. Fidèle à sa parole, il se passa encore deux minutes avant que je puisse bouger. J’avais une opinion déplorable de sa moralité, mais je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose sur ses capacités en magie. S’il disait qu’il avait mis au point un minuteur pour ce sort, c’est qu’il avait mis au point un minuteur pour ce sort. Appuyée à mon bureau comme pour m’empêcher de courir dehors, je pesai mes options.

Il était impossible d’ignorer un tel racisme, mais ça voulait dire comploter avec Malefoy. Je ne complotais pas par principe, et si j’avais été du genre à comploter, je n’aurais jamais de la vie voulu comploter avec Drago Malefoy.

L’allure de propriétaire qu’il avait avec ce dictaphone – sérieusement, Dictat Aphone ? – et la façon dont il ressassait pour qu’on démolisse Jenkins ensemble me prouvaient qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de me laisser gérer ça par moi-même, qu’il fallait que ce soit un plan conjoint. Voir plus haut pour le paragraphe sur le complot.  
A part l’histoire avec Dom et Lily, Malefoy ne m’avait jamais demandé de l’aide. Alors qu’il était fameux pour ses manigances et ses compromis, il s’était toujours tenu religieusement à l’écart de moi. Toutes les faveurs qu’il avait pu obtenir, cela avait été d’une manière détournée, comme en laissant Harry me demander de sortir Dom du pétrin. A part un commentaire de temps en temps sur mes ongles peu soignés ou mon mariage avec Ron, il m’avait laissée tranquille. Alors j’étais curieuse. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Et surtout, pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????

Je tombai en avant et me retins d’une main à la dernière seconde avant de m’écraser le visage sur le bureau.

Voilà qui répondait à la question. Oui, vous pouviez hurler de toutes vos forces sous un Petrificus Totalus et ne pas avoir mal à la gorge ensuite.

oOo

Ce fut la curiosité et la curiosité seulement qui me poussa à le rejoindre dans le hall des Cheminées comme il me l’avait demandé.

Son visage s’éclaira d’un rictus satisfait quand il me vit approcher. J’eus besoin de toute ma force de volonté pour m’empêcher de giflergiflergifler sa sale petite gueule jusqu’à ce que ce sale petit sourire disparaisse.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de te réfréner de m’envoyer une gifle en plein visage ? murmura-t-il.

— Tu n’imagines même pas, crachai-je.

— Petite coquine, continua-t-il de cette voix douce que j’étais la seule à entendre. Bon, ne le dis pas trop fort ou ta réputation sera en lambeaux, mais on va au « 409, Hamton Square ».

— Malefoy ? Où… »

Il posa un index devant ses lèvres. Il se pencha si bien que je pus sentir l’odeur acidulée de son après-rasage.

« 409, Hamton Square, répéta-t-il à mon oreille. »

J’attrapai une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et répétai la phrase d’une voix qui était à peine au-dessus d’un murmure. Et me retrouvai dans un appartement qui ressemblait à une pub pour un mode de vie dépravé, au milieu de chromes, de miroirs et de cuir noir. Tout, depuis les murs d’un gris froid jusqu’à la table basse en verre – Merlin, est-ce que c’était vraiment des pattes d’éléphant qui tenaient cette table – criait que nous étions dans une garçonnière. C’était si froid et impersonnel que ça me fit carrément frissonner.

Malefoy me rejoignit même pas cinq secondes plus tard.

« C’est ton appartement ? C’est absolument ignoble. Digne d’une double page dans _Playwizard_. »

Il ne servait à rien de cacher mon dégoût.

« Comment tu as su ? Six doubles pages, pour tout dire. Même moi ça m’a épaté, dit-il en époussetant de la suie imaginaire de ses épaules. Tu as vu le numéro de novembre, alors ? Plutôt déçu par Miss Novembre, mais il y a des mois où…

« Non, je n’ai _pas_ …, balbutiai-je.

— Oui, m’interrompit-il. En y réfléchissant, je ne peux imaginer ni toi ni ce truc qui te sert de mari vous lancer dans un truc qui soit même vaguement pornographique. D’ailleurs, pourquoi il baverait sur les seins d’autres femmes quand il a un décolleté absolument parfait dans son lit… Bref, j’ai dit au décorateur d’intérieur, un Moldu, au fait, « je veux quelque chose qui soit un appel à la séduction » _et voilà_. »

Il désigna la pièce d’un geste élégant.

« Y a pas de doute, la table basse à pattes d’éléphant me donne envie d’écarter les jambes. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas possible de mépriser tes conquêtes plus que ce n’était déjà le cas, mais si elles sont impressionnées par _ça_ … »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bon, on fait avec, dit-il à mi-voix. »

J’étrécis les yeux.

« Pourquoi je suis là ? Je croyais qu’on devait déjeuner et parler de Jenkins. Si tu as pensé ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de seconde que je pouvais avoir l’intention de…

— Rêve, Granger. »

Il avait dit ça de sa voix d’aristo traînante habituelle.

« Si j’étais en train de te séduire, tu t’en serais rendu compte. Je suis plutôt bon à ça, crois-moi. On ne serait pas en train de discuter décoration si j’avais pour plan de te débarrasser de tes fringues. Oh, cette moue. Tu es plutôt énervée contre moi, hein ? dit-il avec jubilation. »

Je me dirigeai vers la boîte argentée posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, supposant qu’elle contenait de la poudre de Cheminette. C’était trop. Ce type était complètement insupportable. Comment avais-je pu penser… Je me prendrais un sandwich à la cafétéria…

Il attrapa ma main.

« Non, ma très chère Hermione, nous allons aller déjeuner comme je te l’ai promis. Et ne t’embête pas à essayer de transplaner. Il y a des protections anti-transplanage. Une tradition Malefoy. Plus ou moins. Une histoire assez sombre. Dans le passé, on utilisait ces protections pour empêcher les gens que vous torturiez de partir avant que vous ne les tuiez. Mais je trouve qu’elles sont plutôt utiles pour… »

Je me dégageai et allai saisir la boîte quand elle disparut.

« Malefoy ! Tu me rends cette boîte ! »

Je levai ma baguette.

« Jenkins… roucoula-t-il. Et c’était juste un exemple. Il est normalement beaucoup plus prudent, je te l’accorde, mais je l’ai entendu cracher ce genre de conneries plusieurs fois. Imagine seulement. Ce salopard de raciste idiot dirige le département Sport. C’est un _employé_ du Ministère. »

Il jouait avec moi comme si j’étais son instrument de musique favori, mais cette conversation enregistrée était particulièrement immonde ; ce type devait être viré. Je baissai ma baguette et lui adressai un regard mauvais.

« Gentille fille. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister, dit-il dans un souffle. Bon, nous sommes là parce que je ne veux pas être vu en public alors que tu portes ces guenilles. J’ai une réputation à tenir, sans compter que nous allons dans un restaurant moldu et que se pointer en robes de sorcier ne serait pas la meilleure des idées, si ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça dans le hall du Ministère, alors arrête de bouder, très chère, dit-il de sa voix normale. »

Enfin, normale pour un Malefoy, ce qui voulait dire incroyablement sournoise et prétentieuse. Il recula et me regarda de haut en bas.

« Avec ce sac à patates que tu as eu l’infortune d’enfiler ce matin, je ne peux rien voir. Si j’étais ton mari et que je te voyais dans cette _chose_ que tu appelles vêtement, je te l’arracherais à mains nues. Evidemment, ensuite je ravagerais ton corps, donc ça ne serait sans doute pas une si mauvaise chose. Enfin, je vais devoir faire ça de mémoire. Si ça ne te va pas, tu n’auras qu’à t’en prendre à toi-même. Même si je suis plutôt un génie pour ce genre de… Je pense qu’une jolie teinte de… Oui ! »

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa dans ma direction. J’ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais un frémissement dans l’air et la sensation de, et bien de tissu bougeant contre mes hanches et de froid sur mes épaules me fit taire. Je me tournai avec horreur vers un des vingt et quelques miroirs de la pièce, presque terrifiée de…

Si j’ignorais le décolleté plongeant qui exposait la moitié de mon soutien-gorge, c’était, et bien, si raffiné et élégant et complètement moi (à l’exception de l’échancrure trop profonde du col) que je ne pouvais m’empêcher de fixer mon reflet avec incrédulité. Malefoy avait métamorphosé ma robe noire morose en un fourreau en lin, si fin qu’on aurait dit de la soie sous mes doigts. La robe collait à mes hanches, suivait la courbe de ma taille, et sa douce couleur lavande faisait ressortir mes yeux et mes cheveux. Il avait même remplacé mes chaussures plates par des chaussures à talon d’une hauteur très raisonnable. J’agitai mes orteils. Le cuir était si souple, on aurait cru que je portais des chaussettes en velours. J’aurais probablement pu escalader les Pyrénées là-dedans.

Je regardai mon soutien-gorge apparent. Je regardai Malefoy.

« Bon, je t’ai dit que je faisais ça au pif, marmonna-t-il. »

Je pointai mon décolleté du doigt.

« Hum.

— Oui, d’accord. Même si j’apprécie le spectacle, je pense vraiment qu’un col bateau est davantage dans ton style qu’un col en v. On devrait montrer des épaules comme les tiennes. C’est tellement plus excitant de suggérer que d’être ouvertement sexuelle. J’ai essayé d’expliquer ça à cette pétasse à la compta – dont le nom m’échappe – mais en vain. Voilà. C’est mieux ? »

Je regardai à nouveau. Oui, il avait raison. Un col bateau était bien davantage mon style.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait de cette touffe ? marmonna-t-il. Oui, je pense que ce chignon sévère que tu avais au mariage de Dom, même s’il est quelque peu froid, te va bien. »

Un chatouillement de magie, et mes cheveux se trouvèrent arrangés en un rouleau étroit à l’arrière de mon crâne.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de maquillage ou de collants. Ce bronzage crie la santé. Et Merlin merci, tu portes tes boucles d’oreilles en perle aujourd’hui. Mais en fait, je pense que tu ne les enlèves jamais, si ? »

J’allais pour dire « non », mais avant que j’en ai le temps, il se retrouva derrière moi, si près que je sentais la chaleur de son souffle sur ma joue. Il accrocha autour de mon cou un collier absolument magnifique, trois rangs de perles. Elles jetaient des reflets contre la teinte délicate de la robe. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et appuya son menton sur le dos d’une de ses mains pour me sourire dans le miroir. J’ouvris la bouche pour, je ne sais pas. Protester ? Le remercier ? Dire _quelque chose_ , mais il leva un doigt et le posa tout doucement sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

« Elles étaient à ma grand-mère. Ça fait des années qu’elles ne sont pas sorties de leur boîte à bijoux. Juste pour l’après-midi, hmmm ? Les perles c’est bien trop plébéien pour Pansy. Si ça ne brille pas de mille feux, ça ne l’intéresse pas. Mais toi, j’en mets ma main au feu, tu n’es pas le genre de femme qui aime le clinquant. Magnifique, murmura-t-il. »

Et il fit courir son doigt le long de ma nuque pour rabattre une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière mon oreille.

Incapable de parler, je pus seulement baisser la tête en rougissant. Le bon sens me disait de lui rendre les perles, de lever le sort de métamorphose sur mes vêtements, et de quitter l’appartement. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C’est comme ça qu’il fait, réalisai-je. Il te drague en faisant semblant de ne pas te draguer. Pas en te faisant du rentre-dedans et en te pinçant les fesses. Non, en te passant les perles de sa grand-mère autour du cou, une main chaude sur ton épaule et un murmure…

« Il y a une petite brise, aujourd’hui, je pense que tu as besoin de… _Accio_ mouchoir. Un mouchoir en tissu vola à travers la pièce. Il l’attrapa avec agilité, me rappelant pour une seconde qu’il avait été presqu’aussi bon en tant qu’Attrapeur que Harry. Un mouvement rapide de sa baguette et un foulard beige, de la même couleur que mes chaussures, apparut. Il l’arrangea autour de mes épaules de cette manière nonchalante que les Françaises ont portée à la perfection et que nul autre au monde n’a la moindre chance de pouvoir recréer.

« Le restaurant n’est pas loin. On y va à pied ? »

Et alors même qu’il posait la question, il me guida vers la porte d’une main ferme dans mon dos.

oOo

Il fit la conversation sans effort au long du chemin : un appartement dans le Londres moldu lui offrait un certain degré d’intimité – il ne pouvait pas transplaner sans arrêt du Manoir au Ministère, c’était trop fatigant. Ce à quoi je répondis :

« Epargne-moi ton blabla. Tu as un appartement dans le Londres moldu comme ça tu peux mener à bien tes affaires louches loin des regards inquisiteurs. »

Je suis navrée de dire que sa réponse fut :

« Exactement ! »

C’était en quelque sorte rassurant d’être de retour à notre relation habituelle de petites chicaneries. Ce relooking, quoique hautement insultant peu importe la façon dont on le considérait, était aussi absolument déconcertant. Il savait quelle nuance de mauve m’allait le mieux au teint. Que je portais les perles de ma grand-mère _tous les jours_. Il connaissait la largeur de mes hanches, le retrait de ma taille. Il y avait chez lui une sorte d’assurance quant à _moi_. Peu importaient ses commentaires cavaliers, la robe m’allait comme un gant. Je rougis, me rappelant notre tête-à-tête sous le kiosque au mariage de Lily et Dom, et comme il avait posé ses mains sur ma taille et mes hanches pendant qu’il s’appuyait sur moi comme un ivrogne. A quel point était-il ivre ? Sérieusement. Je commençais à penser « pas du tout » si on en jugeait par la coupe parfaite de la robe.

On continua à s’insulter joyeusement tout en avançant. Même si je détestais avoir à le reconnaître, il avait choisi un quartier plutôt sympa pour mener ses affaires licencieuses. Les maisons étaient parfaitement représentatives de ce style chargé, débordant, si caractéristique de la Grande-Bretagne moldue, avec des tas de couleurs et de textures différentes. D’un mouvement discret de sa baguette, Malefoy cueillit un bouton de rose et l’accrocha à sa boutonnière. Je grimaçai en pensant à notre triste petit jardin, où il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’une pelouse et quelques haies que Ron raccourcissait une fois de temps en temps à l’aide d’un sort et d’un coupe-haie. Quand est-ce que nos vies étaient devenues si stériles ? Quand est-ce que tout était devenu une corvée ?

Bientôt nous nous trouvâmes devant la porte d’entrée d’un petit restaurant du quartier. Les lettres dorées et sophistiquées sur le auvent annonçaient que nous étions au _Chevalier’s_. Je dois admettre que j’étais un peu surprise. Je m’étais attendu à un de ces restaurants où ce qu’ils servaient était du dernier chic et où vous n’aviez rien dans votre assiette. Si le menu voulait dire quelque chose, cet endroit était une brasserie française typique et aurait été complètement à sa place dans une ruelle peu fréquentée à Paris.

Passant un bras de propriétaire autour de mon épaule, il interrompit mon examen du menu et me fit passer le seuil.

« Et maintenant, joue le jeu, exigea-t-il. »

Une femme d’allure stricte, pas du genre marrante, leva la tête au bruit que fit la porte en s’ouvrant. Son attitude rigide disparut complètement quand elle vit Malefoy. Elle s’essuya les mains contre son tablier blanc, ouvrit grand les bras et accourut vers lui. Elle l’attrapa par les oreilles et l’embrassa sur les deux joues.

« _Monsieur Malefoy_!* s’écria-t-elle. »

Et elle commença à babiller en français sur comme ça avait été long depuis la dernière fois, et que Georges et elle commençaient à désespérer de revoir leur client favori. Et puis, en anglais, elle dit :

« Est-ce que c’est ? _Non, non, non._ * Pas après toutes ces années. »

Un sourire polisson apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien, oui, pour tout dire. »

La prise de Malefoy sur mon épaule se resserra.

« Nous devrions fêter ça. Hermione, Mme Chevalier. Mme Chevalier, ma femme. »

De sa main libre, il attrapa ma main gauche et la leva en l’air. Il avait dû le faire à l’appartement mais je n’avais rien senti. Mon alliance d’or toute simple avait été remplacée par un amas de rubis et d’émeraudes entrelacées et finement placées dans une dentelle d’or extrêmement délicate. C’était la plus belle bague que j’aie jamais vue. Ce qui ne m’empêchait pas de vouloir le tuer sur place. Ce type était dingue ! Je rougis comme je n’avais jamais rougi de toute ma vie. S’il pensait que j’allais rentrer dans son jeu, il ferait mieux d’y penser à deux fois. Je n’avais aucunement l’intention de… Se penchant contre mon épaule, il murmura à mon oreille :

« Jenkins. Et s’il te plaît. »

Je me raidis en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma peau, et puis je me repassai encore et encore la façon dont Jenkins s’étranglait sur le mot « Sang de Bourbe » comme si rien que le fait de le dire le rendait malade. J’entendis Madame Chevalier glousser :

« _D’accord_ *. C’est pour ça que vous vouliez que je vous prépare quelque chose de spécial. Venez, venez, dit-elle. »

Je me tournai vers lui et articulai silencieusement :

« Quelque chose de spécial ? »

Il pinça les lèvres et me fit :

« Chut. »

Relâchant sa prise sur mon épaule, il commença à me donner des petits coups entre les omoplates pour m’obliger à la suivre dans les escaliers.  
C’était typique de Malefoy de faire confiance à ma politesse. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix que d’accepter ça ou de faire une scène pas possible. Il n’allait pas s’en sortir comme ça, cela dit, et quand il me donna à nouveau un petit coup, je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes, fort et vif.

« Arrête ça, sifflai-je. »

J’ignorai le grand « Aïeuh » qui vint de derrière moi. Elle nous conduisit par un petit escalier jusqu’à une pièce privée. Dans un coin à côté de nombreuses caisses de vin, une table avait été dressée – pour deux. Une bouteille de Taittinger reposait paresseusement dans un seau à champagne.

Malefoy, même quand il m’insultait, le faisait toujours avec une classe impeccable. Aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Une main sur le côté à cause de la douleur occasionnée par mon coup de coude, il tira une chaise et me fit signe de m’asseoir, un air de parfaite adoration peint sur le visage. Définitivement et complètement une ordure. Aucun des neufs cercles de Dante n’était assez infernal pour lui.

Avec aussi peu de sincérité, je lui souris en retour.

Mme Chevalier me dit dans un chuchotement parfaitement audible :

« Finalement, il nous ramène une dame. Une vraie dame. Georges et moi… »

Elle leva les mains avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Vous ne croiriez pas si je vous le disais le, et bien, le genre de femmes qu’il a ramenées ici pour déjeuner. »

Elle jeta un regard bref mais sévère à Malefoy.

« Ces jours sont terminés. »

Il rougit et frotta le dos de ma main contre sa joue. Quel comédien ! Bon sang, quel comédien ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Je lui donnais un coup de pied sous la table.

Il était bon, seigneur. Il ne cilla pas ; il rougit juste un peu plus fort. Et puis il me donna un coup de pied à son tour.

Je toussai pour étouffer mon cri de douleur. Ça faisait mal !

« Vous devez mourir de faim, gloussa Mme Chevalier. Pas de carte. George nous a concocté un menu spécial pour nos jeunes mariés. »

Avec une expertise fruit de trente ans de métier, elle ouvrit cette bouteille de champagne en cinq secondes chrono, nous servit à boire et nous ordonna de porter un toast.

« A mon adorable épouse, Hermione, roucoula Malefoy. »

Il leva son verre dans ma direction, s’amusant visiblement beaucoup. A la seconde où Mme Chevalier quitterait la pièce, il exploserait de rire. Il étrécit les yeux légèrement, comme un avertissement, et se pencha en travers de la table. Si près que je pouvais sentir son dentifrice et l’odeur piquante de son après-rasage, il approcha sa bouche de la mienne ; un tout petit peu plus près et on se serait embrassé.

« Frappe-moi encore, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, et je te casse ta putain de jambe. »

Je me reculai, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point j’étais scandalisée.

« A… Drago, réussis-je à répondre en touchant son verre du mien. »

Je posai les lèvres sur le bord du verre, et réalisai que c’était la première fois en vingt-neuf ans que j’utilisais son prénom. Je vidai le verre d’un trait.

« _Ah, l’amour_ *… »

Sur un dernier gloussement, Mme Chevalier quitta la pièce.

A peine le clic du loquet eut-il retenti qu’il s’étira en arrière dans sa chaise et, comme je m’y attendais, se mit à rire pendant deux bonnes minutes.

« Oh, la tête que tu as fait… »

Il se tenait les côtes.

« J’ai cru que tu allais me… »

Il éclata de rire à nouveau. Finalement, il s’essuya les yeux et réalisa que je le fixais d’un air mauvais.

« Oh, allez, essaya-t-il de m’amadouer. C’était drôle, non ? Reprends du champagne. Tu es tellement grognon aujourd’hui.

— Je ne suis pas _grognon_ , répliquai-je avec autant de véhémence que je pouvais le faire sans crier. Tu es… Ce n’était pas… D’abord, tu… tu… »

Je désignai ma robe d’un geste hystérique.

« Et ensuite mon… ma… »

Je levai ma main gauche et l’agitai sous son nez.

« Et ensuite toi et moi… »

Je levai les bras au ciel, totalement frustrée.

« Un point pour moi. C’est la _première_ fois que je te vois ne serait-ce que vaguement incapable de t’exprimer. Ça me plait. Maintenant, la robe. Je ne vais même pas m’expliquer là-dessus. Oui, bien sûr, tu as une cervelle, même un peu trop certains jours, mais tu es aussi une très jolie femme, et ça m’énerve à un point pas possible de te voir toute terne et miteuse, alors qu’avec très peu d’efforts, tu pourrais être époustouflante. La faute à Weasley. Bien sûr, te voir habillée comme une mère au foyer moldue pouilleuse ne fait que renforcer le mépris durable que j’ai pour lui en tant qu’époux, donc tout le monde est content. Mais aujourd’hui… »

Il remplit mon verre de champagne.

« …aujourd’hui je voulais déjeuner avec la femme avec qui j’ai bu du champagne au mariage, pas avec la bureaucrate constipée pour qui bien présenter se limite à se brosser vigoureusement les dents.

— Je ne suis _pas_ con…

— Je t’en prie, dit-il sans aucune animosité. Laisse-la sortir et s’amuser.

— Comme la ribambelle de bimbos que tu as amenées ici pour déjeuner ?

— Je reconnais que certaines d’entre elles… Pour ma défense, je n’ai jamais essayé de faire passer aucune de ces filles pour ma femme. Prends-le comme un compliment.

— Vu comment tu traites ta femme, tu me pardonneras si j’évite. Parlant de femme… »

Je levai ma main gauche. Les rubis et les émeraudes brillaient de mille feux.

« Oh ça. Oui. »

Est-ce qu’il rougissait ? Il leva sa baguette. Mon alliance réapparut.

« Pardonne-moi. Je préfère encore que ma femme ait cet anneau plébéien à son doigt que de baiser ton mari. Vois ça comme faisant partie de l’ensemble. Un autre héritage familial. Un cadeau de César à Lucrèce pour son quinzième anniversaire. Un peu perturbant si on y pense. Quelque chose me dit que même au quinzième siècle, vous n’offriez pas _ce_ genre de bagues à votre sur. Ça hurle « inceste », à mon humble avis. Et ne mentionnons même pas son père. Et les gens disent que je suis tordu.

— Parce que tu l’es complètement ? »

Il me jeta un regard.

« Si on compare, non. Ce n’est pas qu’on ait l’habitude de parler de cet aspect de notre arbre généalogique. Une autre raison qui fait que Tatie ne peut pas voir Pansy. Elle a eu le culot de mettre ça sur le tapis à un réveillon de Noël. Pauvre idiote. L’inceste est un peu tabou, et ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de trucs dont on parle pendant qu’on découpe la bûche. En tout cas, c’est tabou dans ma famille, je ne sais pas ce qu’il en est dans la tienne. Elle s’est gagné la haine éternelle de Tante Delizia. Enfin, si on met de côté l’histoire et la morale, je trouvais que c’était bien trouvé pour toi et moi. Les rubis pour Gryffondor, les émeraudes pour Serpentard, le tout uni dans une dentelle d’or entremêlée. Ça nous va bien, non ? »

Il continua sans attendre de réponse :

« Et cette comédie sur le mariage ? Je n’ai pas trouvé d’autre excuse pour demander une table à l’écart des autres clients que de dire que je voulais fêter notre union en privé. »

Il leva à nouveau son verre :

« A ma femme. »

Il fit taire mon inévitable indignation en sortant le dictaphone de sa poche.

« Et maintenant, on peut écouter ça au calme. »

oOo

Le reste de l’enregistrement continuait encore et encore avec des mots peut-être encore plus offensants, même si c’était surtout une variation sur le même thème : une haine des Sang de Bourbe impossible à contenir.

« Est-ce qu’il est toujours aussi ignoble ? »

Je poussai mon assiette de côté, ayant perdu mon appétit. Malefoy ramassa ma fourchette et y empala une asperge.

« Encore un peu. Georges va être triste, sinon. »

Je secouai la tête, trop bouleversée et en colère pour manger.

« Bois, alors, pour te laver la bouche des ordures de Jenkins, me conseilla-t-il. »

Il finit mes asperges pendant que je sirotais le champagne, laissant sa fraîcheur apaiser mes nerfs.

« Pour répondre à ta question. Bien sûr que non. Il est raciste, pas stupide. C’est pour ça qu’il a réussi à grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie si rapidement. Je dois admettre qu’il était en forme ce soir-là. Le gentleman qui organisait la fête avait quelque peu manipulé la liste des invités…

— Tu n’as invité que des Sangs Purs ? interrompis-je. »

Il poussa son assiette de côté.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était moi qui organisai, si ? Disons simplement que la liste des invités était plutôt exclusive.

— Ne m’insulte pas, demandai-je. Ça explique certainement pourquoi Ron et Harry n’étaient pas invités. Vu que Ron est marié à une de ces atroces Sang de Bourbe et que la mère de Harry en était une. Il ne faudrait surtout pas gâcher la fête en invitant des gens pas comme il faut. J’imagine que tout le monde s’est bien amusé. Tu es probablement arrivé au bout du temps d’enregistrement. Il y en avait sûrement plus, parce qu’on peut passer des heures à insulter les Nés de Moldus, n’est…

— Granger, arrête. Est-ce que tu m’as entendu dire un mot, un seul mot sur les Sang de Bourbe ? »

Je me tus. Non. Il n’avait rien dit. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire…

« Tu l’as fait dans le passé, lui rappelai-je. J’aurais voulu recevoir un Gallion chaque fois que…

 

— La ferme. J’avais quinze ans. Tu ne vas _pas_ me juger là-dessus. Puis je te rappelle qu’à cet âge-là tu désobéissais à tous les règlements possibles et imaginables et tu giflais les gens. A l’évidence, j’ai gagné en maturité et toi pas. Tu as toujours recours à la violence physique quand tu es énervée. Le coup de coude dans les côtes et le coup de pied dans le tibia ? Je n’ai pas apprécié, Madame. Je trouve ça assez injuste d’être tenu responsable d’évènements qui ont eu lieu il y a vingt-cinq ans. Maintenant, ça c’est un début, dit-il en montrant le dictaphone, mais je pense qu’il vaut mieux qu’on conduise nos investigations un peu plus loin. Ce que l’on dit au fond d’un verre, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, et il est clair que Jenkins ne valait pas mieux qu’une barrique. Juste un peu plus soûl, et on pourrait sentir son haleine d’ici. Il va falloir que tu interviewes des joueurs et des propriétaires de clubs, et je ferai une enquête discrète auprès des gens au Ministère. Comme ça, on pourra monter un dossier complet sur son comportement inapproprié pour le Ministre. Il faut que ce soit béton. »

J’étais plutôt d’accord avec ce qu’il disait, mais…

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi _et_ moi ? Pourquoi la technologie moldue ?

— _Si_ ça avait été moi avec ce Dictat Aphone, j’aurais utilisé la technologie moldue parce que c’est le _dernier_ truc qu’on pourrait s’attendre à me voir utiliser. Des sorts, une Pensine, un enchantement, oui. De la technologie moldue ? Non. »

Il n’y avait rien à redire là-dessus, et ça ne faisait que souligner à quel point il pouvait être diabolique.

« _Si_ ça avait été moi et ma fête, ce qui n’a toujours pas été prouvé, ajouta-t-il. »

Je repris une gorgée de champagne, parce que sinon j’allais le frapper.

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de _mon_ aide ? »

Ses sourcils remontèrent, exprimant sa surprise.

« Parce que tu es la figure de proue de toutes les causes qui touchent plus ou moins aux Nés de Moldus. »

Il agita la main d’une manière vague.

« Je n’ai pas la moindre crédibilité dans ce domaine. Tu peux imaginer les reniflements incrédules que je récolterais si j’allais dans le bureau du Ministre pour lui montrer ça ? Ils penseraient que c’est juste une tentative déloyale pour réduire à néant les ambitions de Jenkins.

— Et c’est le cas.

— Peut-être. Mais que ce soit vrai ou non, étant donné qui est mon père et ses opinions bien connues sur le sujet, on me ferait sortir de la pièce en explosant de rire. Mais avec toi à mes côtés, personne n’oserait remettre en doute mes motivations.

— Donc pour récapituler, commençai-je. En dépit de preuves conséquentes que Jenkins est un porc raciste, à cause de ta réputation de Sang Pur crétin, tu n’as pas la moindre chance de le déloger de sa position actuelle à la tête du Département des Sports Magiques. Une position très en vue et qui est une plateforme naturelle pour la place que tu convoites – et moi aussi : Ministre de la Magie Adjoint. Afin de donner une certaine crédibilité à tes machinations souterraines, tu cherches à ce que je m’implique car mon intégrité est hors de doute. Comme je suis Née de Moldus et sujette à m’indigner comme il convient devant le comportement ouvertement raciste et discriminant de Jenkins, je mettrai de côté la haine et le mépris intenses que je ressens pour toi afin de t’aider dans cette entreprise car Jenkins est une verrue purulente et n’est même pas digne de balayer le sol du Ministère, alors encore moins d’en diriger un département ou de devenir Ministre Adjoint.

— Pour résumer. »

Il eut un sourire rayonnant.

« Je t’exècre.

— Vraiment ? se moqua-t-il.

— Tu savais qu’à la minute où j’entendrais cet enregistrement, je ne serais pas capable de laisser cet homme occuper la place où il est actuellement, et que je ne n’aurais pas d’autre choix que de t’aider.

— Pas d’autre choix, j’en ai peur. »

Il remplit mon verre avec ce qui restait du champagne.  
Parfait timing. Je le lui jetai à la figure.


	5. Sur le fil du rasoir

**_5\. Sur le fil du rasoir_ **

Il suivit mon exemple et mon visage se retrouva trempé de champagne. C’est à ce moment-là que Mme Chevalier arriva avec un plateau de desserts. Elle vit nos cheveux emmêlés et nos visages trempés et eut un sourire rayonnant.

« _Ah, l’amour_ *, dit-elle avec un soupir attendri. »

Elle posa le plateau sur la desserte.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls, mes tourtereaux, » chuchota-t-elle avec un fort accent français.

Elle sortit en fredonnant _La Vie en Rose_.

C’était trop. On se mit tous les deux à rire comme des fous. Je ris si fort que j’eus mal aux côtes pour le reste de l’après-midi. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière fois que j’avais ri avec autant d’abandon.

« On… On va devoir attendre jusqu’à ce que… Oh, Merlin, Granger, tu es belle à voir, pouffa-t-il. Le champagne te va à ravir. Oh, tu es _trempée_.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de rigoler. Il avait l’air ridicule. Ses cheveux normalement parfaitement coiffés tombaient en mèches pendouillantes, qui collaient à son front et à ses oreilles, et dont les bouts dégoulinaient sur les épaules de sa veste Savile Row. Le champagne et, à en juger par comment il s’étouffait, des larmes de rire, avaient rendu ses joues brillantes. Je lui pardonnai pour une fois. Si j’avais l’air ne serait-ce qu’à moitié aussi trempée… C’était tellement ridicule. Il n’y avait bien qu’une Française pour considérer que se jeter du champagne à la figure pouvait tenir lieu de préliminaires.

« Viens là. »

Il commença à éponger mon visage avec sa serviette.

« On utilisera un Sortilège Séchant une fois qu’on sera parti. Mais pour le moment, ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il. »

Il était si doux que j’avais l’impression d’être une petite fille. Effleurant à peine mes yeux, il épongea mon front, mes joues, et finalement, attrapant mon menton, il se secoua légèrement.

« Saleté, murmura-t-il. »

Après s’être passé un coup rapide sur le visage, il se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi ? Je sais que je n’ai pas de jaune d’uf sur le nez. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Rien. On devrait y aller. »

Je fis mine de me lever.

« Granger, dit-il en m’attrapant le poignet. On est d’accord sur Jenkins, hein ? »

Je me détachai de lui et me levai de table.

« Oui, sale petit con, on est d’accord. Cache-moi ce sourire ou je vais changer d’avis. »

oOo

Les quatre semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvantes. Nous obtînmes le feu vert du Ministre pour entamer notre enquête, mais il fallait qu’on case ça au milieu de nos autres responsabilités. Ce qui voulait dire que je travaillais soixante-quinze heures par semaine, et Malefoy trente. Et cet enfoiré avait le culot de se plaindre.

« Ces horaires sont complètement fous, dit-il en faisant la moue. »

Une fois par semaine, le vendredi à trois heures de l’après-midi, on se retrouvait à son appartement pour un déjeuner tardif en comparant nos notes. Une exploration rapide de sa cuisine la première fois me révéla un vrai cas d’étude en matière de débauche. Les placards de la cuisine contenaient tout un tas de verres et d’alcool, mais pas une assiette ou un plat. Il n’avait même pas de théière. Si j’avais été alcoolique, ça aurait été l’extase. Je pouvais avoir du martini, du scotch, du cognac, du champagne ou, seigneur, de l’absinthe. Dans le verre approprié. Son frigo était plein. De vin blanc, champagne, vodka, gin et vermouth. En guise de nourriture, il y avait cinq bocaux d’olives. Pour les martinis. Le tiroir contenait en tout et pour tout un couteau à fromage, un couteau à huîtres, sept tire-bouchons et une cuillère.

Je pris la cuillère.

« Et c’est pour quoi, ça ? Tu bois ta bibine à la cuillère ? Je ne veux même pas savoir à quelles activités perverses et dégoûtantes tu te livres avec ce couteau à huîtres. »

Il prit cet air de martyr que je ne l’ai jamais vu utiliser avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut toujours que tu imagines le pire quand ça me concerne ? J’utilise la cuillère pour mettre le caviar sur les toasts, et ce couteau à huîtres, crois-moi ou pas, pour écailler des huîtres. Je suis devenu une sorte d’expert. »

Il le prit en main, fit semblant d’ouvrir une huître d’un vif coup de poignet, et le remit dans le tiroir.

« Tu aimes les huîtres, Granger ? J’en suis plutôt fan. »

J’ignorai la question, même si vraiment, il n’y a rien de meilleur que des huîtres fraîches avec une tombée de sauce Worcester.

« Pourquoi tu n’utilises pas la magie, tout simplement ?

— Oh, je reçois des Moldus, de temps en temps, alors je ne peux pas exactement sortir ma baguette quand bon me semble.

— Même les plus grands d’entre nous ont leurs petits soucis. Maintenant que tu t’es tapé toutes les pétasses du Ministère, tu en es réduit à te faire des Moldues ?

— Plus ou moins. Tu veux quoi ? »

Il se pencha dans le frigo et quand il en ressortit pour me faire face, il avait une bouteille de Boodles dans une main, et une bouteille de Chopin dans l’autre.

« Une vodka ou un martini gin ? Je suis très gin moi-même, mais je te vois assez comme le genre de femmes qui préfère la vodka. Un défaut mineur dans une personnalité parfaite. Mince, il faut ajouter à ça la mauvaise influence de Weasley et Potter, alors Dieu sait ce que tu bois. Ces deux-là auraient aussi bien pu inventer le mauvais goût. Avec eux, un Whisky Pur Feu distillé la veille fait un malheur. »

Il s’arrêta de parler et eut un frisson visible.

« Je viens juste d’avoir une pensée horrible. Tu n’es pas une de ces malheureuses qui préfèrent leur truc dilué à mort ? S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n’es pas du genre Long Island Iced Tea ? _Ça_ , je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Cela mettrait, j’en ai bien peur, le holà à cette passion dévorante que je suis en train de développer pour toi. La tuerait net. »

Malgré la bouteille qu’il tenait, il se mit à battre des cils avant de fermer les yeux, fit une moue exagérée et s’éventa de la main. Si seulement il avait pu se casser le nez en faisant l’idiot avec cette bouteille de gin. Comme je ne disais rien, il rouvrit les yeux.  
Je le regardai.  
Il arrêta sa comédie et grimaça.

« Comment je vais te convaincre de mon amour pour toi si tu refuses de me prendre au sérieux ? Tu as ton air de Malefoy-est-un-crétin-immonde-et-si-je-pouvais-m’en-sortir-sans-passer-vingt-ans-à-Azkaban-je-le-tuerais-sur-le-champ. Cet air qui dit que tu ne trouves pas ça amusant _du tout_. »

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu’il allait se lancer dans un grand monologue lyrique. Ce type était un moulin à paroles. Comment Pansy faisait-elle pour supporter ça jour et nuit ?

« S’il te plaît, tais-toi. »

Le « s’il te plaît » n’était là que par habitude.

« Je peux pas. »

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent dans un sourire faux.

« Tu me rends très nerveux, en particulier quand tu me fusilles du regard comme cela. Peu importe, maintenant que j’ai ton attention, j’ai fait une liste, tu sais. Il n’y en a pas moins de dix. Le pire c’est cet air de profond dégoût quand tu es à deux secondes de me hurler dessus que je suis une raclure de Mangemort ; le moins grave est celui où tu penses que je suis pénible et gamin, mais que tu es quand même amusée. Ça, c’est quelque part au milieu. Tu n’es pas amusée, mais tu n’es pas mortellement offensée. Au final, on a évité le pire en matière de regards qui tuent, mais ça reste toujours assez mauvais pour mon ego. »

Il ramena les bouteilles au frigo et en claqua la porte d’un grand geste dramatique. Il recula avec un soupir.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse, Granger ? On est curieux et on veut savoir. »

Il repoussa une mèche de mon front et se tint là, appuyé contre le frigo dans son costume impeccable, avec pas un poil qui dépassait ; se moquant de moi en faisant d’insupportables références à sa soi-disant passion pour moi alors que nous savions tous les deux qu’en réalité il méprisait chaque molécule de mon être. J’avais envie de le gifler. Personne sur cette terre n’avait la capacité de me mettre en rage comme ce type le faisait. Et je ne suis pas fière du fait qu’à quarante-et-un ans, j’avais envie de retourner à celle que j’étais à treize ans, et de me jeter sur lui toutes griffes dehors.  
Je pris une grande inspiration.

« En ce moment, je trouverais le fait de manger assez amusant, étant donné que j’ai loupé la pause de onze heures pour interviewer ce pervers de Carstairs, qui apparemment n’a rien à dire sur Jenkins mais qui a quand même réussi à me faire perdre quarante précieuses minutes en me faisant part de son faible pour les brunes un peu vieux jeu. Je voudrais recevoir un Gallion pour chaque fois où il a touché mon genou. Mon compte en banque pourrait rivaliser avec le tien. Et donc, je n’ai rien mangé depuis ce matin six heures, et j’arrive ici et je découvre que la seule chose comestible dans ton appart’ c’est les olives du martini. Par conséquent… »

On sonna à la porte.

« Ah, » fut tout ce qu’il dit.

Et avec une moue, il me contourna pour accéder à l’interphone près de la porte d’entrée. Dans un français rapide, il demanda à la personne qui avait sonné de monter. Cinq minutes plus tard, une table pour deux était dressée, avec un repas complet qui arrivait juste de chez les Chevalier. Tout y était, des petites doses de beurre pour accompagner le pain, jusqu’aux gigantesques cuillères pour la soupe à l’oignon. Un pourboire de cinq livres et un « _Merci, Monsieur_ * » enthousiaste, et le serveur avait disparu. Le repas était servi.

Malefoy recula ma chaise pour moi et je m’assis. Nous mangeâmes en silence.

Ce n’est qu’au moment où il me servit une tasse de café d’une thermos qui était là qu’il dit doucement :

« A coup sûr, je ne suis pas un tel troll que tu pensais vraiment que j’allais te servir du gin pour déjeuner ? C’était une blague. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi ?

— Je sais que c’était une blague. Je ne sais pas, rétorquai-je. »

Je remuai le sucre dans mon café avec tellement de force que, si la tasse avait explosé, je n’aurais pas été surprise.

« J’ai travaillé jusque minuit la nuit dernière pour essayer de venir à bout du dossier pour la réunion d’aujourd’hui. Le temps que j’arrive à la maison, j’avais manqué mon créneau et je me suis tournée et retournée toute la nuit. J’ai dû dormir trois secondes au total. Ma secrétaire a appelé pour dire qu’elle était malade, et j’ai dû m’occuper des notes de la réunion de chefs de départements que nous avons eue la semaine dernière. Billingsly m’a envoyé six hiboux en moins d’une demi-heure pour me demander où elles étaient…

— Tu aurais dû lui dire d’aller se faire foutre. Il y avait jusqu’à lundi avant de les faire passer aux autres chefs de département. Il a juste fait ça parce que c’était lui le secrétaire lors de la dernière réunion et qu’il était trois jours en retard.

— Je sais ça, Malefoy, mais tu sais comment je suis. Et il fallait que je prépare le programme pour le Stage de Formation de Sécurité Magique du mois prochain, et c’est pas comme si je pouvais mettre _ça_ de côté, vu que c’est le Ministre qui a personnellement demandé à ce que je m’en occupe. Et pour couronner le tout, ce bouffeur d’oxygène de Carstairs qui est venu me baver dessus en matant mes seins, et Ron part demain pour deux semaines à une espèce de conférence internationale d’Aurors à New York à laquelle lui et Harry doivent aller, et je lui ai promis qu’on mangerait chez ses parents ce soir et je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour sortir du bureau à six heures avec tout… »

Je m’arrêtai de parler – m’arrêtai net – parce que, d’une part, même moi je me rendais compte que je devais avoir l’air un peu folle, et de l’autre, Malefoy était en train de me caresser la tête tout doucement. Je m’appuyai contre lui en essayant désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

Ce que je ne pouvais pas – et ne _voulais_ pas – lui dire, c’est que quand j’étais arrivée la veille, Ron était déjà endormi. Evidemment, pourquoi aurait-il été debout – il était presque minuit et demi. Comme la bonne épouse que j’étais, je lui avais passé un coup de Cheminette pour prévenir que je serais en retard. Il n’était pas à la maison mais chez Harry, leur petit dernier sur les genoux. Un « on le nourrira, Hermione » et un « merci, Gin. C’est niquel. Ne rentre pas trop tard » et l’affaire était réglée.

Néanmoins, il n’aurait pas été très content de voir à quelle heure j’étais rentrée. Au fil du temps, j’étais devenue une experte pour me glisser dans le lit sans faire un bruit. Malheureusement, alors même que j’étais si fatiguée que même mes ongles avaient envie de bâiller, je restai juste allongée là les poings serrés. Mon corps était plein d’adrénaline, et mon horloge interne pensait visiblement que puisque j’avais si cavalièrement ignoré ses signes une heure auparavant, je ne devais pas avoir envie de dormir. Je me tournai et retournai avec frustration, tandis que mes pensées partaient dans tous les sens, si bien que je finis par réveiller Ron.

« Bon sang, Hermione, tu veux pas prendre une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves ? Tu as changé de côté seize fois en cinq minutes. J’ai compté.

— Désolée, désolée, m’excusai-je. C’est juste cette affaire avec Jenkins qui me travaille. Tu es prêt pour samedi ? demandai-je, essayant de détourner le conflit inévitable sur mes horaires de travail.

— Oui, j’ai trop hâte. »

Et il ajouta, comme si je ne le savais pas :

« J’adore les States. »

Même à moitié endormi, il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa joie. Si Fred n’était pas mort pendant la guerre, Ron aurait voulu qu’on parte là-bas, si on avait pu persuader Harry et Ginny de nous y rejoindre. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient émigré après la guerre. Dans les mois qui avaient suivi la bataille finale, c’était impossible d’aller quelque part sans se trouver confronté au souvenir de ceux qui avaient disparu. Et puis, le côté relax des Etats-Unis allait bien à Ron : on aimait le sport là-bas, on était plus cool sur les fringues, les gens étaient faciles à vivre. J’aurais détesté, bien sûr ; je n’ai pas de temps à consacrer à la communauté sorcière américaine. Leur totale absence de support pendant la guerre contre Voldemort m’a laissée avec un mépris irraisonné pour tout ce qui est américain. Mais je n’ai pas eu à m’inquiéter de ça. Cela a pris à Molly une bonne dizaine d’années pour se remettre de la mort de Fred, et même Ron, qui est aussi obtus qu’on puisse l’être, n’aurait pas perturbé son équilibre en déménageant à cinq milles kilomètres de là, Portoloin et Cheminette ou pas.

Je restai allongée là à me demander si une dose de Sommeil sans Rêves parviendrait à m’endormir sans que je sois dans le coltard le lendemain matin quand Ron demanda doucement :

« Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien demandé sur Jenkins ? »

Même si c’était top secret, j’avais dû expliquer pourquoi je faisais ces horaires de fou, et j’avais mis Ron au courant du minimum, c’est-à-dire que le Ministre avait demandé à Malefoy et moi de mener une enquête sur Jenkins. Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient comme quoi c’était un raciste bien bourrin – ce qui était totalement inapproprié pour un chef de département, et encore plus quand on travaillait dans un département qui s’occupait de relations internationales – et notre boulot était de voir si c’était juste des rumeurs ou bien des faits. Je n’avais _pas_ mentionné le déjeuner chez Chevaliers, parce que je ne voyais pas vraiment comment je pouvais expliquer qu’on avait mangé dans un restaurant moldu sans m’embarquer dans toute l’histoire du relooking et du faux mariage, sans compter la bataille au champagne.

« Toi ? »

Le mot était sorti de ma bouche avant que je puisse m’en empêcher. Parce que bien sûr, j’aurais dû parler à Ron. Ron, qui dirigeait la ligue de Quidditch du Ministère depuis quinze ans. Qui voyait régulièrement Jenkins pour parler de trucs de sports terriblement chiants dont je n’avais rien à fiche, mais qui semblaient être la grande passion de Ron. Il n’était devenu un Auror que parce qu’il ne pouvait s’imaginer être séparé de Harry. Jamais. Il était plutôt compétent comme Auror, mais pas non plus de première classe, et il n’avait jamais eu de problème à l’admettre. Cette tendance à rester sur ses positions, à être de mauvais poil, disparaissait quand il enfilait sa casquette de capitaine de la ligue. Je lui avais demandé une fois pourquoi il ne quitterait pas le Ministère pour prendre un boulot à la direction des Canons, et monter peu à peu dans la hiérarchie. Sa réponse avait été nette et précise : « Non, tant que Harry a besoin de moi, je reste où je suis, merci. »

Vingt-deux ans plus tard, il était toujours aux côtés de Harry, mais je me demandais s’il était heureux.

« Je vois ce crétin tout le temps, tu sais, grinça-t-il. »

Il était clair qu’il était furieux contre moi et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quand avais-je arrêté de le prendre au sérieux, quant avais-je commencé à l’ignorer, à ne même pas le prendre en compte ? Il voulut se retourner.

« S’il te plaît. »

Je posai un bras sur son épaule pour l’en empêcher.

« Ron est-ce que tu l’as entendu dire des choses sur… »

Je fis une pause.

« …Les Sang de Bourbe ? »

Il résista l’espace d’une minute mais finit par céder. Je voyais bien qu’il était toujours en colère. Les muscles de son épaule sous mes doigts restèrent tendus, mais sa voix avait l’air à peu près normale.

« Oui, mais quand il pense que je ne suis pas là. Ça serait vraiment stupide autrement, non, avec ma femme et mon meilleur ami qui sont tous les deux nés de Moldus. Il a quelque chose contre, c’est clair, mais il est vraiment malin. Il n’ouvre sa gueule que devant les gens dont il pense qu’ils sont d’accord avec lui. Comme Malefoy. Qui est d’accord avec lui mais qui sait que le vent ne souffle pas dans son sens en ce moment, sérieusement, avec Harry chef des Aurors et toi si haut placée. Alors il ferme sa sale petite gueule d’aristo. Tu sais, la seule raison pour laquelle cet enfoiré vicieux de Malefoy s’arrange pour faire virer Jenkins, c’est parce qu’il est si populaire. Jenkins est toujours prêt à payer une ou deux tournées. Il ne regarde pas à la dépense, ça c’est sûr. C’est le genre de trucs qui marche bien avec pas mal de gens, alors ils ne font pas gaffe à un ou deux sales commentaires de temps en temps. Et il fait attention avec Harry. Il ne se laisse pas aller. Mais avec les autres, dans les vestiaires ? »

Je pus le sentir hausser les épaules.

« Ça devrait être du gâteau, poursuivit Ron. Il déteste les Français et les Japonais aussi, mais je pense pas qu’ils vont le virer pour ça. Et puis, sur le plan perso je pense peut-être que c’est un vrai con, mais il est vraiment bon dans ce qu’il fait. Il va falloir le remplacer par quelqu’un qui connait bien le sport et les équipes, ou vous aurez un beau merdier quand vous l’aurez viré. »

Je me demandais comment poursuivre la conversation, quand il posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Hermione, Malefoy se voit être Ministre un de ces jours. Il ne fait ça que pour se débarrasser d’un concurrent. Tu es sûrement la prochaine sur sa liste. »

Oh, cher, cher Ron. Qui fait attention à moi. J’embrassai sa main, de façon très chaste mais j’étais épuisée et je ne voulais pas lui donner d’autres idées.

« Oui, je sais, admis-je. Mais je suis entre le marteau et l’enclume. Il faut vraiment que Jenkins dégage, et je ne peux pas le faire sans lui.

— Saloperie de Malefoy, murmura-t-il. Enfin, tu devrais interroger Blandings et Mason, qui bossent dans son département. Ça fait des années qu’ils travaillent avec lui, et ils ont tous les deux une grand-mère moldue. Mais ce connard de Jenkins ne le sait pas. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir soulagée ou insultée quand la seule réponse à mon baiser fût un bâillement.

« Merci, Ron. Je vais faire ça. Maintenant, redis-moi ton itinéraire. New York d’abord, et ensuite Chicago, et puis la Californie ? »

Je le laissai parler non-stop pendant vingt minutes de son voyage, et à la fin, il n’était plus en colère, juste fatigué. Il se blottit contre moi en récitant la liste des villes qu’ils allaient visiter et que je connaissais déjà par cur. Il s’arrêta au milieu d’une phrase sur les plages de Californie et c’était quoi déjà ce sortilège crème solaire ?

Quand ses ronflements réguliers se firent entendre, je murmurai mon excuse habituelle, et puis je me blottis contre lui à mon tour, essayant de ne pas pleurer parce que j’étais si fatiguée et que j’avais honte de moi de le traiter comme une espèce d’elfe de maison.

Rien de tout ça ne regardait Malefoy, alors tout ce que je dis fut :

« Je suis épuisée, désolée. »

Et je décollai ma tête de sa main. Il la laissa immédiatement retomber pour attraper sa tasse de café.

« C’était un excellent repas, merci. Et c’est sans rapport, mais cet appartement me fait vraiment horreur. »

Pour une raison étrange, cette remarque obtint un rire franc.

« Je le changerai. J’aime être riche. Quelque chose de typiquement anglais avec une touche de français, je dirais. Hmm ? »

Et sans attendre ma réponse il continua :

« Aussi merveilleux qu’ait été ce repas, avec toi qui m’as jeté des regards noirs par-dessus ton assiette ces trente dernières minutes, je crains que nous ne devions consacrer le reste de notre après-midi à quelque chose de bassement matériel mais, hélas, de plus pertinent pour notre propos. Il faut qu’on ait fini pour cinq heures alors commençons. J’ai des tickets pour l’opéra ce soir, et tu dois rentrer chez toi faire une sieste avant le dîner chez Weasley & Cie. Bon, alors voilà ce que j’ai découvert cette semaine. »

Il déroula un parchemin de plus d’un mètre de long.

Je fermai les yeux, les rouvris, et recommençai.

« Tu ne t’embête pas à dissimuler ta surprise, je vois. Tu penses vraiment que je ne fais rien de mes journées. Ne prends pas la peine de répondre, parce qu’on sait tous les deux très bien que c’est ce que je fais en permanence. Rien. Je suis certain que tu as deux fois plus de notes que moi, mais qu’elles ne vont pas autant à l’essentiel parce que te connaissant, tu auras fait de ton mieux pour te montrer impartiale. Et ce serait inutile de te faire remarquer que l’important ce n’est pas d’être impartial. C’est d’avoir la peau de ce bâtard et d’en faire une décoration murale. Mais je ne peux pas attendre autre chose de ta part. Une chose avant que j’oublie. Il faut que tu interroges Blandings et Mason. Ils ont tous les deux une grand-mère moldue. Ils ne m’adressent pas la parole ; Blandings a perdu un frère pendant la guerre, et Mason me méprise par principe. Mais à toi ils te parleront, aucun doute. Tu reprends du café ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En français dans le texte


	6. Bruits de couloir

_**Bruits de couloir** _

 

Après le déjeuner désastreux de la semaine précédente – où il m’avait semblé approprié de me déchaîner sur Malefoy parce que je me dégoûtais – je me promis à moi-même de faire montre du meilleur comportement possible avant de Cheminer jusqu’à son appart. Froide, professionnelle, je ne le laisserais pas m’asticoter ou me provoquer. On collaborerait comme les deux collègues que nous étions et nous ne laisserions pas notre inimitié ou nos problèmes personnels se mettre en travers.

Evidement, notre second déjeuner ne fut rien d’autre qu’une grande bataille du début à la fin.  
En me rendant dans le hall des Cheminées, je manquai de percuter Carstairs. Refusant de croiser mon regard, il marmonna un bonjour et fila. Il était impossible de manquer l’énorme _grosseur_ au milieu de son front, en dépit de ses effort pour cacher son visage. Cela faisait approximativement la taille d’une balle de golf, et sa nuque devait lui faire un mal de chien rien que de l’effort pour garder sa tête droite.

Les Chevalier avaient fait opérer leur magie habituelle. Le temps avait tourné le weekend précédent, et un brouillard poisseux collait aux vitres. Le pot au feu n’aurait pas pu être davantage bienvenu. J’aurais voulu pouvoir l’apprécier. En l’occurrence, chaque bouchée fut accompagnée d’une rebuffade, et nous finissions chaque joute verbale par une gorgée de ce riche Bourgogne qui allait avec le plat. Le vin était délicieux, mais il ne faisait qu’exacerber la tension.

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas juste directement gravé un « P » pour pervers sur le front de Carstairs ? C’était aussi simple. »

J’embrochai une carotte sur ma fourchette.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que j’ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette petite défiguration ? »

Sa voix était froide et détachée, celle du parfait menteur qu’il était. Je pointai ma fourchette dans sa direction.

« Je peux me défendre toute seule, merci bien. Tes dérobades à la noix marchent peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi. Oui ou non, as-tu balancé un maléfice à Carstairs parce qu’il s’est comporté comme un troll avec moi la semaine dernière ?

— Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Comme ça, on ne remarque pas qu’il n’a pas de menton. J’y ai certainement _pensé_. Maintenant, est-ce que je l’ai fait, la question reste ouverte.

— Et je te l’ai posée, cette question, grognai-je. Et j’ai ma réponse. »

Je repoussai mon assiette et pris une longue gorgée de vin.

« Tu as déjà fini ? »

Remarquant que je me rabattais sur le vin, il leva son verre et dit :

« Il est plutôt pas mal. Il faut que je m’en réserve quelques caisses.

— Malefoy !

— Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que tu étais impossible ? Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je cherchais un héritage familial à passer à Lily et Dom pour quand Malefoy junior arrivera, et je suis tombé sur cet adorable livre de maléfices que mes parents m’avaient offert pour mon dixième anniversaire. J’ai aperçu Carstairs dans un couloir, un peu plus tôt cette semaine. Et là, il y avait son menton, ou plutôt son absence de menton qui n’attendait que moi – il y a ce proverbe, tu sais ? « Si la porte est fermée, passe par la fenêtre. » – bref, il y avait son front, donc, et tadam ! »

Sa baguette apparut comme sortie de nulle part, et il dessina une arabesque dans l’air avec.

« Ça partira. »

Il se tut quelques secondes.

« Au bout d’un moment. »

Je voulais attraper sa baguette, la casser en petits morceaux et les lui faire manger, en espérant que des échardes se raccrochent dans sa gorge de sale petite fouine.

« Il y a des protocoles, Malefoy. Si on s’amusait tous à balancer des maléfices aux gens qu’on n’aime pas… »

Je m’arrêtai pour prendre une grande inspiration.

« Les couloirs du Ministère vibreraient de toute cette magie. J’ai déposé une plainte auprès des autorités compétentes, et… »

Il baissa la tête et grogna, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

« Tu travailles au Ministère depuis toutes ces années. Tu crois vraiment que ces protocoles fonctionnent ? Ils ne valent pas plus que le parchemin sur lequel ils sont écrits et ne servent qu’à ce que des bureaucrates sans cervelle puissent se congratuler et dire qu’ils font quelque chose pour _combattre activement le harcèlement sexuel au travail_. »

Il finit la phrase avec une voix haut perchée.

« N’importe quoi. Débile. La personne qui s’occupe des Relations Humaines est sa grand-tante. Ça fait des années qu’il pelote tout ce qui bouge…

— Ce que toi tu ne fais pas, bien sûr ? »

C’était maintenant à _son_ tour de repousser son assiette à moitié terminée.

« Bon, c’est normal que tu ne saches pas cela vu que tu es une femme et que, d’après nos conversations précédentes, tu n’es pas de ce bord-là, donc tu n’es pas une experte en ce qui concerne le pelotage des dames. Peut-être la seule chose sur laquelle tu ne sois pas une experte. Bref, peloter est un art, et tu ne le fais pas à moins que la personne en face ne veuille que tu le fasses. C’est très malpoli. Et ça donne une mauvaise réputation aux autres coureurs de jupons.

— Tu es infâme. »

Cela me valut un sourire.

« Si tu essaies d’obtenir quelque chose avec des compliments, ça pourrait bien marcher. En gros, sa tante va lui dire de garder ses mains dans ses poches, lui demander s’il veut un autre sucre dans son thé, et au fait, Oncle Alfred devient sourd. _Voilà_ ce qui va se passer. Il n’y a rien qui fasse mieux passer le message « arrêter de tripoter les gens, espèce de vieux dégueulasse » qu’un bubon de la taille d’un Gallion. Tu sais, Granger, ça m’épatera toujours que tu aies bossé au Ministère toutes ces années, et que pour autant, on dirait que tu viens juste de débarquer. Tu comprends juste pas comment le Ministère marche.

— Oh, seigneur, crachai-je. De la part du type qui n’en fout pas une. Jamais ! »

Ça l’atteignit parce que son visage prit cet air pincé qu’il avait à l’époque de Poudlard.

« Vraiment ? Jamais est un peu fort. Désolé d’avoir à te prouver le contraire. _Accio_ parchemin. »

Un rouleau épais atterrit dans sa main. Il s’agissait certainement d’un énorme catalogue recensant tous les comportements limites de Jenkins, et je soupçonnai que Malefoy avait passé sa semaine à faire circuler des centaines de pintes et d’innombrables boîtes de cigares. Je le lui fis savoir :

« Et combien ça t’a coûté en tournées et en cigares ?

— Un biscuit ? rétorqua-t-il. Ne secoue pas la tête, ils sont délicieux. Tu ne manges plus depuis que ton bon à rien de mari est parti pour son voyage stupide, et tu pourrais prendre un ou deux kilos. Tes fesses sont en train de disparaître. Ce qui à mon humble avis est une tragédie nationale. Oui, ce qui m’embête, c’est pas tant le fait que mon compte en banque en a pris un sacré coup que d’être prisonnier dans une pièce pleine de types qui fument des cigares et de ne pas pouvoir… »

Il laissa tomber sa main sur la table.

Par où commencer ?

« D’abord, Ron n’est pas un bon à rien. Ensuite, tu fumes comme un pompier, alors pourquoi… »

Et c’est alors que je réalisai. Vendredi dernier, pas de cigarette. Ce vendredi, pas de cigarette.

« Je crois que je t’ai déjà fait savoir à quel point tu es impossible. Je suis vraiment si insignifiant que ça ? Tu n’as pas remarqué que j’avais arrêté ? Pas la moindre clope en trois semaines. Je dois reconnaitre que ça commence à aller mieux. Les deux premières semaines ont été abominables. J’étais d’une humeur massacrante. Pansy voulait me noyer, et ma mère m’a menacé de me mettre la raclée de ma vie si je n’arrêtais pas d’être invivable. Raclée, comme dans le verbe racler ? Enfin, ça s’améliore. Maintenant j’en veux seulement une toutes les sept minutes, et plus une toutes les deux minutes.

— Tant mieux pour toi, dis-je de façon un peu guindée. C’était une habitude dégoûtante. Est-ce que tu t’es finalement rendu compte que fumer ces trucs dégueulasses était le comble de la stupidité ?

— Non, pour tout dire. »

Il poussa l’assiette de biscuits dans ma direction.

« Mange, s’il te plaît. Tu ne fais pas partie des femmes à qui ça va bien d’être maigre. En fait, il n’y a aucune femme à qui ça va bien d’être maigre. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faut-il que vous pensiez que les hommes ont envie de coucher avec des bâtons ? Je pense que je me situe plutôt dans la moyenne sur ce plan-là, et personnellement, je suis bien plus heureux quand j’ai autre chose dans mes mains qu’un tas d’os. C’est très décevant. Il est impossible de câliner un squelette. Enfin, le plaisir que je prenais à fumer était toujours plus fort que le reste. Pendant la guerre, c’était : pourquoi ne pas en allumer une autre puisque je vais mourir ; après la guerre, c’était : pourquoi ne pas en allumer une autre puisque j’ai survécu.

— Il n’y a aucune logique là-dedans, le coupai-je.

— Le plaisir n’est pas logique. C’est juste du plaisir. »

Il leva son verre dans ma direction, finit le vin qui s’y trouvait, et se servit à nouveau, généreusement.

« Si allumer ces bouts de cancer en bâtonnets et inhaler toutes ces toxines est si agréable, pourquoi arrêter ?

— Tu n’aimes pas ça. Je voulais te faire plaisir. »

Son visage s’était adouci, l’expression pincée commençait à disparaître, mais les mots avaient leur tranchant habituel. Mon souhait de conserver une attitude professionnelle commençait à souffrir.

« Tu as arrêté parce que je n’aime pas ça ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Parce que tu veux me faire plaisir ? »

Il hocha la tête à nouveau.  
Je levai la main.  
Il était diabolique. Absolument diabolique. Après des années passées à me détester, à m’insulter à chaque occasion, il venait de trouver une manière encore plus ignoble de s’en prendre à moi. Avec ces horribles mensonges sur à quel point j’étais belle et combien il me désirait et comme j’étais intelligente et combien il voulait me faire plaisir. Que des _conneries_.

« Attends, laisse-moi m’expliquer clairement. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu’est l’idéal de baise de l’homme moderne débauché, et je n’en ai rien à foutre de pourquoi tu as arrêté de fumer. Mais je sais une chose, et c’est que ça n’a rien à voir avec moi. Vu comme tu es narcissique, tu as probablement repéré une ride dans le miroir un matin, et tu as piqué une crise. Je ne veux plus jamais t’entendre dire que je suis belle, intelligente, superbe, canon ou adorable. Jamais. Ce n’est que des mensonges, et on sait ce que tu penses vraiment. Tu as toujours été très clair là-dessus, depuis des années. Tu fais passer tes moqueries pour des compliments, et ça ne prend pas avec moi. »

Ce fut le silence l’espace d’une minute. Je fixai l’assiette de madeleines qu’il avait placée devant moi. Finalement, il dit d’une voix basse :

« Tu ne me prends toujours pas au sérieux, hein ? Je n’ai aucune crédibilité pour toi. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Alors, pour que tu saches : la dernière fois que j’ai piqué une crise, ça a été quand Potter a tué mon père. C’était certainement justifié, pas comme se réveiller un matin et constater qu’on a quarante-et-un ans. J’ai remarqué que tu n’as que dédain pour tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un compliment. Je pensais que puisque ton mari est parfaitement ok avec le fait que tu passes tes vacances à bosser comme une folle, tu ne devais pas recevoir des compliments, des compliments _sincères_ tous les matins. Je vois maintenant que je me suis trompé. Visiblement, Weasley te _couvre_ de compliments, vu que les miens sont bons à jeter. Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, jetons un coup d’il à ces notes, comme ça tu pourras Cheminer d’ici au plus vite. Pense positif, Granger. Il ne te reste plus qu’une semaine à me supporter, quatre heures au maximum, et on aura fini. »

Je levai la tête, m’attendant au fameux mépris à la Malefoy sur son visage, mais il avait l’air blessé, en colère, et quelque chose d’autre que je n’arrivai pas à définir. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis honteuse. Je tendis la main vers lui mais il retira la sienne.

« Tiens. »

Il me donna le parchemin.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé cette semaine ? »

Les quatre heures qui suivirent, on compara nos notes et on rassembla des arguments pour le compte-rendu qu’on ferait au Ministre.

Mes arguments reposaient sur les implications éthiques que garder Jenkins au Ministère aurait. Ceux de Malefoy étaient un catalogue sur la façon dont le Ministère – c’est-à-dire le Ministre – serait affecté lors de la prochaine élection si quelqu’un accusait publiquement Jenkins d’être raciste. Ethique et politique. Je ne me faisais pas d’illusions sur ce à quoi le Ministre serait le plus sensible, mais arrivée là, j’avais compris qu’on gagnait comme on le pouvait. Heureusement, c’était là une affaire où l’éthique et la politique allaient dans le même sens – quelque chose de rare.

On échangeait d’une voix neutre et gardée, et quelqu’un qui nous aurait entendus n’aurait pas pu se douter que cela faisait trente ans qu’on se connaissait. Au bout d’une demi-heure, Malefoy cria : « _Accio_ clopes ! » et un paquet de Players émergea d’un tiroir de la cuisine et bondit dans sa main. Il alluma ce truc immonde au bout de sa baguette.

Sa première bouffée fut suivie d’une grimace et d’un coup de menton, me défiant de dire quelque chose. Je l’ignorai. J’avais vraiment hâte de partir de là, et sans la femme de Jenkins et ses gosses, on aurait peut-être pu échapper à l’engueulade finale.

« Et je pense que c’est tout. A la semaine prochaine. »

Il se leva pour tirer ma chaise.

« Une minute. »

Il se rassit et alluma une autre cigarette. Est-ce que sa main tremblait ?

« Faut-il que je te rappelle que la saison d’opéra a commencé ? Il faut que je rentre, me douche, me change, mange quelque chose, et que je sois à l’opéra à huit heures. »

Il jeta un Tempus.

« Tu as trois minutes trente. »

C’était l’ancien Malefoy – brusque, exigeant, arrogant – et c’était un peu un choc de réaliser qu’il y _avait_ un ancien Malefoy.

« Tu as lu la retranscription de l’entretien avec Mme Jenkins ?

— Constance ? Oui, bien sûr que je l’ai fait. Chère Constance. Elle a pas inventé la poudre. Elle n’a même pas pu rentrer à Poudlard. Je crois qu’elle a été dans une école de troisième rang aux Etats-Unis. A côté, Millicent Bulstrode a l’air d’un génie. »

J’avais emprunté la cape d’invisibilité de Harry, et accompagné la personne qui l’avait interrogée en prétendant que c’était un sondage pour tous les employés du Ministère. Mme Jenkins était si confiante et, heu, naïve, qu’elle avait répondu à toutes les questions posées. Elle avait répété les jugements puants de Jenkins, mais en les faisant toujours suivre d’un « Enfin, je m’y connais pas trop en Quidditch. Je suis trop occupée avec les enfants, vous savez. » Comme si le racisme et le Quidditch étaient liés d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ensuite on l’avait écoutée vanter ses enfants, son plus grand qui finissait Poudlard, et le plus jeune qui commençait à peine à parler – un peu en retard là-dessus, mais il avait tellement bon caractère que ça compensait – et est-ce que Mr. Walker voulait une autre tasse de thé ?

Il n’existait pas une femme plus gentille ou idiote que celle-là. Tandis que Walker lui posait des questions moins sensibles, j’avais parcouru la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Les murs tremblaient presque de toute la magie qu’il y avait dans l’air. Quelques sortilèges traceurs, et j’en conclus qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans cette maison qui aimait bien jeter des lampes. Balancer des chaises. Briser des miroirs.

Les Jenkins étaient peut-être des Sang Pur, mais ils n’étaient pas des aristocrates comme les Malefoy ; plutôt de classe moyenne comme la famille de Ron, avec quelques Gallions en plus en réserve à Gringotts. La maison était grande, s’étendant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, mais les meubles étaient loin d’être neufs. Etant donné le nombre de fois où les chaises de la salle à manger avaient été réparées, je supposais qu’il ne servait de rien d’en acheter de nouvelles.

« S’il perd son travail, c’est elle qui va en faire les frais. Malefoy, je ne peux pas affirmer qu’il la bat, mais la maison dégoulinait de Reparo. Il n’y a pas un meuble qui n’ait été rabiboché par magie à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne peux pas supporter l’idée qu’il va faire payer son renvoi à sa femme. Ou ses enfants. »

Ma voix n’était plus qu’un murmure.  
Il n’eut pas l’air surpris. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que les diatribes d’ivrogne de Jenkins sur les Moldus étaient probablement accompagnées de commentaires tout aussi bas sur « apprendre à sa bonne femme où était sa place ».  
Malefoy éteignit sa cigarette.

« Un peu tard pour abandonner.

— Je ne te demande pas d’abandonner, protestai-je. Il mérite absolument d’être viré, mais tu diriges la _Gazette_. Tu ne pourrais pas l’embaucher ? A un poste où son racisme n’affectera personne. Le genre de poste où il ne serait le chef de personne.

— Je ne dirige pas la _Gazette_ , Granger. Je commence à me fatiguer de te le répéter. »

Il réduisit son paquet de clopes à la taille d’un timbre et le glissa dans sa poche. Apparemment, notre entrevue était terminée.

Je perdis complètement mon sang-froid. Parce que cette brave femme un peu bête allait recevoir la raclée de sa vie si cette brute raciste et violente n’avait pas d’autre option. Et les enfants…

« Va brûler en enfer, Drago Malefoy ! »

Folle de rage, c’est à peine si je parvins à me contenir pour ne pas attraper la bouteille de vin vide et l’assommer avec.

« Quelqu’un qui s’appelle « Malefoy » possède ce journal. Ce n’est peut-être pas toi, mais alors c’est ta femme, ou ta mère, ou une entreprise factice que tu as monté exprès pour ça. Je te demande si c’est possible que tu engages ce connard bon à rien pour que sa femme ne se retrouver pas défigurée ou qu’il ne balance pas ses gosses dans le mur. Est-ce que c’est trop demander ? A quoi ça sert d’avoir du pouvoir si tu ne l’utilises pas pour une bonne cause ? »

 

Il se leva et marcha jusqu’à la cheminée, les poings si serrés qu’on aurait dit que relâcher sa prise pour prendre de la poudre de Cheminette lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

« Est-ce que tu as réalisé qu’il élève une tripotée de marmots qui ont les même idées puantes et limitées que lui ? Que son idiote de bonne femme lui fait écho sur comment les Sang de Bourbe détruisent le Quidditch pro ? Crois-moi, je les ai entendus. Je pourrais probablement les réciter par cur. Ses enfants les réciteront aussi, et leurs enfants aussi, et ainsi de suite. Tu me surprends, Granger.

— Oh. Pas autant que toi. J’aurais cru que _toi_ , tu serais la dernière personne à condamner des gamins pour les péchés du père. »

Son visage vira au blanc, il hurla « Manoir Malefoy » et disparut.

oOo

Je broyai du noir tout le weekend. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je ne ramenai pas de travail à la maison. En dépit du temps infect, je fis un peu de jardinage et je nettoyai ma cuisine à fond. J’écoutai pendant une bonne heure Ron me raconter à quel point la Nouvelle Orléans était géniale, et qu’il fallait absolument qu’on y aille en vacances un jour. Je fis du shopping avec Ginny sans rien acheter. Je dînai chez mes parents dimanche. Rien de tout ça ne parvint à défaire le nud dans ma nuque, qui me faisait grimacer chaque fois que je tournais la tête.

Bon sang, quand est-ce que j’avais commencé à faire la distinction entre l’« ancien » Malefoy et le « nouveau » Malefoy ? Quelle pensée terrifiante. Et pourtant, nous nous trouvions sur un territoire nouveau, inconnu, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Entre ses bavardages sur les amours de sa tante, les empoisonnements, les musées de Venise, le don d’un Monet, les jets de champagne à la figure et les déjeuners ensemble dans sa garçonnière, nous avions franchi une ligne. Mais quelle ligne ?

Trois mois auparavant, si quelqu’un mentionnait le nom de Malefoy devant moi, je répondais « crétin bon à rien », sans avoir à y réfléchir. Aujourd’hui ? Je répondrais toujours « crétin bon à rien », mais ça ne s’arrêterait pas là.

Merde.  
J’avais passé tout le weekend à me demander qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire de l’avoir blessé. Parce que même s’il ne montrait pas grand-chose, je savais bien que je l’avais blessé, et plutôt beaucoup. Au lieu d’être contente de moi, j’avais très honte. Je n’aurais jamais dû dire ce truc sur son père, même si c’était vrai, et je n’aurais pas non plus dû l’attaquer sur la _Gazette_ ; c’était absolument pas mes oignons. Mais il y avait une poupée cassée qui dépassait de sous une chaise, et mon nez me démangeait de tous ces Reparo qu’on sentait encore dans l’air.

Merde et re-merde.

La première chose que je fis lundi matin fut de prendre l’ascenseur jusqu’au bureau de Malefoy. Il était tôt, un peu après sept heures, et aucune des secrétaires n’était là. Je ne m’attendais certainement pas à ce qu’il soit déjà là. Il y avait une sorte d’accord tacite selon lequel on ne devait jamais mettre de réunions des chefs de département avant dix heures, ou Malefoy ne viendrait pas. Je laisserais un petit mot sur sa porte, pour m’excuser de mes remarques.

L’emplacement du bureau de Malefoy, deux étages plus près de celui du Ministre, était un sacré indice que l’un d’entre nous était bien placé pour devenir Adjoint, et que ce n’était pas moi. Cependant, je croyais fermement qu’à un moment donné, les pouvoirs en place s’apercevraient d’à quel point je travaillais dur et de combien j’étais dévouée à ma tâche, et que Malefoy, lui, n’était qu’un dilettante assoiffé de pouvoir.

Je dus déranger les protections magiques en collant mon mot sur le verre de la porte, parce que j’entendis un « entrez » étouffé.

Je m’interrompis, la paume des mains moite. Je glissai en essayant d’attraper le bouton de porte.

« Qui que vous soyez, je n’ai pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries à cette heure-ci ! cria-t-il à travers la porte. Je suis de sale humeur et les protections bourdonnent quand il y a quelqu’un si près. Entrez ou sortez, mais faites quelque chose, bordel. »

J’entrai. Non seulement son bureau était plus proche du Ministre, mais il était aussi quatre fois plus grand que le mien, est bien plus opulent. Les murs étaient tapissés de pièces d’art moderne et les meubles n’appartenaient certainement pas au Ministère. Ils provenaient sans aucun doute de pièces inutilisées du Manoir Malefoy. Les meubles Louis XVI auraient dû clasher avec l’art abstrait, et inversement, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Les tableaux atténuaient un peu la rigidité du mobilier, et les meubles anciens conféraient aux peintures une certaine gravité. Tout cet art moderne était un peu suffoquant pour moi, mais ça lui allait bien. Je ne pus m’empêcher de me rappeler ce qu’il avait dit sur l’austérité de mon bureau.

L’atmosphère était embuée de fumée ; cela devait déjà faire un certain temps qu’il était là, allumant clope après clope. Voyant qui c’était, il lança aussitôt un Envole-Fumée et éteignit sa cigarette.

« On dirait que tu as aussi bien dormi que moi, ce weekend, » dis-je en traversant la pièce.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il m’avait entendue et qu’il avait repéré mes cernes et était au courant des siens.

« Je suis désolée, » dis-je en lui tendant mon mot d’excuses.

Il étouffa un petit rire et me tendit le _sien_.

« J’allais juste aller le mettre sur ton bureau. »

Je le dépliai.

_Hermione,  
Je m’excuse pour mon comportement abominable vendredi. Mon père est toujours un sujet délicat. C’est impossible pour moi de simplement en parler sans avoir une réaction forte, souvent négative. Qu’il soit mort depuis plus de vingt ans ne semble rien changer à l’affaire. Un gentleman devrait au moins raccompagner ses invités jusqu’à la porte ; j’ai agi comme un rustre. Encore une fois, je te présente mes excuses.  
DM_

On releva la tête en même temps. On s’était tous les deux à peu près autant écrasé dans nos lettres respectives.

« Excuses acceptées. »

Je souris.

« Excuses acceptées. »

Il sourit en retour.

« Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

— Non, je n’ai pas eu le temps. Je voulais arriver ici…

— Avant moi, finit-il pour moi. »

Il claqua des doigts, et la théière bleu de Sèvres apparut avec le reste du service, ainsi qu’une assiette qui débordait de croissants et de pains au chocolat.

« Tu sers ? demandai-je. »

Comme si on était un couple d’Anglais à l’ancienne, en vacances en France, déterminé à garder les apparences de la tradition en prenant du thé avec nos croissants, mais se réjouissant en secret de ne pas être obligé de consommer le fameux porridge.

Malgré les excuses, l’ambiance restait terriblement lourde. Nos couteaux heurtaient les assiettes avec trop de force. Le thé qu’il versait dans les tasses semblait faire trop de bruit.

« Hermione ?

— Hmmm ?

— Je ne te fais pas des compliments pour t’humilier. Je pense ce que je dis. »

Tout ce que je trouvai à répondre fut : « Oh, » et je me mis à remuer mon thé vigoureusement. Ce silence gênant perdura encore plusieurs minutes jusqu’à ce que je dise :

« Malefoy ?

— Hmmm ?

— Ecoute, je sais que c’est probablement comme ça que tu as fonctionné toute ta vie, mais je ne supporte pas ta façon de tourner autour du pot. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu as à perdre en admettant que dans un élan de chevalerie – mal placée, malheureusement – tu as balancé un maléfice à Carstairs ? Et avant que tu ne me ressortes que je suis une insupportable Gryffondor, je vois rouge quand tu essaies de m’emberlificoter au lieu de répondre à une question simple. Je ne peux pas – mon Dieu, j’arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de dire ça – je ne peux pas te faire _confiance_ si tu es tout le temps… »

Je laissai échapper un grand soupir et reposai ma tasse avec force dans sa soucoupe.

« …si louvoyant. Avec tout. »

Il pencha la tête de côté avec une petite moue. Je ne savais pas trop s’il était agacé ou amusé.

« Je suis un politicien, Hermione, fit-il remarquer.

— Pas avec moi. Tu n’as pas besoin de l’être avec moi, bon sang ! »

Il se rassit un peu plus droit et sa main sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que ce n’était qu’une technique pour gagner du temps.

« Non. S’il te plaît. »

Je tendis la main et arrêtai la sienne.  
Je fus surprise par la chaleur qu’il dégageait. Je m’étais à moitié attendu à ce qu’il soit glacé, comme une manifestation physique de son ambition et de son manque de cur.

La guerre vous casse ou vous transforme. Il n’y a qu’à regarder Neville. Malefoy n’était pas différent. La guerre l’avait débarrassé de son attitude de gamin capricieux qui avait été sa marque de fabrique à Poudlard, la remplaçant avec un mental d’acier qui était, franchement, enviable. A part la douleur causée par la mort de son père, rien ne l’atteignait ; ses cheveux qui avaient tourné au gris de façon précoce ajoutaient à cette aura mystérieuse.

Je refermai involontairement mes doigts autour des siens et me rappelai ce jour dans mon bureau où nous avions suivi le pinceau de Monet du bout des doigts. Hypnotisée, je le regardai lever ma main à ses lèvres et l’embrasser rapidement avant de reposer nos deux mains sur le bureau et de me lâcher.

Je récupérai hâtivement ma main et attrapai ma tasse vide.

« Pardon. »

Nous l’avions grommelé en même temps. Je fixai mes mains.  
Il y eut à nouveau une minute de silence très gênante, avant qu’il ne tousse et ne dise :

« Je crois que j’ai quelque chose pour Jenkins. »

Cela me fit relever la tête vers lui.

« Merci.

— C’était un coup gagnant ce que tu as dit sur mon père et moi. Et Pansy possède la _Gazette_. Avec son argent, à son nom, si tu veux tout savoir. Donc je ne mentais pas vraiment. »

Je reniflai.

« Alors c’est ça l’idée ? Ne pas vraiment mentir ? »

Il m’adressa un sourire éclatant et répondit, de son habituelle voix traînante :

« Serpentard. »

Et puis il éternua.


	7. Fièvre

_**Fièvre** _

 

Encore aujourd’hui, il refuse de l’admettre. Depuis des années, j’essaie de le piéger pour lui faire avouer qu’il s’était lancé lui-même un maléfice pour que ce soit à moi d’assurer la présentation. Parce que c’est tellement lui. Il se débrouille toujours pour n’avoir aucune responsabilité dans quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche de près ou de loin d’une controverse. Il remue ciel et terre, et puis il s’assoit à une certaine distance pour observer l’explosion de loin, et il revient pour se repaître des restes.

Comme un chacal.

oOo

« Tu sais, ce sort que tu t’étais lancé pour avoir la bronchite…

— Quel sort ? »

oOo

« Ça ressemble pas mal au sort que tu avais utilisé à la fin de l’affaire Jenkins.

— De quoi tu parles, Hermione ? Je ne vois rien de similaire entre cette méchante toux que Dom a attrapée et l’énorme bubon que j’avais collé sur le front suant de cette ordure de Carstairs. »

oOo

« Tu vas le reconnaître, oui ? Tu me rends dingue.

— Je suis tellement heureux. Nous sommes à égalité. Parce qu’à chaque fois que tu rentres dans la pièce, je perds la raison. Tu fais de moi un pauvre misérable qui bégaie ; je n’arrive même plus à construire mes phrases. Tes charmes évidents sont si… Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! »

oOo

« J’en ai vraiment assez. Dis-moi quel sort c’est. »

Son souffle chatouilla mon oreille.

« Ce n’est pas un sort. C’est une incantation pour…

— Oui ?

— …

— Pervers. »

oOo

Je ne le vis pas du reste de la semaine. Normalement, on se croisait bien à un moment dans l’ascenseur, ou au moins, on se retrouvait lors d’une réunion, mais pas cette semaine. Merci Merlin !

Je fus accueillie tôt le mardi matin par un mémo qui battait de ses ailes en papier avec ferveur, flottant au-dessus de mon bureau, pour me rappeler que notre dernière réunion concernant « cette affaire » était vendredi. Cela sous-entendait sans le dire que nous nous retrouverions à son appartement pour déjeuner comme d’habitude. J’avais à moitié envie d’annuler le déjeuner et de suggérer qu’on finisse ça ici au Ministère, dans son bureau ou le mien. J’avais beau faire, il m’était impossible de mettre un nom sur ce qui s’était passé dans son bureau, et je n’étais pas sûre de le vouloir. A chaque fois que je repensais à ses longs doigts et à la chaleur de sa main, mon ventre se contractait d’une manière alarmante. Si je n’avais pas su mieux que cela à quoi m’en tenir, j’aurais appelé ça de la peur.

Des mots comme énervée, furieuse, dégoûtée, horrifiée, agacée étaient normalement ce qui décrivait ce qu’il me faisait ressentir. Mais effrayée ? Si on m’avait demandé si je pensais que Drago Malefoy était quelqu’un dont il faille avoir peur, j’aurais bien ri. Ce dilettante pourri gâté et narcissique ?

Mais aujourd’hui ?

On n’entendait personne éclater de rire. Parce que, oui, il était dangereux. Je n’avais jamais ressenti le moindre besoin de m’excuser auprès de Drago Malefoy pour le mépris totalement compréhensible qu’il m’avait inspiré pendant des années, et là, juste après quelques semaines de ce projet, je me retrouvais à lui présenter mes excuses par écrit. Et, ce qui était pire, je ressentais même l’obligation de les lui remettre en main propre.

Qu’est-ce qui clochait chez moi, bon sang ?

Ça ne m’arrivait pas souvent d’admettre ne pas comprendre quelque chose, mais heureusement, mon ego normalement assez imposant laissa mon instinct prendre le dessus. Juste après cet éternuement, je laissai échapper un :

« A tes souhaits. Et bonne journée. »

Et je pris la fuite, ma main crispée sur sa lettre d’excuses. Je retournai à mon bureau en courant presque et je m’affalai sur la table, ma nuque trempée de sueur.

Mais par la suite, alors que la semaine se poursuivait, je me trouvai bien trop occupée pour penser à Drago Malefoy et aux mains de Drago Malefoy. En plus de mon travail habituel, je me retrouvai à faire celui de Carstairs. Je passai la plus grande partie de mon mardi, tout mon mercredi et pas mal de temps de mon jeudi soir à reprendre complètement un rapport officiel qu’on lui avait demandé d’écrire sur la récente élection présidentielle aux US et quelles conséquences cela aurait sur nos relations avec nos homologues américains. Il s’attendait à ce que je signe ce torchon, même si plusieurs de ses suggestions étaient en contradiction directe avec notre politique. Bien qu’il travaillât au Ministère, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de notre ligne de conduite actuelle. Si ladite ligne de conduite était venue se poser sur son bureau pour chanter _Rule Britannia_ , il n’aurait pas été plus avancé.

Pour rendre les choses pires, il avait mal orthographié un certain nombre de noms, y compris le mien. (Il n’y a pas de « y » dans « Hermione ».)

Ça n’avait pas de rapport direct avec ce que je faisais, mais ce n’était pas la première fois que je me demandais : si un mec mate vos seins à chaque fois que vous vous trouvez dans la même pièce, est-ce qu’il ne pourrait pas au moins faire l’effort de se rappeler comment on écrit votre nom ?

A trois heures vendredi, j’avais réussi à me convaincre que toute la scène des excuses, des mains et du petit-déjeuner bizarre n’était rien de plus qu’un vestige des échanges désagréables des semaines précédentes. Armée de rouleaux de parchemin réduits pour avoir la taille d’allumettes, je Cheminai à l’appartement de Malefoy, déterminée à m’en tenir à notre boulot, manger mon repas, refuser le vin, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec l’affaire Jenkins. Et après ça, on reviendrait à la normale : dégoût naturel de ma part, mépris travaillé de la sienne.

Mais toutes ces résolutions partirent en fumée le moment où je sortis de sa cheminée. Malefoy était là, sur le canapé, recroquevillé en boule d’une façon qui n’avait pas l’air confortable du tout. Ses mains, pressées l’une contre l’autre doigt contre doigt comme s’il priait, étaient dissimulées sous son oreille. Il portait ses vêtements habituels – un costume qui devait coûter l’équivalent d’une voiture pas trop grande – sa cravate était dénouée, son gilet d’homme déboutonné, et il ne portait pas de veste. En plus de ça, et c’était à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, il avait roulé ses manches. Je n’aurais pas été plus choquée s’il avait été nu.

La première chose que je ressentis fut une rage incandescente. Comment osait-il jouer les loques sur le canapé, à se remettre d’une énorme gueule de bois, alors qu’on avait du travail devant nous ? Visiblement, il avait passé la nuit précédente à séduire une pétasse à coup de champagne et vodka. A en juger par l’expression douloureuse sur son visage, il avait dû vider le quart d’une bouteille de _Chopin_ , et une caisse entière de _Taittinger_ à essayer de la mettre dans son lit. J’étais sur le point de me jeter sur lui toutes griffes dehors quand il leva la tête et gémit :

« Granger ? »

Il fut ensuite pris d’une quinte de toux si violente que je n’aurais pas été surprise de voir un de ses poumons sur le sol quand ce fut fini.

« Malefoy. Espèce d’idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas envoyé un hibou ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas chez toi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez Pansy pour qu’elle te laisse utiliser la magie dans cet état ? Elle est devenue folle ? Pourquoi… »

Il leva la main.

« Pas idiot. Finir le truc avec Jenkins. Elfes de maison insupportables. Rien. A Paris avec mère. Non, grinça-t-il en essayant de s’asseoir.

— Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l’es. Rallonge-toi immédiatement. »

J’appuyai sur son épaule. Basculant en arrière dans un grognement, il ferma les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as… »

Je posai la main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

Heureusement, les premiers soins était quelque chose que nous avions tous appris à maîtriser dans les trois premiers mois de la guerre. Me perchant sur cette horrible table basse à pattes d’éléphant, je gardai une main sur son front, et de l’autre je jetai un Charme Anti-Fièvre.

« Mal à la poitrine, marmonna-t-il. »

Il posa une main faible sur son sternum dans une tentative futile de réprimer une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Dès que le charme aura commencé à agir, je te ramènerai un verre d’eau chaude. Ça devrait décontracter tes bronches. »

Il hocha la tête, mais je n’étais pas vraiment sûre qu’il m’ait entendue. Normalement pâles, ses joues étaient décorées de deux tâches bien rouges, qui ressortaient de façon criante dans son visage blême. Se recroquevillant encore plus, il commença à trembler de fièvre. Je jetai un Tempus toutes les dix secondes – attendant, attendant, attendant… Et ça ne passait pas. En fait, il était même plus chaud. Je lançai le charme à nouveau. Rien. Alors je sus ; quoi que je puisse être d’autre, j’étais une sacrée bonne sorcière, et la seule raison que ce charme avait d’échouer, c’est qu’il s’était magiquement infligé cette bronchite ou cette pneumonie – ou n’importe quelle autre stupide maladie dont il souffrait – de façon à ce que je sois la seule responsable du renvoi de Jenkins. Mais il avait fait n’importe quoi et maintenant il était tellement malade que sa magie ne fonctionnerait pas même s’il avait connu le contre-sort.

« Pauvre, pauvre idiot ! criai-je. »

Il essaya d’ouvrir les yeux mais l’effort était trop grand. Je l’attrapai par les épaules et commençai à le secouer.

« C’est quoi comme sort ? Quel est ce sort de Magie noire noire noire que tu t’es lancé à toi-même ? »

Il ne me répondit pas mais se remit à tousser. Je le tins pendant sa quinte. Bon sang, il était maigre. Il avait dû être malade toute la semaine. Je savais que si la fièvre ne descendait pas, il allait commencer à délirer. La chaleur qu’il dégageait me faisait transpirer, _moi_.

« Malefoy, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Il faut que tu me dises. Merlin, je t’en prie, c’est quoi comme sort ? »

Pour toute réponse, il s’affaissa contre moi en murmurant :

« Dormir. »

_Je t’en foutrais des dormir_ , pensai-je. Je l’allongeai doucement, gardant ma main sur son front, et je pris une grande inspiration. Ok, c’était de la magie, et totalement imperméable à tous les sorts que je pouvais jeter. Il allait falloir que je règle ça à la moldue. Si ça n’agissait pas dans les quinze minutes, je le faisais transplaner avec moi à Ste Mangouste.

Je me précipitai à la fenêtre la plus proche, l’ouvrit, et pointai ma baguette en direction des appartements d’en face.

« _Accio paracétamol_ ! »

J’entendis un bruit de verre brisé, et puis plusieurs flacons de paracétamol arrivèrent à toute vitesse dans la pièce, arrêtés par le mur derrière moi. Parfait. Je fis un large cercle avec ma baguette et criai « _Reparo_ », espérant contre toute logique que ça réparerait toutes les fenêtres. Je n’avais pas le temps de faire mieux. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine, y pris le premier verre que j’y trouvai – un verre à cognac en cristal de Waterford – et le remplis d’eau. Revenant en courant dans le salon, j’attrapai la boîte de cachets la plus proche de moi, et en sortis quatre, ce qui n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire – pas pour son estomac en tout cas – mais c’était le dernier de nos soucis.

« Malefoy, tu peux t’asseoir ? aboyai-je.

— Non. Parle trop fort, se plaignit-il. »

Sale type ! J’utilisai un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour le redresser. Il me regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Je me sens vraiment pas très bien. Ne refais pas ça.

— Ouvre la bouche et avale ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tout de suite ! ordonnai-je. »

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau mais au moins il ouvrit la bouche. Je lançai les cachets dans le fond de sa gorge, et je levai le verre jusqu’à ses lèvres. Je mis de l’eau partout en essayant de lui faire avaler les cachets, et le fait qu’il ne se plaigne pas du fait que j’avais trempé sa chemise montrait bien à quel point il était malade. Il fit mine de se rallonger.

« Non, certainement pas. Dans la salle de bain. Maintenant. Allez viens. Appuie-toi sur moi. »

Il fallait qu’il prenne un bain froid. Il se passerait plusieurs minutes avant que le paracétamol ne commence à agir. S’il agissait. Il grogna mais parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds avec un peu d’aide, et on traversa son appartement avec moi qui le portais quasiment. J’essayais de ne pas paniquer, mais il était littéralement brûlant. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps pénétra mes vêtements en quelques secondes. Une fois qu’on fut arrivé dans la salle de bain, je l’appuyai contre un mur, tournai le robinet et commençai à le déshabiller.

« Tu es le type le plus énervant au monde. Si tu n’étais pas déjà à moitié mort, je te tuerais. Attends, viens, enlève le… Oui, la chemise, maintenant. Le pantalon, si tu veux bien ; lève ton… Les chaussures, là. Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu, ces lacets… Tu as mangé, cette semaine ? Je suis sûre que tu as perdu au moins cinq kilos, et tu es bien trop… Mets une main… Tu es… Voilà, oui, maintenant tu t’assois… Je sais que c’est froid, mais ça va faire baisser la fièvre. Je t’en prie ! »

Il grommela, gémit, et je crois qu’à un moment il rugit carrément, mais il se laissa lentement immerger dans l’eau froide. Attrapant le verre, je commençai à verser de l’eau sur ses épaules, une main toujours plaquée sur son front. Je comptais. Vingt, trente, quarante. Si quand j’arrivais à deux cents, il n’y avait toujours pas d’effet, c’était bon. Nu ou pas, mouillé ou pas, je l’attraperais sous les bras et…

Ça fit de l’effet. Je ne sais pas si c’était l’eau froide ou les cachets, mais quand j’arrivai à cent quarante trois, la température avait baissé. La fièvre n’avait pas disparu, mais je n’avais pas besoin de le transplaner à Ste Mangouste d’urgence.

« G…g…g…gèle, bégaya-t-il en commençant à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Je crois que mes couilles vont disparaître.

— Mais non, elles vont bien. Encore une minute et tu pourras aller au lit. »

Il était allongé dans la baignoire, avec les genoux relevés, et sa tête protégée de l’émail dur de la baignoire par une serviette que j’avais roulée pour lui servir d’oreiller. Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, il parvint à lever un sourcil avant de grimacer comme si cela le faisait souffrir.

« Tu as re…re…regardé, hein ? dit-il avec un soupçon de son toupet habituel.

— Non, répondis-je d’un ton guindé. J’en sais assez sur l’anatomie masculine pour être certaine qu’un bain froid ne leur fera aucun mal. C’est pas pire que de faire trempette à la mer. »

Un petit sourire apparut.

« Il faudra qu’on aille à la mer ensemble et qu’on te…te…teste la température. Je serais bien tenté par Torquay. Mais juste si tu es n…n…nue toi aussi. Ce n’est que ju…j…justice. »

Je reniflai.

« Tu vas mieux. On dirait presque que tu es normal. J’entends par là, « salace ». Lève-toi, on va te sécher et te mettre au lit. »

Je le frictionnai avec une serviette et il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d’agripper mon épaule pour ne pas tomber. Il tremblait toujours. Je ne regardai _pas_. Sécher son entrejambe ne suscita pas de remarque grivoise, et je commençai à m’inquiéter à nouveau.

Je me redressai pour vérifier son front à nouveau.

« C’est le boulot de Pansy, ça, murmurai-je. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Il était tiède, mais pas de façon alarmante.

« Elle est nulle pour ce genre de trucs, admit-il. Tout ce qui est mé…m…mé…médical ? Absolument bonne à rien. Dom s’est cassé un bras quand il avait trois ans, et elle a été en crise pendant des heures. Merci. Je me sens juste à moitié mort maintenant. »

Il frissonna une fois de plus et puis pencha la tête juste un peu pour m’offrir un sourire faible.

Et c’était là, la chute du masque. En dépit des cheveux gris, il y avait toujours chez lui quelque chose de sans âge. Malefoy avait l’air d’avoir perpétuellement trente-quatre ans. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait eu l’air plus vieux ; maintenant qu’il était plus vieux, il semblait plus jeune. Il s’était arrêté à un âge où il paraissait jeune sans avoir l’air d’un blanc-bec pour autant. Là, il faisait toutes ses années. Ce qui était hallucinant, c’est qu’il me laisse le voir ainsi. Il n’y avait pas de bon mot bien placé ou de trait d’esprit derrière lequel se cacher. Pas de sourire hautain ou arrogant.

Je laissai retomber ma main.

« Je ne pense pas que je serais très enthousiaste à l’idée qu’une autre femme donne un bain à mon mari, que j’aie une phobie de ce qui est médical ou non. »

Encore une fois, ce petit sourire fatigué.

« Oh, oui, tu sais, nous les aristocrates dépravés… Faire une orgie, se faire donner un bain par une collègue. Tout ça c’est la même chose pour nous. Putain, je me sens trop mal. »

Il tendit la main pour son peignoir qui était pendu au dos de la porte. Quand je le vis, je soufflai de dégoût. Evidemment, c’était un de ces ridicules trucs en soie noire au prix indécent, qui, en d’autres circonstances, lui aurait peut-être donné un air débauché et sexy. Le contraste entre ses cheveux clairs et la nuit profonde de la soie était frappant.

« Tu n’as rien de mieux que ça ? »

Un truc tout bête en pilou aurait fait l’affaire. Je levai ma baguette pour métamorphoser la chose en un vêtement plus approprié. Il me jeta un regard noir et leva la main.

« Tu es folle ? Ce kimono m’a coûté trois cents livres.

— Je suppose qu’il est impensable que tu aies un pyjama quelque part dans cet antre de débauche ? rétorquai-je. »

Il serra le peignoir autour de sa taille et noua la ceinture. Merlin, il était maigre à faire peur.

« Pourquoi faire ? répondit-il. Je veux dormir. J’ai l’impression d’avoir un éléphant de plusieurs tonnes sur la poitrine.

— Tu vas me dire quel est le contre-sort pour ce maléfice ? »

Sa réponse fut de s’engouffrer dans la chambre et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Trente secondes plus tard, il dormait.

Après avoir métamorphosé une de ses serviettes en une couverture en laine bien épaisse, et l’avoir bordé dessous, je retournai dans le salon et fermai la porte derrière moi. Il allait peut-être falloir que je supplie pour lui, mais je ne voulais pas qu’il m’entende. Avec un soupir qu’on aurait pu entendre jusque Cardiff, j’ouvris mon portable.

oOo

Dans chaque famille, il y a toujours une branche un peu pourrie, et dans le clan Granger, c’était ma Tante Janet qui avait cet honneur. Mon père avait toujours soutenu que ses parents l’avaient trouvée sur un banc d’église, avaient eu pitié et l’avaient adoptée ; le fait qu’elle et mon père soient jumeaux n’entrait apparemment pas en ligne de compte. Elle avait épousé un homme qui était son parfait égal, rictus pour rictus. Un sacré exploit. Le vieux proverbe selon lequel les opposés s’attirent n’avait pas fonctionné dans ce cas-là. Ils étaient plus comme d’affreux petits pois dans la même cosse. Que ce soit acquis ou inné, leurs gamins étaient aussi arrogants qu’eux et personne ne pouvait les supporter.

Ce qui n’aurait pas eu la moindre importance si je n’avais pas été une sorcière. Aucun d’eux, à l’exception de ma cousine Caroline, n’était particulièrement intelligent. Mais étant une sorcière, je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur parler de mon travail au Ministère de la Magie (l’une des plus jeunes directrices de département qu’il y ait jamais eu.) La version officielle était que j’étais archiviste dans un ministère moldu. Ce mensonge avait été suivi d’un second : Ron travaillait également au Ministère, comme concierge. Si je nous avais donné des carrières un tant soit peu alléchantes, ma tante se serait sentie obligée de poser des questions trop curieuses. Telles qu’étaient les choses, elle pouvait faire sentir à ma mère que ses enfants grimpaient les échelons à toute vitesse, tandis que la fille unique de son frère était une archiviste mariée à un concierge. Heureusement, elle prenait à peine note de notre présence aux rares repas de famille, se contenant de vérifier avec jubilation qu’on avait toujours les mêmes postes barbants. Ron, au courant du mensonge, se plaignait de façon audible à chaque fois qu’il était près d’elle qu’il avait d’horribles ampoules à force de manier un balai toute la journée.

Nous avions le même âge, Caroline et moi, et, naturellement, nous avions été de grandes rivales jusqu’à ce que j’aille à Poudlard. D’une façon ou d’une autre, mes parents avaient réussi à se débarrasser des questions sur où exactement j’allais à l’école. Mon oncle et ma tante en avaient bien sûr profité pour en tirer leurs conclusions et supposaient que j’allais dans une espèce d’internat/prison pour ados délinquants. Et je ne pouvais pas franchement leur retirer cette idée de la tête vu qu’en réalité j’allais dans un internat pour sorciers. Ça rendait les repas de famille très pénibles : Tante Janet faisait le service dans des assiettes en papier accompagnées de couverts en plastique parce qu’elle avait la trouille que Ron et moi ne piquions l’argenterie et la porcelaine.

Ron aurait méprisé Caroline par principe – puisqu’elle était l’un des rejetons de la détestée Tante Janet – mais Caroline méritait par elle-même qu’on la déteste. Elle savait qu’on ne pouvait pas avoir d’enfants (ce qui avait nécessité un autre énorme mensonge) et que c’était horrible pour nous, mais elle ne manquait jamais de me régaler d’histoires interminables sur les siens, finissant toujours par « Vous avez pensé à adopter ? »

Mon bonjour poli et mon « la famille va bien » furent suivis d’un catalogue par le menu des réussites universitaires incroyables de Beowulf et Gladys. Je n’en attendais pas moins. Finalement, quand elle s’arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration trente minutes plus tard, je saisis ma chance.

« Caroline, je peux te parler d’un truc ? »

Sans lui laisser la chance de répondre, je continuai :

« La Sécurité sociale. Mon Dieu, ce pays part en miettes. »

Vu que son père partait dans ce genre de diatribes à chaque repas de famille, je me doutais bien que ce genre de remarques serait en phase avec les âneries conservatrices qui devaient avoir sa préférence.

« Ils ont diagnostiqué une pneumonie à Ron, et ils l’ont renvoyé à la maison avec une boîte de paracétamol. »

Avec quiconque d’autre, j’aurais dit que c’était pour un ami, mais je voulais ces médocs maintenant. Elle aurait pu rechigner à prescrire quelque chose à une personne qu’elle n’avait jamais vue, mais j’espèrais que pour Ron elle signerait le truc sans trop de questions.

« Typique, renifla-t-elle. »

Oui, en politique non plus, les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats.

« Oui, il n’y a qu’à espérer que les Tories passeront aux prochaines élections et qu’ils mettront fin à cette farce de la Sécurité sociale. »

Je me ferais pardonner pour cette déclaration outrageuse en envoyant un joli chèque aux Travaillistes à la prochaine élection.

Pour éviter que Caroline ne parte encore une fois dans un long monologue, je poursuivis immédiatement :

« Ça t’embêterait de faire une ordonnance pour Ron, pour des antibiotiques. Il est vraiment mal, avec une fièvre terrible. »

Caroline était peut-être quelqu’un d’horrible, mais c’était un très bon docteur. Et elle me connaissait. Je n’étais pas le genre d’hystérique qui faisait une crise au moindre reniflement. Si je disais que Ron était malade, c’est qu’il était malade. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir fait la liste de tous les symptômes de Malefoy en détail, elle promit d’envoyer une ordonnance pour des antibiotiques à la pharmacie la plus proche ; j’y prendrais aussi du sirop pour la toux et de la codéine.

Encore dix minutes à critiquer les Travaillistes au gouvernement, et je raccrochai.

Je passai vérifier comment allait Malefoy avant de partir pour la pharmacie. Il n’avait pas bougé. Même si sa respiration était difficile, la fièvre n’avait pas augmenté. Je m’assis sur le lit un moment et le regardai dormir. Il faudrait qu’il mange quelque chose bientôt, peut-être un bouillon de poulet. Je ne pensais pas que les Chevalier pourraient livrer quoi que ce soit qui lui fasse envie. Je prendrais deux boîtes de soupe à Boots, et une bouteille de ginger ale. Une fois que je lui aurais fait avaler sa soupe, je réchaufferais le plat que les Chevalier avaient envoyé. Mais je n’avais pas mangé depuis six heures, et je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait. Je ne pouvais même pas prendre un thé, parce qu’il n’y avait pas une seule feuille de thé et encore moins de théière dans cet appart de cauchemar. Est-ce que je prenais le temps d’aller chez moi, prendre un pyjama, du thé et une théière ? En transplanant, ça ne prendrait que dix minutes…

« Malefoy, je vais faire des courses et passer chez moi. »

Pas de réponse.  
Je posai doucement la main sur son épaule et le secouai juste un peu.

« Malefoy. »

Rien.

« Drago. »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Il faut que je sorte. Je vais te ramener des médicaments moldus. Ça ira ? »

Je m’attendais à un conflit – une déclaration fatiguée mais grandiloquente comme quoi il refusait de consommer quoi que ce soit de moldu. Je me préparais pour la dispute inévitable. Il tourna la tête, déposa un baiser sur la main que j’avais posée sur son épaule, et se rendormit.

Je n’arrêtai de trembler qu’en atteignant Boots.

oOo

Même si je fis ça à toute vitesse, la visite à Boots et le passage éclair chez moi me prirent quand même un peu plus d’une heure. Heureusement, il était toujours endormi, même si son front était un peu plus chaud que je ne l’aurais voulu. De la soupe, une tasse de thé bien chaude et sucrée, et une dose d’antibiotiques tiendraient la fièvre à distance jusqu’à ce que je puisse lui redonner du paracétamol. D’abord, il fallait que je lui fasse prendre la soupe, ensuite seulement les médocs. Les antibiotiques, la codéine et le paracétamol n’étaient pas une bonne idée l’estomac vide.

Le décorateur d’intérieur avait eu la bonne idée de pourvoir la cuisine de tout un assortiment de casseroles et de poêles qui n’avaient jamais été utilisées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’étais surprise et énervée par cela. Cet appartement ne servait qu’à y ramener les filles qu’il séduisait et avec qui il couchait. Rien ne le montrait aussi bien que des casseroles et des poêles jamais utilisées et le fait qu’il n’y ait pas de théière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me faisait autant enrager. Je n’étais pas une prude. Et si Pansy ne voyait rien à redire quant à l’attitude méprisable de son mari, ce n’était certainement pas mes affaires.

Et pourtant, ça m’embêtait. Pas qu’un peu. Et surtout parce que ça n’était pas le Malefoy que je connaissais maintenant. Oui, c’était une parfaite image de l’homme qu’il était avant toute cette affaire avec Jenkins, mais plus maintenant. La décoration me restait en travers de la gorge. Tout ce cuir et ce chrome, pas un meuble ancien en vue, c’était énervant. Bon sang, il n’avait même pas un pyjama dans cet appart. La colère et une faim extrême – j’étais si affamée que j’aurais pu mâchonner le tapis – me donnèrent une énergie du tonnerre et en l’espace de quelques minutes la soupe était sur la table, avec des cordons bleus de chez les Chevalier, et le thé était en train d’infuser.

Après une longue séance de marmonnements, Malefoy se sortit finalement du lit. Il fit un geste en direction des toilettes et je rougis. C’était juste stupide ; je l’avais vu nu avant.

J’étais en train de servir le thé quand il revint. Il s’arrêta pour m’examiner.

« Quoi ?

— Tu as l’air aussi peu à ta place ici qu’une araignée sur une pièce montée. Une vraie femme d’intérieur, dans mon palais de chrome et de verre. Comment tu l’avais appelé ? L’antre de la débauche ? »

Je jetai un regard rapide autour de moi et pinçai les lèvres.

« C’est ignoble. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter. Ce n’est même pas… »

Je me mordis la langue. Il marcha jusqu’à la table en traînant des pieds et s’assit lentement.

« Comment tu te sens ? Du thé ?

— Comme si on m’avait battu à mort, mais je vais y survivre. Oui, pour le thé. Cette soupe a l’air… d’une soupe aux nouilles.

— C’est chaud et nourrissant.

— Nourrissant je sais pas, mais chaud, oui, ça a l’air. C’est trop facile de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Même pas quoi ? L’appart, je veux dire.

— Et bien… toi. Ce n’est même pas toi. Je veux dire… _Ce truc_. »

Je pointai du doigt le faux Picasso généré par ordinateur au-dessus du buffet.

« Vraiment ? Je me sens flatté que tu penses que je ne suis pas si vain, et insulté que tu penses que j’ai mauvais goût. »

Avec un soupir, il reposa sa cuillère.

« Je ne peux pas en manger davantage. C’est ignoble. On dirait que ça sort d’une boîte de conserve.

— C’est parce que ça sort d’une boîte de conserve. Je voulais vraiment partir à la chasse au poulet, l’égorger moi-même et faire un bouillon ; et pendant que ça mijotait, passer à Covent Garden pour prendre des pâtes fraîches, et puis louer une voiture pour parcourir le Sussex et t’en ramener les plus jolies carottes possibles, mais bon, je pensais que sauver ta vie après que tu te sois lancé un maléfice raté était plus important. Suis-je bête… »

Je lui tendis ma fourchette.

« Tu veux un peu de cordon-bleu ? »

Il fit la grimace.

« Seigneur, non. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais parfaite. Je m’attendais à ce que tu fasses les deux. Tu remportes un vingt sur vingt pour le thé, cela dit. »

Il leva sa tasse.

« On dirait que ça vient de ta cuisine. Utilitaire et hideux.

— Je ramènerai le service Spode la prochaine fois.

— J’y compte bien. Les cachets sur la table sont pour moi ? »

Il avala les pilules sans se plaindre, et il avait commencé à se lever quand il vit le pyjama, toujours dans son plastique, que j’avais jeté sur le canapé – un cadeau de Grand-tante Hortense pour Ron.

« S’il te plaît, dis-moi que j’hallucine, demanda Malefoy en montrant le pyjama du doigt. »

Je lui jetai un regard sévère.

« On t’a déjà dit que tu es vraiment très douée pour les regards noirs ? C’est le pyjama le plus laid que j’ai vu de toute ma vie, et crois-moi, j’ai de l’expérience en la matière. Rappelle-toi, j’étais l’arbitre pour le concours de danse des Higlands à la fête de Noël du Ministère. Mais même si ce n’était pas le cas, je ne le porterais pas par principe. A l’évidence, ton mari n’en a pas voulu, même lui a assez de bon sens pour se rendre compte que c’est importable. Même Oxfam n’en voudrait pas. Mon conseil ? Brûle-le. Si Weasley refuse de le porter parce que c’est moche… Et bien, je crois que ça veut tout dire.

— Ron déteste les pyjamas. Il dort, heu, enfin… il dort… »

Je remuai mon thé pour détourner l’attention de mes joues rougissantes.

« …dans rien.

— J’ai rien compris. Ha. Même penser fait mal. Je suppose que tu voulais dire qu’il dort sans pyjama. Evidemment, si tu étais ma femme, j’enlèverais mes fringues à la seconde où je serais à la maison.

— Ça tient chaud…

— Et c’est hideux. C’est probablement sectaire et idiot de ma part, mais je vais suffisamment bien pour refuser qu’un truc de cette couleur fuchsia s’approche de moi. Ce serait trop facile de me faire chanter avec ça. Une photo de moi portant cette chose, et je ne pourrais plus jamais me montrer à Milan. Maintenant il faut que j’arrête de parler parce que ma poitrine me fait un mal de chien. »

Ce qui me rappela qu’il lui fallait une cuillère de sirop et de nouveau du paracétamol. En plus de ça, je fis couler l’eau chaude dans le lavabo de la salle de bain et le fis se pencher au-dessus de pour décoller toutes les saletés dans ses bronches. Pendant que la vapeur agissait, je secouai les oreillers et jetai un Scourgify sur les draps. Il avait eu des médicaments, de la soupe et du thé, je pouvais partir sans me sentir trop coupable.

« Il faut que j’y aille, dis-je en le bordant. »

Il posa sa main sur mon poignet.

« Je m’excuse d’avoir insulté ta soupe en boîte. Reste. Tu sais que je suis neuneu. Je vais oublier de prendre les médicaments et puis je vais mourir et ça sera ta faute. »

Il tendit les lèvres en avant dans une fausse moue boudeuse.

« On sait tous les deux très bien que tu es loin d’être neuneu et que c’est une grosse blague. »

Je retirai ma main mais ne pus résister à la tentation de repousser une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Ron appelle par Cheminée à neuf heures depuis les US. Je reviendrai plus tard voir comment tu vas. »

J’étais arrivée à la porte quand je l’entendis dire d’une voix endormie :

« Je changerai l’appart. »

oOo

L’enthousiasme de Ron pour les Etats-Unis ne connaissait pas de frontière. Après m’être assurée que oui, il revenait par Portoloin le dimanche après-midi, je le laissai radoter. Il suggéra même qu’on oublie la Grèce l’été prochain et qu’on aille camper au Yellowstone, un endroit plein de choses merveilleuses, y compris des ours qui arrachaient les portes des voitures quand ils cherchaient des chips. Après ce qui s’était passé pendant la guerre, la seule mention du mot « tente » me remplissait d’angoisse. Je répondis avec un enthousiasme feint, mais je n’avais pas la moindre intention de camper à nouveau une seule fois dans ma vie. Je savais bien que l’idée de bronzer sur les plages grecques et de passer du temps avec sa famille retrouverait son charme d’ici août.

Il était juste dix heures quand je revins à l’appartement de Malefoy. Il était assis sur le lit, endormi, sa tête penchait d’un côté. Même si ses joues avaient perdu la rougeur due à la fièvre, son front n’était pas aussi froid que je l’aurais voulu. Il sursauta quand je le touchai et murmura d’une voix ensommeillée :

« Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais. Il est quelle heure ?

— Juste dix heures. Tu es prêt pour tes médicaments ? »

Après avoir avalé ses cachets, il se poussa sur le côté gauche du lit, se blottit sous les couvertures et me tourna le dos.

« Je me sens seul. Reste jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme. S’il te plaît ? La lumière me gêne pas. »

Il agita la main en direction de la commode, qui était couverte de rouleaux de parchemin.

« Mon compte-rendu final sur Jenkins. »

Je me réveillai à l’aube, horrifiée de m’apercevoir que j’étais tombée endormie en lisant ses notes. Il y avait des rouleaux de parchemin partout sur le lit. Je ne sais pas comment il s’y était pris, mais j’étais sous les couvertures. Nous étions sur le côté, lui dans mon dos, blottis l’un contre l’autre, nos mains entrelacées. Exactement la position dans laquelle je dormais avec Ron chaque nuit.

N’ayant jamais dormi qu’avec un seul homme de toute ma vie, je pris une minute de plaisir coupable à savourer cela. Au fil du temps, Ron s’était épaissi. Il ressemblait maintenant à son père quand celui-ci avait quarante ans, solide, bien loin du gamin dégingandé que j’avais épousé. Ça ne me posait pas de problème. Les kilos lui allaient bien, atténuaient ses angles. On était bien, blotti contre lui, au chaud. Malefoy était moins grand que Ron, alors ses genoux s’encastraient mieux dans le creux des miens, et mon derrière trouvait sa place tout naturellement contre son ventre. Non, ça n’avait rien à voir avec Ron. C’était plus proche, plus possessif : son torse collé contre mos dos, la soie de son peignoir entre nos deux corps. En dépit des couvertures épaisses, son corps était frais contre le mien ; la fièvre avait dû tomber durant la nuit.

Je mentirais si je disais qu’être comme ça avec lui me semblait bizarre ou mal. En vérité, c’était merveilleux. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mes fesses, et sa respiration tiède chatouillait ma nuque. S’il se réveillait et posait ses lèvres dans mon cou, j’étais foutue. Mes mamelons me picotèrent rien que d’y penser.

Et maintenant, je savais quel était le truc atroce qui m’avait serré les entrailles l’autre matin dans son bureau.

Du désir.

Je sortis du lit et utilisai ma baguette pour rassembler et plier en silence les rouleaux de parchemin pour qu’ils rentrent dans ma poche. Je venais de lâcher la poudre de Cheminette lorsque j’entendis un faible « Hermione ? » Je sortis de la cheminée et atterris dans mon propre salon, mes joues maculées de suie et de larmes.


	8. A double tranchant

_**A double tranchant** _

En dépit d’une nuit atroce où je dormis en tout et pour tout quatre minutes maximum, le soleil matinal et un thé bien fort me ramenèrent à la raison.

Oui, j’avais changé d’opinion sur Drago Malefoy après tout ce temps, et il était passé de troll qui se prenait pour Casanova (dont les responsabilités semblaient se limiter à séduire ses collègues et payer des pintes) à un vrai collègue qui faisait son travail, mais ça s’arrêtait là. On ferait renvoyer Jenkins – si quelqu’un méritait de se faire virer, c’était bien ce connard raciste – ensuite de quoi on retournerait au statu quo, c’est-à-dire se voir de temps en temps à des fêtes liées au travail, ou prendre l’ascenseur en même temps les rares fois où il arrivait à l’heure au Ministère. Ce qui pouvait se compter sur les doigts d’une main. Le mariage et la paternité feraient – on _pouvait_ l’espérer – grandir son idiot de fils si bien que Malefoy n’aurait plus besoin de venir demander mon aide pour envoyer une escouade de sorciers jeter des Oubliettes à tous les Moldus qui s’étaient retrouvés témoin des bêtises de Dom.

Plus de déjeuners à son appart. Plus de comédies où je faisais semblant d’être sa femme. Plus de colliers en perles. Plus de réconciliations. Plus de bagues ! Et plus de Monet. Je le lui rendrais lundi.

Fini, point.

Mon mariage battait sérieusement de l’aile et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose rapidement. Voilà que je me mettais à baver sur un type qui, d’accord, était un peu remonté dans mon estime, mais franchement, il n’aurait pas vraiment pu y descendre ! Merlin, comment est-ce que Ron et moi en étions arrivés là ? Si le nouveau matin avait remis les choses en place concernant mon désir ridicule pour Dra… non, Malefoy, il avait aussi jeté une lumière douloureuse sur l’état dans lequel se trouvait mon mariage.  
Qu’est-ce qui ne clochait _pas_ ?

D’accord, j’avais toujours un peu été une droguée du travail et Ron avait toujours passé énormément de son temps libre avec Harry. Mais ça n’avait jamais remis en cause notre vie sexuelle jusqu’alors. Les cinq premières années, on était absolument fous l’un de l’autre. Quand est-ce que j’avais commencé à trouver la rédaction de mètres de parchemin sur les conséquences de la politique moldue américaine sur le Royaume-Uni sorcier (dix rouleaux plus tard, j’avais conclu qu’il n’y en avait aucune) plus stimulante que passer la soirée avec lui ? Pour autant, je n’étais pas la seule responsable du naufrage de notre couple. Parce que si j’étais honnête, Ron trouvait plus intéressant de jouer parties après parties de Bataille Explosive avec ses neveux et nièces que de passer la soirée avec moi.

Le sexe (ou plutôt l’absence de sexe) était un symptôme que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. Comment ça se faisait que ça ne m’ait pas alarmée plus tôt ? Bien sûr, l’indifférence était une chose, avoir du désir pour des personnes totalement hors de propos en était un autre. Rien ne montre qu’on a atteint un point critique aussi bien que baver sur ce dégénéré de Drago Malefoy. Et je ne pouvais même pas mettre ça sur le compte du fait que je voulais que quelqu’un, _n’importe qui_ me touche. Ron était du genre à vous tenir la main, se blottir contre vous, mettre la main sur votre épaule pour vous guider à travers une foule. Mais on avait passé deux semaines de vacances sans penser au sexe une seule fois – moi, en tout cas – et Merlin, ce n’est pas comme si on était des ancêtres. Arthur et Molly avaient probablement une vie sexuelle plus active que nous. Voilà qui donnait à réfléchir !

D’accord. Je n’étais pas en manque de contact physique, mais j’étais _clairement_ en manque d’intimité physique.

Ce qui expliquait la façon dont j’avais réagi au baiser sur le dos de ma main que m’avait donné cet idiot de Malefoy. Notre vie chaste et monacale était finie, et ça commençait maintenant. Contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas coincée et frigide, et au lit, je suis plutôt du genre exubérante, pour tout dire. Je n’avais jamais eu de problème à lancer les hostilités sous la couette. Et c’est ce que je ferais. Dimanche soir. Quand il rentrerait. Et ensuite deux fois par semaine, même si ça me tuait. Et j’insisterais pour qu’on passe une soirée par semaine à s’occuper de nous. Lui et moi. Seuls. On ferait quelque chose. Ensemble. Merlin savait quoi, mais je trouverais bien quelque chose qui nous plaisait à tous les deux. Sans Harry ou Ginny pour faire tampon.

Le vendredi ? Hmm, on était en général complètement épuisé le vendredi soir. Le samedi c’était notre « soirée ciné » avec Harry et Ginny. Le dimanche c’était pas possible ; on dînait toujours au Terrier. Le lundi ? Non, le lundi soir je dressais mon planning de travail pour la semaine. Le mardi ? Impossible. Les comptes-rendus hebdomadaires étaient à rendre le mercredi, alors je travaillais toujours tard la veille. Et le mercredi alors ? Ca n’allait pas non plus. On dînait chez mes parents. Le jeudi ? Tournoi de fléchettes. Demander à Ron de laisser tomber ses jeudis soirs au pub serait l’équivalent d’une demande de divorce. Le vendredi ?

Merde.

Un déjeuner ensemble le samedi ? On pourrait peut-être faire les courses tôt le matin, mais Ron aimait bien faire la grasse mat’ le samedi et…

Je m’étais battue contre les larmes toute la nuit, et je n’avais juste plus l’énergie nécessaire pour continuer, thé fort et soleil levant ou pas. Je jetai un sortilège Sablier, m’autorisant cinq minutes pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et je m’arrêtai quand le temps fut écoulé. Mon état était très certainement dû à l’épuisement et l’angoisse quant à la réunion de lundi. Comme on dit « pas de repos pour les braves ». Il fallait que je donne un bon coup dans la maison avant que Ron ne rentre, et que je fasse un tour dans un magasin ou bien on se retrouverait à manger des tontes de gazon pour le reste de la semaine. Je passai le reste de la journée à fignoler mon compte-rendu sur Jenkins pour le Ministre.

oOo

Maintenant que j’étais particulièrement attentive à nos échanges, je commençai à _tout_ remettre en question.

Le dimanche après-midi, j’étais à la table de la cuisine du Terrier, à boire du thé, grignoter des biscuits, et papoter avec Ginny et Molly. Du clic-clic des aiguilles qui tricotaient une maille à l’endroit, une maille à l’envers (une nouvelle couverture pour la naissance imminente du premier arrière-petit-enfant de Molly), aux patates qu’on pelait et aux choux de Bruxelles qu’on découpait, la cuisine crépitait de magie. J’aimais Molly et Arthur. Ils m’aimaient aussi ; j’étais comme une autre fille pour eux. On n’aurait pas pu souhaiter avoir de plus gentils beaux-parents, ou de meilleurs amis.

Et pourtant. On avait accepté sans discussion que Ron et Harry arriveraient directement au Terrier par Portoloin au retour de leur voyage. Et oui, c’était logique, parce qu’on enchaînerait immédiatement sur un festin : rôti de buf et Yorkshire pudding, ce qui tombait bien car c’était le plat préféré tant de Ron que de Harry, mais sérieusement ! D’une certaine façon, c’était comme si on était toujours les ados du temps de Poudlard. Je suppose que c’est plus ou moins la même chose dans les autres familles très proches – avec en plus l’ombre de la mort de Fred qui plane dans les coins solitaires de la maison, et qui rend impossible le moindre rêve d’autonomie filiale. Mais je repensais à ce que Dra… Malefoy avait dit sur la guerre, et comment elle nous avait changés si profondément que c’est comme si on avait réécrit toute l’histoire.

C’était comme faire le planning de la semaine. Je ne voyais aucun moyen de le changer sans un séisme émotionnel majeur. Je ne trouvais pas ça vraiment impensable que Ron puisse arriver en Portoloin à la maison d’abord, prendre une douche, peut-être même embrasser sa femme, et _ensuite_ seulement Cheminer chez ses parents pour le dîner en famille, mais ça ne nous serait jamais venu à l’esprit. Avant. Et c’était juste un exemple, à une échelle relativement réduite. Mais cette mentalité se retrouvait dans chaque facette de nos vies. Il n’y avait jamais eu de remise en cause du fait que Harry et Ginny devaient être nos voisins. Que leurs enfants deviendraient effectivement les enfants que nous ne pouvions pas avoir. Que Ron, bien sûr, suivrait Harry quel que soit le chemin sur lequel celui-ci aurait envie de s’engager. Quirell avait fait entrer un troll dans Poudlard, et à partir de là nos destins avaient été réunis.

Est-ce que Ron et moi avions vraiment tant que ça en commun, en dehors de ce passé et de tous ces sacrifices ? Je savais qu’on s’aimait, mais quand est-ce que notre vie était devenue si planplan qu’on ne pensait même pas à faire l’amour pendant nos vacances ? Quand j’avais épousé Ron, c’était comme si tous les autres avaient été en orbite, et que nous deux étions le soleil au centre. Maintenant, je n’avais plus l’impression qu’il y _avait_ un centre. A un moment donné, on avait rejoint les autres en orbite, et je pouvais donner ma langue au chat quant à savoir qui était le soleil ; je savais juste que ce n’était pas nous. Je me serais sentie insultée si quiconque avait suggéré ça dix ans auparavant, mais aujourd’hui rien que d’y penser me faisait une boule à l’estomac.

Ces pensées dangereuses me tourmentèrent tout l’après-midi tandis que nous aidions Molly à préparer le repas. Je cassai deux assiettes, me coupai avec un couteau à légumes, réussis à faire couler du jus de viande sur un chemisier relativement neuf.

« Ça va, Hermione ? demanda Ginny à voix basse. Tu as l’air ailleurs. »

Jetant un coup d’il au devant de mon vêtement, elle secoua la tête.

« Je pense pas qu’on arrivera à faire partir ça, même avec la magie. C’était pas un chemisier neuf ?

— Si, tu as raison. Et oui, il est foutu. Mais je vais bien, mentis-je. Juste fatiguée. Ça a vraiment été deux semaines infernales. Un projet pénible au boulot. »

Ma dernière phrase avait été dite de cette voix qui sous-entendait que j’en dirais plus si je pouvais, mais que je ne pouvais pas. Tu _vois_.

Le bon côté du fait que Harry et Ron soient des Aurors, c’est que la majorité de ce qu’ils faisaient était confidentiel. Si vous ne donniez pas de détails, alors tout le monde supposait que vous étiez placé sous un Sortilège de Confidentialité. Merci Merlin, parce que oui, le renvoi de Jenkins devait rester un secret absolu ; et les petits-déjeuners, déjeuners et tête-à-tête avec Drago étaient un sujet tout aussi _verboten_ , pour autant que j’étais concernée.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent dans le tohu-bohu qui était à prévoir. Si Harry était merveilleusement bronzé, les tentatives futiles de Ron pour prendre quelques couleurs n’avaient eu pour résultat que des coups de soleil répétés ; il pelait de partout.

« C’est pas juste, ronchonna-t-il. Vous l’avez vu ? Une belle couleur abricot, tandis que moi je suis une gigantesque tache de rousseur.

— Une gigantesque tache de rousseur en train de muer, commenta Ginny.

— Ginny, enfin, la reprit Molly. Harry, mon chéri, dis-nous tout sur New York. Est-ce que le quartier sorcier est aussi grand que le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Son père prit Ron à part, chuchotant :

« Est-ce que tu as pu prendre le métro à New York ? »

Comme tous les dimanches, Molly remplit nos assiettes jusqu’à ce qu’elles débordent, Ron fit des blagues tout le long du repas pendant que Ginny se fichait de lui, Harry lui servit de partenaire en crime, et Arthur garda la conversation à flot, arrondissant les angles entre Ron et Ginny. Et moi. Je ne savais pas quel était mon rôle dans ce tableau de famille. Je voyais tout cela avec des yeux neufs, et je n’arrivais plus à déterminer quelle était ma place ici.

On rentra à la maison vers huit heures. La routine habituelle du dimanche soir se mit en place. Je fis couler un bain à Ron. En dépit de sa taille, il aimait se plonger dans un bain brûlant. Plus l’eau était chaude, mieux c’était. Pendant qu’il faisait trempette, je préparai nos vêtements pour le lendemain, notre repas de midi, et mis la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était déjà au lit quand je montai. Il avait mis l’eau pour mon bain à couler.

« Un voyage génial mais bon sang, je suis mort. Et demain, retour au charbon, hein ? »

Il tapota son oreiller, bâilla et ferma les yeux.

« J’aimerais voir New York, laissai-je entendre. »

C’était absolument faux. Mais il avait passé une bonne heure à table à répéter que c’était totalement fantastique. Je m’étais mordue la langue pour ne rien répondre tout du long.

« On pourrait peut-être y aller pour Noël. »

Cela lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Tu es malade ? Ça ferait de la peine à tes parents, et ma mère piquerait une crise si tout le monde n’est pas là pour Noël. Tu sais comment elle est. Hermione ? »

Il me regarda, me regarda vraiment pour la première fois qu’il était rentré.

« Bon sang. Qu’est-ce que tu as fichu ? Tu as l’air encore plus épuisée que moi. Ah. C’est vrai. »

Il soupira.

« C’est demain le truc sur Jenkins, non ? Je sais que tu seras géniale, cela dit. C’est comme s’il était déjà viré. »

Ce fut accompagné d’un autre long bâillement, et il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

« Oui. J’en ai pour une minute, promis-je. »

Je courus presqu’à la salle de bain. Je pris le bain le plus rapide jamais vu, passant le gant de toilette sur mon corps avec des mouvements rapides et vifs, avec l’intention de tenir la promesse que je m’étais faite à moi même. Du sexe. Cette nuit, mon mari et moi ferions l’amour bruyamment et j’oublierais ce désir absurde que j’avais ressenti pour Malefoy dans son appartement.

Les plans les mieux préparés…  
En me brossant les dents, j’entendis les ronflements de Ron.

Je me glissai dans le lit et me blottis contre lui, murmurant mon rituel d’excuses. Comme tous les soirs.

oOo

Etant donné que Ron était toujours à l’heure des Etats-Unis et que je n’avais pas dormi vendredi et que samedi n’avait pas été franchement mieux, le hibou qui tapait à la fenêtre de la chambre nous tira tous les deux du plus profonds des sommeils. Il faisait à peine jour, j’aurais dit qu’il était autour de six heure et demie. Je jetai un Tempus. J’avais raison à quelques minutes près. 6h32. Le _tap-tap-tap_ insistant se fit encore plus frénétique, poussant Ron, qu’il fallait normalement secouer pour qu’il se réveille, à beugler : « Quand je trouve qui a envoyé ce hibou, je le tue ! »

Je courus à la fenêtre et ouvris le cadre en grand. Une envergure de quasi un mètre cinquante, des plumes si brillantes qu’on aurait cru qu’elles étaient faites de satin. Un hibou noir énorme s’engouffra dans la pièce. Laissant échapper un ululement aigu qui était clairement une marque de réprobation, il laissa tomber deux rouleaux de parchemin et un petit sac sur le tapis, et puis ressortit, non sans me lancer un regard hautain avant de partir. Un oiseau si grandiose ne pouvait appartenir qu’à une seule personne.

Comme s’il y avait le moindre doute possible, le ruban qu’il avait utilisé pour rouler le parchemin était décoré de son monogramme. J’ouvris le plus petit rouleau d’abord.

_Toujours malade. Présente mon compte-rendu pour moi au Ministre. Je sais que, comme toujours, tu feras un travail phénoménal.  
DM_

Le sac renfermait le dictaphone, et le second parchemin était à l’évidence ses notes, réduites magiquement. Non pas que j’en aie eu besoin. Je connaissais ses arguments par cur. J’avais peut-être descendu un certain nombre de verres de son délicieux Bordeaux à la plupart de ces déjeuners, mais le vin ne m’avait pas privée de mes facultés.

Est-ce que j’étais surprise ? Pas le moins du monde. Le but était de se débarrasser des concurrents. Utilisant mes forces – bien que lui les aurait appelées faiblesses, sans aucun doute – il savait que je serais équitable et juste, et que je présenterais tant les ramifications politiques (ce sur quoi Malefoy s’était concentré) que les implications éthiques (indubitablement mon domaine). Que, dans les faits, je ferais son sale boulot pour lui, sans qu’il n’ait à se salir les mains. De cette façon, il pouvait se débarrasser de son rival, Jenkins, _et_ garder sa réputation de Sang Pur intacte. Il s’était certainement dit que ceux qui étaient favorable à ce genre de racisme me détestaient _déjà_. Ce qui était vrai.

Je pouvais déjà entendre ses excuses à Jenkins, un long monologue dans son jargon d’aristo. Avec la juste quantité d’agacement envers moi, et des tonnes de remords pour Jenkins.

« Désolé, Jenkins. J’étais censé être là pour contrer ses arguments, mais cette fichue bronchite m’a cloué au lit. Je te présente mes excuses, et par ailleurs, la _Gazette_ a besoin d’un nouveau responsable de la distribution. Tu penses que ça t’irait ? Le salaire serait un peu plus haut. Je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Connie. »

Entre les manifestations de joie et les remerciements plein d’effusions, Malefoy lui donnerait une petite tape dans le dos et dirait à voix basse :

« Il faut bien garder les vieux liens intacts. Une pinte après le boulot pour sceller tout ça ? »

Il n’y aurait pas d’allusion _directe_ au fait que les Sang Pur devaient se serrer les coudes, juste des sous-entendus. Bien sûr, si Jenkins réfléchissait deux secondes à l’affaire, il réaliserait qu’un coup de cette envergure n’aurait jamais pu fonctionner sans la pleine coopération de Malefoy et l’aurait fait savoir. Mais pourquoi réfléchir quand vous pouviez vous bourrer la gueule pour oublier aux frais de la princesse, enfin, de Malefoy ? Comme Ron avait mentionné que ça arrivait à Jenkins de payer quelques tournées, Malefoy dans une stratégie classique mais brillante, utiliserait sa méthode pour saper ses défenses. Et le mettre dans sa poche.

« Il t’a baisé la gueule, pas vrai ? » dit Ron d’une voix endormie.

Appuyé sur un coude il contemplait le rouleau de parchemin au sol et celui que je tenais à la main.

Je hochai la tête et fermai la fenêtre.

oOo

Mon compte-rendu fut mené de main de maître, sans vouloir me vanter. Je passai la première demi-heure à présenter les preuves. Malgré ses efforts, le Ministre ne pouvait pas cacher sa fascination pour le dictaphone. Il insista pour qu’on repasse les morceaux importants, et je ne pense pas que c’était pour vérifier l’immondice des propos de Jenkins. Non, il voulait juste appuyer sur les boutons lui-même. Etant donné que Malefoy était un expert en manipulation, je supposai qu’il connaissait le penchant secret du Ministre pour la technologie moldue. Si ce n’était pas la _principale_ raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé un dictaphone, j’en mangerais ma baguette. La bataille était déjà à moitié gagnée.

Ensuite, je me préparai mentalement pour ne pas laisser passer la moindre marque de mépris inconsciente en présentant la liste de bidouillages politiques de Malefoy. Qui pouvait se résumer au simple fait que si les opposants du Ministre découvraient que l’un de ses responsables de département crachait préjugé sur préjugé après un ou deux Whisky Pur Feu, alors le Ministre serait terriblement vulnérable lors de la prochaine élection.

La dernière demi-heure, ce fut mon domaine : un discours inspiré et passionné sur la façon dont le racisme latent de Jenkins pouvait saper l’intégrité morale du Ministère et notre réputation à l’étranger. Si les yeux du Ministre commencèrent à se faire vitreux dans la dernière partie, je le mets sur le compte de la fatigue, et non de l’ennui.

Jenkins fut renvoyé à l’heure du déjeuner le lendemain (bien que la version officielle ait été qu’il partait pour se lancer dans le secteur privé), et à l’heure du thé, son bureau était vide. Arrivé à mercredi après-midi, tout le Ministère parlait de son nouveau travail très bien payé à la _Gazette_. Vendredi à l’heure de partir, c’est à peine si je parvenais à me retenir de balancer un Impardonnable à cette enflure de Malefoy.

oOo

Au milieu de l’après-midi je bâillais tellement que je songeais à descendre à la cantine pour une tasse de café quand Ron fit irruption dans mon bureau, me tira de ma chaise, et commença à valser avec moi dans la pièce. Entre ses cris de « oh, putain de merde » et « pince-moi, bordel » ou « merveilleuse, merveilleuse femme » ponctués de baisers, il me fallut un moment avant de commencer à comprendre pourquoi il était si excité et débordant de joie.

« Merlin, c’est un rêve qui devient réalité. Je pensais jamais…

— Ron, qu’est-ce…

— C’est pas que j’étais pas heureux d’être un Auror. Mais Harry m’a donné sa bénédiction et, ouais, peut-être que c’est seulement temporaire. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ? En intérim ? Non. Bon sang, c’était… Directeur intérimaire, voilà. Mais je vais leur montrer que je suis la personne qu’il leur faut. Que personne…

— Ron, attends une seconde. Qu’est-ce que…

— Putain ! J’aurais jamais cru qu’ils penseraient à moi. Enfin, j’ai fait un sacré boulot avec la ligue. Et c’est clair que je connais le business, mais, sacrebleu, ça c’est…

— Ron ! criai-je à pleins poumons. »

Il m’embrassa vigoureusement, posa ses deux mains sur mes fesses, et me tira vers lui.

« Oh, Hermione, dit-il dans un murmure rauque, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça. Pour moi. Faut que j’aille le dire à papa. Il va être si fier. Bigre, Directeur du Département des Sports Magiques. On fait une fête au Terrier ce soir. Envoie un hibou à tout le monde ! »

Il m’embrassa encore une fois et se précipita hors de la pièce.

oOo

Je réfléchissais à envoyer une Beuglante, mais réalisai que si ça tombait entre de mauvaises mains… Si le bruit courait que je complotais contre d’autres employés pour refiler un poste en or à mon mari, ma réputation serait détruite. Je n’avais pas besoin de raviver le moulin à rumeurs en laissant entendre que j’avais une liaison avec Drago Malefoy.

oOo

« Continue, chérie. Pour le bien que ça va faire… » me dit la femme de ménage qui était dans la cabine avec moi tandis que j’appuyais frénétiquement sur tous les boutons dans une tentative futile pour faire aller l’ascenseur plus vite.

Il me fallut un moment pour me remettre d’aplomb. Ça n’était pas une bonne idée d’arriver devant sa secrétaire en crachant du feu. Tirer des spéculations sur la raison pour laquelle j’avais tellement envie d’écorcher vif Malefoy ne ferait qu’augmenter les rumeurs. Arborant un calme qui n’était qu’un masque, je m’approchai de sa secrétaire, une fille de vingt ans et quelques, avec les cheveux violets et la robe la plus choquante possible, et je lui demandai un rendez-vous immédiat. Si son décolleté avait été un tout petit peu plus prononcé, elle aurait aussi bien pu être à poil. Elle me gratifia d’un regard ennuyé et griffonna une note qui vola à travers un panneau en croisillons.

« Faites-la entrer, s’écria-t-il gaiement, même si sa voix était encore un peu fatiguée. »

_Gaiement, tu perds rien pour attendre,_ pensai-je.

Il se leva en me voyant, un sourire immense sur le visage.

« D’après ce qu’on m’a dit, les félicita…

— Ton appartement. MAINTENANT ! murmurai-je dans un sifflement venimeux avant de ressortir immédiatement. »

Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment il fit pour arriver le premier – il devait y avoir un passage secret entre son bureau et le hall des Cheminées – mais il m’attendait, appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette au bec. L’appartement était vide, les meubles avaient disparu, il ne restait qu’une boîte de poudre de Cheminette. Même les faux tableaux de maître avaient disparu des murs.

Normalement, j’aurais fait une remarque moqueuse (« On se met au goût du jour ? Les meubles de la saison dernière ne sont plus assez impressionnants pour les minettes que tu ramènes ? »), mais pas aujourd’hui.

Est-ce que j’avais déjà été aussi furieuse que ça ? Je me précipitai sur lui, lui arrachai la clope de la bouche et l’écrasai dans ma paume. Ignorant la douleur fulgurante du bout allumé qui me brûlait la main, je gagnai l’évier, balançai le mégot dans le broyeur à déchets et tournai l’interrupteur. Ma rage était telle que voir les lames déchiqueter sa cigarette ne m’apporta aucune satisfaction.

« Tu es complètement folle, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Il attrapa mon poignet. Je fis mine de me dégager, mais il articula clairement.

« Arrête ! Je te balance un Stupéfix si tu continues comme ça. Tu sais que je le ferai. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je soigne ta main, espèce de bonne femme impossible. »

Une fois que son sort eut agi, je lui arrachai ma main.

« Vu les regards meurtriers que tu me jettes, j’en déduis que… »

Je levai la main pour le gifler, mais il fut trop rapide pour moi et attrapa mon bras. Me plaquant dans le « L » entre le mur et le plan de travail de façon à bloquer mon autre bras, il m’immobilisa. J’envisageai de lui donner un coup de genoux. Comme s’il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il bloqua mes jambes entre les siennes.

« J’ai une certaine expérience de vos démonstrations de colère, Madame. Frappe-moi ou file-moi un coup et je te jure que je te retournerai la faveur. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, il me tira dans le salon vide et me projeta loin de lui, si fort que j’atterris contre le mur opposé.

Gardant les yeux sur moi, il alluma une autre cigarette, inspira profondément, et souffla la fumée dans ma direction.

« Juste pour que les choses soient claires. »

Je lui fis un doigt d’honneur (quelque chose qui n’est pas du tout dans mes habitudes) et je me mis à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. J’allais devenir folle si je ne faisais rien.

« Mais putain, c’est quoi le problème avec toi, bon sang ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

M’interrompant dans mes allées et venues hystériques, je sifflai :

« Vas-y, fume. J’espère que tu feras une rechute et que tu quitteras ce monde en t’étouffant dans ta propre fumée. »

En guise de réponse, il balança son mégot en direction de la cuisine. Il avait tellement de confiance en ses capacités qu’il ne se donna même pas la peine de vérifier s’il avait effectivement atterri dans l’évier. Ou peut-être simplement qu’il s’en fichait ; je n’étais pas sûre.

« Merci pour cette pensée charmante, dit-il d’une voix froide. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es toujours furieuse d’avoir eu à gérer ce compte-rendu. On est vendredi, pour l’amour de Merlin. Et tu as fait un boulot magnifique. Jenkins a été viré, juste comme nous…

— CA N’A RIEN A VOIR AVEC JENKINS ! »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s’il ne m’avait pas bien entendue.

« Je t’en prie, ne fais pas semblant d’être innocent. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

— Sérieusement, je suis perdu. »

Je lui répondis par un reniflement de dérision.

« Franchement ? J’avais une bouteille d’un excellent champagne au frais au bureau. Je pensais qu’on allait fêter la promotion de ton mar…

— Il pense que c’est moi ! glapis-je. Ron pense que c’est _moi_. Que je me suis pointée toute en sourires et en clins d’il et que j’ai fait « Oh, Monsieur le Ministre, je vous ai fourni tout un joli tas de raisons pour lesquelles Jenkins devrait être renvoyé, et vu que je vous ai sauvé la mise politiquement parlant, en récompense, est-ce que vous pourriez par hasard donner à mon mari une promotion tout à fait hors de propos ? » C’est toi qui as manigancé ça, non ? »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Bien sûr. On a une loge côte à côte à l’opéra. Il y a quelques semaines, en prenant un cognac, je lui ai fait remarquer que le talent de ton mari était totalement perdu chez les Aurors, et qu’il serait le candidat idéal pour remplacer Jenkins. Ses titres de Sang Pur sont inattaquables, son amitié avec Potter fera taire ceux qui voudraient se venger sur lui des penchants racistes de Jenkins et, même si ça me coûte de l’admettre, il fait un boulot formidable pour la ligue de Quidditch du Ministère. C’est vrai, c’est un gros changement, mais apparemment j’ai davantage foi en ses capacités que toi. Intéressant. Et tu es furieuse pour quoi ? »

Voilà à quoi ressemble la corruption quand elle parle : des voyelles bien formées dans un costume bien coupé. Pourquoi j’avais pensé qu’il était différent du sale Mangemort qu’il avait toujours été, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand on est sans foi ni loi, c’est pour toujours.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Et tu si égoïste et myope que tu refuses de voir que cela va – peut-être pour toujours – ruiner ma réputation au Ministère ? Que les gens vont penser…

— Pour l’amour de Dieu ! Je vais te dire très précisément ce qu’ils vont penser. »

En trois enjambées rapides, il avait traversé la pièce et m’avait attrapée par les épaules.

« Ils arrêteront de penser à toi comme à une sorte de secrétaire en un peu mieux, à qui on peut refiler tout le sale boulot. Qui écrira tous ces rapports interminables qui servent à que dalle… »

J’essayai de me libérer mais il ne fit que me serrer plus fort.

« Que dalle ! répéta-t-il en me secouant un peu. Ils vont maintenant comprendre que tu fais partie du _jeu_. Que tu es quelqu’un avec qu’il faut compter. Que tu comprends les règles du jeu, et que tu n’as plus peur d’y jouer. Que Carstairs, peu importe la magnifique vue qu’offrent ton décolleté ou tes fesses, ne se permettra plus jamais ses sous-entendus puants et ses regards libidineux parce qu’il saura qu’il prendrait le risque de se retrouver homme à tout faire, à laver le sol en guise de punition.

— Lâche-moi, exigeai-je. »

Il le fit, retirant ses mains si vite qu’on aurait cru que je le brûlais. Levant la main devant son visage pour étouffer une quinte de toux, il fit trois pas en arrière.

Nos regards s’accrochèrent.

« C’est revenu, dit-il sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. Ce mépris total avec lequel tu me regardais. »

Je n’avais rien à ajouter.

« Je vais partir le premier. »

Il fit un geste en direction de la boîte décorée à l’or fin qui contenait la Poudre de Cheminette.

« On dîne avec le Ministre et sa femme avant d’aller à l’opéra, et il faut que je me change. »

Il était clair que mon rêve d’être la prochaine Conseillère du Ministre était totalement futile.

« Mon conseil est que tu gardes ton venin et tes opinions comme quoi je suis un crétin ignoble et sans morale. Grâce à mon intervention totalement _égoïste_ et _myope_ , ton mari pense que c’est à toi qu’il doit d’avoir récupéré ses couilles, non ? C’est une sorte de bonus inattendu. Je ne pensais pas qu’il était si vif. Quoi qu’il en soit, pour la première fois en trente ans, ton mari a la chance d’exister par lui-même. Si tu penses qu’être le faire-valoir de Harry Potter et le mari d’Hermione Granger n’abîme pas quelqu’un, alors tu es une idiote. Il se trouve que je pense qu’il sera très bon là-dedans, et que sa nomination en tant que directeur temporaire du département des Sports Magiques ne durera pas. D’après moi, d’ici deux mois, cela se transformera en un poste permanant. Dis-lui que c’est à moi qu’il le doit, insiste pour qu’il refuse – ce qui serait problématique étant donné qu’il a déjà accepté – et il ne te pardonnera jamais. »

Je voulais qu’il brûle en enfer.

« Et tu sais que j’ai raison ; je le vois sur ton visage. Je suis un salopard sans scrupules… »

Là, mes lèvres se relevèrent.

« …et vu ce que je ressens pour toi, on aurait pu croire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ruiner ton mariage. Le laisser croire que c’est toi qui as manipulé les cartes en sa faveur, saisissant une opportunité qui était faite sur mesure pour lui, ne va pas m’obtenir ce que je veux. Malheureusement, le contraire est vrai aussi. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je pensais sincèrement que le rendre heureux te rendrait heureuse.

— Va-t-en. S’il te plaît, murmurai-je. »

J’allais me mettre à pleurer dans les trois secondes.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, » dit-il avec seulement un soupçon de son panache habituel.

Il souffla un baiser dans ma direction et disparut.


	9. D'acier trempé

_**D’acier trempé** _

« A ma sublime et merveilleuse épouse, Hermione. »

Ron leva son verre de façon si enthousiaste que la moitié du liquide coula à l’extérieur.

« Qui surveille mes arrières depuis trente ans.

— Il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse, Ronnichou. Parce que tu pourrais pas trouver ton cul si on te faisait un plan ! cria George. »

Tous les enfants se mirent à hurler :

« Tonton Ronnichou ! Tonton Ronnichou ! »

Ils faisaient le tour de la table en tapant dans leurs mains, George en tête. Ce n’était pas la première fois que je me demandais s’il grandirait _un jour_. Et la réponse que je me faisais à moi-même était toujours un retentissant « non ». En temps normal, Ron aurait réagi à ces taquineries en éructant de rage, mais rien ne pouvait faire de l’ombre à sa bonne humeur ce soir. Il se joignit même à eux en utilisant la salière comme bâton de chef d’orchestre.

C’était le parfait moment pour aller m’occuper de la vaisselle. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde serait trop occupé par la fête pour remarquer que j’avais quitté la table. Les gens s’attendaient à ce que je sois submergée de joie devant l’incroyable promotion de Ron et donner l’impression que c’était le cas était épuisant. Une migraine abominable faisait battre le sang derrière mes yeux, si bien que même cligner des cils était une torture. Avec ma concentration à son nadir, je doutais d’être capable de lancer ne serait-ce qu’un _Accio_ produit vaisselle, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à table une seconde de plus.

Si je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Ron – dont la joie intense quant à sa promotion était encore plus grande que quand il avait reçu l’Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe – réfléchisse deux fois au fait que j’avais revu et corrigé le manuel sur les conflits d’intérêt en poussant le comité à licencier un homme pour que je puisse le remplacer par mon mari, je m’attendais à ce que dans notre entourage, quelqu’un dise _quelque chose_ sur le fait que j’avais compromis mon intégrité.

J’attendis en vain. Pas un mot.

Je ne pensais pas qu’il était humainement possible de pleurer de joie plusieurs heures de suite, mais Molly me prouva que j’avais tort. Elle avait trempé quatre mouchoirs et avait besoin d’un cinquième. Arthur me récompensa du plus tendre des sourires et me serra dans sa bras avec un « ma chère, si chère Hermione » à l’oreille. Le reste de la famille était tout aussi extatique, et apparemment, personne n’avait le moindre scrupule.

« Besoin d’aide ? » demanda Harry en faisant léviter un tas d’assiettes pour le déposer dans l’évier rempli d’eau.

Ce n’était pas comme si je pouvais lui répondre non, hein ?

Un faible « merci » fut tout ce que je parvins à produire.

« Hermione, ça va ?

— Mal à la tête. Le bruit. »

Je fis un signe de tête en direction de la table.

« Oui, c’est un peu beaucoup. »

Il jeta un Sortilège de Silence.

« George est complètement fou ce soir, hein ? Des fois, je me dis qu’il fait deux fois plus le débile pour compenser pour Fred. »

Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur mon front.

« Ça va mieux ?

— Oui, beaucoup, mentis-je. Ça n’a pas l’air de déranger Angelina. Harry ?

— Hmmmm ? »

J’aime vraiment Harry Potter. Je n’ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi je n’étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui, plutôt que de Ron. Harry est quelqu’un de beaucoup plus gentil. Un des mystères de l’existence. Mais quelque part, je trouvais la personnalité directe et le sens de l’humour de Ron beaucoup plus attirants. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose vu que Harry m’a toujours vue comme la sur qu’il n’avait pas, et que je l’ai toujours vu comme le frère que je n’avais pas.

« Est-ce que tu penses… »

Je baissai la tête et commençai à frotter une casserole comme une folle.

« Est-ce que tu penses que les gens vont penser que j’ai fait virer Jenkins pour servir à Ron ? »

Harry posa les assiettes qu’il tenait.

« Est-ce que c’est le cas ? »

Je relevai vivement la tête.

« Non !

— Alors, dit-il lentement, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Tout le monde sait que Jenkins était un espèce de troll raciste. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il se fasse foutre dehors. Et je pense que Ron fera du bon boulot. Et puis, ça lui donne une possibilité de sortir de mon ombre, hein ? »

Ron avait joyeusement suivi Harry durant la formation d’Auror, bataillé comme un fou pour réussir l’examen, et avait gagné ses promotions à la sueur de son front. Même si j’aimais à penser que la plupart des gens le considéraient comme une personne à part entière, je ne pouvais ignorer que ses traits de personnalité les moins reluisants émanaient en réalité d’un complexe d’infériorité. Je savais que Harry ne considérait pas Ron comme son « faire-valoir », et je ne le voyais pas non plus comme « M. Granger », mais est-ce que lui se voyait ainsi ?

« Tu n’es pas… Ça ne te pose pas de problème qu’il ait accepté le poste ?

— Tu blagues ? gloussa-t-il. Des places dans les loges pour tous les matchs, sans compter les meilleurs sièges possibles pour la Coupe du Monde. Tu as loupé une tache. C’est toujours sale, ça. Ici.

— Saleté, grondai-je. »

Je pris néanmoins l’assiette pour la laver et la rincer à nouveau. Harry Potter pouvait obtenir des places dans les loges en claquant des doigts. Mais le fait est qu’il ne claquerait jamais des doigts.

« Tiens. C’est propre. Je ne veux juste pas que les gens…

— Hermione. »

Sa voix avait ce ton patient de _tu piques une crise pour rien_.

« Jenkins méritait d’être viré. Tu penses vraiment que le Ministre donnerait ce boulot à Ron par pure gentillesse, du fond du cur ? »

Il ajouta dans un murmure théâtral :

« Je ne pense pas qu’il ait un cur, pour tout dire. »

Il sourit largement en voyant mon regard noir.

« Je blague. Enfin, il fallait bien quelqu’un pour remplacer Jenkins, et qui pouvait mieux faire ça que le type qui dirige la Ligue de Quidditch du Ministère ? Ca fait un sacré bond, mais Ron s’est gagné le respect des propriétaires de l’équipe quand il a dirigé ce comité ministériel. Les investisseurs _et_ les joueurs l’apprécient. S’il est appuyé par les équipes de Quidditch – et je sais que ce sera le cas – alors les autres sports suivront. Ce n’est pas si tiré par les cheveux. »

Il posa la main sur mon épaule.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit au Ministre, mais c’est un grand garçon. Personne ne va penser que tu lui as forcé la main. Je suis mortellement curieux, cela dit. Comment tu t’y es prise pour coiffer Malefoy au piquet ? Le connaissant, il avait déjà un candidat dans les starting-blocks. »

_Oh, Harry. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point tu as raison._

Et voilà que j’eus une autre épiphanie.  
Malefoy n’avait pas parlé au Ministre pour me faire plaisir. Quel gros tas de conneries ! Malefoy voulait Ron à ce poste parce que ça coupait tout risque de compétition. Ron n’avait aucune chance de devenir Ministre. Pas tant que la terre serait ronde.

« Motus et bouche cousue. »

Mon mal de tête était devenu gérable. Je lançai trois sorts, et cinq secondes plus tard la cuisine était immaculée.

« On y va. On dirait que Molly est sur le point de couper le gâteau. Le préféré de Ron. Du chocolat, du chocolat, et, mon Dieu, encore du chocolat. Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

— Oui. Et en plus... »

Il me donna un petit coup de coude.

« Il aurait dû avoir une augmentation s’il était resté, et ça m’aurait fichu dedans pour le budget de cette année. »

oOo

« Une équipe de vingt personnes, et une secrétaire. »

J’étouffai un bâillement. Bien qu’il était minuit passé, Ron continuait à babiller sur comment il allait changer ceci, gérer cela, réorganiser ceci, éliminer cela. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière fois que je l’avais entendu si enthousiaste. Est-ce qu’il avait été malheureux en tant qu’Auror ? Avec toujours la conscience que peu importait le mal qu’il se donnait, il ne serait jamais que le deuxième. Pour toujours.

« Romilda Vane. Tu te rappelles d’elle, hein ? Elle était à Poudlard. A Gryffondor, mais quelques années de moins que nous. »

_Voilà_ qui me réveilla.

« Dur d’oublier, sincèrement, reniflai-je. Cette histoire stupide avec Harry et les chocolats. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas en mourir.

— Oui, bon, ce n’était pas la faute des chocolats. Salopard de Malefoy. Enfin bref, elle s’est mariée avec cet idiot de Terry Boot, et alors qu’elle était enceinte de leur deuxième, il la largue pour se mettre avec Theodore Nott.

— Vraiment ? Il est gay ? Comment tu as appris tout ça ?

— La journée est longue et elle parle vite. Dis-moi que tu blagues. On a toujours su que Boot était une tapette flamboyante. Pas que ça me pose de problème parce que, tu sais bien, Charlie, mais…

— « On », tu veux dire toi et Harry ?

— Mmh, oui. Mais on avait raison. Enfin donc, elle est retournée vivre chez sa mère, qui l’aide avec les gamins. Elle a été la secrétaire de Jenkins pendant quelques années. Il essayait de lui pincer les fesses chaque fois qu’il était à moins d’un mètre d’elle, donc je pense que tant que je ne laisse pas mes mains se balader, ça va bien marcher. »

J’avalai ma salive et puis je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. »

oOo

Ron avait maintenant des horaires qui rivalisaient avec les miens, mais il adorait ça. En conséquence de quoi mes grands plans pour qu’on fasse un truc ensemble une nuit par semaine durent définitivement être abandonnés. Mais j’insistai pour qu’on aille prendre le thé le samedi dans ce salon de thé abominablement cher qui venait d’ouvrir dans l’Allée de Traverse. Ron aurait vendu sa mère pour une part de gâteau au citron. Tandis que je grignotais mes biscuits (à deux Gallions) et que je regardais Ron dévorer sa pâtisserie (à _six_ Gallions) jusqu’à la dernière miette, il parlait avec bonne humeur de son travail, et du bordel que Jenkins avait laissé derrière lui, et de la galère qu’il allait devoir affronter pour réparer les relations avec les Américains.

Apparemment, Jenkins cachait nettement moins ses préjugés que ce que le Ministère ne l’avait su. Plus j’en entendais, plus j’étais convaincue que Malefoy savait que Jenkins était un boulet de canon, et que la seule chose qu’il avait eu à peser était de savoir comment son renvoi pourrait lui profiter, pas de savoir _si_ il fallait le renvoyer. M’utiliser était une évidence, ce qui avait dû l’empêcher de dormir c’était de savoir comment exactement manipuler tout ça. Est-ce qu’il soutenait le Ministre actuel, ou est-ce qu’il se rangeait du côté de McLaggen, le leader montant de l’opposition dont l’image était nettement meilleure que la sienne – c’est-à-dire qu’il n’avait pas rejoint l’Ordre tardivement, et que son père n’était pas un Mangemort tristement connu. Cela dit, Malefoy ne se rangerait jamais aux ordres d’un couillon arrogant comme McLaggen. Après avoir manuvré pour se débarrasser de Jenkins, Malefoy aurait passé tout son temps à chercher une opportunité de jeter McLaggen aux loups, afin d’avoir le champ libre pour lui. Il était clair que Malefoy avait choisi de soutenir le Ministre actuel parce que ça voulait dire qu’il n’aurait pas à supporter des déjeuners interminables avec ce fanfaron de Cormac qui commencerait ses vantardises à l’entrée pour les finir au café.

Malheureusement pour McLaggen, le Ministre n’était plus tout jeune, et sa femme souffrait d’une de ces maladies dégénératives qui ne se finissent jamais bien. Je prévoyais qu’il ne se représenterait qu’une seule fois. Malefoy aussi, à l’évidence. Si le Ministre avait eu une femme en bonne santé, je n’aurais pas donné cher du soutien de Malefoy.

Mon autre résolution rencontra le même succès. Ron voyageait maintenant énormément, alors coucher ensemble deux fois par semaine n’était pas seulement ambitieux mais carrément impossible. Une fois par semaine, c’était faisable. Gavés de thé et de gâteaux, on Cheminait à la maison et on s’offrait un bon moment, on faisait une petite sieste, et on se levait à temps pour la soirée ciné avec Harry et Ginny. La première fois que j’avais suggéré ça, les yeux lui étaient sortis de la tête, ce qui m’avait fait me sortir horriblement coupable, comme s’il pensait que je n’étais plus intéressée et qu’il faisait simplement avec – ce qui était assez proche de la vérité pour me faire grincer des dents intérieurement.

Si je ne ressentais pas comme un coup à l’estomac chaque fois que sa main dessinait la courbe de mes fesses ou qu’il mettait sa bouche sur mon sein, coucher avec lui était agréable, doux, simple. On se connaissait si bien. Il y avait un point, juste sous ses testicules, si j’y mettais mon pouce et pressais, ça le rendait fou. Un de mes seins est plus sensible que l’autre, et s’il suçote ma peau entre mon cou et mon épaule, je suis au paradis. Il n’y avait plus rien de nouveau qu’on pouvait découvrir chez l’autre, mais on utilisait nos connaissances à notre avantage. Oui, simple et confortable. Et si une petite voix venait me soufflait que ceci était _tellement_ âge moyen, je l’ignorais. Nous _étions_ d’âge moyen. Chaque samedi après-midi, je restais allongée dans le lit, les joues rougies, apaisée, et j’écoutais la respiration tranquille de Ron qui dormait et je pensais _oui, on est reparti sur les rails_.

oOo

Malefoy et moi ne retrouvâmes pas notre _statu quo_. Il m’ignorait. Plus de taquineries dans l’ascenseur, plus de commentaires hautains sur l’état de mes ongles, plus de conseils de beauté, même pas un bouquet de roses avec un mot d’excuses. Rien. J’essayai d’enlever le Monet du mur, et je me retrouvai face à un sort qui me laissa complètement sidérée. Visiblement une variation d’un sort de magie noire ; après cinq heures passées à essayer de le décrocher sans résultats, j’abandonnai. Je décidai de réorganiser mon bureau et de m’asseoir dos au tableau.

Qu’il me traite comme si j’étais invisible ne me posait pas de problème. Par contre, devoir reconnaître en silence que je m’étais gourée était un peu dur à avaler.

Malefoy avait eu raison.  
Oh, j’avais toujours eu droit au respect qui m’était dû – après tout, mon intelligence n’était pas à remettre en cause – mais ça c’était différent. Les gens me traitaient avec le respect habituel, mais avec une nuance de « je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça ». Tout d’un coup, j’étais invitée à des réunions. Pas des réunions officielles, plus des rendez-vous informels : à déjeuner, pour le thé dans ce café au coin de la rue, un verre au bar à vins Figglesnout sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là où les gens faisaient leurs petites affaires, leurs trocs et leurs petits business, loin des projecteurs. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi la boîte à lettres de Malefoy était toujours vide, parce que c’était dans ce milieu- _là_ qu’il travaillait. Il se reconvertirait plutôt en Poufsouffle que de laisser une trace écrite. Bien que souvent présent à ces rencontres privées impromptues, il ne me parlait jamais directement. Je doute que quiconque ait remarqué qu’il m’ignorait, parce qu’il m’ouvrait les portes et tirait ma chaise pour moi quand on allait au restaurant. Mais les chamailleries et les taquineries avaient disparu. Et il ne croisait jamais mon regard. Pas une seule fois.

Tandis que Ron prouvait à tout le monde que oui, il était en effet la bonne personne pour ce job, mon agacement envers Malefoy ne fit qu’augmenter. Et quand Ron arriva à la maison pour m’annoncer qu’il avait été nommé directeur à titre permanent, j’éclatai en sanglots frustrés. Heureusement, il les interpréta comme des larmes de joie et, bien sûr, s’il n’avait pas été nommé de façon permanente, j’aurais été malheureuse.

Que Drago Malefoy brûle en enfer pour l’éternité.

Je sais que j’aurais dû accepter la situation telle qu’elle était. Le connard raciste aux Sports Magiques éjecté du Ministère. Mari enchanté par son nouveau boulot. Ministre enchanté par les résultats du mari. Moi-même regardée avec davantage de considération si ce n’est un peu de circonspection.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me bouffait, et continuait de me bouffer si bien qu’à Noël j’avais perdu 5 kilos, j’étais incapable de le dire.

Et puis Lily eut son bébé.

oOo

Deux jours avant Noël, le hibou de Malefoy arriva avec une note qui disait simplement que Lily était en train d’accoucher à Ste Mangouste. Ron avait juste boutonné son pantalon et je venais d’enfiler mes chaussures quand Harry nous appela par Cheminée. Il venait de recevoir un hibou de Lily et…

« Malefoy t’a battu. On te retrouve là-bas, déclara Ron avec un paquet de bâillements. »

Une fois que Harry se fut déconnecté, Ron se tourna vers moi.

« Je pensais qu’elle accoucherait au Terrier.

— Ta mère pensait qu’elle accoucherait au Terrier, tout comme ta sur. Pansy et Narcissa pensaient qu’elle accoucherait au Manoir. J’imagine, considérant l’attitude de tout le monde à la répétition du mariage… »

Je lui jetai un regard sévère ; Ron avait été un des pires, jetant des maléfices à tous ceux qui avaient été à Serpentard.

« A l’évidence, ils ont préféré avoir leur bébé sur un terrain neutre. Ils ont plus de bon sens que leurs parents. Merci Merlin. »

Je touchai la fenêtre. Brr. C’était gelé.

« Tu prends les manteaux, tu veux ? »

oOo

Rodrigo Weasley Malefoy naquit la Veille de Noël. Il pesait 4,1 kg, n’avait pas de cheveux, les yeux bleus, et braillait à faire exploser les vitres. Au bout de trois minutes qu’on était tous entassés dans la chambre d’hôpital, son nom avait raccourci en « Rod », et il passait de mains en mains comme une boîte de chocolats. Quand ce fut le tour de Ron, Rod commençait à devenir un peu grognon. On ne pouvait pas franchement lui en vouloir. Entre les divers Weasley, Potter et Malefoy, on était au moins dix dans la toute petite pièce.

Mais Ron avait vraiment la main avec les bébés, en particulier les nouveaux-nés. Il se mit à gagatiser et à raconter toutes sortes de bêtises, comme quoi Rod allait être un très grand sorcier, et qu’il serait un Attrapeur phénoménal vu son, vu ses grands-pères. (Il changea pour le pluriel à la dernière minute. Je ne crois pas que quiconque d’autre remarqua). Que son arrière-grand-mère du côté de sa maman faisait les meilleurs des gâteaux de fées, et que son arrière-grand-mère du côté de son papa avait les plus belles fleurs du monde, et que sa vie allait être géniale avec tous ces gens qui l’aimaient.

C’était pour ça que j’aimais Ron. Parce qu’il se montrait idiot, et qu’il savait parfaitement à quel point il était idiot, et que pourtant c’était la meilleure chose à dire à ce bébé minuscule. Unissant l’équivalent sorcier des Montague et des Capulet, des familles qui n’avaient rien en commun à part une histoire trouble, ses parents, et lui.

Je m’étais tenue dans un coin de la pièce, à écouter les « ooooh » et les « aaaah ». Mon tour allait venir. Je chuchotai à l’oreille de Ron que j’allais appeler ma mère pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle, et je pris la fuite sans attendre sa réponse.

oOo

Presque courbée en deux par le chagrin, je me précipitai en trébuchant dans un couloir, puis un deuxième, essayant désespérément de trouver une pièce vide. J’avais eu des réactions similaires quand Ginny et Harry avaient eu leurs enfants ; je savais que j’avais juste besoin de pleurer un bon coup et de passer à autre chose.

M’enfermant dans un placard à balais, je me laissai aller à ma peine, pleurant en silence, si enveloppée dans mon chagrin que je n’entendis même pas la porte s’ouvrir. Tout d’un coup, je me retrouvai dans les bras de quelqu’un. L’espace d’une seconde, je pensai que c’était Ron, et puis je sentis l’odeur fraîche du citrus de son après-rasage. Répétant la scène de ce soir-là sous le kiosque à Poudlard, il me laissa tremper son épaule de ses larmes jusqu’à ce que je m’arrête de moi-même.

« C’est bon, ça va, murmurai-je quelque minutes plus tard. »

Je reculai. Enfin, autant que je le pouvais sans me retrouver empalée sur un balai.

« _Lumos_. Tiens. »

Il me passa un mouchoir et attendit patiemment pendant que je séchais mes yeux et me mouchais. Je jetai un coup d’il à son costume.

« Tes elfes de maison vont me haïr.

— N’y pense pas trop. Ils aiment les défis impossibles. Ça va mieux ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Merci. C’est toujours dur quand… »

J’agitai la main.

« Oui, je m’en doutais, dit-il d’une voix douce. »

Il leva une main pour repousser une mèche de mon front.  
Je me laissai aller à cette caresse avant de pouvoir m’en empêcher, et poussai un soupir tremblant. Faisant courir sa main dans mes cheveux, il s’arrêta à ma nuque, son pouce y dessinant des petits cercles paresseux, avant qu’il ramène sa main à son côté.

« Tu m’as manqué, chuchota-t-il. Tu m’en veux toujours ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Tu avais raison, admis-je. Il est enchanté. Le Ministre est enchanté. Tout le monde est enchanté sauf moi.

— Je ne le suis pas. Enchanté, je veux dire. Plutôt malheureux, pour être honnête. Je suis désolé. Je l’ai vraiment fait pour te faire plaisir. »

Je lui jetai un regard.

« Et pour t’assurer que le prochain directeur du Département des Sports Magiques ne serait pas en position de menacer tes intérêts politiques. Comme c’était le cas de Jenkins. Ron préférerait se jeter du haut de la tour de Gryffondor que de penser à devenir Ministre. »

Il rit ; un rire de gorge, profond.

« Victoire, exulta-t-il. Je t’ai corrompue, toi l’incorruptible. Voilà que tu penses comme une Serpentard.

— Non, pas du tout, protestai-je. C’est juste du bon sens.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c’est du bon sens quand ça sort de ta bouche, et quelque chose de purement diabolique quand ça sort de la mienne ? Je devrais me sentir insulté, se moqua-t-il.

— Pour l’amour de Merlin, soufflai-je. Tu as _dit_ que tu l’avais fait pour moi, mais franchement…

— Non, non. »

Sa main revint se poser sur ma nuque pour la serrer légèrement.

« Je l’ai _vraiment_ fait pour toi.

— Mais tu l’as aussi fait pour toi, soulignai-je.

— Et bien, oui. J’aime quand je peux faire d’une pierre deux coups.

— Tu es incorrigible, protestai-je. »

Je m’attendais à ce qu’il acquiesce – c’est normalement ce qu’il fait quand je l’insulte – mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« J’ai mal joué mon coup. Il y a très peu de gens au monde que je ne peux pas diriger comme des marionnettes. Je n’aurais jamais dit ça au Ministre si j’avais pensé que tu… Tu es trop maigre. Je ne supporte pas de te voir si… Je suis _vraiment_ désolé. »

Pour une fois, les mots lui manquaient. Je supposai que le voir vulnérable, en train de s’excuser, c’était aussi rare que de posséder un Retourneur de Temps. C’était comme tomber le masque. Réprimant une envie bizarre de prendre son menton dans ma main, je dis avec légèreté :

« On devrait y retourner. Tout le monde va se demander où on est. »

En réalité j’en doutais, car tout le monde continuerait simplement à être gaga du dernier arrivé dans le clan Weasley jusqu’à ce que l’infirmière nous fiche dehors. Mais il semblait soudain indispensable que nous sortions de ce placard, et vite.

« Je vais garder ce mouchoir, si ça ne te gêne pas. J’aurais probablement une autre crise de larmes à un moment donné dans la soirée. Je ne suis vraiment pas du genre chouinarde. Je peux compter sur une main les fois où j’ai pleuré ces cinq dernières années, et je pense que la plupart sont arrivées en ta présence.

— J’ai cet effet-là sur les gens. Franchement, je préfère t’avoir en larmes, parce que quand tu ne pleures pas, tu as une certaine tendance à me gifler, me rappela-t-il. »

Je reniflai.

« Tu as cet effet-là sur les gens.

— Mauvaise. Ce n’est pas vrai. Si tu m’avais écouté – et je soupçonne que ce n’est pas le cas – tu saurais que je suis en vérité un dieu de la séduction. La plupart des femmes me trouvent on ne peut plus charmant.

— Je ne suis pas la plupart des femmes, fis-je remarquer. D’où les gifles.

— Non, je dois reconnaître qu’ils n’ont pas suivi le moule quand ils t’ont faite. Et c’est pour ça que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Fou à lier. Eperdu de désir. Dingue de…

— La ferme, espèce d’idiot. »

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l’épaule.

S’appuyant contre une étagère il me sourit avec ce qu’on ne pouvait qualifier autrement qu’une profonde affection. La coupe parfaite de son costume soulignait son attitude décontractée, et soudain, je l’imaginai dans une tenue de tennis. Sur le point de faire son service. Merlin, il faisait chaud là-dedans.

« Tu joues au tennis ?

— Trois fois par semaine. Mais je vois pas franchement d’où ça sort. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je crois que tu es la _seule_ femme en dehors de Pansy qui se soit jamais défoulée sur moi comme ça.

— Cette femme est une sainte, dis-je d’une voix grave.

— Est-ce que tu m’as entendu dire le contraire ? Bon, laisse-moi te débarbouiller un peu. Ton nez et tes yeux sont rouges comme des coquelicots. Une couleur parfaite pour décorer la maison à Noël, mais pas terrible sur le visage de quelqu’un. »

Il agita sa baguette et c’était comme si un seau d’eau froide s’était déversé sur moi.

« C’est mieux. Maintenant, tu retournes avec les gens. Moi je vais me fumer une clope en vitesse. J’ai dit à tout le monde que je sortais fumer ; il vaut mieux que je le fasse et que je revienne en embaumant, comment tu dis déjà ? _Eau de Goudron_ , par Cancérigène ?

— Je croyais que tu avais arrêté. »

Il haussa les épaules et ses lèvres devinrent une ligne fine.

« Ces derniers mois ont été sinistres. Je suis juste humain. Je t’ai déjà dit que j’aimais quand tu es sévère ? Ta bouche fait cette petite moue adorable. Comme si tu avais mangé un citron sucré. Une métaphore stupide mais bizarrement adaptée. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

Très chaud.

Il me fallait de l’air.

« J’arrêterai demain. Je le promets. Et en échange, tu… tu veux bien déjeuner avec moi vendredi prochain ? Mme Chevalier pense que je t’ai tuée, découpée en petits morceaux, et enterrée dans le jardin. Sérieusement, si tu ne te montres pas bientôt, elle finira par appeler les flics. Chaque semaine elle me harcèle : « Où est votre adorable femme ? Est-ce que vous avez été idiot et que vous l’avez trompée ? » et ensuite elle se met à crier en français que les hommes sont des cochons, et comment est-ce que j’ai pu traiter ma jolie femme si mal ? Là, son mari sort de la cuisine et me fusille du regard parce qu’apparemment ma supposée infidélité rouvre d’anciennes blessures qu’il vaut mieux oublier. »

Il s’était mis à parler de plus en plus vite, si bien que je n’arrivais plus à démêler ce qu’il racontait.

« Et je ne peux pas franchement dire que, oui, j’ai été idiot, mais pas de cette façon là, parce que quand tu passes ta vie en naviguant d’une aventure sans signification à l’autre, tu sais très bien quand tu rencontres quelqu’un qui veut dire quelque chose. Qu’être un séducteur, c’est juste un symptôme d’ennui, et que tu continues à séduire parce que tu penses qu’il n’y a rien d’autre que ça, et quand tu découvres qu’il y a autre chose, tu es à la fois reconnaissant et terrifié. »

Je le regardai avec incrédulité.

« Drago. Tu es en train de babiller. Est-ce que je suis censée comprendre quelque chose à ce que tu racontes ? »

Il étouffa un petit rire et s’interrompit.

« Absolument pas. Tu sais que j’aime babiller. Je suis au bord de la crise d’épilepsie, là. Ça doit être le délire causé par le manque de nicotine. En gros, je suis terrifié que Mme Chevalier ne se pointe à l’appart et ne me coupe un doigt avec un énorme tranchoir à viande pour me punir de t’avoir trompée. Donc il faut que tu viennes déjeuner avec moi. »

Il leva les deux mains et écarta les doigts.

« Je ne crois pas que l’amputation ferait très stylé sur moi.

— Je ne pense que Mme Chevalier te pourchasserait pour t’amputer juste parce que tu m’aurais trompée. D’accord, mais pas dans la pièce à l’étage et pas de bague. »

Il plissa les lèvres dans une moue exagérée.

« Juste pour le déjeuner. S’il te plaît. Elle rend si bien à ton doigt. Tu as de belles mains. »

J’ignorai le compliment.

« Le nom. C’est toi, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre que moi qui sait que le petit-fils d’Harry Potter porte le nom du pape le plus corrompu de l’histoire ? »

Il sourit largement.

« J’en doute.

— Sale petit con !

— Je marque des points ce soir, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit à nouveau. Le placard était trop petit, et nous prenions trop de place et les derniers mois avaient été trop horribles.

« Esp… espèce d’idiot. »

Je bégayai car j’étais à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi.

— J’en suis heureux, dit-il d’une voix bourrue. Enfin, pas exactement heureux, parce que avoir quelqu’un qui vous manque n’est pas quelque chose de plaisant. Pour tout dire, c’est carrément affreux. J’ai failli balancer un maléfice à Carstairs juste comme ça parce que j’ai été sur les nerfs pendant des semaines, et puis, c’est juste, tu es une chieuse et tu me rends fou. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, il respirait toujours et de quel droit est-ce qu’il ose nous torturer de par sa simple présence ? On devrait le foutre sur un iceberg et le faire dévorer par des ours blancs. D’ailleurs, je vais insister pour qu’on mette ça à l’ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion d’équipe. C’est sûr qu’on me donnera un autre Ordre de Merlin pour la suggestion. Et je ne peux pas balancer le maléfice de sa vie à ce pauvre type parce que si je le faisais – et ce serait plus comme un acte de compassion – tu en serais complètement outragée et cet abruti ne mérite certainement pas ta sympathie. J’ai dit chieuse ? Tu es plus que chieuse. Qui est-ce qui mérite ta sympathie ? _Moi_ , parce que franchement, avoir à me débrouiller avec la stupidité de ce mec depuis toutes ces années, c’est certain, va me faire avoir une attaque.

— Tu babilles à nouveau. Une attaque. Vraiment ?

— Oui, en fait, c’est sur le point d’arriver. »

Il porta sa main à son front dans un geste théâtral. Drago Malefoy n’avait rien à envier à Sarah Bernhardt.

Nous étions de retour au statu quo et même un peu plus loin que ça. C’était stupide et fou et absolument inapproprié, mais je tendis le bras et pris sa main dans les deux miennes et la pressai.

« Tu vas devoir être seul pour cette crise médicale, j’en ai peur. Merci d’avoir envoyé un hibou pour Lily. Je te verrai dans la chambre. »

Il hocha la tête.

Je lâchai sa main, ouvris la porte et m’enfuis dans le couloir.


	10. Service à l'adversaire

_**10\. Service à l’adversaire** _

« Hum, » dis-je d’une voix sévère en agitant ma main devant son visage.

L’héritage des Borgia était fermement accroché à mon annulaire et il ne servait à rien de tirer pour le déloger.

« Pas la peine d’être si dure. Je veux dire, n’importe qui avec seulement la moitié d’un il se rendrait compte à quel point cette bague est fabuleuse à ta main. Tu as des mains magnifiques. C’est la première chose que j’ai remarquée chez toi.

— Pas mes affreuses dents de Moldue ? C’est ça dont je me rappelle. »

J’eus une moue agacée et agitai à nouveau ma main.

« Oh non. Elle fait la moue, dit-il avec une voix faussement horrifiée. Les maléfices ne vont pas tarder à voler, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

— Drago !

— La fumée te sort par les oreilles, si ça continue tu vas réduire tes fringues en cendres, jusqu’à ta petite culotte. Je parie que c’est un de ces trucs en coton blanc, parfaitement virginal qui sur n’importe qui d’autre serait un véritable tue-l’amour mais sur toi est à coup sûr mortellement sexy. Oh, les sourcils froncés. Maintenant je suis vraiment en difficulté. Juste pour le déjeuner. S’il te plaît. Promis. Je veux dire, tu es ma femme…

— Je ne suis pas ta… »

Il fit un geste de la main pour annuler mon objection.

« Bien sûr que si, tu l’es. »

Voyant l’expression sur mon visage, il fit aussitôt marche arrière.

« Ici. A midi. Seulement les vendredis. Pour une heure. Et franchement, je préférerais m’enfoncer une fourchette dans l’il que de considérer l’idée que, perdu dans les affres de la passion, je t’aurais acheté des bagues aussi plébéiennes, le summum du terne. C’est insultant.

— Ron n’a absolument pas…

— S’il te plaît, ne me fait pas le détail de ses comptes. Oui, je suis certain que quand il t’a acheté ces ronds de métal qui me font mal aux yeux il ne pouvait pas aligner deux Gallions. Ce n’est certainement plus le cas maintenant et pourtant il n’a toujours pas arrangé l’allure de ces choses que tu appelles bague de fiançailles et alliance.

— Il se moque de ce genre de choses, dis-je d’un ton guindé. »

Notre vingtième anniversaire de mariage était venu et passé avec seulement une douzaine de roses pour marquer l’évènement. J’avais essayé, sans succès, d’ignorer la magnifique bague dont Harry avait fait la surprise à Ginny pour leur vingtième anniversaire (qui se trouvait être le même jour que le nôtre – ça avait été un double mariage – même notre mariage n’était pas personnel). Ginny et moi avions marqué le coup en économisant pour leur payer trois jours dans un hôtel ridiculement cher à San Diego pour qu’ils puissent se dorer sur la plage à la fin de leur conférence d’Aurors.  
Ce n’était pas que je voulais une nouvelle bague parce que je n’en voulais pas. Enfin, je n’aurais pas refusé de la porter. Mais j’aurais apprécié un symbole tangible des deux décennies que nous avions passées ensemble, quelque chose qui n’aurait pas fini à la corbeille une semaine plus tard. Et puis je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de penser que les roses n’étaient qu’un « rattrapage ». Que je n’aurais rien eu d’autre qu’un bisou sur la joue si Ginny et Harry ne lui avait pas rappelé de faire _quelque chose_. Quoi qu’il en ait été, je me retrouvais à prendre sa défense.

« Ron se fiche des apparences, et son idée de l’art c’est un Souaffle lancé à pleine vitesse. Ce n’est pas grave.

— Si, ça l’est, me coupa-t-il. Ça me fout en rogne. Ça va de pair avec le fait qu’il se moque que tu travailles pendant vos vacances et qu’il te laisse te transformer en une ménagère de moins de cinquante ans grognon sans même un soupir de protestation. Je t’en prie, je ne veux pas parler de lui. Il m’agace terriblement. »

Je détestais quand Drago s’en prenait à Ron parce que quatre-vingt-dix pourcents du temps, ce n’est pas qu’il avait raison, mais il n’avait pas _complètement_ tort.

« Et voilà, je t’ai blessée. Très bien, je gardais ça pour plus tard, mais je vois bien que je vais devoir m’en servir maintenant ou bien tu vas faire la tête tout le repas. Je ne pourrais pas supporter cela après avoir déjeuné tout seul pendant des semaines. Il fait un boulot génial, à ma grande surprise.

— Drago !

— Et voilà que tu me grondes à nouveau. Parfait. Bien sûr, je savais qu’il serait bon, mais il a surpassé toutes mes attentes et fait taire tous les critiques qui auraient osé murmurer le mot ‘népotisme’. »

Il me jeta un regard. Que j’ignorai.

« Pas pour dire que j’avais raison ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin, le fait est que Jenkins a laissé le bureau dans un bordel innommable. Ton mari est en train de passer un balai métaphorique là-dedans, et en plus de remettre les choses en ordre, il a découvert quelques, comment dire, irrégularités fiscales. »

Voilà qui expliquait le commentaire de Ron sur Jenkins comme quoi « si jamais je me retrouve à mettre la main sur cet enfoiré, je lui écrase son sale petit museau. »

« Mais il travaille pour la _Gazette_ , maintenant. Tu n’as pas peur qu’il…

— Me vole ? Seulement s’il est complètement idiot. Heureusement, son job consiste principalement à serrer des mains et payer des pintes. Ce à quoi il est très bon. J’ai eu une petite conversation avec lui. S’il veut garder sa bite à sa place originale, plutôt que de l’avoir qui lui pousse dans l’oreille droite, il tiendra le compte de la moindre Mornille qui lui passe entre les mains. Cette petite révélation m’a poussé à embaucher un assistant pour lui, dont le boulot consiste à le surveiller et à tenir ses dossiers en ordre. Pansy se ferait une jarretière avec mes boyaux si la _Gazette_ se retrouvait roulée dans la farine. »

Il était clair que les Jenkins avaient des problèmes de fric. Etant donné les meubles défraîchis et les vêtements encore plus défraîchis que Constance Jenkins portait le jour où je m’étais invitée chez eux, il me semblait qu’il y avait là quelque chose qui clochait sérieusement. Les chefs de département étaient bien payés.

« Je te suggère d’utiliser ton réseau d’espions pour déterminer si oui ou non Jenkins a des dettes de jeu. Ce n’est pas possible qu’il ait dépensé tout ce fric en alcool ou il serait mort à l’heure qu’il est. Et je peux t’assurer que ce n’est pas sa femme qui lui coûte cher. Constance Jenkins a l’air d’acheter ses fringues chez Oxfam, et je pourrais parier qu’elle n’a pas vu un coiffeur depuis des mois. Comme tu l’as souligné de nombreuses fois, je m’y connais en look minable. Tu penses qu’ils vont lancer un procès ? »

Cela rendrait le travail de Ron impossible. Même si son équipe semblait l’apprécier maintenant que le choc était passé, c’était une chose de s’engager sur une nouvelle route sociale et politique, et une toute autre chose de s’attendre à ce que son équipe se mette à balancer un patron bien vu. Et tout montrait que Jenkins s’occupait bien de ses employés, avec de jolies primes et des augmentations généreuses. Donc, il était certain qu’ils ne dénonceraient pas ses petites fraudes fiscales.

« Le Ministre dit que non. Cela dit, Bowden…

— Le responsable de la compta ?

— Ce matin, oui. C’est pas sûr qu’il ait toujours son job ce soir. Pauvre idiot. S’il avait fermé les yeux un tout petit peu plus sur les étranges procédures financières de Jenkins, le Ministre aurait pu lui acheter un chien d’aveugle. Si on a besoin de jeter quelqu’un en pâture à la presse, ça sera Bowden, puisque le Ministre a décidé que ça ne valait pas le coup de faire un procès à Jenkins.

— Ce que tu as toi-même conseillé au Ministre, te prémunissant contre les conséquences qu’aurait une fouille approfondie des affaires des Sangs Purs et de leurs petites cabales secrètes.

— Peut-être. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’est rien d’autre que de l’incompétence et un rembourrage judicieux des frais de service. Ce qui serait bien dur à prouver. Je dirais juste que ses frais dépassaient largement les miens, et que pourtant je paye bien souvent des tournées au nom du Ministère. »

Mes yeux s’élargirent, parce que si nos déjeuners venaient à se savoir… Comme toujours, il avait des kilomètres d’avance sur moi, le fourbe.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Ces repas sont payés par des Gallions estampillés Malefoy, je peux te l’assurer. Des livres estampillées Malefoy, en fait. Est-ce que je t’ai dit à quel point c’est merveilleux, absolument merveilleux d’être à table en face de toi à nouveau ? Et tu n’es pas en train de me gifler, de me donner un coup dans le tibia ou de me jeter du champagne à la figure. Le monde ne doit plus tourner rond.

Son menton était appuyé sur sa main et il me souriait. Heureux.

« Tu m’as manqué. Affreusement. »

Et puis il fit contraster l’intensité de cet « affreusement » en ajoutant idiotement :

« Qui d’autre pourrait m’empêcher de déraper ? Hmm ?

— Une tâche sans espoir, fis-je remarquer. »

Et comme cette conversation prenait un tournant dangereux, je changeai le sujet.

« Lily et Roddy vont super bien. On est passé les voir hier soir, malgré la pluie. Quel temps de chien. Je suis tentée de jeter un Sortilège Réchauffant. Mes pieds sont gelés.

— On y va ce soir. Oui, c’est moche, acquiesça-t-il. »

Et soudain mes pieds furent tièdes.

« Il y a une nouvelle expo qui commence la semaine prochaine au Tate. On n’a qu’à y faire un tour pendant notre pause déjeuner. Disons, jeudi ? »

Avant que je puisse m’en rendre compte, on déjeunait chez les Chevalier tous les vendredis. Officiellement, c’était pour parler boulot loin du boulot, mais quelles qu’aient été les discussions boulot qu’on avait besoin d’avoir, on en avait fini au moment de passer la commande. Et puis le lundi midi devint notre créneau antiquaires. Pas les antiquaires chez qui j’allais avec ma mère. On allait dans des boutiques où vous deviez prendre rendez-vous et sonner à la porte pour qu’on vous laisse entrer. Quand je protestai en disant que je ne pouvais même pas m’acheter une tasse dans une de ces boutiques, Drago renifla.

« D’habitude tu es plus fine que cela. C’est pour l’appartement. Je t’ai dit que j’allais changer la déco. Je doute sincèrement que ce bureau soit début dix-neuvième. Les pieds ne sont pas bons. Il est magnifique, cela dit. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? J’aime bien ce service en porcelaine, là. Un service pour vingt, ça semble un peu beaucoup. Je me demande s’ils accepteraient de le diviser. Trop tralala pour tous les jours ? »

Le mardi midi, on faisait les musées. On prenait un sandwich à la cafétéria qu’on grignotait en arpentant les galeries. Le jeudi midi, c’était les librairies – Foyles, généralement – et puis on était de retour chez les Chevalier pour le vendredi. Sans l’avoir consciemment décidé, je pris l’habitude de manger avec Drago quatre fois par semaine. Ma seule journée libre était le mercredi. Le jour où il mangeait avec le Ministre.

Une fois, je fis un commentaire sur à quel point il semblait à l’aise dans le monde moldu.

« Ce qui est surprenant, si j’ose exprimer le fond de ma pensée. »

J’avais mis la main sur une histoire des Borgia et je la feuilletai. Il me l’enleva et la remit sur l’étagère.

« Incomplet, forcément. Tante Delizia doit me rendre visite. On prendra le thé ensemble. Tu apprendras bien plus sur ma famille en une heure avec elle qu’avec n’importe quel bouquin d’histoire écrit par des Moldus. »

Il frissonna, comme saisi d’horreur.

« Pas que ce soit de leur faute. Les historiens moldus ne peuvent faire autrement que d’avoir des lacunes. Enfin, oui, après la guerre, le monde sorcier n’était pas très accueillant pour dire les choses simplement. Tu apprécieras l’ironie de la chose. Je me suis retrouvé à fuir dans le Londres moldu juste pour me retrouver face à des gens dont la première réaction en me voyant était généralement un sourire et non pas un rictus méprisant. Oh, regarde, le dernier livre de Ian McEwan. J’aime ce qu’il écrit. Pas toi ? »

C’était un processus graduel, une invitation ici, une suggestion là. Si graduel pour tout dire, que ce n’est qu’à la fin du printemps que je me rendis compte que je passais plus de temps avec Drago Malefoy qu’avec mon mari. Ron voyageait constamment ; même les weekends y passaient. Il m’assura que ce rythme forcené ne perdurerait que pour un an à peu près. Etant donné le temps que j’avais passé au bureau en dehors de mes heures de travail au cours de ma carrière, il aurait été totalement injuste de ma part de me plaindre. Néanmoins, cela ne me fit pas plaisir que notre thé du samedi ne soit plus qu’un souvenir. Même le sacrosaint dîner en famille du dimanche chez Arthur et Molly n’avait plus lieu qu’une fois par mois, au mieux. A peine je vidais sa valise pour mettre son linge à laver que je la remplissais à nouveau de vêtements propres.

Et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas seule du tout. Mes journées étaient emplies par le travail et mes déjeuners avec Drago. La nuit, je continuais à travailler, et je feuilletais les journaux moldus pour repérer les expos intéressantes et les livres sympas. Quand je commençais à bâiller, j’allais me mettre au lit avec un livre que j’avais pris à Foyle. Avec Drago.

Non, je ne me sentais pas seule du tout, même si ça aurait dû être le cas. En y repensant, tout cela était si intime : les déjeuners, les conversations sur l’art et les bouquins, les débats sur la musique classique et le jazz, notre amour partagé des jardins qui nous poussa à prendre un après-midi de congé pour aller au Chelsea Flower Show. Ensemble. Oui, tout ça était _dangereusement_ intime.

Et puis il y avait ma garde-robe.

Il n’y avait pas une molécule chez ce type qui ne soit pas emplie de vice. Il me faut reconnaître que cela me prit quelques semaines avant que je me rende compte que mes vêtements se trouvaient remplacés un à un, lentement mais sûrement. Une jupe pinceau en laine grise que je pensais à mettre dans la boîte Oxfam parce que le derrière en était élimé n’était soudain plus élimée. En fait, ce n’était même pas la même jupe. D’abord, cette jupe avait eu une doublure en satin bon marché. La nouvelle jupe avait presque la même coupe, mais était doublée de soie noire. Et elle avait une allure légèrement différente. Sévère mais chic. Au lieu de sévère et mal fagotée. La frontière est mince, mais la différence était immanquable.

Et puis mon bon vieux cardigan noir fut remplacé par un en laine mérinos super douce. A ce rythme, arrivé en août, il aurait remplacé toute ma garde-robe.

Un vendredi pendant le repas, je dis, l’air de rien :

« La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié dans le miroir, je n’étais pas Eliza Doolittle et tu n’étais pas Henry Higgins. »

Il rougit.  
Et ne trouva rien à répondre !

« Je sais que les vêtements c’est important pour toi, et certainement je te fiche la honte quand on va quelque part ensemble. Mais s’il te plaît. Ne le fais plus. D’accord ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que j’ai été trop loin ? marmonna-t-il, ce qui n’était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

— Oui, avouai-je. Je suppose que tu as fait faire le transfert par ton elfe de maison.

— C’est possible, mais franchement, Hermione. Regarde-toi. Tu es si…

— Trois phrases de plus et tu finiras enterré dans un trou dont même la magie ne pourra pas te sortir, l’avertis-je. »

Il haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

« Arrête ça tout de suite.

— J’ai juste… »

Je levai un sourcil. Il leva les mains pour signaler qu’il abandonnait.

« Puisqu’on en parle, tes protections sont simplement pitoyables. Enfin, Sneepy aurait réussi à transplaner de toute façon. Les elfes de maison des Malefoy sont très puissants et ne me regarde pas de cette façon consternée. Je te ferais savoir que j’ai libéré tous mes elfes à la fin de la guerre. Ils ont des vêtements et tout. Voilà qui est mieux. J’aime ton sourire. Tu as un très joli sourire et il m’est rarement adressé. Je chérirai le souvenir de cet instant pour toujours.  
Malheureusement, peu importe le nombre de sourires dont tu me fais grâce, ça n’enlève rien au fait que tu as bien besoin d’un cours pour débutants sur les protections magiques. Sérieusement, j’aurais pu briser cet amas pitoyables de sortilèges que tu appelles des protections quand j’avais six ans. Sans baguette.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Non.

— Si.

— Non.

— Si. J’étais un enfant très précoce.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que c’est le mot que j’aurais employé.

— Je ne suis pas un adulte précoce.

— Drago, prévins-je. »

C’était là à nouveau ; ce rire irrépressible. Quand il arrêta enfin de pouffer, il s’essuya les yeux avec sa serviette et dit :

« Je t’adore. Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux comme dessert ? On partage une crème brûlée ? »

oOo

Un jour vers la fin mai, nous revenions au Ministère après notre expédition livres du jeudi quand Drago dit, sorti de nulle part :

« Tu fais du sport, de temps en temps ? »

Je répondis d’une voix un peu froide parce que c’était un sujet de discorde entre Ron et moi depuis des années :

« Non, j’y pense, mais je ne fais rien.

— Le tennis ? Tu y as déjà joué ?

— Oui, j’étais plutôt bonne.

— Parfait. Je te retrouverai à Activité à sept heures du matin le lundi et le mercredi. »

Ma première réaction fut de répondre oui avant que je réalise :

« Ce n’est pas un peu tôt pour toi ?

— Parce que j’arrive au Ministère vers dix heures ? J’appartiens à cette race dégoûtante de gens qui n’ont besoin que de quatre heures de sommeil par nuit. Maximum. Je suis debout à cinq heures tous les jours. A l’heure où tu émerges de ton lit, Miss La Paresse, je suis déjà douché, rasé, j’ai parlé à mon courtier et fait mes placements du jour. Ensuite de quoi je fais une heure de sport. Tous les jours. C’était quand la dernière fois que tu as bougé ton adorable popotin ?

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Exactement. Au risque de me répéter, je te retrouverai à Activité à sept heures. »

Du tennis. Je n’avais pas joué au tennis depuis des années. J’aimais ça, avant. Je me retrouvai à dire « oui, d’accord » avant que le bon sens ne me fasse dire non.

oOo

Le lendemain après le repas, je dis avec bien trop de détachement :

« Ron, ça te dirait de faire une partie de tennis avec moi ? »

Question, je l’admets, causée par un sentiment de culpabilité car, arrivés à ce point, Ron et moi ne semblions plus guère être que des colocataires occasionnels.

A la maison pour le weekend – la première fois depuis des semaines, il leva la tête du magazine de Quidditch qu’il parcourait.

« Du tennis ? dit-il avec autant d’enthousiasme que si je lui avais demandé s’il était tenté par un Chauve-Furie. Tu sais que je ne joue pas au tennis.

— Oui, bon, j’ai pensé que tu aurais pu avoir changé d’avais. On pourrait y jouer demain. Au court de Tundbrige Wells. Avant qu’on aille manger chez tes parents. »

Il resta silencieux un moment et je voyais bien qu’il se retenait. Qu’il faisait un effort pour ne pas me réduire en bouillie.

« Hermione, je sors d’une semaine de quatre-vingt-dix heures. Je suis tellement épuisé que je vais faire une sieste de trois heures cet après-midi, et que j’irai quand même au lit ce soir avant qu’il ne fasse nuit. Demain ? Réveille-moi avant midi et tu es morte. Quand je me lèverai, je vais paresser en pyjama pendant quelques heures, et je m’habillerai à la dernière minute avant qu’on aille chez ma mère. Je ne me raserai même pas si je peux l’éviter. »

C’était réglé.

Pendant que Ron faisait la sieste, je transplanai à Tunbridge Well, m’achetai une nouvelle paire de baskets, et puis transplanai chez mes parents pour y déterrer ma vieille raquette, recluse dans un coin infesté de toiles d’araignées au garage. Je ne parvins pas à convaincre mon père de m’accompagner au court de tennis du quartier, alors je me contentai de renvoyer des balles contre un mur pendant deux heures.

Je n’avais pas joué depuis l’été avant notre sixième année, quand l’enfer s’était déchaîné et que survivre jusqu’à mon dix-septième anniversaire était devenu une préoccupation plus urgente qu’améliorer mon revers. Mais j’avais été une assez bonne joueuse à l’époque, et j’avais un esprit suffisamment compétitif pour ne pas vouloir être battue à pleine couture.

oOo

Activité était un ajout récent au Chemin de Traverse. Tout au fond, usant de mille et un sortilèges, c’était la version sorcière d’un club sportif moldu. Il y avait des courts de tennis et de squash, mais aussi des cours de moga (magie et yoga), des salles de muscu (où de jeunes sorciers athlétiques travaillaient sur des machines qui avaient l’air d’appareils de torture médiévaux), et des pièces enchantées pour que l’on puisse y courir dans le décor désiré. Les paresseux pouvaient flâner sur les chemins de la Nouvelle Forêt, et les sportifs sérieux faire leur jogging dans le paysage vallonné de l’Ecosse. Incroyablement hype, c’était le dernier endroit à la mode pour draguer, et il y avait une liste d’attente de plusieurs mois pour les abonnements. Perso, je m’imaginais mal flirter avec quelqu’un alors qu’on transpirait comme des porcs, mais ce genre de jeu de séduction n’avait jamais été mon genre.

Je n’y étais jamais entré, mais Harry et Ron s’étaient inscrits le jour où ça avait ouvert. Chaque mois, je constatai le débit sur notre relevé de comptes de Gringotts en frissonnant. Ce n’était pas que Ron et moi n’en avions pas les moyens (et, bien sûr, pour Harry, ce n’était pas un problème), mais je trouvais que c’était une dépense exagérée, surtout que je ne pensais pas que Ron et Harry fassent réellement du sport. J’avais passé plus d’un repas à les entendre répéter à quel point c’était cool, entre les serviettes toujours tièdes et le bar génial au sous-sol. Je fis remarquer une fois que le sport en lui-même n’avait pas l’air de les intéresser, et que leur motivation c’était de payer deux fois le prix habituel pour une pinte qu’ils buvaient en matant de jeunes femmes dans des vêtements de sport sexys. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et échangèrent un regard qui disait : « elle n’y comprend rien. »

Même si j’étais sceptique sur le fait que ce soit tellement « cool », je ressentis une légère trépidation en poussant la porte. Drago m’attendait dans le hall, sa silhouette fine mise en valeur par la plus élégante des tenues de tennis. Je n’y avais pas pensé en quittant la maison, mais je compris immédiatement que le vieux tee-shirt de Ron et le short que je mettais pour jardiner étaient complètement inappropriés. Si ça allait pour le court chez mes parents, ici j’aurais de la chance s’ils ne me jetaient pas dehors.

Ignorant mes baskets flambant neuves, Drago me passa un sac en disant :

« C’était terriblement négligent de ma part de te donner si peu de temps avant notre premier jeu. J’ai pris la liberté de t’acheter une tenue. »

Si rapidement que je n’eus rien le temps de répondre, il ajouta :

« On se retrouve sur le court numéro un. »

Et puis il disparut.

Une part de moi était ennuyée : de quel droit supposait-il automatiquement que je sortirais juste du lit et que je ne ressemblerais à rien ? L’autre part de moi était reconnaissante car je sortais juste du lit et je ne ressemblais à rien.

Enfin, j’avais ma baguette. Je pourrais toujours ajuster la tenue si elle ne m’allait pas.

Idiote. C’était parfait. Avec ce haut moulant et cette jupe courte, personne ne m’aurait regardée de travers même si j’avais joué dans le court central de Wimbledon. Merlin merci, je m’étais rasé les jambes la veille.

Drago était en train de boire une bouteille d’eau quand j’entrai dans la pièce. Il s’arrêta au milieu d’une gorgée. S’arrêta tout simplement.

« Quoi ? criai-je. »

Il posa la bouteille et vint à ma rencontre.

« Tu es superbe. Pas que j’en sois surpris. »

Il leva la main pour rabattre une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« Bon, je ne prévois pas d’être gentil avec toi…

— J’y compte bien.

— Tu as dit que tu te défendais fut un temps. »

J’avais gagné le championnat junior du sud de l’Angleterre deux années de suite, mais je me retins de me vanter.

« Oui, ça allait. »

Il étrécit les yeux.

« Hmm, te connaissant, tu faisais probablement pleurer tes adversaires. La seule chose que tu fais mal c’est choisir tes vêtements. Est-ce que… »

Il s’interrompit, l’air choqué.

« C’est ta raquette ? »

Je levai ma vieille Wilson, un peu râpée sur les bords, mais toujours en bon état.

« Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Et bien maintenant je sais quoi t’acheter pour ton anniversaire. Bon, on y va ? »

Il fit un revers élégant pour montrer qu’il parlait de jouer. Extirpant deux balles de sa poche, il les fit rebondir vers moi. Je les attrapai sans hésiter, un bon signe.

On commença à s’échauffer en se faisant simplement passer les balles.

« C’est vraiment joli, criai-je. »

Je parlais de la pièce qui était enchantée pour ressembler à un court de tennis dans une belle propriété anglaise. Les jardins autour du court étaient splendides, tout de roses blanches et d’azalées. Il y avait là quelque chose de familier.

« Oui, j’ai parlé aux propriétaires et ils m’ont autorisé à l’enchanter en une réplique des jardins de Sissinghurst. C’est toujours le printemps. »

Je m’arrêtai au milieu de mon lancer. Les propriétaires. Est-ce que ça ne me rappelait pas quelque chose ?

« Toi ou Pansy ? »

Je ne me fatiguai pas à développer.

« Tu vas la lancer cette balle ? demanda-t-il.

— Toi ou Pansy ?

— Merlin, ce que tu peux être énervante. Ma mère, pour tout dire. Elle avait besoin d’un investissement. »

Je fis le service, frappant la balle d’un coup retentissant. Ma raquette n’était peut-être pas à la pointe de la mode, mais c’était impossible à dire en voyant comment la balle vola au-dessus du filet. Elle frappa l’herbe avec force et rebondit loin de Drago. Je lui avais insufflé un joli mouvement tournant.

« Quinze, mon cur.

— Salope, murmura-t-il.

— Est-ce qu’il reste un endroit dans le monde sorcier qui n’appartienne pas à toi et/ou à quelqu’un de ta famille ?

— On y travaille. Le service quand tu veux. Ce coup-ci je ne manquerai pas. »


	11. Château de cartes

_**11\. Château de cartes** _

Tout s’écroula par une belle journée d’été début juillet.

oOo

Le mois de juin dans son ensemble avait été une série de matinées moites suivies d’après-midis torrentiels avec des averses qui se poursuivaient jusque tard dans la soirée ; nos parapluies n’avaient jamais le temps de sécher complètement. Le premier jour où il fit réellement beau, je ne pus supporter l’idée de ne perdre ne serait-ce qu’un seul rayon de ce précieux soleil. Après avoir pris un panier pique-nique chez les Chevalier, nous marchâmes jusqu’à un parc proche où nous déjeunâmes de pain français tartiné de moutarde et surplombé d’épaisses tranches de pâté. Nous offrions nos visages vers le ciel comme des fleurs en manque de soleil.

Comme tout British qui se respecte, sorcier ou non, je suis obsédée par le temps. J’étais sur le point de grogner que je n’en pouvais plus de la pluie et qu’avec un peu de chance, c’était le signe que l’été était enfin là quand j’entendis un « ohé ! » distant. Je connaissais cette voix. Merlin. Harry et Ron étaient là, se faisant des passes de football – la dernière marotte américaine de Ron – sur la pelouse. Avant même que je puisse saisir ma baguette, Drago avait jeté un Sortilège de Désillusion et nous deux ainsi que tous les accessoires de pique-nique devînmes quasi invisibles.

« On devrait… commença-t-il. »

Mais je n’entendis pas la suite. Parce que Ron et Harry riaient et se taquinaient. La balle passait de l’un à l’autre tandis qu’ils se criaient de fausses insultes sur ce mode affectueux qu’ont les mecs entre eux. Tandis que le jeu avançait, il devint évident que l’expérience d’Attrapeur de Harry lui donnait un avantage certain. La balle traçait des arcs élégants quand Harry la lançait, et retombait tristement quand c’était au tour de Ron. Comme à son habitude, conformément à ce qui était la base de leur amitié vieille de trente ans, Ron se plaignit que c’était injuste, ce que Harry dédramatisa, comme c’était _son_ habitude, en faisant un compliment sur la dernière passe de Ron. Au moins, Ron riait désormais de lui, faisant des blagues dont il était la cible. Comme quoi la NFL mourait d’envie de l’engager comme quarterback et que quand il y serait il leur glisserait un mot en faveur de Harry. Alors même qu’il était d’une nature bon enfant, je réalisai avec horreur que je n’avais pas entendu Ron rire depuis une éternité. Immédiatement, je rationnalisai ça en me disant que c’était à cause de son nouveau poste. Cinq secondes de plus, et je réalisai qu’il n’avait pas de problème à concilier ses abominables horaires de travail et un fou rire avec Harry. En vérité, je ne l’avais pas entendu rire avec _moi_ depuis une éternité. L’espace d’un instant, je me demandai avec horreur qui Ron choisirait s’il devait se décider entre moi et Harry.

Une main chaude attrapa mon poignet et me tira en arrière.

Nous atterrîmes dans son appartement. Il était toujours vide, et Drago métamorphosa un des ses mouchoirs multi-usages en canapé.

« Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il. Je n’ai peut-être pas de vrai canapé, mais j’ai une très bonne eau-de-vie, et les Chevalier nous ont gentiment mis une thermos de leur divin café. On va l’épicer un peu. »

Sans attendre ma réponse, Drago passa dans la cuisine et j’entendis le son réconfortant de tasses qui cognaient contre leurs soucoupes.

Dernièrement, je m’étais peut-être amusée du fait que Ron et moi n’étions guère plus que des colocataires, mais ce n’était apparemment pas tant une blague que la douloureuse réalité. Une belle journée d’été et il sautait sur l’occasion de passer sa pause déjeuner avec son meilleur ami plutôt qu’avec sa femme. Tout comme j’avais choisi de la passer avec Drago Malefoy plutôt qu’avec mon mari.

La thermos, les tasses, les soucoupes, le sucrier, le pot à lait et une bouteille de cognac arrivèrent bientôt en flottant et se mirent à léviter devant moi à défaut d’une table basse. Drago versa une quantité généreuse d’alcool dans ma tasse avant de la remplir de café, et d’y ajouter un sucre et la dose parfaite de lait.

« Bois, ordonna-t-il en me passant ma tasse. »

Pour lui, il laissa carrément tomber le café et remplit sa tasse à ras bord de cognac. Avec une grimace il dit :

« J’ai le sentiment que je vais en avoir besoin. »

Il en avala une belle gorgée.

« Bon, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Je suis sûr qu’ils ne nous ont pas vus. Et puis de toute façon, c’était juste un déjeuner sur le banc d’un parc. Il n’y a pas de quoi… »

J’agitai vivement les mains.

« Il ne rit pas comme ça avec moi, » fut tout ce que je parvins à dire vu les sanglots qui menaçaient de me submerger.

Il leva un sourcil surpris.

« Intéressant. Je m’attendais à ce que tu sois dévorée par la culpabilité. Mais, oui, j’imagine bien qu’il ne rit pas comme ça avec toi. Mais vois-tu – et je ne dis pas ça comme une insulte, c’est juste une constatation basée sur trente ans d’observation – c’est un type plutôt simple. »

J’explosai.

« Pour l’amour de dieu ! Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix, une fois dans ta putain de…

— Arrête de crier. Je sais d’avance que ceci est une de ces conversations où peu importe ce que je dirais, je vais avoir l’air d’un parfait salaud. Bon sang, ce que je voudrais une clope. Hermione, c’est un mec qui aime les fléchettes et la bière, avec un peu de Quidditch sur le côté. Ose dire le contraire. Il n’est certainement pas stupide, mais il ne se sert de son cerveau que quand il le faut. »

Il s’interrompit pour m’offrir la possibilité de nier ce qu’il disait, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire car oui, c’était le portrait craché de Ron.

« Il est essentiellement paresseux. »

Ce qui était vrai également, mais la solidarité conjugale exigeait que je le défende. J’ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais il leva la main.

« C’est le cas de plein de gens. Certains jours, j’aimerais l’être aussi. Je pense que je serais bien plus heureux. Hermione, ce n’est pas un type très compliqué, et toi, tu es la définition vivante de compliquée. Clair et net. A un moment donné… »

Sa voix s’éteignit dans un petit soupir. Est-ce que Ron et moi avions atteint ce « moment », où il était évident pour tout le monde que l’habitude et l’obligation étaient les piliers de notre mariage ?

« Pourquoi tu as épousé Pansy ? »

Ça le désarçonna. Il posa sa tasse et sa soucoupe sur le sol et tapota la poche de sa veste à la recherche d’une cigarette.

« Putain, murmura-t-il. Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

— Tout. »

Il pencha la tête en une interrogation silencieuse.

« S’il te plaît. »

J’avais besoin de savoir pourquoi un intellectuel amoureux des arts épousait une femme qui pensait que la peinture c’était un truc que vous appliquiez aux murs de votre salon tous les trois ou quatre ans, parce que peut-être que ça me donnerait une indication sur le pourquoi du comment un type pas compliqué qui voyait les livres comme un mal nécessaire mais chiant choisissait d’épouser un rat de bibliothèque coincé.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, je veux, non, j’ai _besoin_ d’une clope. Ça doit être sérieux. Tu ne me jettes pas ce regard noir qui est ta réponse habituelle à mes suppliques pathétiques pour ma dose de nicotine. »

Quand cela ne suscita pas de réaction chez moi, il fronça les sourcils.

« J’avais espéré un peu plus de temps parce que… Putain, va chier ! cria-t-il. »

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce aux murs vides.

« Ecoute, dit-il en criant presque avant de se rattraper et de dire de sa voix normale, écoute. Ton mépris pour ma femme est légendaire, alors je te préviens. Ne dis pas un mot contre elle. »

Il leva un doigt menaçant.

« Pas un mot, ou ça se passera mal. Elle a supporté énormément de choses de ma part au cours des années. Quand je dis que c’est une sainte, je ne blague pas. Cette loyauté dont vous autres Gryffondor pensez avoir le monopole… »

Il y avait plus que juste une touche de sa morgue passée dans cette phrase.

« On ne… »

Il tapota sa poche à nouveau.

« Putain. Je donnerais un il pour une clope, là. Oh que si. Ça te choque peut-être, mais c’est une qualité que les Serpentard respectent également. Ma mère, Blaise Zabini et Pansy sont les trois seules personnes qui sont restées avec moi quand j’ai changé de camp. Ça compte plus qu’énormément, selon mes standards. Vous autres, vous me tolériez à peine, m’envoyant sur des missions suicides en attendant que je montre qui j’étais _vraiment_ , ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher votre surprise quand je revenais vivant. »

C’était vrai. On ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, du jour où il était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd – Pansy à sa suite – jusqu’au jour où Voldemort était mort.

« Je ne pouvais pas dire ça à l’époque, mais je le dis maintenant. Allez vous faire foutre, toi, Hermione, et puis Potter et Weasley. »

J’eus la grâce de me sentir gênée et je rougis de honte. Nous méritions ces mots, comme les évènements l’avaient prouvé. Harry avait peut-être vaincu Voldemort par lui-même, mais les efforts de Drago n’étaient pas marginaux. Même après la guerre, nous avions toujours considéré qu’il devait avoir des arrière-pensées secrètes. Bien sûr, ses arrière-pensées n’étaient pas secrètes du tout. Il avait toutes les intentions du monde de devenir Ministre de la Magie.

« Tu peux rougir. Merlin merci, quelqu’un se préoccupait de savoir si je reviendrais vivant, et ce quelqu’un était Pansy. Elle m’aimait avec une passion que je ne méritais pas. Je l’aimais à ma façon, et Mère approuvait. Je voulais des enfants. Elle voulait mes enfants. Ça semblait assez. Comment je pouvais savoir qu’épouser la bonne copine que tu sautes occasionnellement est le comble de la stupidité ? On a tous les deux épousé nos meilleurs amis, à l’évidence. »

Il but une gorgée de cognac directement à la bouteille et me la passa. Je lui jetai un regard noir. Il me regarda de façon calculatrice, comme s’il additionnait des Mornilles mentales et émotionnelles, et puis il dit à voix basse :

« Regarde comme ça nous a bien réussi.

— Je n’ai pas fait ça, criai-je. »

Il répondit à ça par un murmure :

« Pour l’amour de dieu. »

Il prit une autre gorgée.

« Je n’ai certainement pas fait ça, répétai-je. Ron et moi…

— Très bien. Alors dis-moi qu’est-ce qui t’arrive et pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux parce qu’ils se font des passes tous les deux. Je dirais que ça fait des semaines que vous n’avez pas baisé. »

Il me regarda de haut en bas.

« Des mois, plutôt. Alors dis-moi. De quoi est-ce que toi et ton mari parlez ? Hmm ? Durant ces quelques minutes entre le moment où vous vous mettez au lit et celui où vous vous endormez. Le boulot, ce qui se passe chez les Weasley _ad nauseam_ , et puis Potter et sa clique ? Je pense avoir fait le tour. Je vous vois rarement ensemble sans au moins un membre de sa famille ou Potter, ou la femme de Potter ou les gosses de Potter avec vous. Même alors, il te traite comme si tu étais son autre sur. »

Tellement en colère que cela me prit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir former une phrase cohérente, j’ouvris la bouche pour protester. Cet instant de battement lui donna l’occasion de dire quelque chose de si horrible et de si vrai que plus tard, je me rappellerais ce moment et saurais que c’était à cet instant précis que mon mariage s’était terminé.

« Tout à l’heure. Eux deux. Dis-moi franchement si le problème ce n’est pas l’éternel amour platonique que ton mari porte à Harry Potter. Hermione, si Potter et ton mari n’étaient pas si désespérément petit bourgeois, ils se seraient enculés quand ils avaient seize ans, et puis ils seraient toujours ensemble, pédés qui s’aiment à vie. »

Il prit une autre gorgée.

« Bordel de merde, même le cognac n’aide pas. Je les vois tous les deux dans un appart abominablement crade avec des piles de sous-vêtements sales dans tous les coins. A bien y penser, non, pas d’appart crade, juste un coup dans les vestiaires de temps en temps. S’ils avaient baisé à Poudlard, au moins, ils auraient évacué ça de leur système. Potter a l’air très attaché à sa femme. Il donne l’impression d’avoir sincèrement envie d’elle à l’occasion.

— Il était… Nous étions… Au début… » balbutiai-je en combattant mes larmes.

A quoi ça rimait. Ce n’était pas comme ça quand on s’était marié, ou peut-être que ça l’était et que je n’étais juste pas capable de le voir. Le double mariage n’avait pas été très bon signe, maintenant que j’y pensais. J’essayai de lever ma tasse mais ma main tremblait si fort que je renversai le café sur mes genoux.

« Hermione ? »

Il me nettoya de quelques rapides mouvements de baguette.

« Au nom de Merlin, qu’est-ce que… »

Je me détournai de lui pour pleurer de ces affreuses larmes silencieuses, des larmes qui marquent le fin fond du désespoir. Un mouchoir se retrouva sur mes genoux. Je finis par me retourner. Il était assis à l’autre bout du canapé.

« Je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras, si je le fais, mes mains vont déraper. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais être mariée avec un homme qui ne te comprend pas et qui ne peut pas prendre la peine de passer du temps avec toi, mais apparemment c’est le cas. »

Six mois auparavant, j’aurais été révoltée par cette déclaration. J’étais incapable de le regarder. Je fermai les yeux et dis d’une voix morne.

« Je peux pas, Drago. Toi et moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

— Je sais. Ça me fait pleurer seul dans mon lit. »

Je rouvris les yeux immédiatement, prête à le lapider, parce que comment osait-il prendre ça à la légère. Et puis je rougis à nouveau de honte, car le masque avait complètement disparu, son visage était tiré, fatigué, pâle, chaque année cruellement imprimée dans les marques autour de sa bouche.

« J’ai la terrible impression que c’est l’une des raisons pour laquelle je suis follement amoureux de toi. Apparemment, j’ai une tendance au masochisme qui était jusqu’ici latente. Et les gens pensent automatiquement que je suis un sadique. S’ils savaient. Par la bite de Circé… Merlin, voilà que je raconte n’importe quoi de nouveau, depuis quand Circé a une bite ? Enfin, dis-moi. On continue cet adultère sans sexe qui dure depuis des mois ? On pourrait aussi bien coucher ensemble, tu sais. On fait tout sauf ça. »

Il essayait de ne pas avoir l’air amer, la voix montant un peu dans sa dernière phrase, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, vraiment. Si Ron était coupable de négliger sa femme chiante, au moins, il n’était pas coupable d’avoir une relation extraconjugale. Parce que c’est ce que ceci était. Maintenant que nous avions mis des mots dessus, ça me choquait de réaliser jusqu’où nous avions été.

« Tu as raison. On fait vraiment tout sauf ça. Je suis désolée. Il faut que nous… »

Là, quelque chose en moi mourut. Juste au milieu de mon âme.

« Arrêtions. »

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains quelques minutes avant de se redresser.

« Bien, voilà qui devrait rendre la suite un peu plus facile. Ou pas, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. D’abord, j’ai besoin de dire ça parce que je n’aurai pas d’autre occasion. Tu penses que je veux coucher avec toi pour que tu deviennes l’ultime trophée au tableau de cet enfoiré de grand séducteur, Drago Malefoy. Oh, j’aimerais tant ne pas avoir vu que c’était exactement ce que tu pensais dans tes yeux. Un jour, je te dirai à quel point ça m’a blessé. Un jour, j’espère que tu me regarderas et que je ne verrai pas cette demi-seconde de dégoût qu’il y a toujours dans tes yeux quand tu croises les miens. Quoiqu’il en soit, ce n’est pas vrai. Je te veux parce que je t’aime.

— Arrête ! criai-je. »

Il glissa jusqu’à moi et prit mon menton dans sa main, me forçant à le regarder. Est-ce qu’il était devenu complètement fou ? Qu’est-ce que ça prouvait ? Qu’est-ce qu’on gagnerait à dire ces choses à voix haute ? Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, pour arrêter tous ces mots si dangereux parce que je ne pouvais pas entendre cela. Parce que je ne _devais_ pas entendre cela.

« Drago, arrête. Nous… »

Il embrassa ma paume. Je laissai retomber ma main avec une brusque inspiration et un petit cri.

« Non, je ne vais pas arrêter. C’est plutôt cruel de ma part, mais je me sens d’humeur assez cruelle. Je veux que tu te répètes cette conversation encore et encore au milieu de la nuit quand tu n’arriveras pas à dormir. Je veux qu’elle _hante_ tes rêves, espèce de terrible enchanteresse qui me rends fou. »

D’un mouvement doux, il caressa le creux sous ma lèvre et le bout de mon menton.

« Tu as la plus belle des bouches. Si elle était à moi… Et si tu penses que c’est seulement tes attraits physiques qui m’ont envoûté, réfléchis-y à deux fois. Tu es la seule femme en dehors de ma mère qui ne me laisse pas l’impressionner ou la manipuler, mais qui peut également me suivre intellectuellement. Trois semaines après notre mariage, j’ai réalisé que Pansy était peut-être ma meilleure amie et mon amante, mais que je pouvais rationaliser autant que je voudrais, elle ne serait jamais mon égale. J’ai couché avec toutes ces femmes par ennui et solitude. Tu te rappelles cette réunion des chefs de départements, l’année dernière ? Celle où on a parlé de l’embargo sur les produits américains jusqu’à ce qu’ils revoient leur politique d’immigration ? »

Ah, oui, cette réunion. Carstairs avait dit que le Ministre américain n’était rien de plus qu’une raclure irlandaise aux chevilles enflées et, apparemment, la moitié des membres du Conseil Exécutif étaient irlandais ou avaient des racines irlandaises. C’était épatant qu’il s’en soit sorti avec _seulement_ un il au beurre noir.

« Difficile d’oublier. Comment Carstairs arrive-t-il à garder son poste ? » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Nous étions trop près l’un de l’autre. Il étrécit les yeux, mais le reproche ne dura pas et la ligne sévère de sa bouche s’adoucit en un petit sourire.

« Parce que des gentilles filles terriblement malavisées comme toi écrivent ses rapports pour lui. Ne t’avise pas de penser pour _une seconde_ que tu n’as pas réécrit son dernier rapport. Déjà, ton nom était correctement orthographié. Bref, ce jour-là, tu étais fidèle à toi-même, brouillonne et brillante. Tu avais passé la moitié de la réunion à te ronger les ongles de la main gauche tout en prenant des notes de la main droite, avec ta baguette qui tenait tes cheveux en un chignon mal fait. J’ai dit une chose avec laquelle tu n’étais pas d’accord, ce qui n’était pas franchement révolutionnaire. Ainsi parle l’expérience. Tu as ouvert la bouche pour me contredire, et je dois admettre que je m’attendais à l’habituel blabla Gryffondor. Au lieu de ça, du sens, de la sagesse, du génie. »

Il imprima une légère pression à mon menton.

« Alors j’ai regardé à nouveau, et j’ai remarqué qu’en plus de ton cerveau absolument phénoménal, tu avais des yeux de la couleur d’un bon cognac. Et puis j’ai regardé une troisième fois, et Seigneur, tu as vraiment la plus belle des bouches. Alors, j’ai regardé une quatrième fois, et j’ai réalisé que ton décolleté donnerait une érection à un eunuque. Et puis j’ai découvert que je ne pouvais plus enlever mes yeux de toi.

— S’il te plaît, arrête, suppliai-je. »

Sa prise sur mon menton se resserra.

« Hermione, écoute-moi. Pendant des années, j’ai désespéré de jamais trouver mon égale. Je me suis résolu à enchaîner des déjeuners où je me faisais chier avec des femmes qui avaient le QI d’un sachet de thé, pour que j’aie au moins la sensation de la nouveauté en sautant quelqu’un que je n’avais pas sauté auparavant. Et puis même ça est devenu abominablement morne. Tu sais ce que ça fait d’être dans une pièce et de savoir que tu es la personne la plus intelligente là ? Bien sûr que tu sais. On se sent très seul, pas vrai ?

— Oui, murmurai-je. »

Il m’embrassa sur le front et en dépit de son aveu précédent, me prit dans ses bras, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

« Je t’aime. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais c’est vrai. Et en dehors du fait que tu es belle, intelligente, que tu t’exprimes bien et que tu es sexy, plus important encore, tu es la seule personne que je connais à avoir le cran et la détermination nécessaire pour m’empêcher de devenir mon père. »

Après avoir lâché cette bombe, il se retira et se leva. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace.

« Et voilà le moment où je ruine toutes les chances que j’aurais pu avoir de gagner ton amour. Encore une fois, je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais c’est comme si je m’apprêtais à m’enfoncer un fer rouge dans l’oreille. L’Assistant du Ministre a démissionné et je le remplace. Je voulais te le dire moi-même. Je ne peux pas imaginer un pire moment pour le faire, mais je ne crois pas que j’aurais une autre chance. Et, je me répète, je voulais te le dire moi-même. »

Mes joues picotaient, comme si quelqu’un m’avait giflé.

« Downs a démissionné ?

— Oui, il a perdu la confiance du Ministre. Je crois que la version officielle c’est qu’il est malade, mais en vérité il est juste en phase terminale d’incompétence.

— Et tu le remplaces ?

— Jusqu’à la prochaine élection. Alors on fera campagne ensemble. En supposant que la femme du Ministre ne fasse pas une rechute. Si ça arrive, il démissionnera et je ferai campagne seul.

— Je n’ai jamais été une option, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il se pencha pour toucher ma joue et je reculai.

« Putain, murmura-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Qu’on ne vienne pas dire que les Malefoy n’ont pas de couilles. Non, tu n’étais pas une option. Tu es brillante et brillante et est-ce que j’ai mentionné brillante, mais merveilleusement incorruptible. Tu ne joues pas le jeu, Hermione. Tu es peut-être la boussole morale du Ministère, mais, j’en suis navré, les boussoles morales ne font pas de bons Ministres de la magie. Elles font d’excellentes boussoles morales. »

Je me levai, marchai jusqu’à la cheminée, pris une grosse poignée de poudre, et Cheminai à la maison. Comme c’était le milieu de la journée, personne n’était là. Dire que je me sentais seule n’approchait même pas la vérité de moitié.

oOo

« Ron, une fois pour toutes, je ne pars pas en Grèce avec vous. Pas cette année. C’est tout. Je vais prendre un bain et je me couche. »

Je mis ma veste au porte-manteau et montai les escaliers. Nous venions juste de rentrer d’un dîner chez Harry et Ginny. Il me suivit dans les escaliers jusque dans notre chambre.

« Tu n’es quand même pas toujours en rogne parce que t’as pas eu ce job, si ? »

Je me retournai vivement.

« Non, je ne suis pas _en rogne_. Je suis déçue, déprimée et complètement démoralisée. Et, en plus de ça, abominablement surchargée de travail puisqu’il a fallu que je récupère les responsabilités de Malefoy vu qu’on a trouvé personne pour le remplacer jusqu’à maintenant. Si tu avais écouté ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que je t’ai dit depuis trois semaines, tu aurais pigé ça. Ce qui est la putain de raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas en Grèce avec vous. Lis sur mes lèvres. Amuse-toi bien, Ronald. »

Je me précipitai hors de la chambre et claquai la porte de la salle de bains sur la fin de son « Hermi… »

Et même si je croulais effectivement sous le boulot, la vérité c’était que je n’avais pas envie de supporter deux semaines où tout le monde marcherait sur la pointe des pieds autour de moi, murmurant dans mon dos « ça y est, elle va mieux ? » comme si c’était juste un gros rhume, insinuant que tout ce qu’il me fallait c’était un thé bien fort et une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu’au matin ça irait mieux. Personne, pas même Harry n’avait compris ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Oui, il y avait eu plus de signes que nécessaire que Malefoy serait le choix inévitable. Je savais cela. Et oui, ça faisait mal. Mais ce qui faisait encore plus mal que ça, c’était qu’à l’exception de Drago Malefoy (Merlin, l’ironie), personne ne semblait comprendre que c’était là un coup quasi fatal. Tout le monde fut plein de sollicitude l’espace d’une semaine, et après ça ce fut plus du genre « c’est quoi son problème ? » J’avais une excellente place au Ministère. J’étais très bien considérée et respectée. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas simplement remonter la pente ? Je supposais que la plupart des réponses de Ron aux gens qui s’inquiétaient devaient être quelque chose comme : « Ouais, elle est toujours en boule. C’est Hermione. Tu te rappelles de la SALE ? »  
Dans le noir, presque heureuse de ma désormais habituelle insomnie, je restai allongée là à passer en revue la dynamique politique du bureau, les clans, les divisions entre les factions, qui suivaient les lignes des anciennes maisons, et si ça ce n’était pas particulièrement déprimant : la carte du pouvoir au Ministère, ce n’était rien de plus que Poudlard trente ans plus tard. C’est vrai, on ne devait pas rendre deux mètres de parchemin sur les guerres gobelines du quatorzième siècle tous les vendredis, et en bonus, on avait un salaire, mais ce n’était pas _si_ différent que cela.

Encore pire, je ne pouvais pas dire que Drago ne ferait pas du bon travail. Ça ne serait pas ce que moi j’aurais fait, mais il avait une relation avec le Ministre que je ne pouvais qu’envier. Avoir des liens familiaux avec Harry Potter était un avantage indéniable, et il avait le respect d’un certain nombre de personnages clefs. Tous les autres étaient intimidés par lui. Jouer le jeu ? Au fil des années, il avait réussi à manipuler la situation si bien qu’il ne jouait pas seulement le jeu, mais il en était l’Attrapeur, le Batteur, le Poursuiveur et le Gardien, tout cela à la fois.

Ron était rentré tôt ce jour-là. Comme toujours, il avait oublié de jeter un Charme Anti-UV et même s’il n’avait pas dû jouer au football plus de trente minutes, son visage était couleur fraise. Ses premiers mots furent :

« Bon sang, Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il essaya de me consoler, mais j’étais inconsolable, et Ron ne comprend que les causes et les conséquences. Quand un verre de mon vin préféré, un massage de pieds, une histoire drôle à propos de l’équipe de Quidditch d’Italie en tutus ne parvinrent pas à susciter même le plus minuscule des sourires, il appela Harry et Ginny à la rescousse. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à insulter Drago, parlant comme si je n’étais pas là. Je restai assise là, à siroter mon vin. Je suppose qu’ils pensaient que ça me remonterait le moral, mais faire la liste de ses défauts et de son passé de Mangemort ne fit que me faire sentir encore plus mal. Parce que ça voulait dire qu’un ancien Mangemort qui savait jouer le jeu pouvait devenir Ministre, et quelqu’un comme moi, qui n’avait en sa faveur que sa compétence et sa loyauté pouvait aussi bien pisser dans un violon.

Je passai le weekend à broyer du noir, et quand je retournai au travail le lundi suivant, personne n’osait croiser mon regard. Le Monet avait disparu, ce qui m’évita l’humiliation de lui demander de l’enlever. Ma vie redevint déjeuners de travail et heures supplémentaires. Les invitations aux petites fêtes des gens « in » cessèrent, et mon statut redevint celui de la bûcheuse du Ministère, celle à qui s’adresser pour tout le travail que personne ne voulait faire mais qui devait être fait.

Au bout d’une semaine, Ron cessa de faire attention. Il m’achetait des boîtes de caramel et plus de bouquets de fleurs que je n’avais de vases, mais la vérité c’est qu’il ne savait pas quoi me dire. Me laissant submergée de bonbons et de roses, il passait ce qu’il avait de temps libre avec Harry et Ginny, et emmenait ses neveux et ses nièces ainsi que les gosses de Romilda aux matchs de la ligue d’été. J’avais pris l’habitude de transplaner à Tunbridge Wells après le dîner et d’évacuer ma rage et ma déception en jouant au tennis de nuit avec mon père. Il n’était plus un adversaire de taille pour moi. A presque soixante-dix ans, il était très heureux de me faire des passes pendant une heure, mais sans vitalité. Ce que je voulais, c’était des parties violentes, mauvaises, où je pourrais projeter la balle au-dessus du filet avec l’espoir non seulement de marquer des points mais également d’exercer une sorte de vengeance. Quel type de vengeance exactement, je ne savais pas, mais je sortais souvent de ces matchs plus frustrées qu’en arrivant.

Voyant que me parler ne servait à rien, Ron embaucha Harry, Ginny, Molly et Arthur pour me persuader de venir. Harry et Ginny étaient plus malins que ça. Ils me demandèrent une fois et puis laissèrent tomber. Mais Molly et Arthur n’arrêtaient pas d’insister : « ça ne sera pas la même chose sans toi. » « Tu travailles tellement, et tu es si fatiguée. Juste pour une semaine alors ? » « Les enfants vont être déçus. » « On s’inquiète tellement pour toi. » Jusqu’au dernier moment ils continuèrent de me bombarder d’un tas de plaintes et de chantage émotionnel pour que je vienne avec eux. Finalement arriva le samedi matin où tout le monde était censé partir. Il était temps. Dans le jardin du Terrier où je devais leur dire au-revoir, j’évitai de croiser le regard de quiconque. Je serrai Harry et Ginny dans mes bras, entendis Ron crier :

« Allez, faut qu’on y aille ! »

Et les regardai partir en Portoloin, disparaissant dans un tourbillon. Alors, je criai à pleins poumons :

« Merci, mon Dieu ! »

Cette nuit-là dans mon lit, épuisée après avoir passé six heures dans le jardin à lancer sortilège sur sortilège pour essayer de lui redonner forme après six mois à l’avoir complètement négligé, je réalisai que Ron n’avait même pas dit au-revoir.

Va chier.


	12. Tout s'écroule

**_12\. Tout s’écroule_ **

Comme mon bureau gérait temporairement certaines de ses tâches pendant que nous cherchions un remplaçant convenable, nous devions communiquer. On se servait uniquement de notes de service pour cela. Que sa secrétaire signait. D’un commun accord aussi précis qu’un couteau bien aiguisé, je ne le regardais jamais aux réunions, quand on se croisait par hasard à la cantine ou dans l’ascenseur. Il faisait de même. On parlait _devant_ l’autre, pas _à_ l’autre. Je remarquais qu’il perdait du poids. Et que quand il rentrait dans l’ascenseur, il sentait souvent la cigarette.

oOo

Je reçus deux hiboux de Grèce me disant que Ron et la famille étaient bien arrivés. L’un de Harry, l’autre de Molly.

oOo

La plupart des membres du Ministère prenait des vacances en août, et les couloirs étaient quasiment déserts. Mon casier se transforma en une pile de parchemins plus haute qu’une tour. Les notes de service volaient non-stop à travers le croisillon ouvert : les gens se débarrassaient de leur travail inachevé en me le refilant. Je serais enchaînée à mon bureau jusqu’à dix heures tous les soirs jusqu’à ce que Ron et compagnie reviennent à la maison. J’avais tout à fait l’intention d’abattre cette masse de travail qui n’en finissait pas d’augmenter, bossant plus de douze heures par jour, ne m’arrêtant que quand je n’y verrais plus clair de fatigue. Tout à fait l’intention.

Mes ambitions étaient, apparemment, connues de tous. La promotion de Drago en elle-même était digne de potins, mais en bonus que cette peste condescendante d’Hermione Granger ait reçu ce qu’elle méritait ? Est-ce qu’on pouvait faire mieux ? Je supposais que pas mal de gens s’en frottaient les mains. Mon ascension s’était faite à une vitesse fulgurante ; c’était normal que je me sois fait des ennemis en chemin. La première semaine après l’annonce de la démission de Downs – suivie d’une autre annonce disant que Drago avait été nommé Assistant du Ministre par intérim – avait été une torture. Depuis, les chuchotements peu discrets et les Sortilèges de Silence avaient peu ou prou disparu. Je pouvais rentrer dans la cantine pour prendre un sandwich sans que tout le monde me regarde.

Tandis que je faisais la queue, me demandant si je prenais le sandwich rassis à la dinde ou le sandwich rassis au jambon, j’essayais de ne pas penser à la soupe poireaux-pommes de terre des Chevalier qui était rapidement devenu mon plat préféré. Ou au pot au feu. Ou à la tarte au citron. Ou au café. Ou à Drago. Décidant qu’en fin de compte je n’avais pas faim, je fis demi-tour. J’étais au milieu de la pièce quand je vis Romilda Vane dans la file, papotant avec une autre secrétaire du bureau de Ron.

Ron parlait sans arrêt d’elle. Quel sens de l’humour génial elle avait. Comment ça avait été dur pour elle d’élever deux enfants toute seule. Que c’était plus facile maintenant qu’ils étaient à Poudlard. Que pendant l’été, Boot avait employé la force pour emmener les enfants un weekend de temps en temps. Comme elle était la secrétaire de Ron, je me forçais à être polie avec elle, mais en dehors des fois où on se croisait par hasard au Ministère, on faisait en sorte de garder nos distances. Je n’avais franchement pas envie de faire amie-amie avec elle, et quand Ron m’avait demandé si ça me dérangeait qu’il l’invite avec ses gamins aux matchs de la ligue d’été, je lui avais donné ma bénédiction et une excuse pour ne pas y aller moi-même. J’avais bien trop de travail, mais même. Quand on était élèves, j’avais assisté à tous ces matchs seulement parce que j’étais terrifiée que Ron ou Harry soit blessé. En tant que jeu, je trouvais que ça manquait de stratégie et que c’en était donc inintéressant. Il s’agissait juste de voler vite et encore plus vite. Qu’y a-t-il à dire en faveur d’un jeu où gagner dépend en grande partie de la bonne vue de l’Attrapeur ? Je trouvais que la réputation mondiale d’Attrapeur qu’avait Harry était plutôt amusante, quand on savait qu’il ne pouvait littéralement pas voir les murs du château sans ses lunettes.

En dépit de ma compassion pour sa situation avec ce pauvre abruti de Boot, je ne trouvais pas qu’elle avait tant changé que ça. C’était l’équivalent de Lavande Brown en brune au lieu de blonde : ne pensant qu’à flirter, mais déterminée. Trente ans plus tard, elle aimait toujours se faire remarquer, le genre de femmes qui a tendance à porter des chemisiers qui dévoilent plus de leur décolleté que ce que je qualifierais de professionnel, et assez de maquillage pour trois. Probablement son seul petit plaisir – je ne pensais pas que son salaire lui en autorise d’autres – elle dépensait une petite fortune en manucures magiques. Chaque fois que je la croisais, ses ongles étaient décorés avec un paysage différent, en général en rapport avec la saison. De la neige en hiver, des fleurs qui s’agitaient dans la brise au printemps. Je soupçonnais qu’elle ne m’aimait pas beaucoup à Poudlard, et ça n’avait probablement pas beaucoup changé.

La femme avec qui elle était lui donna un coup de coude et me désigna en train de la regarder. Romilda rougit et au lieu du salut habituel, elle releva le menton dans un geste de défi et m’adressa un rictus. Je n’étais pas du genre à tirer des conclusions trop vite. Je n’étais pas non plus une idiote.

Heureusement, je me trouvais trop sonnée pour agir. Autrement j’aurais pu jeter le premier et le dernier Impardonnable de ma vie.

oOo

J’envoyais immédiatement un hibou à Harry, disant : « Est-ce que Ron a une liaison avec Romilda ? » Ce n’était pas cool, mais je m’en moquais. En dépit de son âge et des horribles choses qui lui sont arrivées, Harry a conservé une certaine innocence. Il répondit : « Ne me mets pas au milieu, Hermione. Bisous, Harry. »

Ce qui, bien sûr, répondait à la question.

oOo

Je pris la moitié des casseroles et des plats, mes livres, mes vêtements, la porcelaine et le cristal que j’avais eu en cadeau de mariage (je laissai l’argenterie qui venait de la famille de Ron), et je m’assis au milieu de tous ces cartons, me demandant où aller et quoi faire maintenant. A part quelques meubles anciens hérités de ma grand-mère, le mobilier était à « nous ». Même si j’en avais choisi la plus grande part, je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Je fis une liste de toutes les choses dans notre maison qui ne me plaisaient pas, mais que j’avais acceptées car on était à côté de Harry et Ginny : la cheminée qui fumait ; le manque de placards dans la cuisine ; l’escalier trop sombre ; et les courants d’air dans le grenier, qui produisaient ces gémissements suraigus quand le vent s’engouffrait par les fenêtre mal isolées – des fenêtres que Ron n’avait jamais réussi à isoler correctement alors qu’on avait vécu ici vingt ans. C’était un exercice stupide, mais le simple fait d’écrire m’a toujours apaisée. Tandis que la liste s’allongeait, je réalisai à quel point je _détestais_ cette maison, mais ne m’étais pas _autorisée_ à la détester. Parce que c’était à côté de chez Harry et Ginny. Comme ça Ron pouvait aller jouer avec leurs enfants chaque fois qu’il le voulait. Pour remplacer les enfants que nous ne pouvions pas avoir.

Il arriva par la Cheminée alors que je finissais la liste. Je ne pus pas m’empêcher de remarquer que quelqu’un d’autre lui avait appliqué le Sortilège Anti-UV qui l’empêchait de peler de partout. Même pour ça il n’avait plus besoin de moi. Je jetai aussitôt un Icendio sur la liste.

Un regard rapide aux cartons et il comprit.

« Tu t’en vas, alors ?

— Brillante déduction, Ron. »

C’était trop cassant. J’avalai ma salive, et ajoutai d’une voix relativement calme :

« Je prends la porcelaine, le cristal, mes livres, mes vêtements et quelques casseroles. Pas tout ; je t’ai laissé la moitié. Je reviendrai pour les meubles de ma grand-mère. Tu peux garder le reste. La maison aussi. »

Je réduisis le tout et commençai à empiler les petites boîtes dans un panier à linge. Plus je restais dans cette pièce, plus je me sentais en colère. Il fallait que je parte tout de suite.

« Je n’ai jamais aimé cette porcelaine.

— Je sais.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Bon sang, il boudait, et moi il fallait que je sorte d’ici avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterais.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n’y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Je suppose chez mes parents pour un moment. Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

— Mais c’est important ! Ca fait vingt ans qu’on est marié. Ça a peut-être été merdique dernièrement, mais c’est toujours important, Hermione. »

Ce bon sentiment – qui était ce qu’il y avait de meilleur chez Ron, touchant et direct – se trouvait quelque peu diminué par le souvenir de ce sourire hautain et triomphant sur le visage de Romilda.

« Tu sais ce qui est important, Ron ? Que j’ai eu à apprendre que tu as une liaison par la femme avec qui tu as une liaison, hurlai-je. »

Et voilà pour ce qui était de garder son calme.

Le ressentiment, la culpabilité, le chagrin et la colère passèrent sur son visage, et puis il commença à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. »

J’avais dit désolée année après année, nuit après nuit. J’avais pensé chacun de ces mots, et je découvrais aujourd’hui que ça ne voulait rien dire. Ou peut-être que ça voulait dire quelque chose, mais ça ne _changeait_ rien. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être un génie pour deviner qu’un mois après que je l’ai quitté elle serait enceinte. Elle était peut-être déjà enceinte. J’aurais dû le prendre dans mes bras. J’aurais dû m’excuser aussi. Il interpréta mon silence comme un reproche.

« Tu sais, tout n’est pas de ma faute, protesta-t-il. »

J’ouvris la bouche pour dire _Non, je sais_ , mais avant que je puisse le faire, il commença à se déchaîner. Comment n’avais-je pas réalisé à quel point il était en _colère_ contre moi ?

« Va te faire foutre, Hermione. »

Il essuya les larmes sur sa joue.

« Elle me traite pas comme si j’avais pas de cervelle. Elle ne me sort pas des « Ronald » parce que les musées et les bouquins c’est pas mon truc. Quand je passe la soirée au pub et qu’elle me regarde jouer aux fléchettes elle fait pas la gueule pendant deux heures, elle a pas l’air de dire que c’est pire qu’un Endoloris. Elle ne me traite pas comme un Elfe de Maison en un peu mieux. Comme si je pigeais pas la moitié de ce qui se passe au Ministère. Parce que je pige très bien, sale conne arrogante. Et elle… »

Je levai la main parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas en entendre davantage.

« Arrête, Ron. Tout de suite. Je ne veux pas t’entendre débiter la liste de à quel point elle est merveilleuse comparée à moi. J’aimerais que ce mariage se finisse de manière civilisée, et si tu continues…

— Putain de merde, grogna-t-il. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le canapé, si fort que j’en grimaçai.

« Tu sais, je crois que c’est une partie de notre problème. Etre putain de civilisés. Peut-être que si on avait eu une ou deux bonnes engueulades au lieu de ce truc passif-agressif. Comme si tout allait super hyper bien, alors qu’on n’a pas couché ensemble depuis des mois…

— C’est injuste. C’est totalement injuste. J’ai essayé ! criai-je. J’ai essayé, mais c’était toujours dîner chez tes parents, ou un film avec Harry, ou…

— Tu appelles ça essayer ? dit-il avec un rire ironique. Coucher avec un veracrasse aurait été plus excitant. Moins de…

— Ça _suffit_. La ferme, Ron. »

Je me levai, pris le panier à linge, et marchai vers la Cheminée.

« Tu vas coucher avec lui maintenant ? »

Je fis volteface, serrant le panier à linge cent fois plus fort qu’avant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Malefoy. »

Je suppose que j’aurais dû laisser passer ça. J’aurais pu le faire s’il n’était pas devenu méchant. J’aurais pu dire que, d’un certain point de vue, oui, on était aussi coupables l’un que l’autre. On aurait pu sortir de là en gardant un certain honneur. Plus maintenant.

« Tu m’as placée sous un Charme de Fidélité ? »

Il rougit, et puis démentit sa honte par un « Ouais » revanchard.

« Comment as-tu _osé_ ! »

Si je n’avais pas serré aussi fort les poignées de ce satané panier à linge, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait.

« Quand ta femme a l’air de mouiller sa culotte chaque fois que cette saloperie de Mangemort rentre dans la pièce, tu oses. Quand elle le voit au tennis deux fois par semaines, alors qu’elle a purement et simplement refusé de se rendre dans ce club avec toi, tu as des putains de raisons pour oser. Quand… »

Je laissai tomber le panier à linge, sortis ma baguette et lui lançai un Sortilège de Silence.

« Je t’ai dit de la fermer. J’avais envie de coucher avec lui mais je ne l’ai pas fait. »

J’ouvris la bouche pour expliquer, pour dire que j’avais quand même un peu plus d’éthique que lui, mais je ne pouvais pas. On avait tout foutu en l’air. On avait tous les deux les mains sales. Mais j’avais besoin de dire encore une chose.

« Tu as été trop loin quand tu as jeté ce Charme. Tout le reste est pardonnable. Pas ça. »

Je ramassai le panier à linge et transplanai hors de la maison qui avait été la mienne durant vingt ans.

oOo

Il faisait noir chez mes parents. Je pouvais entendre le bourdonnement de la télé dans leur chambre. Ils regardaient le dernier journal du soir avant d’éteindre, quelque chose qu’ils avaient depuis aussi loin que je pouvais me rappeler. Je laissai tomber le panier et appelai en direction des escaliers.

« Maman ? Papa ? C’est moi. »

oOo

Même la simple magie est basée sur une série de rituels compliqués, alors ça parait logique qu’un mariage dans le monde sorcier demande toute une panoplie de sortilèges compliqués qui se répondent les uns aux autres. J’avais trouvé notre mariage merveilleux pour tout un tas de raison, mais le sortilège de mariage avait été si beau qu’il m’avait ôté les mots de la bouche. Chaque sortilège a sa propre personnalité. Une partie de ma fascination pour la magie vient du fait que c’est si tangible. Le sortilège de mariage est la réalisation physique de l’espoir, de l’amour, de l’honneur. C’est pour ça que jeter un Impardonnable est si dangereux, parce que ce sont des sorts corrompus, qui corrompent celui qui s’en sert. Un sorcier n’a peut-être pas le contrôle de son ADN physique, mais son ADN magique dépend presque entièrement de lui. Quand Ron et moi avions lancé les serments requis, vingt ans auparavant, on aurait dit que des anges étaient en train de chanter nos louanges.

Malheureusement, le contraire était également vrai. Un divorce était une affaire toute aussi rituelle, et au lieu des anges en train de chanter, il y avait la sensation étouffante qu’ils pleuraient : parce qu’ils savaient que ces espoirs et ces rêves n’étaient jamais arrivés à maturité, ne s’étaient jamais réalisés.

Les gens qui avaient été témoins à notre mariage devaient être témoins de notre divorce. Harry, Ginny, Arthur et Molly pleuraient tous à la fin ; même la sorcière qui organisait la cérémonie avait les larmes aux yeux. Les deux seules personnes dans la salle qui avaient les yeux secs étaient Ron et moi. Qu’on soit immunisé contre le chagrin qui émanait de ces sortilèges me confirma que notre mariage était bel et bien fini. Magiquement et émotionnellement. Mon alliance disparut avec l’incantation finale. Si j’avais été en Grèce cet été, mes mains auraient été bronzées et on aurait vu la marque de la bague. Mais là, il n’y avait rien, pas un signe, pas un symbole pour marquer ces vingt ans.

Ils devaient avoir préparé ça parce qu’à peine la cérémonie terminée, Ginny agrippa le bras de Ron et le fit transplaner Merlin sait où. Et puis Harry attrapa mon poignet. Mon estomac se tordit tandis que nous transplanions.

oOo

On atterrit à Pré-au-Lard, aux portes de Poudlard. Il ne dit pas un mot mais prit la direction de l’école. Nous passâmes le portail.

Pourquoi pensait-il que cet endroit m’apaiserait était un mystère pour moi. Il m’emmena jusqu’au lac. C’était le milieu de la matinée et il y avait cours, ce qui fait qu’il n’y avait personne sur les pelouses. La grandiose tombe de Dumbledore et la modeste pierre tombale de Rogue se trouvaient sur notre droite ; on pouvait voir les tribunes du stade de Quidditch devant nous. Les roses avaient passé leurs plus beaux jours et je pouvais sentir l’automne dans la fraîcheur du sol quand nous nous assîmes. Je n’avais rien à dire. Je n’avais pas l’intention de m’excuser ou de me justifier. La vérité était que nos liaisons respectives n’étaient qu’un symptôme. Notre mariage s’était terminé un long moment avant qu’aucun de nous ne s’en rende compte. Si nous avions été plus honnêtes, ça aurait pu se terminer avec un certain respect mutuel. Vu comment ça s’était passé, je n’étais pas loin de le haïr. J’espérais que ça passerait avec le temps.

« Je ne vais pas choisir, Hermione. »

Cher, cher Harry. Bien sûr qu’il devrait choisir. Et il n’y avait pas de doute en moi concernant qui il choisirait, entre Ron et moi. Drago se trompait. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y ait de désir sexuel latent entre eux deux. Harry aimait vraiment Ron. La star à contre-cur du monde sorcier avait choisi pour meilleur ami un garçon de onze ans qui n’avait vraiment rien de spécial. Un garçon qui, en dépit de tous ses efforts n’étaient qu’une arrière-pensée dans une famille de gens très brillants. Ron était la bougie quand tout le monde était la flamme. Harry s’en moquait. Ron était une flamme pour lui. Le frère dont l’avait privé Voldemort. Je suppose que j’étais la sur qu’il n’avait pas eu, mais si on était réaliste ? Il préférait Ron, de cela j’étais certaine. Et Ron ? Connaître Harry c’était aimer Harry, mais en dehors de ça, je soupçonnais que Ron avait peur de vivre sa vie sans être le meilleur ami de quiconque. Et il était le meilleur ami d’Harry Potter. Harry l’aimait inconditionnellement et Ron avait besoin de ça.

Peut-être que je n’avais pas assez aimé Ron. Je ne pensais pas que Romilda Vane lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin, mais peut-être que s’ils avaient un enfant ou deux, alors ça irait quand même.

« Les gens choisissent, Harry.

— Pas moi, » dit-il avec cette note butée si caractéristique dans sa voix.

Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de sourire. Cet aspect- _là_ de sa personnalité n’avait pas changé ; têtu comme une mule quand il pensait avoir raison. Un trait de personnalité que nous avions en commun.

« Toi et moi on déjeune ensemble. Une fois par semaine. Et on se fait un ciné une fois de temps en temps. Je ne vais pas jouer de jeu à la con, à mentir à Ron ou à toi sur ce que je fais. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, et vous continuerez tous les deux à être mes amis. »

Je tendis le bras vers lui et posai ma main sur la sienne.

« Pourquoi Malefoy ? »

Je ne pensais pas qu’il était possible d’être plus en colère contre Ron que ce que j’étais déjà. Comment osait-il ! Et puis je me rappelai que j’avais attiré Harry dans ce bourbier en lui envoyant ce hibou demandant ce qu’il en était de Ron et Romilda et que, là non plus, mes mains n’étaient pas plus propres que les siennes.

« Ron t’a dit ?

— Ben, ouais, dans une tentative franchement pathétique pour gagner ma sympathie. Alors j’ai fait remarquer qu’il était, tu sais, avec Romilda, et il l’a fermée. Mais même s’il m’avait rien dit ? Je pouvais voir qu’il y avait quelque chose. Vous deux… la façon dont vous vous regardez. Enfin, pourquoi lui ? »

Pourquoi, en effet.

« Il n’y a rien entre Malefoy et moi, mais peut-être qu’il y avait. En quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi plus avec Ron ? Pour moi c’est la question la plus importante. Pourquoi tu m’as emmenée ici ? demandai-je. »

Le célèbre vert de ses yeux s’était un peu affadi avec les années. Suivant la lumière, ils avaient l’air bleu. Aujourd’hui, contre le vert de la pelouse, ils étaient à nouveau de cette couleur saisissante, si brillante et si vraie qu’il aurait pu avoir quinze ans à nouveau.

« Parce que. Parce que je voulais que tu te rappelles qu’à une époque, vous deux, c’était bien.

— C’était il y a longtemps. »

Je commençai à pleurer.

oOo

Je fis ce que des millions de femmes divorcées font. J’occupai mon temps du mieux que je le pouvais. Etre au Ministère était une torture, alors de la façon la plus polie et la plus ferme possible, je dis à tout le monde d’aller se faire foutre ; je n’allais pas faire leur boulot. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fis mes quarante-deux heures par semaines. Je m’inscrivis à deux clubs littéraires à Foyle, sur l’heure du déjeuner le lundi et le vendredi. Ça faisait deux midis de passés. Ginny se pointa à mon bureau peu de temps après le divorce et dit qu’elle voulait prendre des cours de yoga. Certaines blessures de Quidditch s’étaient réveillées et elle avait besoin de s’assouplir. J’acceptai le mensonge de bonne grâce puisqu’à l’évidence elle essayait elle aussi de ne pas choisir, ce qui était admirable considérant qu’il était son frère. Elle me passa une brochure pour un cours de yoga situé à l’entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Est-ce que demain m’irait ? Deux fois par semaine. Je hochai la tête et attendis qu’elle quitte le bureau pour commencer à pleurer. Je mangeais avec Harry tous les mercredis. Voilà qui réglait la question des pauses déjeuner. Les clubs littéraires voulaient dire que j’avais des tonnes de lecture, alors après avoir fait la vaisselle, je passais mes soirées à lire, utilisant un Sortilège de Silence pour faire taire la télé.

Les weekends étaient plus durs à remplir. Je commençai à pendre des cours de tennis près de chez mes parents. Ça prenait une bonne portion de mon samedi matin. L’après-midi j’allais à Poudlard aider Neville à s’occuper des serres. Il n’avait pas non plus choisi son côté. La Botanique ne m’avait jamais intéressée, mais désherber et tailler, tout en étant à Poudlard, avait un côté thérapeutique. Neville ne demanda jamais ce qui avait merdé et je ne lui donnai jamais les détails. Je suppose qu’il savait. On parlait principalement de l’école. Les derniers dégâts causés par la guerre enfin réparés. Il y avait pas mal de ragots concernant l’école. La question que tout le monde avait en tête était de savoir si McGonagall prendrait sa retraite cette année. Personne ne restait de notre époque, à part Hagrid et Madame Bibine – Poppy Pomfresh avait pris sa retraite l’année passée – et je pensais que Minerva se sentait seule. Elle avait l’air un peu voûtée la dernière fois qu’on avait pris le thé ensemble.

Même avec les déjeuners et les samedis au tennis et avec Neville, j’étais désespérément seule. Je me retrouvais dans une sorte d’exil du monde sorcier. Ma vie ces tente dernières années avait tourné autour de Harry et Ron. J’aimais profondément mes parents, mais même après toutes ces années, le monde sorcier était toujours un gigantesque mystère pour eux (et pourquoi aurait-il dû en être autrement ?). Arthur et Molly avaient été mes parents sorciers, et leur perte était presqu’aussi déchirante que la désintégration de mon mariage.

Arthur garda le contact, de manière virile, bien sûr. Il m’envoyait des hiboux avec des coupures de journaux sur des inventions Moldues ou de la politique quand il pensait que ça m’intéresserait. Il terminait toujours ses courriers d’un ferme « Bisous, Arthur ». Je lui répondais à chaque fois, et nous devînmes des amis épistolaires.

Harry avait pensé me remonter le moral en me décrivant la scène horrible au Terrier quand Ron avait annoncé que nous divorcions. Comment Molly avait pété un câble et lui avait hurlé dessus pendant plus de deux heures. Mais franchement, nous étions tous les deux à blâmer et une part de moi aurait voulu se trouver là-bas pour adoucir les choses. Bientôt, il présenterait Romilda à la famille. Molly ne choisirait jamais une belle-fille (même adorée) contre un fils. A part un courrier couvert de larmes – un parchemin de deux mètres de long qui disait paragraphe après paragraphe combien elle m’aimait et que tout cela était une tragédie – je n’eus plus de nouvelles d’elle à part pour mon anniversaire et Noël. Maintenant, je comprenais trop bien pourquoi les gens qui divorcent ont cette expression choquée sur leurs visages. Parce qu’ils sont arrachés physiquement d’un monde qu’ils connaissaient et jetés dans un monde où il n’y a pas de couleurs familières, peu de visages familiers. Des gens m’ont déjà dit « J’ai tout perdu. » Maintenant je savais ce qu’ils ressentaient.

J’étais tellement mal et perdue que j’en oubliai mon anniversaire et fondis en larmes quand après le repas, un soir, ma mère amena un sinistre petit gâteau avec une seule bougie qu’elle avait pris au Sainsbury du quartier.

oOo

Est-ce qu’il me manquait ?

Oui.

Est-ce que ses mots me hantaient aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, quand il n’y a que ton oreiller et le noir ?

Oui.

La complicité me manquait, et ce qu’on partageait : les livres, l’amour de l’art, la gastronomie et le bon vin, et le tennis deux fois par semaine. Lui parler me manquait. Sa présence à côté de moi me manquait. Le parfum de son après-rasage quand il se penchait près de moi. L’odeur musquée de sa transpiration après un match animé.

Est-ce que je le croyais ?

Certains jours, oui ; certains jours, non. Il était un puzzle à moitié terminé. Certains morceaux étaient remplis, mais l’image globale, le tout, m’échappait toujours. Il y avait des pièces éparses partout sur la table, mais je n’arrivais à en placer aucune. Tout ce qu’il me restait était une mosaïque incomplète. J’avais réussi à relier toutes les pièces du bord mais le milieu n’était qu’un vaste chaos. Il y avait des marques ténues de l’aristocrate pourri-gâté qui l’avait si bien défini quand il était ado à Poudlard ; des traces du jeune homme de vingt ans un peu louche qui avec sa femme avait établi les standards du chic après-guerre ; des morceaux de bonne taille de l’homme de trente ans qui, suivant un programme digne de Machiavel, avait commencé à simultanément établir des alliances politiques et à détruire ses rivaux. Les pièces concernant l’homme qui voyait mon intelligence comme un atout, qui m’égalait dans l’amour des livres et qui pensait que j’étais belle et brillante restaient de côté.

Est-ce que je l’aimais ?

Certains jours je pensais que oui et certains jours je pensais que ma passion pour lui n’était qu’une réaction à l’ennui qui avait caractérisé mon mariage pendant si longtemps. Mais aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, quand il n’y avait que mon oreiller et le noir, je l’aimais follement. Je rêvais de lui presque toutes les nuits. Nous étions généralement dans son appartement, toujours plein de ce chrome atroce et de ces meubles en cuir, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, mais dans ces rêves il m’écoutait parler ou me versait du thé ou brossait mes cheveux. Ce n’était pas des rêves érotiques. C’était bien plus pathétique. C’était des rêves de tous les jours.

Et puis il y avait les rêves érotiques. Des rêves dont je me réveillais en me touchant, tremblante dans mon orgasme.

Les jeunes ne comprennent pas le sexe. Vous ne retrouverez jamais cette passion qui vous transperce jusqu’aux os, mais ce sexe-là consiste à exploser parce que si vous ne le faites pas vous devenez dingue. Le sexe quand vous êtes plus vieux, c’est la nuance, construire la passion caresse après caresse, baiser après baiser. C’est savoir et mettre sa main là, et puis là et s’il te plaît, oui, là ; monter graduellement jusqu’à ce que la délivrance soit si douce. Je blaguais en disant que Ron aurait pu baiser un Kleenex et avoir un orgasme à condition que le mouchoir soit lubrifié. Avec les femmes, c’est différent, un peu plus dur, mais l’idée d’une explosion qui vous apaise est la même. Mais je n’échangerai jamais ce besoin frénétique pour la sexualité que j’avais désormais. Maintenant il y avait une réflexion et une connaissance et c’était bien plus satisfaisant. Et, comme chacun sait, la connaissance c’est le truc d’Hermione Granger.

Quelques nuits à avoir ces rêves et je me retrouvais à me masturber chaque nuit. Je mettais mon oreiller sur ma tête pour oublier que j’étais allongée dans le lit où j’avais grandi, avec cette horrible couette et cet édredon criard que j’avais reçus pour mon treizième anniversaire. Je n’en avais jamais assez. Je restais allongée là et je laissais l’insomnie se repaître de moi jusqu’à ce que je pense mourir d’épuisement, et puis je pensais à lui dans son kimono noir et comment son corps s’encastrait contre le mien. Et cette bouche aux lèvres pleines et l’effet qu’elle aurait si elle se refermait sur mon mamelon. Je laissais ma main glisser et je me caressais et imaginais. Je me disais que c’était seulement pour que je puisse dormir.

Ce qui devint rapidement une réalité.

oOo

En regardant en arrière, il semblait que mon mariage avait été une combinaison de soulagement parce que nous avions survécu, de camaraderie forgée par nos aventures, et de sexe plutôt correct qui tenait le tout ensemble. Ces années me paraissaient désormais floues. Plutôt comme je voulais qu’elles aient été que comme elles avaient réellement été. Peut-être que ça avait été réel. Au début. Peut-être qu’il y avait eu ces jours où nous nous écoutions. Quand je n’étais pas la baby-sitter de Ron et qu’il n’était pas mon meilleur ami avec du sexe en plus. Peut-être que si on avait eu des enfants ça aurait été différent. Ils auraient été la superglu émotionnelle qui nous aurait liés ensemble, et on aurait pu magnifiquement ignorer le fait que nous n’avions rien à nous dire à part parler de nos enfants et de nos petits-enfants.

Est-ce que c’est comme ça que les autres gens font ?


	13. La femme du politicien

13\. The Politician’s Wife

Une discrète odeur de citrus me fit lever la tête. Il était appuyé au chambranle de la porte de mon bureau, le menton trop prononcé, les joues trop creuses. S’attardant sur le seuil comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ma réaction, mon visage dut le rassurer car il rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Il jeta un Sortilège de Silence pour faire bonne mesure.

« C’est vrai alors. J’ai entendu les rumeurs. »

En voilà une surprise. Il tenait une copie de la _Gazette_ ouverte à la page « Etat-civil ». Oui, notre divorce était l’un des trois prononcés ce mois-là. Les divorces étaient rares dans le monde sorcier, et comme il n’y avait pas de propriété à partager et pas d’enfants à prendre en compte, notre cas passa en cours en un temps record. 

Nos yeux se croisèrent. Pour la première fois en quatre mois. 

« Je suppose que c’est à cause de cette Vane. »

Comment est-ce qu’il faisait pour _tout_ savoir. C’était légèrement perturbant. Je haussai les épaules.

« Oui et non. Tu avais raison. Sur pas mal de choses.

— Il n’a vraiment aucun goût. A part en ce qui te concerne, bien sûr. Tu habites quelque part ? »

J’étais en train d’entourer des petites annonces dans la rubrique immobilier de la _Gazette_ quand j’avais senti son après-rasage. Je levai mon journal. 

« J’ai juste commencé à chercher, en fait. Je suis chez mes parents, mais ça fait beaucoup de Cheminer depuis Tunbridge Wells tous les jours. »

Ce qui était une piètre excuse car il Cheminait depuis le Wiltshire tous les jours et ne s’en portait pas plus mal. La vérité, c’est que si je restais une semaine de plus chez mes parents, j’allais devenir zinzin. A leurs yeux, j’avais davantage quatorze ans que quarante-et-un. Si je me couchais après minuit, ma mère faisait claquer sa langue au petit-déjeuner et disait que j’avais besoin de sommeil. Pour éviter leurs questions incessantes sur à quelle heure j’éteignais la lumière, j’en avais été réduite à mentir et utiliser ma baguette pour lire sous la couette avec un Lumos. Mon père, qui ne savait pas quoi dire, quittait la table juste après le dîner se terrant dans sa chambre où la télé beuglait. Les matchs de tennis nocturnes étaient maintenant oubliés. Si je voulais jouer, je devais me débrouiller toute seule avec le mur pour partenaire. C’était terriblement emblématique de ma vie telle qu’elle était en ce moment. J’avais seulement pensé à ça comme à une mesure temporaire et voilà que nous en étions à douze semaines. Avec un choc, je réalisai que je n’avais jamais vécu seule auparavant. J’étais passé de chez mes parents au dortoir de Poudlard, puis j’avais partagé un appart’ avec Harry après la guerre avant d’épouser Ron. 

Je n’avais pas d’autres amis que Harry, Ginny et Neville. Mon monde avait tourné autour de mon travail, eux, et la famille de Ron. Ce qui avait été assez pour me tenir occupée. Maintenant ? Je passais mes soirées à classer les papiers du divorce, et quand ça c’était fait, soit je jouais au tennis toute seule, soit j’écoutais les potins familiaux tandis que ma mère me tricotait des pulls que je ne porterais jamais. 

« Prends l’appartement. Je n’ai pas changé les protections. Reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras. »

Avant que je puisse répondre il avait fait demi-tour et disparu.

Certainement pas.

oOo

Ce soir-là pendant le repas ma mère commença à dire que j’étais trop maigre et mon père approuva, et elle insista pour que je commence à boire des milkshakes avant d’aller me coucher. Au lieu de me mettre à hurler que j’avais quarante ans passés et que j’étais assez grande pour décider si j’étais trop maigre ou pas, je me retrouvai à répondre :

« J’ai trouvé un appartement. »

Le lendemain je me rendis dans le bureau de Drago. Naturellement, conséquence de sa promotion, il avait déménagé son bureau au Niveau Un, un emplacement réservé au sommet de la pyramide hiérarchique. La secrétaire un peu pétasse avait été remplacée par une femme plus âgée, pour qui l’expression « moins aimable qu’une porte de prison » aurait pu être inventée. Son col était boutonné jusqu’au dernier bouton. Je n’avais même pas atteint son bureau qu’elle avait griffonné une note et l’avait fait passer à côté. 

« Faites-la entrer, cria-t-on. »

Un Fumée-Envolée rapide ne suffit pas franchement ; la pièce puait toujours. Il se leva quand j’entrai. Ce qu’il pouvait être vieux-jeu. Je n’avais pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec Narcissa Malefoy, mais visiblement les bonnes manières avaient le statut de religion chez elle. 

« Je t’en prie, assieds-toi. Tu as une mine atroce. Tu vas bien ? »

Un Gryffondor ne serait jamais aussi direct. Ça me plaisait. Ma vie après le divorce était devenue une triste parodie de ce qu’elle était avant. Il fallait que j’arrête ça ou bien j’allais devenir une de ces bonnes femmes aigries qui méprisent les hommes par principe. Mais tout de même, pourquoi personne n’avait rien dit ? Durant toutes ces années où il avait été clair comme de l’eau de roche pour tout le monde sauf nous que notre mariage tombait en miettes. Les gens étaient choqués qu’on divorce, mais ils n’étaient pas _surpris_. J’aurais donné un œil pour un divorce à l’amiable plutôt que ce truc horrible dont je faisais l’expérience. Si Ron et moi avions été un peu moins Gryffondor quant à notre relation, peut-être qu’on aurait pu terminer ça sur une note amicale. Ou pas. C’est difficile à dire. Mais je trouvais l’honnêteté de Drago, sa façon de dire les choses, vraiment rafraîchissantes. Je répondis de même manière. 

« Merci, mais je ne fais que passer. Et non. Je ne vais pas très bien. Mes parents me rendent dingue. Ça marche toujours pour l’appartement ? Je te paierai un loyer, bien sûr. »

Au lieu d’allumer une cigarette, il commença à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts pour gagner un peu de temps. Je savais qu’il essayait de déterminer si c’était trop insultant de me le proposer gratuitement et, si j’acceptais ça, ce que cela voudrait dire. 

« Vingt Gallions par semaine ? »

C’était ridiculement bas, mais ça convenait à mon budget, comme il le savait fort bien vu qu’il avait appris par cœur l’échelle des salaires de tous les employés. Je ne pouvais pas tenir un repas de plus où ma mère essaierait de son mieux de me soutenir et dirait toutes les choses qu’il ne fallait pas dire. 

« Merci.

— Ce n’est pas terminé, mais je ne pense pas que ça te dérange. Il y a un lit, maintenant, au moins. 

— Peu importe. J’ai juste besoin d’un endroit où squatter jusqu’à ce que… Jusque… bref. Tu es trop maigre. »

Ce qui, oui, était abominablement ironique. 

« Les risques du métier, dit-il légèrement. Je vais en griller une parce qu’il le faut absolument. Crois-moi sur parole. »

Il lança un Accio pour attraper une cigarette dans la boîte sur son bureau, l’alluma de sa baguette, prit une inspiration profonde et recracha la fumée pour continuer à parler. 

« Prends ça comme tu voudras. Pansy et moi allons divorcer. Ça va prendre des mois avant que ce soit terminé parce que les Sang Purs font de leur mieux pour rendre ce genre de choses impossible. Ça tombe bien car du coup ça ne sera fait qu’après les élections, mais voilà. J’apprécierais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Les gens ne sont pas censés savoir. »

Je hochai la tête et quittai la pièce, bien décidée à ne pas penser. A rien d’autre que mettre un pied devant l’autre.

oOo

Le panier à linge rempli des restes de mon mariage calé contre ma hanche, je Cheminai à l’appartement. Il n’avait pas été aussi honnête qu’il aurait dû l’être. Oui, il restait quelques coins vides où il n’avait pas trouvé le bon truc à mettre. Des rideaux auraient été bien, et quelques tapis, et il faudrait acheter des couverts. Mais dans l’ensemble, l’appartement était terminé.

Pour nous. 

Les murs d’un gris froid et moderne avait été repeints dans un ton pêche pastel. Un bureau que j’avais admiré chez un antiquaire était appuyé à un mur, juste sous le Monet, et il était garni de mon modèle de plumes préféré et de rouleaux de parchemin. Un autre bureau, qui n’était qu’une simple plaque de verre sortant d’un mur, avait son propre assortiment de plumes, sous un tableau de Frank Stella dont il était tombé amoureux lors d’une de nos visites de galeries d’art. Avec ses fauteuils club et les deux canapés jumeaux bien rembourrés tapissés de chintz imprimé la pièce était si décidément _british_ que la seule chose qui manquait était un ou deux faux John Constable au mur. L’étrange mélange d’ancien et de moderne rappelait son bureau, sauf qu’ici les pièces anciennes n’étaient pas des trucs sortis du grenier du Manoir Malefoy. C’était des objets dont il avait pensé qu’ils me plairaient. Un regard à la table en acajou et j’éclatai en sanglots. Ronde avec seulement deux chaises, elle n’était ni ancienne ni moderne. Il avait dû la prendre à John Lewis. Elle était juste assez grande pour y mettre deux couverts, une bouteille de vin, et peut-être une théière. 

Et puis il y avait de nouvelles étagères. Pour nos livres. Je pleurai encore plus fort.

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, le hibou me trouva à l’appartement.

Quatre jours plus tard, une invitation à déjeuner m’arriva par une note de service au Ministère.

oOo

« Bon. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que tu m’invites à déjeuner dans le restau le plus chic du Chemin de Traverse.

— Il y a deux raisons. Trois, en fait. D’abord, il faut qu’on soit vus ensemble. Un coup préventif, en quelque sorte. Je te garantis qu’après ce déjeuner avec moi, Cormac McLaggen se pointera avec ce sale regard lubrique dont il a le secret et t’invitera à dîner trente secondes chrono après que tu sois de retour au Ministère.

— Le Ministre prend sa retraite et tu te présentes aux élections ce printemps.

— Tu comprends vite. Ils ont un bourgogne qui est passable et un Pouilly-Fuissé plutôt bon. Tout le reste sur ce menu est de la pisse de licorne. Tu veux quoi ? 

— Le blanc. Je prends le saumon. 

— Très bon choix. C’est le seul plat qu’ils ne servent pas trop cuit, ici. Commande les pâtes et tu le regretteras. 

— Pour en revenir à McLaggen. Tu ne penses quand même pas… »

Drago posa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors que le serveur arrivait à notre table. 

« Bonjour. D’abord, du vin pour faire passer ce qui, je le sais, sera immangeable. Une bouteille de Lassarat Pouilly-Fuissé. Si vous voulez un pourboire décent amenez-nous ça il y a cinq minutes. Mon invitée va commencer avec la soupe, n’est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Et moi je vais prendre la salade. On prendra tous les deux le saumon grillé. Merci. »

Il attendit jusqu’à ce que le serveur ait traversé la salle pour reprendre :

« Penser ? Je _sais_. Il rassemble une coalition d’anciens Gryffondor parsemée de quelques Poufsouffle. »

Sa lèvre se plissa :

« Pour se débarrasser de ce sale ancien Mangemort, Drago Malefoy. Sa campagne toute entière sera un réchauffé de mes actions durant la guerre. »

Cormac ne s’était pas amélioré avec le temps. Il était juste devenu plus poisseux en vieillissant. Sa carrière et sa montée au Ministère était basées sur le crédit qu’il avait en temps que membre d’une des plus anciennes familles sorcières plutôt que sur sa perspicacité ou son intelligence. 

« Pourquoi serait-il aussi stupide ? »

Je ne m’embêtais pas à essayer de dissimuler mon mépris et je me moquais de qui pouvait m’entendre. 

« Il a passé toute la guerre aux Etats-Unis, soi-disant pour tenter de gagner le support d’alliés américains, mais je pense que c’était surtout un barathon qui a duré neuf mois. Je ne connais pas une seule personne dans le gouvernement américain qui ait seulement entendu parler de lui. »

Le serveur arriva et, après un signe de tête de Drago, nous servit un verre à chacun et disparut. Je pris un moment pour y réfléchir en faisant tourner le vin dans mon verre. 

« Le laïus sur les Mangemort jouera contre toi, c’est certain. »

Il grimaça. 

« Et on ne peut pas nier que tu as rejoint l’Ordre sur le tard, mais tu as fait ta part. Même Harry devrait reconnaître ta participation. A la tienne.

— Santé. Merci ; c’est un peu tard, disons, vingt ans trop tard, mais ne pinaillons pas. Tu as raison. McLaggen aura clairement besoin de faire quelque chose à propos de son absence durant la guerre. Et donc, il a besoin de quelqu’un qui a eu une attitude _exemplaire_ pendant la guerre. D’après ce qu’on me dit, McGonagall prend sa retraite l’an prochain et je suppose que Londubat prendra sa place, donc ça le met hors du coup. Reste toi, Potter, et ton ex-mari. »

Il avait le bras assez long pour toucher Poudlard. Je l’imaginai Cheminer à Pré-au-lard une fois de temps en temps, payer une tournée de bières et de bièraubeurres (accompagné d’un pourboire plus que généreux pour compenser le fait qu’il ait placé Rosmerta sous Imperius). Et naturellement, tant qu’à y être, il obtenait les derniers potins de Poudlard par des élèves de Serpentard. Toujours d’une pierre deux coups.

« Je lui souhaite bonne chance. Ron ne peut pas le voir et Harry pense que c’est un idiot.

— C’est pour ça qu’il va essayer avec toi. »

Je dépliai ma serviette et l’arrangeai sur mes genoux. J’avais besoin de quelques secondes avant de relever la tête.

« J’en doute. J’ai pas franchement la cote au Ministère ces temps-ci.

— N’importe quoi. Merci, mon bon monsieur, je commençais à me dire qu’on allait prendre racine avant même que l’entrée arrive. Enfin, franchement ? On risque de s’en mordre les doigts. Je ne pense pas que votre soupe soit davantage comestible que cet amas vert flétri qui se fait passer pour une salade. Il semble que la nourriture ici soit déterminée à atteindre chaque jour des standards encore plus bas. Bon appétit. Potter a fait savoir que ces petits différends conjugaux ne changeaient rien à son amitié pour toi. Ton malotru d’ex-mari et toi êtes toujours ceux en qui il a le plus confiance ; il a été très clair là-dessus. »

Fidèle à sa parole, Harry n’avait pas choisi. 

« Ron n’est pas un malotru. Il est juste nettement moins _subtil_ – je toussai un peu – quant à ses propres transgressions. »

J’avais défendu Ron durant trente ans et je me retrouvais à le faire encore aujourd’hui ; certaines habitudes sont impossibles à rompre. 

« Gryffondor, » se moqua-t-il, mais avec un petit sourire. 

M’étant faite comprendre, je poursuivis :

« McLaggen est un idiot s’il pense que je vais lui rapporter des votes.

— Argh, si j’avais voulu de la terre dans ma salade, j’en aurais commandé. Je ne dirais pas qu’il est idiot, mais il est pas si malin que ça. Mais il n’en a pas besoin. Il est suffisamment malin pour savoir qu’il n’est pas si malin, assez malin pour s’entourer de gens malins. Ça fait beaucoup trop de « malin » en une seule phrase. La terre de cette salade détruit visiblement les neurones. Avant que je rentre ici, j’arrivais à dire des choses intelligentes. Maintenant…

— Drago.

— Désolé. Même avec les récents évènements… »

Il s’interrompit à son tour pour simuler une petite toux.

« On te considère toujours comme faisant partie de l’empire Potter-Weasley-Granger. Avoir l’un de vous de son côté, c’est vous avoir tous. Ce qui veut dire qu’il aurait Potter. »

Je poussai ma soupe de côté. Le génie de George Chevalier m’avait rendue difficile. Cette soupe avait l’air d’avoir été faite avec de l’eau chaude, un bouillon cube, une carotte un peu molle et quelques vieilles patates.

« Il ne penserait jamais à ça tout seul. Il n’est pas vraiment stupide, mais je ne dirais pas que c’est un génie. Tu remarqueras que je n’ai pas employé le mot « malin ». 

— Bien sûr que non, tu as choisi la soupe immangeable, pas la salade qui rend idiot. Théodore Nott est son conseiller, et Théo est Brillant avec un B majuscule. Il est aussi un Enfoiré avec un E majuscule. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. On a partagé la même chambre pendant sept ans. Quelle injustice. Les gens disent que je suis un enfoiré malfaisant, mais c’est juste parce qu’ils ne connaissent pas Théo.

— Sa capacité à être un enfoiré ne diminue pas la tienne. 

— Ne commence pas à être logique. Je suis toujours sous l’effet de cette abominable salade. »

Je portai ma serviette à ma bouche pour cacher un sourire. Son humour idiot m’avait vraiment manqué. Est-ce qu’il ne faisait ça qu’avec moi ?

« Si Cormac et moi marchions ensemble… »

Nos plats arrivèrent. Après une bouchée, nous poussâmes tous les deux nos assiettes de côté. 

« Hallucinant. Encore pire que l’entrée. Tu peux déjà commander ta robe pour fêter votre victoire. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver un partenaire assez fort pour vous battre tous les deux, à moins d’avoir Potter en personne. Tu pourrais m’utiliser pour balayer le sol. »

Je levai mon verre vide.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas ça ? »

Il remplit mon verre et m’étudia un moment. 

« Ce divorce t’a un peu durcie. Un autre point à ajouter à ma liste « Pourquoi je déteste Weasley ». La Hermione Granger d’il y a six mois aurait reniflé avec mépris à l’idée d’être Ministre Adjointe d’un branleur comme McLaggen. »

Je haussai les épaules et bus une gorgée. Au moins le vin était correct. 

« Parce qu’il a tout un tas de toutous pour faire le boulot à sa place vu qu’il en est incapable. Tu seras mise à un poste qui sonne important mais sans réel impact – du genre réduction de la dette gouvernementale – et tu seras complètement et magnifiquement ignorée. »

Je ne serais qu’un tremplin commode. Il me garderait pour un mandat. Une fois qu’il serait solidement implanté au Ministère, il me jetterait pour me remplacer par un de ses larbins.

« Oui, c’est évident. Donc je l’envoie bouler. Et ?

— Raison numéro deux. Tu fais campagne avec moi. Raison numéro trois. Tu m’épouses. Ces deux solutions sont mutuellement exclusives. Je t’offre le choix. »

Il jeta une poignée de Gallions sur la table, m’attrapa par le poignet, et nous fit transplaner à l’appartement.

oOo

« Dis quelque chose, exigea-t-il en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée.

— Tu veux du thé ?

— Non, je ne veux pas de putain de thé. 

— _Accio_ cognac et verres. »

J’obligeai mes mains à arrêter de trembler et nous servis à tous les deux trois doigts de cognac. Je ne m’embêtai pas à le réchauffer. Je lui en tendis un. Il s’arrêta de faire les cent pas et le vida d’un trait. Je fis de même. Je n’avais pas été du genre courage liquide par le passé, mais il semblait que je n’étais plus cette personne. 

« Tu en veux un autre ? »

Il secoua la tête et recommença à tourner en rond.

Je m’assis dans un des fauteuils club, me demandant comment dire ce que j’avais à dire.

« D’abord, pourquoi est-ce que c’est mutuellement exclusif ? »

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de moi. 

« Ne sois pas idiote, Hermione. Bon sang, je devrais être en train de te faire la cour, mais je suis dans un état pas possible, et apparemment, tout ce que j’arrive à faire est à être méprisant. Il va juste falloir que tu fasses avec parce que mes nerfs sont plus qu’à vif. Mets ça sur le compte de la salade. Tu ne peux pas être à la fois ma femme et Ministre Adjoint si je suis Ministre. J’ai des principes. Pas des masses, certes, mais j’ai pas l’intention de te sauter si tu es mon Adjointe, et j’ai plus que l’intention de te sauter si tu es ma femme. Les deux à la fois, par contre, ferait paniquer les gens ; ils éliraient n’importe qui plutôt que nous. Sérieusement, si tu étais ma femme et qu’on fasse campagne ensemble, McLaggen pourrait choisir Carstairs comme numéro deux et ils nous réduiraient en miettes. Tellement on leur ficherait la trouille. »

Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. 

« Alors pourquoi la demande en mariage contre le job ?

— Bon sang, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu me forces à déballer mes tripes. Putain, merde…

— Parce que, dis-je avec un peu trop de force, je sors d’un mariage où on ne déballait jamais nos tripes et ça a détruit Merlin sait combien d’amitiés et de relations. Je croyais que tu avais dit que je ne serais pas terrible en Ministre Assistante.

— Oui, j’ai dit ça, reconnut-il. Mais pas avec moi comme Ministre. Je suis retors, calculateur, fourbe, roué, machiavélique, sournois et rusé pour deux. Si je me rappelle bien, j’ai dit que tu étais une boussole morale et donc, pas taillée pour ce boulot. Sauf que j’ai _besoin_ d’une boussole morale. »

Il baissa les yeux, examinant le verre sur lequel mes mains étaient crispées. 

« Je suis une de ces personnes qui peut prendre la bonne ou la mauvaise direction. C’est pas un truc terrible à admettre, mais au moins je suis lucide à propos de moi. Parce que s’il y a une chose que j’ai apprise avec Voldemort, c’est que le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument, comme on dit. »

Il releva la tête, me regardant dans les yeux. Merlin, il avait l’air si fatigué. 

« Tu seras ma boussole morale. Je ne peux pas franchement demander à ma mère et elle est la seule autre personne qui a le cran et l’intelligence nécessaire pour me dire mes quatre vérités. »

Bien, mais pas suffisant. 

« Et la demande en mariage ? Tu ne penses pas que ça te portera préjudice, même si on ne fait pas campagne ensemble ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si, mais, crois-le ou pas, mes ambitions ont leurs limites. Si nous étions mariés, en tant que Ministre je ne toucherais pas à ton département. Il faudrait que je choisisse un assistant qui ait été plus ou moins ton rival, et ensuite faire en sorte qu’on comprenne bien que tu dépends de lui. Qu’on le veuille ou non, c’est Carstairs qui vient à l’esprit, soupira-t-il. Mais je le ferais. Tu en vaux la chandelle. Et puis, d’une pierre deux coups, Hermione. On fait campagne ensemble, je suis sûr que je ne deviendrai pas l’homme que mon père était. Les gens te verront comme une assurance contre ma tendance à la mégalomanie – une sorte de malédiction chez les Malefoy. Ou bien je t’épouse parce que je suis raide dingue de toi, et, comme on vit ensemble, je ne deviens pas l’homme que mon père était. D’une façon ou d’une autre, j’obtiens ce que je veux et dont j’ai besoin. C’est-à-dire une boussole morale. Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu obtiens ce que tu veux. D’une façon ou d’une autre. »

Si on avait eu ce déjeuner cinq jours auparavant, ma réponse n’aurait pas été différente, mais j’aurais peut-être hésité davantage. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir de l’ambition. 

« Drago, tu sais pourquoi j’ai accepté ce déjeuner ?

— Non, pourquoi ? »

Ce fut dit avec une nonchalance que je savais complètement feinte ; ses épaules se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. 

« Parce que j’allais te dire que je démissionne. »

Il resta parfaitement immobile à part pour la main posée sur sa jambe. Il serrait le poing si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

« McGonagall prend sa retraite cet été. Elle m’a proposé de devenir Directrice.

— Putain, dit-il à mi-voix.

— J’ai accepté. »

Je me servis un autre verre de cognac et lui demandai d’un geste s’il en voulait. Il secoua la tête. 

« Je ne peux pas rester, Drago. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas une politicienne. Je suis une Miss Bouquins qui s’est mise à la politique. J’ai suivi Harry et Ron au Ministère, juste comme je les suivais à Poudlard. »

J’attendis qu’il dise quelque chose pour me contredire, me convaincre de rester, parce que indépendamment du fait que j’accepte l’une de ses propositions ou aucune, je lui étais bien plus utile au Ministère qu’à Poudlard. Les articulations de sa main tournèrent encore plus blanches.

Comme l’avait dit McGonagall en me servant le thé : 

« Hermione, laissez donc les Harry Potter et les Drago Malefoy de ce monde s’occuper du Ministère. Je ne peux pas penser à quelqu’un de plus qualifié que vous pour diriger cette école, et je sais qu’il n’y a personne qui l’aime davantage que vous. »

Ce qui était vrai.

« C’est là où est ma place, Drago. »

Il fit un geste fatigué de la main, comme pour signifier que c’était si évident que le dire à voix haute était de trop. 

« Félicitations. Seul un idiot te dirait le contraire. »

Quoiqu’on puisse dire de Drago Malefoy, il n’était certainement pas un idiot. Il se tourna vers moi, son masque parfaitement en place. Je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il pensait. Et puis il se leva pour prendre la bouteille de cognac et s’arrêta. Il me fixa. Le masque s’effondra.

« C’est p… pa… parti. Ce regard que tu avais pour moi. C’est… »

Je me levai et traversai la pièce jusqu’à la porte de la chambre.

« Drago, viens là. »

Il resta planté là, sans bouger, et pendant un instant affreux je crus que tout ça n’avait été qu’une ruse. Que mes doutes de départ étaient fondés. Que c’était _vraiment_ un jeu élaboré pour me séduire. Et que maintenant que j’étais à lui, même le sexe ne servait plus à rien. Il avait gagné. Je posai la main sur mon ventre, sentant la nausée menacer.

« Drago ?

— Tu vas penser que j’ai complètement pété les plombs, mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ? Je vais te faire l’amour comme un fou quoi qu’il en soit, mais j’ai besoin de savoir. »

Oh, Drago. 

« Oui. »

Il chancela, comme si quelqu’un l’avait poussé. 

« J’ai besoin… besoin d’entendre…

— Je t’aime. Maintenant, s’il te plaît. Fais-moi l’amour comme un fou.

oOo

Je fis le geste de déboutonner mon chemisier et il fit claquer sa langue.

« Hermione, gronda-t-il en immobilisant mes mains. Ne me prive pas du plaisir de te déshabiller. C’était quand la dernière fois que quelqu’un t’a fait l’amour ?

— Il y a longtemps, murmurai-je.

— Je vais… »

Un bouton sauta.

« T’acheter la lingerie la plus coquine, obscène… »

Un second bouton disparut.

« Que les Français fabriquent. »

Le troisième bouton suivit le même chemin.

« Et je vais m’asseoir à mon bureau… »

Ce fut le tour des boutons quatre, cinq et six.

« Et imaginer ma bouche sur tes seins… »

Je gémis. Il se pencha et aspira mon téton à travers le coton blanc de mon soutien-gorge, tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes fesses. Alors il suça plus fort tandis que ses mains massaient, pétrissaient. Je tombai contre lui, tremblante, faible. Oui, le sexe à notre âge était bien mieux. Je me plaçai dans la bonne position pour coller ma cuisse contre son entrejambe et j’appuyai.

« Espèce de… chuchota-t-il. »

Oh, il était grand, trop grand pour que je puisse l’embrasser confortablement, mais il fallait que j’aie cette bouche. J’attrapai son poignet, le tirai vers le lit, et l’entraînai avec moi. Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure et la suçotai doucement tandis que je m’occupais de _ses_ boutons. Je glissai ma main sous sa chemise et trouvai ses tétons. Oh, bon Dieu, oui. Je pinçai.

« Putain ! cria-t-il. »

Et puis il me retourna et s’allongea sur moi pour prendre le contrôle du baiser. Un baiser brutal, juste nos langues. Haletante et suppliante entre deux goulées d’air, je me reculai et chuchotai :

« Drago, s’il te plaît. »

Et je collai mes seins contre lui. Les baisers se transformèrent en une exploration paresseuse de mes oreilles, mon cou, mes clavicules, la vallée entre mes seins, mes aisselles, de tout mon corps _sauf_ mes seins, jusqu’à ce qu’il me semble que j’allais devenir folle. Je continuais à presser mon corps contre le sien, mes seins, mon entrejambe, et bien qu’il soit sur moi, il était part sauf _là_. Finalement, d’un coup de baguette il retira mon soutien-gorge et le jeta quelque part derrière ma tête. Et puis il posa cette superbe bouche sur un de mes mamelons tandis que son pouce explorait l’autre. Je poussai un gémissement approbateur et glissai une main entre nous, entre mes jambes.

« Coquine, murmura-t-il. »

Et tout d’un coup mes poignets se retrouvèrent attachés par sa cravate à la tête de lit qui, bien commodément, était un truc de fer forgé aux motifs insensés, sans aucun doute piqué dans le palazzo de Tante Delizia. 

Il se souleva sur ses coudes et se redressa pour me regarder, avec mes bras au-dessus de la tête, les genoux ouverts, ma jupe retroussée jusqu’à la taille, mon chemisier défait et mes seins mouillés de ses baisers. Je m’attendais à une remarque quelconque sur mon allure débauchée ou le fait que j’étais à sa merci. Mais soudain, les nœuds se défirent et il s’effondra sur moi, enfouit sa tête dans mon ventre et commença à divaguer ; je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu’il disait, mais suffisamment pour en saisir l’idée. Il était amoureux, il était heureux, il ne pensait jamais que je pourrais l’aimer moi aussi, et est-ce que la vie n’était pas merveilleuse ? « Belle. Tu es si… » « Je sais que je suis un… » « …heureux. » « Tu es si… » « …vaut la peine. » Je caressai ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par se calmer. Je passai ma main dans les draps jusqu’à ce que je trouve sa baguette et je fis disparaître tous nos vêtements. Et puis je l’attirai vers moi jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve aves ses jambes entre mes cuisses, son érection dure et chaude sur mon ventre. Je nouai mes jambes autour de ses fesses et commençai à me balancer.

« Drago, murmurai-je. »

Ce fut un missionnaire absolument standard et merveilleux. Pas besoin de magie coquine, de jouer à s’attacher ou de changer de positions une douzaine de fois. Il instaura un rythme languide tout d’abord, qui lui permettait de m’embrasser et de caresser mes seins. Et puis, comme il était prêt de venir, une main se faufila entre nous pour me caresser en contrepoint de ses propres mouvements. Mon odeur emplit la pièce, le désir si terriblement évident qu’il cria mon nom, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire que j’étais si mouillée pour lui. Je jouis la première et alors que je m’arcboutai contre lui, j’entendis son long gémissement d’extase comme il me rejoignait dans l’orgasme. J’avais vécu sans ça bien trop longtemps.

oOo

Blotti dans le creux de mon bras, il resta silencieux si longtemps après que je commençai à m’inquiéter.

« Tout va bien. Je peux te sentir te crisper, à te demander si je ne suis pas en train de changer d’avis. »

Il se releva sur un coude et me regarda avant d’écarter une ou deux mèches de mon visage. 

« J’étais juste en train de me demander comment accélérer les choses pour mon divorce. Ça fait des mois que Pansy et moi sommes séparés ; l’essentiel du marchandage légal est fait. Un mari qui va voir à droite à gauche, ça passe. Un mari follement amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre c’est simplement intolérable. »

Apparemment tout le monde savait mieux que moi ce que je ressentais. Même Pansy Parkinson !

« Elle savait ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit ?

— Bien sûr qu’elle savait. Ce n’est peut-être pas une intello, mais elle est très douée pour saisir les gens, et s’il y a quelqu’un qu’elle connait mieux que quiconque, c’est moi. Enfin peu importe, mon cœur, ça n’aurait rien changé, si ? Tu étais déterminée à jouer les martyrs Gryffondor au nom de ce triste petit mariage. Mon statut conjugal n’importait pas d’un iota. »

Il attendit que je le contredise, ce que je ne pouvais pas franchement faire.

« Peut-être. »

Il rit et mordilla ma lèvre inférieure.

« J’ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi. Ne parlons pas de ton mariage parce que tu as l’air déterminée à défendre ce type, et peut-être qu’il le mérite et peut-être pas. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu es nue et je suis nu et la dernière chose que j’ai envie de faire c’est de parler de Ronald Bilius Weasley. »

Il commença à passer son pouce sur un de mes seins. 

« Je veux t’épouser demain. Je t’aime. Tu m’aimes. Bien sûr, comment pourrais-tu faire autrement ? »

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur les fesses.

« La fessée, maintenant ? Et bien, Miss Granger, vous cachez bien votre jeu. Plus tard. Pourquoi ? Tu me l’as demandé une fois, maintenant c’est mon tour.

— Ton tour, répétai-je sans comprendre. »

Son pouce me distrayait efficacement. 

« Oui, ton tour. »

Il s’arrêta et retira sa main.

« Tu te rappelles ? La seule femme avec le cran nécessaire pour m’empêcher de devenir mon père ? Sans compter le fait que je sois amoureux, ce qui n’est clairement pas insignifiant, mais c’est l’autre moitié de l’équation. »

Je fis une petite moue et ramenai sa main vers mon sein. 

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Je pris ses testicules dans ma main.

« Parce que tu es le seul… »

Je caressai son pénis sur toute sa longueur.

« …qui m’empêchera de devenir… »

Je déposai de la salive sur mon pouce avant de le poser sur son gland.

« …une bureaucrate pointilleuse qui mesure ses succès… »

Je soufflai de l’air sur lui et observai avec satisfaction son pénis tressaillir.

« …au nombre de notes administratives qu’elle traite par semaine. 

— Bonne réponse, ronronna-t-il. »

Il commença à suçoter le lobe de mon oreille.

« J’aime me servir de ma langue. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Je gémis ma réponse et écartai les jambes.


	14. Epilogue

Je me demanderais toujours s’il m’avait manœuvrée ce jour-là à l’appartement. S’il savait que s’il avait essayé de me persuader de rester au Ministère j’en aurais déduit que sa carrière était plus importante que moi. Si c’est le cas, c’était un sacré coup de dés, mais la politique c’est cinquante pourcent de réflexion et cinquante pourcent de chance, et Drago Malefoy était très bon pour lancer les dés. Peu importe, je suppose. 

Bien plus traditionnel que moi, il insista pour qu’on se marie le lendemain du jour où son divorce fut prononcé. J’aurais pu continuer comme ça sans avoir besoin de me marier – après tout, je sortais juste d’un cours intensif sur le mariage et comment ça ne garantissait ni le bonheur, ni la fidélité – mais il se montra catégorique. Quand j’abordai le sujet, il répliqua : 

« Premièrement, les gens diront que tu n’es qu’une de mes conquêtes ce qui est absolument inimaginable. Deuxièmement ? Que puis-je dire pour ma défense ? Je suis un sale con possessif. »

Il me demanda si Pansy pouvait rester au Manoir où elle avait sa propre aile. Il ne se sentait pas de la mettre à la porte, et Narcissa voulait qu’elle reste. Je n’étais pas trop du genre dame du château, et mes souvenirs du Manoir Malefoy étaient si affreux que je n’avais pas l’intention d’en franchir le seuil un jour prochain. Je lui donnai ma bénédiction. Je pensais que ça serait la fin de l’histoire, mais alors, avec une sensibilité qui me surprend toujours, il dit :

« Des choses horribles te sont arrivées là-bas. Nous passerons notre temps entre l’appartement de Londres et Poudlard. »

Il passait un weekend au Manoir de temps en temps pour voir sa mère, mais ne me demanda jamais de l’y accompagner. 

Etant donné qu’on se détestait à l’école, ça stupéfia tout le monde que Pansy et moi parvenions immédiatement à nous entendre. Ne pas piquer une crise sur le fait qu’elle reste au Manoir me gagna sa sympathie ; ne pas piquer une crise à propos du divorce lui gagna la mienne. Pansy était peut-être son ex-femme, mais elle était toujours l’éditrice de la _Gazette_ , qui continuait à être un organe de pouvoir secret pour les Malefoy. Me détester aurait rendu sa relation avec Drago difficile ce qui aurait signifié qu’elle n’aurait plus eu accès aux meilleurs potins du Ministère. Ils sortaient prendre un verre ensemble une fois par semaine. Elle sortait avec un Américain tape-à-l’œil, un magnat du chaudron, qui lui allait comme un gant. Drago avait donné son accord. Serpentard.

Ron épousa Romilda, et juste à temps. Il se trouva que le divorce de Romilda n’était pas aussi clair qu’il était censé l’être – comprenez qu’ils n’avaient pas rempli les papiers correctement et que le divorce n’avait pas été prononcé. Ron Bilius Weasley II vint au monde trois jours après la cérémonie, et Maragaret Ginevra Weasley dix mois plus tard. Ron est heureux avec elle ; du moins, Harry le dit. Harry aime plutôt bien Romilda, même s’il se plaint que sa voix le stresse. 

Quand Lily tomba enceinte du deuxième, Dom vint nous voir tous les deux et dit qu’il était plus que fatigué de devoir faire des fêtes séparées et est-ce que Ron et moi on ne pouvait pas faire _comme si_ on s’entendait bien vu qu’on était tous les deux remariés et heureux en ménage. Ce à quoi Drago répondit :

« Bien vu. »

Maintenant, on va aux mêmes fêtes de famille. Même si ça ne va jamais plus loin que les bonjour et au-revoir de circonstance, Ron et moi nous montrons civilisés, tandis qu’avec Romilda, nous avons développé une méthode pour ne jamais être seules dans la même pièce. Je n’arrive pas à regarder les enfants de Ron sans avoir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, et nous ne restons jamais bien longtemps à ces fêtes de famille. Drago dit que c’est parce que la voix de Romilda lui donne la migraine, mais nous savons tous les deux ce qu’il en est. 

On se comporte tellement en parfaits Français que parfois je me demande quand notre côté British va finir par montrer sa mine courroucée. Quand ça arrivera, les maléfices voleront.

Parfois quand je ne peux pas dormir, je reste allongée en essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui a merdé entre Ron et moi. Je ne trouve jamais. Drago dit que c’est la guerre et ne va pas plus loin. Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple, mais peut-être que c’est juste parce que je n’arrive pas à accepter que ce soit si simple. L’échec n’est pas quelque chose que j’accepte facilement. Je ne suis plus en colère, juste terriblement triste. Je ne pense pas que c’était ma faute, pas plus que je ne pense que c’était sa faute ; les torts étaient partagés. Mais je déteste l’idée que notre couple était condamné avant même que nous ne disions « Oui, je le veux ». Quand je ne peux pas dormir comme ça, Drago a un radar spécial « Hermione a une insomnie » qui le réveille. Il me masse le dos et fait disparaître les nœuds dans ma nuque, et puis il me prend, en me laissant allongée sur le ventre, faisant toujours en sorte que je jouisse avant lui. Il me ramène au ici et maintenant, à lui, et alors je peux dormir. 

Ce n’est pas parfait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Je suis passée d’un mariage composé d’une quarantaine de personnes à un mariage composé de nous deux. Ça me manque de faire partie d’une grande famille. Poudlard, ses professeurs, ses étudiants, sont un peu devenus ma famille. C’est bien, mais ce n’est pas la même chose. Et il y a des souvenirs de Dumbledore, et de soirées dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor que seuls Harry, Ron et moi pouvons partager. C’est un morceau de mon passé qui a maintenant l’air incomplet ; comme avoir un membre fantôme ou quelque chose. Je suppose que c’est pareil pour Ron. Mais même ainsi, on ne peut pas baser un mariage sur le passé. Comme nous nous en sommes rendu compte.

Le temps ajoute des pièces au puzzle Drago Malefoy. J’ai eu quelques surprises. Il est bien plus taquin que je ne l’aurais cru, ce qui me rend taquine ; un aspect de ma personnalité jusqu’alors inconnu. Il est d’une intelligence féroce, et incroyablement doué pour analyser une situation en moins d’un quart de seconde. Il prétend que je suis bien plus intelligente que lui, ce qui est peut-être vrai, mais je n’ai pas son caractère impitoyable. J’apporte une perspective logique et rationnelle à n’importe quel problème, et il y apporte sa ruse et sa perspicacité ; ensemble, nous sommes en effet géniaux et terrifiants. 

Les difficultés potentielles sont évidentes : Drago a tendance à être d’humeur changeante. Généralement, je parviens à le faire sortir de ses moments grognons, et si je ne peux pas, je l’envoie courir cinq kilomètres. Les endorphines font généralement le boulot. Je suis toujours une droguée du travail, mais Drago a établi une règle sur laquelle il est intransigeant : à moins d’un retour de Voldemort, les dimanches et les vacances sont sacrés : travail interdit. En plus de ça, on joue au tennis trois fois par semaine, et le vendredi midi, on prend une heure et demie pour nous, pour dîner chez les Chevalier. On se dispute, mais pas si souvent que ça. Quand on se dit des choses méchantes, c’est avec l’accord tacite qu’on n’a pas le droit de toucher à mon mariage avec Ron et à sa relation avec son père. On se réconcilie toujours avant d’aller au lit. Ron avait raison. Si on s’était laissé aller de temps en temps, on serait peut-être resté honnête, sans tous ces non-dits. 

Drago n’est toujours pas Ministre de la Magie. La femme du Ministre a miraculeusement retrouvé la santé, et sa guérison a fait disparaître son idée de démissionner. Au début, Drago était terriblement déçu mais maintenant ça ne semble plus le déranger. Enfin, ça le préoccupe toujours car c’est un sale ambitieux, mais il est aussi très patient. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Et puis ça lui donne du temps pour étoffer son dossier sur son seul vrai rival, McLaggen. J’avais sous-estimé Cormac. Ces neuf mois aux Etats-Unis n’avaient pas été consacrés à la tournée des bars, en fin de compte ; tournée des bordels, c’était plus l’idée. J’ai fait remarquer, plusieurs fois, qu’étant donné le nombre de liaisons qu’a entretenues Drago, attaquer Cormac sur son immoralité sexuelle risquait de se retourner royalement contre lui. Mais comme _lui_ le fait remarquer, il n’a jamais fréquenté de maisons closes. De plus il est un Casanova repenti et le peuple aime toujours quand les politiciens reconnaissent leurs erreurs. Il sera Ministre un jour ; ce n’est qu’une question de temps. 

Drago dit que le plus beau jour de sa vie fut quand il m’a passé la bague au doigt pour de vrai. On ne pouvait pas dire à Mme Chevalier que nous faisions semblant d’être mariés avant mais que nous l’étions vraiment _maintenant_ , alors on a menti et dit que c’était notre anniversaire de mariage. Ce qui n’était pas vraiment un mensonge, déclarai-je. A cela, Drago eut un reniflement moqueur, et il me traita de Serpentard déguisée en Gryffondor. Est-ce qu’on pouvait avoir la petite pièce à l’étage pour célébrer notre anniversaire en privé ? Pour notre menu de noces, on demanda à George de refaire notre premier repas ensemble, avec les asperges et tout, et puis on se lança du champagne à la figure. 

Quand Drago essuya mes joues avec sa serviette pour éviter que le champagne ne tache la robe lavande qu’il avait magiquement fait réapparaître en l’honneur de notre premier « rendez-vous », il me murmura à l’oreille :

« Ma femme. »

Je répondis en murmurant :

« Mon amour. »

The end


End file.
